Forever Loved
by LostWithRiddle
Summary: She started as an experiment, blossomed into something real and became his other half. with her, he wasn't The Dark Lord. He was Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1: An old friend A new enemy

"Marcy, do not be frightened. You will indisputably be in Slytherin!" her mother reassured her. This was little Marcy Notts' first year entering Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

"She won't be put into Slytherin. Her heart is not in the right place" her sister spat.

"Eloise! Quiet yourself. Marcy will be put into Slytherin, it is in her blood" her father voiced.

Out of the entire Nott family, Marcy's Father, Theodore, was the kindest. What her sister says is true, young Marcy Nott was far too kind and good hearted to be put into the Slytherin house, but her ambitions were great, she was cunning and clever. As well she was tricky and her lineage was strong. On platform 9 and ¾ the Nott family boarded their youngest child on the train, with her elder siblings, Eloise and Gibbon. Eloise was a bright fifth year student and prefect also Gibbon was a sixth year with astonishing potions know-how. They boarded the Hogwarts express together when Eloise turned on her young sister.

"You are a first year student, and with that, I suggest you find a cabin in the first year section! Run along!"

Marcy sulked and turned away. She shuffled through the aisles until she found the 25th cabin, with a boy that looked to be her age sitting alone looking out the window into the raining scenery. He had jet black hair and when he turned to see Marcy, she noticed his gray-blue eyes.

"May I sit with you?" she voiced smiling. The boy shrugged

"If you must…" he said. Marcy took that as an okay and sat across from him.

"I'm Marcy Nott" she squeaked "what is your name?"

"Tom Riddle." He said with a faint smile.

They both talked and talked about their home and Marcy learned he resided in a muggle orphanage. She found the muggle lifestyle mesmerizing as he told her about the outlandish foods they ate and toys they play with. She shared equally intriguing information about the Wizarding world.

"We learn magic and all different ways to utilize it. But when we get there we will be sorted into our houses. My family says that I will be put into Slytherin because of our lineage but my sister thinks otherwise, she is expecting Hufflepuff. I hope she's wrong." Marcy said with a frown.

"I hope we're in the same house" Tom spoke with a smile. This was Marcy's first friend and she was very excited about it. Once they were out on the Hogwarts grounds they entered the extraordinary castle. The students were led to a room filled with tables and older students. A woman spoke in a calm reassuring voice telling them the rules and what to do and then, the sorting began. Students were called and each time the hat called out their house name, the house table would yell with excitement. Marcy stood patiently next to Tom for her name to be called.

"Marcy Nott" the woman called out. Butterflies shot through her stomach. She marched right up to the stool and sat down. The woman placed the hat on her head. Marcy sit there for five minutes until the hat at last spoke to her.

"You are complicated and difficult to place. But I see great achievements in Ravenclaw or maybe even Gryffindor…" Marcy shuddered as her heart sank.

"But of course there is Slytherin" Marcy wanted to scream _yes! Slytherin! Please! _"Ah yes, Slytherin. You would attain glory and greatness in Slytherin. You have the special ambition."

And for another five minutes the hat sat in silence. The silence was broken with an abrupt holler from the hat.

"Slytherin!"

Marcy jumped out of her seat and found her way to the Slytherin table where she was greeted with pats on the back and handshakes. She knew this be where she belonged.

**4 years later**

Marcy sat in the library reading a book. The library was her favorite place to be, for she knew she would be able to avoid Brutus Malfoy. She was his favorite toy to play with. His fondness of her began in the middle of their fourth year at Hogwarts. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the whole school. It was her pale skin and dark hair, or even the dark green eyes that in some light looked blue. But she didn't think so. Her sister was always very jealous of Marcy when it came to looks and frankly took a lot of that jealousy out on Marcy. Marcy never thought she was beautiful or even attractive for that matter, but Brutus thought otherwise. He also held the fact that even if she was a pureblood she was not rich and her father and mother happened to work for Brutus' family. That meant Brutus could easily get her parents fired and then where would they be? So Marcy was forced to protect her family, by obeying Brutus. But she would still come to the library to hide from him. It was the middle of September in her fifth year at Hogwarts and she knew Brutus would be looking for her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom Riddle her old friend who she hasn't talked to since the beginning of their second year. He had grown very handsome. He was tall with grey-blue eyes and black hair. His face was perfectly sculpted, but Marcy refused to admit it. She was not doting of Tom at all. He spent most of his days in the library looking at books and charming his way into the restricted section of the library. Marcy refused to even speak to him, because of all the girls that doted on him. He used every last one of them, and she would not give way to his charm and suaveness. Marcy could easily see that it was growing late and she should get back to the common room, but fear of Brutus brought her to never want to leave the library. He was tall and thin with unnatural blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was reasonably attractive, but he was too aggressive and denote for Marcy's taste. She and Tom were the last two in the library aside from the librarian.

"Marcy dear, you have to leave. I'm sorry." The kind woman spoke above her seat. Marcy nodded and packed up her bags. A creature was loose in Hogwarts and she was hoping teachers and prefects would be patrolling the halls, for her sake. Marcy and Tom left at the same time but he took a different route. Which was curious considering he as well was in the Slytherin house.

"Marcy!" she heard a playful yet malevolence voice dub from in the wake of her. It was Brutus and his cronies.

"Hello Brutus." She said rolling her eyes. She kept walking hoping he wouldn't play his sick games with her, but he caught up to her. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her beneath a vacant stairwell. His friends guarded the outside. Marcy's hand flew to her pocket but it was too late. Brutus was twirling her wand in his fingers.

"Marcy. You and I both are aware of the inseparable connection that lies between us" he said with a laugh.

"You're insufferable. And they're pathetic, but it is moderately evident where they obtain it from." She scoffed. His face got rough, and he made his way closer to her. She backed into the wall, but her eyes never left his.

"Why do you resist me?" he said putting both his arms up, blocking her from moving.

"You are not what I find suitable and you are most ill-mannered. I truly am sorry for the verbal attack, but you leave me with little options…" she said trying to find a way out of his capture. "Please let me leave." She spoke.

"Ha! Now that I have you, I won't let you go anywhere." He pushed her up against the wall and shoved his lips onto hers. As his tongue explored her mouth she tried to shove him off, except not anything seemed to work. His hand slowly made its way up her waist and toward her chest. His fingers played along the buttons of her shirt. She was finally able to let out a scream and he pushed her onto the ground.

"Be silent!" he growled. But a figure had over taken him and thrown him to the floor. Was it the monster? The one that has been petrifying and killing? Marcy knew she should run but she was over taken by fear. She stood and to her upmost surprise saw the handsome face of Tom Riddle. He was breathing heavily but seemed to keep his lovely face and cool composure.

"Uh, thanks" Marcy said and she walked away. She walked down the corridor and Riddle caught up to her.

"You're welcome…" he said with a face of confusion. He walked beside her and she finally spoke.

"What? What do you want?" she said stopping and crossing her arms. He stopped a few feet ahead of her and pocketed his hands.

"I just thought you would be a little more, grateful" he said with a sly smile.

"Well, I never asked for your protection, so I feel as if you were following Me." she said leaning against the wall. He slowly made his way towards her. When he was only a couple of inches away from her he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I was not following you." He said with a devilish smile. He did look somewhat bored. Which made Marcy angry, but she couldn't help but feel butterflies when he was this close. She fought the feelings and tried to literally shake them out of her head. He laughed.

"You're ridiculous" he said still laughing.

"And you're uncouth" she snapped. He raised an eyebrow and got even closer.

"I just saved you; maybe you should be more civil"

Marcy shrugged and walked away. Once she entered the common room, she fled away from Riddle and up to her dorm. As much as she hated it, she had to admit that Tom Riddle was very alluring.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase BEgins

It was in the middle of transfiguration, when for the first time, possibly, ever Marcy saw Tom Riddle mess up. He managed to change a rabbit into half of a cat and half of a mouse. Ironic, but still unbelievable. Even professor Dumbledore was shaken by the sudden slip up. Tom was so upset by this mistake that he got up and stormed out of class.

Later in the great hall Marcy sat next to her good friend, Violet. Across from Violet was her boyfriend Zachary. On the other side of Violet was Hannah. Across from Hannah was her boyfriend, Collin. Marcy often felt left out of this because everyone seemed to be in a relationship except her. But she hated boys at this school. They were all rude and incredulous. She felt someone sit next to her but was too caught up in her book to pay notice. Everyone seemed to stop talking and looked her way.

"What?" she voiced finally giving into their stares, but Hannah did not speak. She simply nodded her head towards the opposite side of Marcy. Marcy turned her head to see Tom staring at her, with his head propped on his hand, and he had a somewhat bored expression on his face.

"Oh. What do you want?" she said with agitation.

"Come" he said standing up.

"No" she said going back to her book.

"Stand up." He said grabbing her arm.

"No!" Marcy declared. He slammed her book shut and she sprung to her feet.

"You stood" he smiled. A devilish cunning smile that Marcy hated. Marcy noticed that almost the entire table was staring at her something she hated. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her friends. He led her down the corridor and threw her into the empty common room.

"What are you doing?" she barked.

"Why do you have such strong hatred towards me?" he calmly said, pocketing his hands and intensely staring at her.

"That's why you took me away from my ever so lovely peers?" she said sarcastically "to quiz me, on my feelings for you?" he simply nodded his head.

"But before you go any further sit down" he said motioning to the couch across from the fireplace.

"I'm fine, thank you" she said brushing his order away. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to the couch. "Sit" and he sat next to her.

"You can't order me around, and push and shove me. I take great offense!" she said looking at him furrowing her eyebrows.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" he said with impatience.

"Honestly Tom, I don't hate you. I have no feelings towards you at all."

"Ah, that's not true though. There are feelings somewhere, I just need honesty."

"You're arrogant and rude. You think everyone is below you when that is not the case. You use silly boyish charm to make girls do what you want them to do, and you use your charisma to get your way with teachers. I am aware you are Legilimens, so I hope you don't think that's what makes you so amazing Riddle. And you did follow me so don't pretend you didn't. You also act as if you don't need a friend, which maybe that is the case, but that makes you even lower in standards then you think."

Tom looked very confused, and he raised his eyebrows "how did you know?" he asked.

"Know what? The mind reading? My brother and sister have the same talent. I can feel you rummaging through my brain, trying to find thoughts that aren't there." She said crossing her arms and gazing into the fireplace.

"You cease to amaze me, but you're in the wrong with a couple of things." He said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" she said facing him.

"I found all the thoughts I wanted to find." He said drifting closer to her "every last one"

"I must let my curiosity get the better of me. What did you find that was so remarkable?"

"You find me handsome, and very appealing. And you miss our friendship from when we younger, you also envy me, for being so amazing, at well, everything" he said leaning back with a feeling of satisfaction.

"I won't deny any of that. And I'm not ashamed." She said drifting farther from him. The farther she moved the closer he got. "Of course I miss our friendship. You were my first real friend and you seemed to understand me over everyone else. And yes you are good at everything. You beat me in everything and I do envy you for that, everything excluding transfiguration" she said with a small laugh and smile. He simply looked away from her. "And of course I think you're handsome. Every girl in the school does. I find you exceptionally appealing and alluring as well but I am not drawn to you, because I see beyond all of that. Not to mention that is something you hold over me. Your good looks" And she stood up.

"Sit" he said, and for some odd reason she listened. "At least you have enough pride to admit all those things. I find you very attractive as well, and this will be the last compliment I give you." There was a long pause and he looked at her the entire time making her extremely uncomfortable "you excel at beauty over me, I can promise you that" Marcy could feel herself getting hot and turning bright red, so she looked down into her lap. She could then feel him rummaging through her brain.

"Stop it!" she said pushing him away from her, and standing to walk away so he couldn't read her thoughts. But before she could even walk past him he wrapped his arms around her the waist and pulled her down onto the sofa next to him. She tried pushing him away but his strength was no match for her small figure.

"Would you stop it!" he yelled pinning her down

"Do not touch me, ever again Riddle!" she said slapping him across the face. He merely gave a small smile and grabbed her wrist. "Stop fighting the urge you have for me"

"You sound like Brutus and that disgusts me" she said pushing herself away from him. They both sat next to each other with their arms crossed staring into the fire.

"You owe me" he broke the silence.

"I beg your pardon?" she said with distaste.

"You heard me. I saved you from Brutus. You are in my dept" he voiced, standing up. "Follow" he commanded.

"No" she said completely aghast. "I am not one of your little minions and you may not speak to me so as to. So get that thought out of your thick skull!" He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Please follow me."

"Fine" and she followed him out of the dorms. "We're going to be late to class" she argued.

"We're skipping class today" he said with a playful smile.

"For what purpose?"

"You'll see"

"No. you will tell me right now, or I will not go" Marcy stopped and crossed her arms.

"Willingly. You will not go willingly." And an evil little smirk spread across his face. She decided the best thing to do would be to go with him. They walked until he found an empty class room. He pushed her in and slammed the door.

"All right. You will teach me transfiguration." He said taking out a small canary from a cage. "It is surprisingly my worst subject as of the moment and I need you to tutor me." a look of displeasure crossed his usual bored expression.

The two of them practiced for about an hour and a half until he finally mastered the three spells he was having trouble with. They both got frustrated with each other and began to fight; he was usually the one to regain calmness. He often shouted insults, and she would always retort with equally offensive comments. The conversation soon was taken over by lineage.

"The Nott family has been a pure blood family since the beginning. I personally don't care." She said with a shrug. He grunted and gave a smile.

"You're so naïve. You should be proud you are not a muggle born" he said trying to get the canary back into the cage

"It doesn't matter to me personally. I could care less about a wizard's family. I'm not too concerned with how others view it."

"You don't belong in Slytherin" he said with a blank expression.

"I don't think I do either." She shrugged "but my family has been in this house for centuries, so I guess it was just destiny."

They walked to the great hall together, but did not speak. When they entered the great hall he grabbed her forearm.

"Riddle, I thought we were past this" although he didn't acknowledge her. He led her to where he usually sits. "I want to sit with Hannah and Violet" he looked at her.

"You don't even like them. And you're always saying how left out you feel…"

"I've never said that?"

"Well, you've thought it. Sit with me. I often run out of decent conversation with my faction" they were the only ones in the great hall.

"I don't think they are going to like me Tom. They won't want me here." She said trying to walk away.

"I don't care. They will listen to me. Sit down." She sat. Mainly because what he said about Hannah and Violet was true. She didn't really like there company, and she always felt left out. So she was now sitting next to Tom Riddle. She was leaning her head on her hand waiting for time to pass, when she felt Toms hand land on her knee. Her eyes widened and she flicked it off.

"Tom!" she squealed shoving him away.

"I'm just teasing you. It amuses me when you get mad." And he let out a laugh.

"I'm glad my anger satisfies you." She said rolling her eyes. When students arrived in the great hall, many of them noticed Marcy was out of place with Tom. Tom seemed to be the only one that didn't notice and if he did, he did not make it lucid that he was aware. They ate and he made conversation with her, but it was still awkward between them. They also left the hall together, but Marcy was pulled aside but an angry Brutus.

"What's going on here?" he said cornering her.

"Whatever do you mean Brutus?" she said with a false innocent voice.

"You and Riddle sat together. I don't like that at all"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but me and Tom are very good friends. Nothing more." And she walked away. Before she could catch up to Tom Hannah and Violet appeared at both sides of her.

"You and Riddle? Tom Riddle!" they squealed. Marcy blushed intensely

"He wanted company. Someone to talk to. A friend I guess you could say."

"He looked a little more interested than being a friend. Don't think we took our eyes off of you two for a second. We saw his hand." They giggled.

"Oh, that. I suppose his hormones got the better of him. Trust me, I have no interest in Tom Riddle" she said brushing the subject away.

"Well, people are talking. And Girls are getting extremely jealous. Like Alice Bates…" Hannah announced pursing her lips.

Alice Bates was Tom's latest scandal. She was madly in love with him and often stalked him. He proceeded to lead her on, but it didn't last long, and she was utterly devastated when he stopped talking to her. But it was nothing out of the ordinary for Tom Riddle. He often did that to girls. One of the reasons Marcy continued to hate him.


	3. Chapter 3: Dont' Blame Me

**3 months later**

Marcy's plan with Tom was not going as planned. Brutus would often get physical with her and she would have to put up with it. It was a week before the Christmas holidays and Marcy had received a letter in the mail.

_Dear Marcy,_

_We all miss you terribly, and we are most upset to bear this horrible news. We are departing to Norway for Christmas and we are afraid that we will not be back in time for you to be at Hogwarts. I am so apologetic Marcy and your father would love to have you come but it is just not what fate has planned. We were thinking about taking you out of that horrible school due to all the attacks but your father is certain you will be safe, considering your pure blood lineage. I hope you are having a wonderful year and I can't wait to have you home next holidays! Love, mother_

Marcy felt the tears beginning to flood over her eyes. She refused to allow Tom to see her cry. She stood and vacated the Great Hall as swiftly as possible. She ran into the nearest girls' laboratory. She sat on the floor. She didn't know why she was crying so much. It may have been because she hadn't seen her family in months and they decided Norway was more important than seeing their daughter. Marcy felt sad but anger washed over her. She heard another girl weeping and she stood to enter the stall where the crying was coming from. She jumped when she saw the small plump figure floating above the toilet with her face in her hands. Myrtle. The Ravenclaw that was killed.

"Myrtle?" she said wiping the tears from her face. Myrtles head shot up.

"A Slytherin! Get out! Your friends did this to me! Leave!" she shouted.

"I thought you were haunting Olive Hornby?"

"Get out!" she wailed as she flung herself into the toilet. Out of pure respect for Myrtle, Marcy left the bathroom. As she walked down the halls with tears still slowly trickling down her face, she realized clutched in her hand, was a picture of the family. Her mother was a tall woman with dark red hair and green eyes. Her father had the same black hair Marcy had, but blue eyes. Her brother and sister both looked very similar. They were both, to some extent short, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They had their mothers body, which was straight as a board with no curves even their faces were narrow like her mothers. Marcy took after her father. Marcy was the owner of a perfect hourglass figure, and tasteful curves which made her very appealing. She had her father's round face and flawlessly set lips. The only trait she took after her mother was her breathtaking green eyes. She was also short like her siblings with a petite figure. Marcy was the outcast of the whole family.

She finally put her back against the wall and slid to the floor. She closed her eyes and imagined her family in Norway. It only brought more tears. She heard footsteps but didn't bother to move.

"You forgot your letter." A smooth male voice spoke.

"Hello Tom" she managed to choke out.

"It's not the end of the world, so stop the dramatics." He said rolling his eyes, and keeping a bored expression.

"You read it?" she said standing up and furrowing her eyebrows. He let out a small laugh.

"Yes. You left it there completely open after you stormed out. I wouldn't say it's the worst thing that's ever happened to you. It's one holiday. Spending a holiday at Hogwarts is not as horrible as you might think"

Marcy had completely forgotten that Tom lived in a muggle orphanage. She would be stuck with Tom the whole time. She also felt stupid for being so childish when Tom never goes home, simply because no one wants him. He knew what she was thinking.

"Don't pity me." he said with disgust.

"Maybe you shouldn't rummage through my thoughts and you wouldn't be hurt by my pitying you" she retorted. He put up a hand as if to silence her.

"Never mind. I have come up with a plan that will surely make Brutus angrier than ever. It might make him leave you alone. But I don't think you'll be happy with it…" he trailed off.

"Why? Why won't I like it?"

"Well, we'll have to practice, make sure we don't slip up. And we must time it perfectly. It will happen after Christmas break though." He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were set on Marcy.

"But you have to help me with something…" he said getting a look of agitation.

"Tom Riddle, needs my help?"She said with complete sarcasm.

"Don't flatter yourself. I require help with potions. A precise potion."

"What potion?"

"It's a love potion." He said nonchalantly. "I entail it"

"Why? They're very complex. I may perhaps make you one, but they're quite potent"

"You don't need to know. My business is none of your concern."

"Right. Sorry I asked."

They walked to the common room together as Tom began to tell Marcy of Alice Bates.

"She is completely infatuated with me. It is getting rather annoying." He said with a shutter.

"It is your mistake she's so obsessed with you"

"Do not blame me for this" he said as his face hardened "I did nothing in the wrong"

"In point of fact, you led her on. You got quite physical with her, and then you determined she was no longer laudable of your time and you dropped her. I can't really fault her for being so troubled about this entire thing with you." His expression showed that he was appalled.

"I told her this would happen. I warned her that she would get upset in the end but she didn't listen. She was getting rather bothersome and I also don't quite comprehend why you are defending her when you don't even like her?"

"How do you know I don't like her?" she said pushing his shoulder so he would face her. "You're reading my mind! You always have been!"

"Of course I have. Your thoughts are rather intriguing, and I love to know where your feelings towards me stand. In addition I know how she pushes you around and makes fun of you. I find it ridiculous that you take offense."

She walked away in a huff. She knew he was following her, but she chose not to turn around. It was nice having Tom always there, whenever she would run into Brutus Tom would always be the first one there. Eventually Tom parted with her and went to the library to start researching the love potion. Marcy was very curious on why he needed this love potion. She suspected he wanted it to make Alice fall in love with someone else and leave him alone. That was probably the case. She was daydreaming when someone wrapped their arms around her waist embracing her. When she turned to see who it was, she came face to face with Brutus.

"Brutus, please. Not now." She said writhing herself out of his grasp.

"I don't want to harm you. I have a matter that I would like to discuss with you" he said pocketing his hands.

"Go on." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You and Riddle seem to spend a lot of time together. I don't like it. So I'm going to put this as respectfully as I can. You are not to see that Half-blood, muggle born. He disgusts me."

"Why? Because he excels at everything over you? You're jealous." Marcy spat

"He does not have perfect lineage as I do. But that is besides the matter at hand. Are you two in a relationship?"

"No you ignorant lout. We are barely friends!" she snapped

"Oh. Well that is a relief. We can still be together." He smiled and put his arm around her waist. "I know that you are fully dedicated to me, don't deny it." He said bringing her closer to him.

"Don't touch me."

"So I'm not good enough for you? But that Half blood, muggle born is?" he was screaming at this point.

"I and Tom Riddle are not together you fool!" she snapped "we are friends and nothing more! I am not committed to anyone!" she walked away, in a complete outrage.

When she arrived at the library she found herself in the presence of Alice Bates.

"Hello Alice" she said with a mock smile.

"Marcy" she said pursing her lips.

"Alice why have you been so cold to me lately?"

"Because of Tom." She said with a frown

"Tom Riddle?"

"Of course! I and he are meant to be together and you ruined that Marcy! Now he follows you around like a puppy and it is quite obvious that you despise him. I am equally beautiful, and I worship the ground he walks on! What do you do that is so special?"

"Miss Bates! I must stress that this is a library, not the quidditch field!" the librarian spoke, standing from behind the desk.

"Alice, if I could get Tom to leave me alone I would. I can promise you that. I'm only with him most of the time, because he asked me for help with something, and I owe him. But we hate each other, so don't worry"

"It is evident he cares for you, but I need not worry. He will be back in the palm of my hand as soon as possible."

Marcy had no response. What if this was true? Did Tom Riddle actually care for Marcy in some weird form? She walked to the potions section of the library. She found books about many different love potions until she found the perfect one. A love potion that has no taste and you can easily slip into someone's pumpkin juice. It was perfect. Out of her peripheral vision, Marcy could see Tom walking towards her.

"What?" she said with aversion. He scoffed and moved closer to her, he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"How was the talk with Alice?"

"How did you know about that? Are you stalking me?" she knew he didn't read her mind, because then he wouldn't be asking how it went.

"Answer the question." He said shaking off her remark.

"It was fine. You crushed her though, she's heartbroken. Now leave me alone, so I can get this done."

"So, did you find any love potions?"

"Yes. This one can be made in a week, and is completely flavorless."

"That's perfect."

Marcy hadn't seen Tom for Breakfast or for some of the early classes. She ate with Hannah and Violet at the great hall for the first time in months. She ate fast and went to her first class of the day. Potions. She was the first one in the room, and as Professor Slughorn, prepared the classes assignment for the evening she stared out the window daydreaming, about Christmas holidays. She was positive her family would send her sweets and presents by owl, but she would miss the Christmas experience of being with her family, especially her father.

"Marcy. Oh, stop daydreaming and come back to reality you fool" he barked.

"I'm not in the mood for you Tom. Is anything relatively important?" she said groggily.

"Brutus would like to speak to you, I thought you should know." He said sitting next to her taking out his potions book.

"Tell him I am not available." She said mimicking the same action.

"I am not your messenger. You are capable of telling him"

"If it is something of relevancy he will come to me. are you prepared for transfiguration?"

"stop with the small talk" he said with a bland voice.

"You are impossible. I was asking because I cared, but you wouldn't know what the feeling of care is would you? I don't know why I hang around you. All you do is ruin my day" as they started arguing, Marcy could see Alice Bates eyeing them from the opposite side of the room. Tom noticed Marcy and Alice staring at each other.

"You two have not made amends I see?" he said in a non questioning voice.

"stop with the small talk, Tom" she hissed with sarcasm. He flicked her arm and shook his head with displeasure.

"I want to know. Only because you insist on blocking me from your mind."

"Well if you must know, she is threatened by me" she huffed.

"She also wants the monster to kill you. Alice Bates has very dark thoughts about you" he then looked up and stared at Alice until she made eye contact with him. He leaned over towards Marcy and pulled her stool closer to him. He leaned in until his lips were half inch from her ear.

"This should make her go insane" he whispered and then backed away looking down at his books. Alice Bates frowned and buried her head into her book.

"Why would you do that? She already hates me." she growled.

"Why do you care? Very soon she'll be obsessed with someone other than me, and she won't have a care in the world about you. "

"Right, and until then, she'll be thinking up ways to push me down a flight of steps and make it look like a complete calamity" she hissed.

Before Tom could argue, Slughorns voice flooded over the room. Today they would be learning a simple potion called 'peace draught' Marcy flipped open her book and skimmed the pages until she found the page with 'peace draught' written at the top in large black letters. Underneath the large words it gave ingredients and description.

_Ingredients:_ includes powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore  
><em>Description:<em> calms anxiety and soothes agitation

Marcy thought how Tom would benefit from this potion and she quietly laughed to herself. Tom glanced over and started flipping through his own potions book. He stopped at a page and pushed the book towards Marcy

Wit-Sharpening Potion  
><em>Ingredients:<em> ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, armadillo bile  
><em>Description:<em> Makes a person think more clearly

"And you would gain a lot from _this _potion"

She giggled. Tom had a small smile of satisfaction spread across his face.

"Miss. Nott, I am assuming you are distracting Tom for good purpose?" Slughorn said form across the room.

"Yes professor we were analyzing the choice of ingredients and found some of them rather odd for this potion, I thought it was funny. My apologies"

"Yes, well, keep up with paying attention." And he went back to his cauldron.

"You are a superb liar, Nott"

"Thank you Tom. Now help me with this moonstone…"

Tom and Marcy worked together quite nicely. The only argument that broke out between them was when Tom accused Marcy of not properly pouring in the ingredients. When Slughorn announced that they should begin cleaning out their cauldrons and putting the ingredients back, he approached their table.

"Marcy, I must speak with you after class"

"Okay, professor. May I ask why?"

"We will discuss the matter in private Miss Nott" and he walked away. Tom didn't look too concerned but his voice sounded otherwise.

"I'll see you in transfiguration. You can tell me what he said then" he said roughly. When everyone was out of the room Marcy slowly made her way towards his desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please do sit down" she placed herself on a wooden chair on the opposite side of his desk. "I wanted to discuss something, a bit personal with you. Please stop me if you would wish to speak no further, but I have noticed you and Mr. Riddle have been spending some time together."

"Yes" she nodded her head

"Forgive me, but I must ask: are you two in a serious relationship?" he placed his hands on the desk.

"Oh, no. we are barely friends. I have been helping him with things and he has helped me. but that is all." She replied quickly.

"And he has not seemed a bit strange to you?" he persisted.

"Not that I have noticed…"

"Well that will be all Miss Nott. You may go, thank you" and he showed her to the door. The next class was herbology; she made her way to the greenhouse when she saw Alice Bates walking with her friends. she noticed a new found prance in her step. And she was smiling intensely. Had Tom finished the potion? He hadn't had a chance to slip it to her yet… she couldn't help but feel somewhat happy for Alice. She seemed to be in high spirits, and this meant she would no longer be in such a sulk all the time. When she entered the greenhouse, Alice made her way towards Marcy and plopped herself next to her.

"So, how have you been?" she said with a strange edge to her voice.

"Very well thank you." Marcy replied with a smile. Marcy looked up to see Alice beaming down at her.

"Look, Marcy. I don't want to hurt you, but Tom has moved on." Marcy looked at her taken back.

"Moved on, from what?" she said completely confused.

"You. I'm so sorry, but me and him are together again" she shrugged "it's for the best though, you seemed to hate him, and now we're finally together. I guess he came to his senses" she said with a high pitched laugh. Marcy had an expression of complete bewilderment all across her face. Marcy and Tom were never together, and she had no feeling towards him. None that had been discovered anyway. Why does Alice Bates think Marcy would even care?


	4. Chapter 4: it shouldnt be this way

"Marcy, don't look so perplexed. Do you need proof?" Alice pulled down the color of her shirt, revealing a large reddish- purple mark. "Yes, one of Toms many talents" she flipped her long brown hair and walked away. Marcy was not fazed that Tom had done this with Alice, she was simply confused because Alice had this strange illusion that Marcy cared. It was all too much for Marcy to handle. The rest of herbology was a nightmare. Marcy could see Alice giggling and snickering, to her daft friends about her time with Tom. It also didn't make any sense, when had this happened? In between potions and herbology? Marcy knew that Tom was only playing with her, this was all a test, and Marcy was positive she passed. She went to the rest of her classes without thinking about it, and she could see Tom deeply staring at her in the halls, while he walked with Alice and talked constantly. He looked rather irritated. Marcy smiled at him and even gave a small wave of her hand. Tom even made the effort to sit with Alice during lunch which made Alice squeal with excitement, and jump into his arms. He made a face of disgust and pushed her away.

"You and Tom are over?" voiced Violet with a little sorrow.

"Well, we were never together…" she said with complete calmness "But, Tom hates Alice, he's just playing with her feelings. He'll be demanding I sit with him in a day or two."

"And not to mention, you two will be all alone this holiday…" she said with a snigger.

"Hannah! You are ridiculous" she said with a shake of her head.

"I'm right! It's only you two, and maybe that first year Angelina. Otherwise everyone else is leaving."

Well this holiday was going to be discomfited. Tomorrow is the last day of classes, and then Hogsmeade after that everyone leaves for home. The rest of the day was simple. Every class was easy simply because holidays were near and professors are getting lazy. When classes were over Marcy walked herself back to the common room. She stepped inside and saw that Alice and Tom were kissing right in the middle of the room. But it wasn't Tom's usual gentle kiss; he stayed separated from her so their bodies wouldn't touch. His arms were on her hips, and her hand was rested on his arm but their bodies were at least 5 inches apart. It looked uncomfortable and awkward. They both looked up to see Marcy. Tom had his everyday bored expression painted on his face, but Alice had a menacing smile. Alice looked back up at Tom and proceeded to kiss him. Marcy rolled her eyes lightly and walked up to her room. Marcy found her way to the library, and read until her eyes began to get heavy with fatigue. She was reading a book named "A witches way" by an anonymous author. It was a fictional story of a witch who gained her independence, through a broken heart. It took Marcy a good two minutes to realize a shadow had fallen over her book. She looked up into the exquisite eyes of Tom Riddle.

"You're in my light." She said with a yawn.

"Get up. It's late and I need to speak with you." He said lightly putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head in agreement and walked with him into the night.

"Have you spoken with Alice?" he asked keeping his eyes ahead of them.

"Her mouth has been preoccupied lately, I haven't been able to get a word out of her" she said with sarcasm.

"So you have talked to her" he said eyeing Marcy with his intense stare.

"Yes we have spoken. Alice showed me some of your 'talents' as she put it"

"Ah, yes. Alice and I have become rather close. But there is no need to be jealous Marcy"

"I'm not jealous in the slightest" she said with a voice of honesty. He laughed and looked down at her in disbelief

"There is no need to act as if you aren't. We can all see it"

"Oh really? You don't believe me? Go ahead and read my mind. Tell me if you find a hint of covetousness" she could then feel him entering all of her thoughts, looking into her mind. She had complete trust in him. When he was done, Tom let out a deep sigh and furrowed his brow. "No luck huh?" she said with a smile.

"I found nothing of envy. I suppose you weren't jealous. But why? It is obvious you have feelings for me"

"You care about me. You don't care about Alice in the slightest. She is nothing more than a pet for you."

"I do not care about you. You are a play thing to me." he said taking in a deep breath.

"That's a lie. You care about me deeply. You follow me around; you make me sit with you in the great hall. You shelter me from Brutus. You also never let me leave the common room past midnight because of the monster. I know you absolutely hate to admit it, but you care about me." a feeling of satisfaction fell over Marcy, but her speech made Tom madder. They were a few feet away from the common room and Tom barked the password. He put his arm around Marcy and pushed her in. Marcy playfully laughed.

"Why so mad Tom? Because you know I'm right?" she teased. The dim fire caught his eyes, making the light dance across the blue-gray surface. It was beautiful and she could see the anger that was building up in him.

"Quiet yourself Nott!" he snapped. The common room seemed to be completely empty.

"No! Why can't you just admit it to yourself? I'm the first person you've ever cared about and the feeling terrifies you!

He suddenly moved towards her and grasped both sides of her shirt. He forcefully started pushing her farther into the common room

"Tom" she squeaked out but it only made a horrifying smile broaden across his face. The look in his eyes scared her, but his face was so beautiful in the dim light, that she never wanted him to let go. He vigorously pushed her onto an end table so she was sitting on it. His hands never left her sides. He brought himself as close as he could without their bodies touching.

"I do care for you. And I absolutely hate the feeling. Everything about it is disturbing to me." And then he surprised her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth and it was a brand new feeling for her. She has only ever kissed Brutus and that was almost painful. Brutus had a horrible tendency to bite her lip causing her to bleed. Tom on the other hand kissed her softly. He put a lot of care and effort into it. She put her hands up to his chest to push him away. "No" he grunted through the kissing and his hands drifted down her thighs and under her knees. Tom grabbed underneath her knees and pulled her forward roughly which startled her, Marcy gasped in surprise, but he simply smiled. He allowed his lips to trail from hers and towards her neck. She let out an even louder gasp and repeated herself

"Tom" he didn't let his hold over her knees go, but he brought himself to her face.

"Marcy what's wrong? This is what you wanted…isn't it? Why are you so nervous?"

"To be blunt, this is not what I was expecting. And yes, it's probably the best surprise I've received, but I'm just not used to this." He let out a small laugh.

"Marcy I just admitted to caring about you. This terrifies me too, but at the moment all I want is you" he looked deep into her eyes, it made her melt. The feeling she got from this was impossible. Tom's eyes left hers and trailed behind her but; his body froze and began to fall to the floor. She felt a tug on her shoulder but it wasn't from Tom, before she could do anything she found herself lying on the floor, and Brutus was hovering over her.


	5. Chapter 5: Underestimated

"Please Brutus, please don't hurt me" she begged trying to get up. Brutus kicked her side, and she let out a loud whimper. He leaned down and grabbed her long black hair, pulling her backwards. She shrieked in pain. His face was almost touching hers, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. There was a horrible glower in his eyes, but a playful smile was spread across his face. He pulled her hair farther down until her back was on the floor, out of the corner of her eye; she saw a motionless body in the corner of the room. Tom. Brutus forced his lips onto Marcy's, she tried her hardest to get up but it was impossible. When he broke away she let out a scream, and he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Help! Hel-"but the screaming only made him angrier. Where was everybody? They should be back by now? Brutus eyed the closet in the common room.

"No. No! Please don't do this Brutus!" she screamed as he dragged her to the closet. He threw her in and began to shut the door.

"Tom! Tom!" she screamed. Tears began to drip down her face.

"Tom! Tommy boy!" he mimicked with a falsetto "He's not going to save you this time Marcy. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anyone" Her breathing got heavy and shaky. He slowly walked closer to her and she shook her head letting out small whimpers. "I told you how I felt about you and him together. And I show up to the common room to see you two together? No Marcy. You're mine, you've always been mine." He bent down and pet her hair.

"I am not your pet. Not something to be played with" she said steadily.

"Oh but I think you are, Marcy. You can get your parents fired if you like? I heard dad just gave them a raise so they're going on that nice trip without you?" he said in torment "seems like they don't care that much about you Marcy?"

"Stop it" she said wiping away the tears.

"I am correct, am I not?" he said thumbing the tears on her cheek. "Or you could go and alarm all of the Hogwarts staff, and get those parents of yours fired. They'll be back in Ireland right where they started."

"Please don't! Brutus I don't have feelings for you I'm sorry" she said softly.

"No! Keep quiet!" he said pushing himself onto her.

"Brutus stop it!" she screamed, but his hand found her mouth, and she was forced to stay silent. Her hand fumbled for her wand, until she realized it had fallen out when Brutus pushed her to the floor. Nobody heard the screams from the closet that night. No one heard the sobs and pleas for help. Even the loud moans were unheard.

**Okay I know this chapter was short, sorry. This was basically the saddest thing I have written so far. Review and tell me how you feel about Brutus. I think he was underestimated until now…**


	6. Chapter 6: I Cannot tell you

The closet was dark. Marcy could see the crack of light from under the door. Brutus was nowhere to be found. _What do I do now? What do I say? What about Tom? Is he dead? _A million questions were racing through Marcy's head. She thought the first question was obvious. Tell a teacher what Brutus did to her, but in truth it was not that simple. There is something you need to know about the Malfoys. They take matters into their own hands. If Brutus was expelled for what he had done, his mother and father would not accept that. The Malfoys were always right, and always perfect. According to them anyway. Surely Marcy's family would pay the price. The Malfoys would fire them and make sure the Nott family would suffer. The Malfoys were close with the Blacks and Lestranges. They would even hire someone to kill the Nott family. Marcy had no options. She curled up into a ball, and sat on the floor of the closet. Her white shirt was completely ripped on one side and her skirt was ruffled up. Her hair was completely messed up, but she smoothed it out with shaky slow strokes. Her sweater vest was curled up on the floor next to her; she grabbed it and pulled it over herself. Marcy stood up and walked out of the closet Brutus was asleep on the couch in front of the fire place. Simply looking at him was painful. Her wand was on the floor. Marcy walked over to the corner where she saw Tom. He was lying there, motionless with his head against the wall. She was almost positive he was dead until his chest slowly rose and fell. She let out a sigh of relief. She knelt next to him.

"Tom? Tom, wake up" she said shaking his arm. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her. She quickly ran to her dorm and jumped into bed. It must've been early, because the sun was still behind the trees of the forest. Marcy put the sheets over her head and sobbed. Her room mates would stay asleep. Today was the last day, and then Hogsmeade and Brutus would be gone for two weeks. She could hold out. But there was something that was not right. She felt incomplete and destroyed. She couldn't talk to Tom anymore. Not if this was the outcome. This was by far the worst year at Hogwarts. For about five minutes she lay in that bed, until she went completely mental from the silence. She stood and went to the showers. She then readied herself and went to breakfast. She finished before Tom got there and she ran to potions and grabbed a seat next to Mercy Trelawny, a tall blonde girl with tan skin and electric blue eyes. Tom looked puzzled as he sat by himself. All the classes went by in a blur. Marcy did not speak, she did not pay attention, and she did not think. She was broken, and dead inside. She was empty. Everything was going smoothly until Transfiguration. She sat next to the Ravenclaw girl again, Mercy Trelawny. She didn't speak to Marcy. The only bad thing was when Tom sat at the table next to them. He actually sat directly next to Marcy. She didn't look at him. Dumbledores voice flooded over the room.

"Today I will be helping you master the art of transfiguring a dangerous creature into something completely harmless. Today you will be dealing with a Dendroaspis Polylepis " He unveiled a cage with tightly placed bars and a huge black snake curled up in a ball. Everyone backed away. It was a black mamba. A killer too many wizards. The only one that didn't look frightened was Tom. He actually looked quite pleased with Dumbledores choice in creature. Professor Dumbledore opened the cage and lifted the creature out of it with his wand. With a simple flick the creature turned into a harmless field mouse. The class burst out clapping.

"Okay now everyone can try. Who would like to go first? Mercy?"

Mercy stood up and went to the front of the classroom. She aimed her wand at the mouse and it transformed back into a snake. With a same smooth flick of the wand she turned it into a bumblebee. Mercy was congratulated as she lightly fluttered back to her seat.

"Now every pair will get their own snake. Please be careful, best of luck" and a snake appeared on everyone's table. Mercy and Marcy worked together wonderfully. They took turns and watched each other carefully making sure they wouldn't slip up. But all good things come to an end. Mercys' latest crush, Caleb McCauley strutted over to their table, as Marcy had the snake high in the air. Caleb bent over Mercy and began to talk slowly and coolly. As Mercy began to stand up to walk with Caleb her stool bumped into Marcy and she lost her hold on the snake. It landed straight into her lap. Marcy froze as the snake hissed at her. Dumbledore gradually walked over to her. Marcy could hear a strange hissing behind her. It was slow, and high pitched. It was bizarrely familiar. From the corner of her eye she could see the owner of the hissing making its way towards her. Tom. The snake reacted to the hissing and slithered off of her lap towards Toms legs. He hissed something loudly and the snake made its way to the front of the class room, and into the cage. Everyone stared at Tom and then Marcy and then Tom.

"Thank you Tom. I'm sure Miss. Nott is very grateful for your noble deed" said professor Dumbldore as he patted Tom on the back. "Miss. Nott it appears the snakes' fang must have slightly scraped your hand. You may be excused to go to the infirmary. Tom, would you please escort her?"

"Yes professor, of course" and he held out his hand for Marcy to take. She did and he basically lifted her off of her seat. She was still shaking but capable of walking. When they exited the classroom, Marcy looked at her bleeding hand. It stung, and she could see the swelling, even the area around the cut began to turn a shade of purple. Tom looked down at her.

"I know you have been avoiding me Marcy" he said with a voice of boredom. She didn't answer him. She didn't even hear him. She was lost in a sea of thoughts and pain. "Marcy. Marcy!" he said "What's wrong with you?" he said furrowing his eyebrows. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. A sob came out of her mouth. She could feel the hot tears falling down her cheeks. Her back met the wall.

"I can't talk to you anymore Tom" she said, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm sure you don't even care but I can't. It's complicated." She wiped the tears and kept walking towards the infirmary.

"I care" he whispered. She looked back at him and he seemed to be concentrating on his feet. She didn't answer. She didn't want this. Any of it. Why was Brutus so attached to her? There were so many girls at Hogwarts but he chose Marcy. It wasn't fair. Her head began to become dizzy and everything was blurry. She stumbled backwards and Tom caught her. He steadied her until the nurse, Madame Goldstein, came and hurried her to the closest bed. Marcy closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning. She could hear their conversation.

"Tom, what has happened to this girl?" she said in panic.

"The fang of a snake seems to have cut her hand. It's nothing to serious, but the poison is affecting her."

"Oh my, what kind of snake was it?" she said as she rushed to Marcy's side with a warm, damp towel.

"It was a Black Mamba. Professor Dumbledore, told me to take her here. I hope she'll be okay…" he sat at the end of Marcy's bed, but his voice did not sound as concerned at it should have been.

"She should be out of her bed before dinner. Do not fear Tom" and she began to treat Marcy's hand.

"I have no fear" he said bitterly.

Madame Goldstein was incorrect with her predictions for Marcy. The swelling in her hand would not recede and Marcy was forced to stay overnight. Marcy didn't mind staying in the hospital. It was comfortable, and quiet. She liked being alone. She was able to think more easily and she quickly fell asleep. Marcy had a dream that day that scared her. It was Tom and she, sitting on the edge of the lake. He had the same handsome face but with harsh snake like eyes. He was talking in the same hiss as when he saved her from the snake. The lake water was black, and cold. Lucretia Black and her friends were behind Marcy, the Black clan began to push Marcy into the lake. And Tom watched. The harder Marcy tried to regain control, the more Tom laughed. In the dream it was like Marcy could feel herself drowning. Her breath was being swept away. When she began to fade away into the lake, Marcy was suddenly jolted awake. She was breathing heavily and beads of sweat were pouring down her face. The air was cold and she swiftly rubbed the white sheet on her face and burrowed further under the throw. She tightly shut her eyes to fall back asleep, when a painful memory slashed through her. Brutus' laugh, the horrible laugh he repeated as he attacked Marcy. She could hear it echoing in her mind, over and over again. She could feel the pain she felt. She shoved he face into the pillow and screamed. She screamed until all the pain she felt was out. It wasn't fully gone but she felt better. The door to the infirmary was slightly open and light from the torches was peeking through. Marcy could see a shadow slowly walk by the door. _The monster_ she thought. Marcy knew she had nothing to worry about, the monster attacked the muggle borns, but still the monster was on a rampage. Marcy carefully outstretched her hand to the side table, and found her wand. Marcy threw the quilt over her head and huddled under the pillow, she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for the monster to leave. From under the quilt she could see that the light had flood through the infirmary, she could hear soft steps coming from the door. _The monster it's here _the thought raced through her mind. Something was on her bed. On the edge of her bed near her feet, she almost screamed in panic. The quilt was torn away to expose her face. A silhouette was on her bed, no monster just a student, a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She settled back against her pillow and spoke with a clear sturdy voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

There was no response just a faint laugh. The owner of the laughs hand rested itself on her thigh. Marcy searched her memory for who the owner might be and then it hit her. Tom. Marcy relaxed a little more.

"Tom?"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be? Honestly you need to use your common sense sometimes." He said with a voice of monotony.

"What do you want at this hour Tom?'

"I wanted to see if you were okay…" he said as he looked away "but it's obvious you are so, goodnight" and he began to walk away.

"No wait, please don't leave" she said calling behind him.

"You made it clear we can no longer associate with each other. I was just seeing if you were okay, nothing more."

"But, please just don't go. I don't want to be alone…" she sobbed. She put her face into her hands as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She could hear his heavy sigh, and she knew he was probably rolling his eyes at her but she didn't care. She didn't want to be alone.

"Fine, what's wrong with you?" he spoke as he plopped himself down next to her.

"I can't tell you"

"Well, I'm not going to beg." He said.

"I want to but I can't. You don't understand"

"Just tell me, what can possibly be such a big ordeal in your life that you can't tell me?" He said with a shrug

"It's Brutus. It doesn't matter, but I did want to ask you something…" she said trailing off blushing furiously.

"What?" he said with genuine curiosity.

"Well, tomorrow everyone goes to Hogsmeade… I was wondering if, uh, hmm, ummm…" Marcy couldn't find the right words.

"Stop being dim Marcy" he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Never mind. I don't even care anymore." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm…" he trailed off.

"Sorry? Were you about to say you were sorry! Tom Riddle, sorry? I never thought I would see the day!" she squealed.

"Oh, hush. I am. I'm…sorry" a huge smile broadened across both their faces.

" Well, I wanted to know if you were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she said looking into her lap.

"Probably not" he snorted. Her sweet smile faded into a frown

"oh, okay" Tom realized her sudden sadness.

"What about Savannah and Purple?" he said with a teasing tone in his voice. Marcy gave a small laugh and looked him right in the eyes.

"They're names are Hannah and Violet. They're not the same as you though"

His eyes averted from his hands that were twirling his wand into between his fingers. Toms eyes locked with hers.

"Are you saying you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he said in complete bafflement.

"Err, Yeah I guess" she said rubbing her arm nervously. She looked up to see that his eyes were glowing and he had the most genuine smile on his face she had ever seen him give. He slowly made his way closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her small body. She nestled her way perfectly into his and she felt his lips meet the top of her head.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"So that's a yes?" she said looking up at him. There was a small laugh and then silence. "there's just one diminutive setback…" she explained.

"What might that be?"

"Brutus… He doesn't want us to be together."

"I'm not afraid of Brutus" Tom whispered. "He'll do what I say, everyone eventually comes around…"

_I'm afraid of him_ she thought.

**So this chapter is longer, but I personally think its rather boring. Not my favorite chapter, anyway, there will be more very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Start Of Things

Marcy fell asleep that night in his arms and dreamt another dream. A horrible dream about Tom and his cronies. This time Tom himself dragged Marcy to the lake and they all tortured her. They wouldn't stop no matter what she said. But Tom didn't laugh this time. He stood and watched her suffer. They through her into the lake and she began to drown. She woke up in a cold sweat. Her hand was completely healed, but still hurt slightly. She was granted her ability to go to Hogsmeade even though her hand was throbbing. She walked back to the common room and got dressed. She chose to wear her school uniform. Most girls wore their floral dresses and pearls to Hogsmeade but Marcy didn't see the point. Her uniform was warmer than the dresses and much more comfortable. As she was getting her uniform ready Violet walked into the dorm

"Marcy! You're feeling better! You're going to Hogsmeade! Who are you going with!" she squealed as she ran over to the trunk Marcy was kneeling in front of.

"Yes Violet I'm feeling much better thanks. And I'm going with Tom" she said plainly unfolding her shirt. She almost didn't realize Violets jaw drop. "What? You and Tom? Tom Riddle! I knew it! I absolutely knew it, but Hannah didn't think I was right. I knew you two were together!" she squeaked.

"We're not together. We're, uh, friends you see. Two friends going to Hogsmeade together." Marcy explained innocently. Violet simply smirked.

"Friends. Really? Because that is not what Brutus was rumbling about during dinner last night…" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Brutus! Did you hear anything else Violet?" she said in panic hoping he wasn't "bragging" to his friends.

"No he was in a rage because he walked in on you and Tom getting friendly on the side table" she said with a giggle. Marcy sighed in relief.

"Oh, okay. Good."

"Why was Brutus so mad? It's not like you two were anything relatively serious…" Violet spoke.

"Violet I have no idea. He has this protection issue over me and he hates when Tom and I are together. He's fanatical, honestly" Marcy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Marcy, are you wearing your uniform to Hogsmeade?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Is that not aloud or something?"

"Marcy! This is your first date with Riddle! You should dress nicely!" Violet argued with a huff.

"Violet this is not a date. And I don't have anything else."

"No, this is a date. I don't care what you declare" and she walked over to her trunk, reaching her hands around rummaging through the clothes she kept in there. She pulled out a blue dress with small green flowers on it.

"Violet, no transgression but that is really muggle. I just can't see myself in that" she shrugged.

"Try it on, please?" she said puffing out her lower lip.

"Fine." Marcy grabbed the dress and changed into it.

"I like the shape of that one, but try this one" she threw a black dress at Marcy. As she put the dress on she began to wonder why Violet had all these dresses. And how they all fit her.

"Violet, why do you have so many dresses? And why do they fit me?" Marcy questioned.

"Well, I like to be prepared. In the muggle world girls are always wearing dresses for any occasion. I'm just used to bringing dresses everywhere. And those ones are small on me, that's why they fit you…" she frowned. Violet was self conscious about her body and even the fact that she is a muggle born.

"Violet stop it. You are beautiful. And you're an amazing witch! No one around here cares about that sort of stuff." Marcy said comforting her friend.

"Yes they do! Marcy you are perfect in every way!" she practically screamed. "It's hard to be friends with someone who's so amazing at everything they do. You're the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Every boy around here looks at you like you're the greatest thing yet. You're smart, and clever. You're so independent, and it seems like everything is so simple for you! And there's me. Just following you around, the stupid mud blood I am…" she mumbled.

"Violet stop it! You are not a mud blood. You're muggle-born that's all. And you're smarter than me, and equally beautiful. You have a great boyfriend too. What about me? I have no one Violet, so stop this non-sense." She said patting her on the back.

"Marcy you have Tom. Tom Riddle. I would kill for him to just talk to me" she said throwing herself onto the bed. "He's the smartest kid in the school. He's so handsome! And polite. And perfect! But I have Zachary the headstrong moron. He's so revolting Marcy! All he desires to do is put his tongue down my throat and touch me! I hate it!" she said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Marcy was still laughing on the inside because Violet said he was polite. Ha! Tom could be nice, but then a second later the cruelest person ever. Marcy got uncomfortable in these situations. So she thought of the first thing that might make Violet happy.

"Violet… I'll wear whatever you want me to wear. Go ahead…" she trailed off and took in a deep breath. "Go ahead, treat me like a doll. I don't mind." She said faking a smile.

"Marcy really! I can do your makeup and you'll wear one of the dresses? Really!"

"Yes Violet, of course."

So Marcy went through with it and allowed Violet to tug at her hair and do her makeup. She even wore the black dress. It was quite nice for Marcy, and she knew it. It was about an inch and a half from her knee and very tight around the torso and slightly puffed out in the skirt but nothing extreme. It had a casual V neck and the sleeves were perfectly tucked in. the dress looked wonderful on Marcy. When Violet stepped back her hands fell to her sides and her eyes widened.

"Marcy you look…beautiful." She said completely speechless.

"All because of you Violet thank you" she said hugging Violet.

"Here you can wear these. They should fit you, if they don't we could use a shrinking spell. That would be the only non-muggle thing that has to do with your outfit" she said with a laugh. She handed Marcy, small black shoes that were completely flat. Violet wore a dress with a gray skirt and a white top. The lining of the neck of the shirt had gray ruffles and like Marcy's dress, was tight around her torso.

"You look lovely Violet. Breathtaking" said Marcy with a smile.

"Marcy?" said Violet with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah Violet?"

"You don't belong in Slytherin" she said in a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Behind Your Mask

Violet and Marcy grabbed their Slytherin cloaks and walked down to the common room. They sat on the couch waiting for the other Slytherins to meet them there. They decided to have breakfast at Hogsmeade. When the room began to fill they started to look for Hannah and Zachary.

"Marcy! You look amazing! More amazing than usual… I mean it's absolutely ridiculous how beautiful you are" said Hannah shaking her head smiling with amazement. Hannah and her boyfriend, Collin, were a lovely couple. He loved her and it was obvious. Violet on the other hand looked at Zachary like a parasite. They all sat around the fireplace talking about what they should do in Hogsmeade. Apparently the last trip to Hogsmeade before holidays was a big tribulation. Students prepared for it. Marcy began to drift in and out of conversation until Collin mentioned Tom.

"Yeah that Riddle kid is peculiar, don't you think? Only hanging out with the pure bloods. And they all seem to listen to him! And all the teachers…" he trailed off.

"I know. They all think he's a gift for humanity. He can't be that great. Is he even of pure blood lineage? He's probably muggle-born. I just can't get past the fact that all the amazing Slytherin families follow him around? Why him?" noted Zachary.

"He's not that bad" muttered Marcy under her breath. They all fell silent. Marcy rested her head on her hand and drifted back out of the discussion. It was only minutes after she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into the beautiful face of Tom Riddle.

"Hello Tom" she said with a smile. "Sit, wont you?" she said offering him a seat. He sat in the arm chair across from her. He chimed into the conversation and before anyone noticed Violet and Hannah were flaunting in front of him. Marcy didn't mind. When the professor came in to alarm them all that they would be leaving everyone got excited and fled the room after her. Marcy and Tom were the last to leave. As they walked out he looked down at her, with a raised brow.

"What?" she said looking back up at him.

"What are you wearing? Why do you look so beautiful? It's just Hogsmeade…" he said in confusion. He missed the compliment he threw in there. Marcy blushed and simply answered.

"It was Violet. Apparently it's a big occasion"

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, Tom and Marcy walked around with all of Marcy's friends. they gazed into windows and bought all sorts of sweets. Tom looked very bored. Marcy noticed and tugged on his arm.

"Tom, do you want to go to the bookstore?" she asked.

"Yes" he said with relief.

"Tom and I will be going to the bookstore. We shall meet up at the three broomsticks?" she asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Violet swiftly whispered "Have fun. Don't hold back" and she winked. Marcy shook her head and rolled her eyes. The snow was light and beautiful against the gray sky. The wizards and witches around them were singing and the atmosphere was warm and cozy even though it was so bitterly cold around them, yet Tom still looked so unhappy.

"Tom what is wrong with you?" Marcy asked innocently. He looked down at her and laughed.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You look so unhappy. Come on have some fun! We can go and get books!" she said happily trying to make him smile.

"Okay Marcy, okay" he reached in his pocket and grabbed a hand full of shiny coins.

"You have money?" she said in surprise

"A lot of it is stolen, but some of it I earned." Then his voiced changed into complete disgust "some of it is my mother's" he spat.

"Tom, why do you hate your mother?" she asked curiously.

"You have no right to ask about my personal life Nott. It is none of your concern" he wouldn't look at her which made Marcy very frustrated.

"Oh would you stop it! You have already admitted to caring about me, so don't act like you don't!" she screamed. "I just want to help you. If you would just let me in" she pleaded. His face hardened and he closed his eyes for a second.

"Marcy, why do you even care? I'm nothing but connote to you? And you still seem to care? You haven't given up on me yet?"

"No Tom. I think you are capable of being a good person, you just choose to not be. I think all you need is someone to show that they care about you… that they love you"

"Love. Honestly Love is not real" Tom spat with pure disgust.

"Oh that's not true-"Marcy began but she was cut off.

"Really? You're the one to talk. You don't know what love is. We're both completely blind to it. Don't deny it" he said with a shake of the head.

"I know what love is!" she squealed "I Love my…" she couldn't think. What did she truly love with all her heart?

"You love nothing. We are identical that way" he said

"No. I love my father. I love him more than anyone. He is the only person that has ever showed me love"

"Forgive me, but he left you home for the holidays instead of seeing you. The next chance he gets wont be until the spring…"

"I suppose, but he tries harder than anyone else."

"What about your mother?" Tom asked opening the door into the book shop.

"She doesn't love me. she prefers my siblings actually. If there was any love towards me from her she didn't show it." Marcy said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"You're mother is jealous that is all" Tom said without a hint emotion

"Jealous of what?" Marcy questioned.

"You are beautiful. Everyone likes you, even you're father- Her own husband- loves you more. I'm sure she hates that." He said walking around the small shop looking at the covers of all the books.

"I suppose" Marcy said but trailed off. She was distracted. She pulled out a fictional book about love. Ironic. Tom shook his head with a small smirk.

"What? I like this author very much" she said in a matter- of- fact voice.

"You choose books with no value. No purpose"

"They make me happy, is that such a crime?" she questioned.

They sat around the book shop until the clerk got suspicious and began questioning them. they paid for their books and left. They sat in bleachers that were provided in the middle of the square and watched a group of wizards play magical instruments. A cart went around with a short little man who every few second shouted out "Butterbeer sold here! For 3 sickles!"

"would you like some?" Tom asked, but Marcy was lost on thought.

"Marcy. Marcy!"

"Oh right yes. What?" she shook her head to get out the daydreams.

"would you care for a butter beer?" Tom repeated.

"Yes thank you." She replied. Tom walked up to the trolley and asked the short man for the butter beers. Marcy patiently waited when the bench she was sitting on shifted. When she turned expecting Tom she was completely shocked to see who it was.


	9. Chapter 9: The Worst Is Yet To Come

"Brutus" she said in panic.  
>"Marcy my dear. It's so wonderful to see you here!" his 'friends' were waiting below tormenting some 4th year girls. Tom was still getting the Butterbeer.<p>

"What do you want?" she said slowly drifting away from him.

"I think you know…" he said with a smile. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment just to think.

"Because you are looking so amazing I'll give you until tonight to think about. I'll be in the three broomsticks at half past five tonight. I expect you to be there, or my friends and I will have to have a 'talk' with Riddle" he said with a snicker.

"No. leave him out. He has nothing to do with this, nothing at all please I'll do an-"

"Were you about to say you would do anything Marcy?" a smile spread across his face. She immediately wish she never spoke.

"never mind. Half past five. Don't forget" his hand slid to the other side of her face and his lips landed on her cheek. He stood and walked away. She shuttered and tears welled up but she squeezed them back.

"What was that?" asked Tom.

"Brutus tormenting me again. Don't worry about it" she said with a smile. He handed her the butterbeer and sat down where Brutus once sat. they talked about their lives. He told her all about the orphanage and how much he hated it. She told him about her sister, Eloise, and how she would always invade Marcy's mind and manipulate her. Tom was fascinated by siblings, and her whole family in fact. He didn't tell Marcy, but he couldn't comprehend family life style. They shared stories and he taught her things about Muggles. They fascinated each other.

"Marcy, how is it you are so beautiful?" he asked being completely sincere. She laughed though "I'm serious, I can never see beauty. But you, you're so beautiful. You amaze me" he said looking into her eyes.

"Why? I am nothing interesting. I am not even a person to some people, more like an object for them to use" she spat angrily.

"I just can't understand how you see love? I don't see love anywhere. I see lust. I believe in lust but not love. Never love. I don't need love."

"Oh everyone needs love." He was about to argue when Marcy saw the large clock on the top of one of the building and shrieked.

"It's nearly five we need to get to the three broomsticks!"

"Why?" Tom questioned, but she took him by the hand and led him there. She could see the large brick chimney and the puffs of smoke that came from it. She entered the pub still leading Tom by the hand.

"Marcy, you can let go" Tom spoke out with a conniving little smile.

"Oh, hush" she laughed, letting go of his hand. She looked around but Brutus was nowhere to be seen. The pub was alive with music and lots of chatter, and it was easy to find her friends sitting at the table closest to the fire place. She walked over and Tom followed without protest.

"Hello Marcy. See anything interesting?." Hannah asked casually "_Do_ anything interesting?" she said looking over at Tom. Marcy narrowed her eyes on Hannah and she stopped speaking, but Tom had that same evil half smile he always held.

"No. What about you?" Marcy said ignoring everyone's snickering.

"No, nothing but the usual." They all went back into their normal conversation as Marcy and Tom blended into the background, not saying a word to any of the others. The door opened suddenly with a group of kids walking in. they looked to be in Marcys' year of Hogwarts, maybe a few of them were older. They all had dark brown hair, and the most menacing looks. Marcy knew she had seen them somewhere else, but she couldn't place it. Then it hit her. these were Toms _friends_. Toms head shot up in their direction and he stood and began to walk over. He glanced back at Marcy.

"Are you coming?" he said with irritation.

"Oh, you want me to?"

"Yes."

She scurried off to Toms side as her friends eyes burned into her back. The girl in the front of everyone was Lucretia, Marcy knew her. Tom approached them and Marcy stayed far behind.

"Hello Tom" she said with a smile.

"Hello. Do you mind where we sit?" he said casually.

"Not particularly." Tom walked over to one of the largest tables and sat down on the outside, Marcy began to sit across from him. She passed him and he grabbed her wrist pulling her to the other side of him like a child. She huffed and sat next to him. She looked over and raised her brow asking for approval. He lightly nodded his head. Lucretia had just noticed Marcy at this point.

"Who might this be Tom?"

"This is Marcy Nott. She is quite dedicated and has helped me get rid of that bothersome Bates girl." He said casually. They all looked directly at her. their eyes were probing her for any impurities, anything they could use to get rid of her, but it was impossible.

"She is most beautiful" Lucretia mumbled to herself before turning to talk to the boy next to her. they all talked about the strangest things. The chamber of secrets and who will die next, who the most irritating in each house was. The smartest. It was quite unusual. The boy to the left of Marcy then spoke out.

"I think the next to die will be that Violet girl in her fifth year. She'll be the next to go." He said casually.

"Ah yes! Of course, she is a mud- blood. Yes most likely" they all agreed.

"Violet?" Marcy said with rage. "Why Violet? She is more deserving to be at Hogwarts then a lot of kids. And she's a Slytherin? Slytherins don't get attacked!"

"Marcy, silence" Tom said through gritted teeth. Lucretia stood.

"Duel me Marcy Nott. "

"What have I done to upset you Lucretia?" Marcy said in mock innocence.

"Lucretia sit down, and do not dare speak to Marcy that way, ever again. I will not tolerate that childish behavior from you." Tom hissed with rage.

"You would have lost anyway" Marcy shrugged.

"Really?" she said with disbelief that Marcy would even say that.

"Yes, you would need a wand to battle. Seeing as you no longer have one" she trailed off.

"What are you talking about? My wand is right-"

"Here" Marcy said holding up Lucretias' wand.

"How did you do that?" Lucretia spat with anger "Tom she is a thief, and a useless bitch. I honestly don't understand why you keep her around!" she said accusingly.

"No Lucretia. She was just cleverer than you, and remembered an effortless _accio _spell. You will sit down and calm yourself, before things get poorer for you." He reminded her. it wasn't long before the others were afraid to speak to Marcy because of Toms protection over her, but it was obvious anyone who was to disrupt Marcy, was going to be regretful as long as Tom was around. As it began to get darker, Marcy noticed the absence of Brutus Malfoy. She looked around at every table but her was nowhere to be found. When Marcy finally thought he had simply forgotten, she saw his blonde hair sticking out of the crowd. She prepared herself. The bar was quite vacant where she was. Maybe he wouldn't see her because of the large amount of people in his section. But he drifted closer and closer. She felt a tap on her shoulder and her head darted to look at Tom., when he didn't respond to this she looked up into the anger filled eyes of Brutus Malfoy. Their icy blue did not have that same boyish gleam. She could spell the booze on his breath. Explains the lateness. She stood and looked at him. After she stood so did Tom. He reached out his hand.

"Hello Brutus, I am Tom. Tom Riddle"

"Yes, I know who you are." He said looking him up and down. Tom shrugged and put his hand on the small of Marcys back. Brutus' eyes flared with rage.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I am a Malfoy! Pure-blood I am! And you, him! Marcy him? Why him, look at me! I am all you need!" he slurred leaning on Marcys' shoulders for support.

"Okay you need to get going Brutus. Come on, go home" Tom said removing him from Marcy.

"Don't get in between me and this little devil over here!" he said a smile curling onto his face. Marcy watched him with heavy eyes. "has she ever told you about all the fun we have? Does she brag? I am so sorry if she does…" he said.

"Brutus!" Marcy squealed "Brutus stop. I'll go with you; we can do whatever you want okay?"

"sounds great!" he grabbed Marcy by the neck and pulled her in squeezing harder with every second. He forced his lips onto hers. She didn't kiss him back. She merely sat there in pure disgust.

**Hello again! Please review and tell me what you want to see and think should happen! I have morr chapters, but I am waiting for a review to see if I can make them better, so private message me, or review. Whatever it is you want to tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Fire Whiskey

**Okay I couldn't resist giving you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!**

"we could leave, but I have a better Idea." He sat himself on Marcys left. His hand shot up into the air signaling a young girl with a tray of empty glasses to walk over.

"What can I get for you?" the girl was young and hand strawberry blonde hair. She was quite endearing.

"about twelve Fire Whiskeys for starters" everyone gasped at his request

"I am truly sorry, but I don't think I can get those for you kids." Brutus stood up very closely to her. He brought her head up so they could make eye contact. Even Tom was disgusted by him.

"Come now. I am Brutus Malfoy. And you are?"

"A Malfoy? Oh my, I am Amy Edgecombe" she said blushing and holding out her hand. Brutus smiled and his hand moved to her hip.

"That's a wonderful name. your hair is most beautiful by the way." She giggled.

"Now, are you positive you can't get those drinks?" he said boyishly. She sighed and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." And she walked off.

"You- you can get drinks so easily? That's amazing!" Walburga Black said in disbelief. They all were amazed with Brutus' talents at getting what he wanted. They all talked to him and made great conversation. But Tom looked displeased. When the drinks arrived they kept coming. They never stopped actually. Everyone guzzled them down and soon became rather tipsy. Even Tom was enjoying the drinks .Marcy however sat there with no emotions. No sound escaped her mouth. Her arms were folded and she didn't move a muscle. Brutus noticed this.

"Drink Marcy! Have some fun!" he shouted putting his arm around her.

"No Brutus." She huffed. He shoved a drink into her hands.

"Drink right now." He said harshly, gritting his teeth together. She sipped the red beverage. It burned her throat but it numbed her feelings. She kept drinking it. Her mind fazing. One after another she downed the hot beverages. Soon she became somewhat happy. She smiled. She talked. She laughed with Toms friends. It was almost fun for her. But she was losing control. Doing things she normally would never have done. Unspeakable things. Kissing the boys who asked. Sitting on their laps and shoving her tongue roughly into Orion Blacks mouth. Tom kept a close watch on her. his eyes never wandered off. She wandered to a table with Gryffindors and a couple of Hufflepuffs. She sat on Waldo Diggorys lap and kissed him endlessly, making the other girls jealous. Anything they asked she did. Tom Soon came over and pulled her over to the table.

"Tom!" she said throwing her arms around his neck smiling broadly.

"Marcy come on. We're going back to the table." He said with aggravation.

"But I- I made new friends!" she said giggling and smiling at Waldo.

"Marcy come on." He said getting inpatient.

"no" she said childishly folding her arms. He pulled her back over to the table. And sat her down. She walked off and went to snog with Michael Flint. Michael Flint was one of the boys Marcy had a romantic streak for over the years. He was tall and had dark hair. He was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. She didn't have the nerve to talk to him before, but in the state she was in, she pranced over and sat directly on his lap blocking his view of the girl he was talking to, Milly Zambini. A new side of Marcy was awakening. A side that only Fire Whiskey could bring out of her. When Marcy got bored with Flint and was looking for someone new Brutus blocked her path. She pushed him away and grabbed another Fire Whiskey.

"Marcy lets get out of here. Lets go back to Hogwarts and have some real fun." He grinned. Brutus thought for a moment because of how drunk she was, he would easily be able to take advantage of her. he wasn't aware of what he was getting himself into.


	11. Chapter 11: What Have I Done?

"No, I think I'll stay here." She said laughing and beginning to walk away. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"I said we are leaving, and that is precisely what we shall do. Come." And he began to unwillingly pull her out of the bar. She fought against him trying to pull herself away.

"Brutus let go!" she wailed but he only laughed and proceeded to pull her out of the bar. Brutus' hand flew up and smashed Marcy in the face, tears forming in her eyes. Again he hit her until she was curled up in the snow. When Marcy thought no one was going to come and help her, Brutus stopped pulling. Tom was in his way.

"Brutus let go of Marcy" he said calmly. Brutus scoffed.

"Get out of my way Riddle." And he pushed him to the side. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Brutus' hand left Marcys' wrist, curled to a fist and swung up to Toms face, hitting him in the right cheek. Tom stumbled backward but threw the next punch without a thought. Marcy gasped and stumbled out of their way, her hands covering her mouth. They were fighting with fists, a wand was never drawn and blood was everywhere. Tom was on top of Brutus repeatedly hitting him in the face. Blow after blow Brutus lay still. Orion ran over and grabbed Toms hand.

"He's done Tom. He's done, you won." He said breathlessly. Tom stood up and grabbed Marcys forearm. He wouldn't look at her, he calmly pulled her up and led her back into the bar. She was dizzy and nauseous. She sat on the chair, cradling the side of her face with the large bruise and welt that was forming on it. Tom came over with two, small dish towels. He sat next to her. carefully, he pulled her face up to his and began to rub away any remaining blood that was on her.

"Your lip is bleeding" he said quietly.

"So is yours." She responded quickly.

He was very careful with her. his warm touch felt so nice her hcold snow covered face, as his soft hands caressed her, she felt complete happiness fill her .To Tom, she was something fragile, something not to be played with. Untouchable. He never felt the feeling before, he was protective of her. He even cared for her. But the thought alone made him shudder. No, he of all people could not feel, not him. But still he looked after her. When her face was cleaned up and her hair was neat once more, he scrubbed his face vigorously, so all the blood came off. When he was done he looked over and found that Marcy had fallen asleep. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He walked over to awaken her.

"Marcy. Marcy!" he said shaking her awake.

"Yes?" she said sleepily.

"Wake up, we're going back to Hogwarts." He said roughly. Marcy didn't move, and her eyes were barely open. He saw her for a mere second, as a child. Small and helpless. Weak. But he noticed whenever he looked at a person that way, he usually felt the need to destroy them. Not her, Not Marcy Nott. She was different something that needed protection. Something he needed to protect. The feeling made him fill with anger. He pulled her up off of the bench. She muttered something under her breath.

"My bag, please, get my bag." He looked over and saw the small black bag on her seat. He grabbed it and noticed it was quite heavy. He shoved it into her hands. They walked out together into the cold streets of Hogsmeade and up the hill towards Hogwarts. She stumbled and fell multiple times. By the third time her put one arm under his knee and the other under her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and nestled her head into his shoulder. He carried her with ease. She was small and weighed very little. He glided up the steps and hissed the password to the common room. She was asleep in his arms. He brought her to her bed and lay her down. She groaned and rolled over. For minutes he watched her restless sleep. Her eyes began to flutter open and she saw Tom. Slowly she stood so the backs of her knees were against the edge of the bed. She stared at him for a moment and walked over to her trunk. She unzipped her dress, and kicked off her shoes. Wearing only her white lacey bra and small white underwear she walked over and lay back down on her bed. Tom stood staring at her. she began to fall back asleep when she suddenly spoke, her eyes still closed.

"Tom. Come here." And she waved her hand, signaling for him to come over.

"What Marcy?" he said, with irritation rising in his voice.

"Sit please." She said. She sat up next to him, putting her hands on either side of his face, she kissed him softly, but became more harsh. Tom removed his jacket and shirt. But breathlessly he spoke.

"I can't do this to you. I cannot take advantage of you like this." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I give you my full permission." She said, and he pushed her onto her back. He bent over her and kissed her. he kissed her everywhere. His lips soon met her neck and she let out a small whimper. Her back arched as her kissed her and their bare stomachs met each other.

"Marcy, I don't want to hurt you…" he began.

"No Tom, no. I am ready. It's okay, please, It's okay." He gave a little laugh. A look of confusion spread over her face.

"Usually I don't try to UN-convince the girls I sleep with."

Marcy laughed and pulled him on top of her. He looked at her with fierceness in his eyes. It was as if they were on fire. She nodded and let in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and allowed him to enter her. She gasped and arched her back even more. She let out a small groan, and wrapped both of her arms around his back, digging her nails into his soft skin. He kissed her passionately and took great care of her. She wasn't used to this. She was used to being hit and being put under the Imperious curse. She was used to rude comments and sneers. Tom was different; he seemed to genuinely care about how she felt. She fell asleep in his arms that night, but she simply couldn't sleep. She could only think about what he had said about love. She glanced over at his sleeping face.

'_He does not feel love, Marcy. Only lust. Never forget that'_


	12. Chapter 12: Caught

**Hello! Well, this chapter is sort of just a filler with little relevancy, so don't get your hopes up, but hey, maybe some of you will like it. Anyway, I have been watching a lot of teen dramas, so I am truly sorry if it gets a little dramatic. Also, the story is written in advance to me posting them so I'm telling my readers now, things are getting pretty intense in Hogwarts at the moment, between Marcy, Tom, Brutus, the Blacks, and Alice. So keep on reading and tell me if you get confused. Remember reviews help SO much **

** …**

The orange sunlight appeared through the window, and woke Marcy up. She had a pounding headache and there was a ringing in her ear. She looked over at the body that was still asleep. She rolled over next to him and put her body against his. His warmth was consoling. Tom began to stir at the sudden movement. He rolled over and looked at Marcy. Their eyes locked, and then widened. They recoiled and jumped off the bed. The white cottony sheet was wrapped around her and she was holding it to her chest. He on the other hand was still wearing his undergarments. They stared wide eyed at each other with blank expressions.

"We-"Marcy began

"Don't say it. Maybe nothing happened."

Marcy bit her lip. She swallowed hard and thought of something that would maybe reassure her that nothing happened. But she remembered the entire night all too well. She remembered everything she had done. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh no. no! no, no, no" she whimpered as she sank to the ground. She shifted her knees up and buried her face into them. After a moment of silence the door creaked open. Violet and Hannah poked their heads in. a smile spread across their faces as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"And you two aren't together, huh?" said Hannah with a sly grin.

"Get out!" Marcy screamed pointing a finger at them. They scampered away, when only seconds later Lucretia walked in

"Oh, you two." She said with distaste. Her head then shot up to Tom "Forgive me." and she backed out of the room. Tom threw a pile of clothes in Marcys' direction.

"Get dressed, and then I suppose we can talk." Marcy grabbed the clothes and slipped them on. It was one of Violets casual dresses. White with large blue flowers on it, and very tight around the waist. He slipped on his pants and shirt and lay back down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she spoke from the corner of the room where she was getting dressed.

"You don't have a pounding headache?" he said putting his hand over his eyes. Marcy then realized the pain that was shooting through her skull. She lay down next to Tom.

"What did we do? What did _I _do?" she said rubbing her forehead. "You." She shot her head to look at him far too fast and a wave of sickness came over her. "You took advantage of me. I was drunk, I didn't know this was going to happen. You, you weren't drunk at all!" she squealed.

"Yes I was! We were both drunk Marcy there is nothing we can do about the events that took place last night." He said reassuringly.

"The things I did with other boys. The things I did with you! I am such a disappointment. What would my mother say? What would my father say!"

"Marcy calm down. We have gotten physical before haven't we? This is nothing unusual." He said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Tom we have kissed. Once. That is all. We have never…slept together" the swallowed hard. They both shivered recalling the whole thing.

"Oh calm down, It's not like you lost your virginity Marcy." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh really? You know very little about me. Tom, I don't expect you to marry me after this little… get together, but you could _at least_ act a tad sympathetic towards my feelings" she said with rage.

"I didn't do anything wrong! How do you think I feel about this? You think I wanted to sleep with… _you"_

"Actually Tom, I _know _you wanted to sleep with me." she said giving a half smile.

"Wh-What do you mean! I have never even thought about getting into the same bed as you."

"Oh come now Tom. Your cronies don't really keep everything to themselves. That Macnair fellow told Hannah about your wild parties and how you always ended up with a new girl. Hannah, Violet and I got curious on the matter. We decided to listen in on your conversations. I believe it was the middle of our fourth year when-" Tom cut her off.

"Stop." He said harshly. But she continued.

"When you announced that I will be the next girl you would go after. And how badly Tom Riddle would love to maneuver me into his sheets. I was your chase."

"I only wanted you because you were one of the only girls left. Don't flatter yourself" he said harshly.

"I would believe that Tom, but when Avery asked if he could 'test me out', you got quite irritated at him. Just admit it Tom, you have had feelings for me, for ages." She crossed her arms in satisfaction. He quickly leaned himself over her and stared into her face, expressionless.

"As if you haven't thought about me. don't deny that you have daydreamed about me." she nonchalantly rolled her eyes.

"Get off of me." she put her hands on his chest as if to push him away but he didn't move. He looked at her. stared at her, with no movement or sound. She stared back, as her hands rested on his chest. His hand slowly ran down the side of her body until it was under her lower back.

"Tom, please." She said in 'not now' sort of voice. He shook his head and kissed her. Of course she kissed back, honestly this was Tom Riddle, and what was she supposed to do? Push him away harshly and sulk? No she kissed back.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13: Lost In Feelings

**Long chapter but I hope it helps explain stuff.**

They made their way down to the common room, where they found students passed out on the couches and floor, from the boys dorms, Macnair walked down followed by a group of Toms friends. they bowed their heads at Tom quickly and walked out into the corridor. Tom looked down and Marcy and placed her softly on the armchair to his right.

"My sweet, why don't you read a book while I am with my followers?" he said as he pushed strands of hair behind her ear. Take back by the good nature that she saw in Tom she sat and waited for him to come back dozing away into thought.

**8 years ago**

"I will not tolerate thievery." She spat angrily circling her daughter.

"I-I am sorry mother. I got hungry in the middle of the night. It was just one-" she sadly stated as her mother slapped the top of her head fiercely with her long hand.

"One leads to another, and another. Just wait until your father gets home Marcy. He will be furious."

7 year old Marcy sat at her kitchen table silently sulking as her mother screamed harsh words at her for stealing cookies in the middle of the night. Her siblings watched her from afar. Her mother slowly walked from the room for a brief moment. When she came back holding a small strip of leather. Marcys' eyes widened with fear.

"Please mama! I'll never steal again! Please!" she squealed as she protected her face and head with her arms.

"No, Marcy. I let you off easily last time. You steal, you trick, and you lie. Your cunning and clever, wonderful qualities I suppose, but you will learn to control yourself. You will learn to back down to those with more power, you will learn to behave yourself and have chivalry around those holding more respect than you. We will get it in to your system, that being obedient will give you better outcomes. You will learn to back down Marcy Leigh Ashe Nott, I can promise you that! You will learn your place." With one swift movement she slashed her daughter on the thigh breaking open the skin. "Hold out your hands"

"P-please mama. Please I understand, I have learned"

"Hands!" Marcys mother screamed. Marcy slowly held out her hands, her mother brought up the strip of leather and struck her 7 year old daughters hands. Marcy wept for hours consoling her palms in her room, awaiting her loving father to come home. Marcy had learned her place. She learned to back down, to never talk back and to always allow the bigger person to have their way.

Marcy was snapped out of the painful daydream as the door was opened slamming into the wall. Her head shot up to see Tom. His face was hard. He walked over to her and bent down beside the chair. His eyes were nothing like they have ever been. They had pain in them, his eyes were filled with rage but she could see pain was obviously painted on his eyes and even his flawless face.

"Marcy, has Brutus ever hurt you?" he said trying to control the anger that was rising in him every second.

"Well, yes but you know that."

"No, Marcy has he ever violated you." She didn't speak, she looked as his face with very little expression. She couldn't speak. All the sound drained, and her surroundings vanished. It was only Tom, that was all she could see. After her not speaking for a minute,he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her face to his. She felt him entering her mind.

"Tom! Please, stop!" she screamed. This was different though, she could see what he was seeing, she could hear his voice inside her head, it was as if for a moment they became one. He saw her entire life within seconds. One memory caught his attention. It was the night Brutus took her to the closet. Toms eyes widened, and he let go of her arms.

"Where is he?" He said with a cold voice. The voice was unusual for him, it scared Marcy. The anger, the rage that it held. His cool composure was gone. The mask he often wore, gone. He was a human body filled with rage and hate. She didn't answer him, she stared at him.

"WHERE IS HE?" Tom bellowed.

"I-I don't know." He began to walk over to the door "Tom wait!" Tom slammed the door behind him. She ran over to the exit and sprinted up the stone steps after him.

"Tom, wait, please don't start something with him." She begged in his wake.

"He is filth Marcy, he deserves this."

"You wouldn't even care if it was someone else! Why do you care if it was me!"

"I don't know! I have no idea! I hate caring about you! I feel weak, pathetic, but I do care about you, there is no denying it. He will pay for what he did to you!" he screamed not turning to look at her. She pulled on the back of his shirt but it was no use. He kept walking. When Tom began to hastily walk down the corridors blasting open every door he thought Brutus might be behind, Marcy gave up and went back to the common room. She sat in the armchair and waited. Tom arrived in the common room minutes later, still angry and breathing at an incredibly fast rate he turned on her.

"Where?" he screamed "Where is that bastard? Where Marcy!"

"I don't know Tom!" she bit her lip as her mouth quivered, and more quietly she repeated "I don't know" she let him run out of the common room. She knew exactly where Brutus was. He was gone by now. His parents always came early to pick him up for the holidays. He was probably in his luxurious mansion by now. She was shaken by the anger that she saw in Tom. It scared her, he scared her. what was he capable of? Tom ran and found his followers, he entered the common room again with them in his wake.

"He is gone…"

"Yes, I know" she whispered.

"You what?" he asked slowly walking towards her.

"I-I knew." He came close to her, and pushed her to the ground.

"You, Marcy Nott, are not worth my time. You are a distraction." And he walked back up the stone stairs to his room. All the Slytherins walked to the feast together. Everyone went to the platform together. Marcy sat alone and waved to her friends goodbye. Tom was nowhere to be seen. When the train was out of view the few kids that were left went back inside Hogwarts into their common rooms. Marcy sat with the first year Angelina by the fire. They didn't speak but had an unspoken bond between them. They made very little conversation, but read by the fire together. The days past and Marcy only saw Tom once. He always looked angry. She woke up on Christmas morning with packages and letters at the end of her bed. Bags of sweets and presents. Marcy opened a sweater and pulled it on over her pajama pants that she often wore to bed. The sweater was soft and was most likely knitted by her grandmother who still resided in Ireland. There were so many chocolates, she had trouble picking which one to try first. Most of her presents were clothes and jewelry, nothing special. She looked over at the bed across from hers that held Angelinas' small body. She had nothing at the end of her bed. Marcy took half of the sweets and a dress that was far too small to fit her and put it at the edge of Angelinas' grabbed her bag as she quietly left her room and walked down the stairs to the boys room. As she entered she saw Tom lying on his bed, sound asleep. She sat on the edge of the mattress and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tom, wake up." She said softly as she shook his shoulder. He pushed her off of the mattress roughly and rolled over.

"What do you want at this hour, Nott?"

"Happy Christmas. You have gifts." His head shot up to look at her.

"What?"

"You heard me correctly! You have presents. Come open them!" she said happily. When he looked up there was not one present on the end of his bed.

"You are cruel Marcy. Get out." And he lay back down.

"No, here." She handed him four small, parcels wrapped in dark green paper.

"What the hell? Who is all of this from?" he asked suspiciously.

"Me." she whispered "Open them."

He tore open the first package and it was a diary with his name written on it. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The smallest smile came upon his face. The next was a book, a children's book "the beetle and the bard" he looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because it is important for someone to read a children's book. It gives them a new way of looking at things. And…" her voice dropped and she slowly stated. "And, I don't think you were ever read a Childs tale from your…parents." At once the back of his hand met her face. She stared at him completely shocked. This was out of line, even for him. So unusual, he never failed to keep is cool composure.

"Don't _ever_ mention my parents. Ever. The consequence will be far worse next time."

"I didn't realize it would bother you. I am sorry." She whispered chocking back a sob.

"No." he stated with little emotion. "I am sorry" he kissed the large red mark that formed on the side of her face. Marcy didn't think much of him hitting her, and that was probably the first mistake she made. She underestimated his anger. She underestimated him.

"Okay, open the next one. I hope you like these." He opened the smallest package and it was a dark green cylinder. He carefully took the top of it off and peeked in side. Chocolates.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes. They all contain a different flavor" she said enthusiastically smiling and nodding her head. He laughed. She handed him the last package. It was thin and he looked at it suspiciously.

"Oh Tom, open it! Please?" she intertwined her fingers around each other and rested her chin on the top of them looking at Tom with her large green eyes. He tore the paper off and it revealed a black frame with a moving picture of Tom and Marcy together.

"H-How did you get this?" he muttered examining the photograph.

"Hannah. She took the picture before we went to Hogsmeade. You look wonderful, I on the other hand look-"  
>"Beautiful. You look absolutely radiant." You would assume there would be some sort of emotion behind those words but there was nothing. It was as if he was stating a fact, not a compliment. Marcy hated to admit it, but the ruder he was to her; the more she fell for him. He snickered and she shook the thought out of her head.<p>

"Thank you Tom. Well that's all." She stood to walk out.

"I have something for you, but first I should let you know, what Brutus did to you, does not mean you are no longer a virgin, my precious. You didn't give his permission, thus your innocence is still with you" he smiled shortly. "Well, it _was _still with you. Anyway, I wasn't planning on giving this to you, considering your resent betrayal, but I suppose you have earned it. Here, it was my mothers."

_His mothers? And he is giving it to me?_

"Are you sure? It was…hers"

"I certainly have no use for it. Just open it; I want you to have it." She opened the small package. It was a blue velvet box.

"How do I open it?" she said, examining the box. He moved himself behind her and reached his arms around, so she was in between his arms. He placed both hands over hers and twisted the top and the bottom of the box opposite ways. Then he twisted it vertically and it popped open. Inside the box was a necklace. It was a crystal flower, with a small, diamond in the center. There was an abundance of the crystal petals overlapping each other.

"It's beautiful Tom. I don't know if I should have it though. You should keep it." She said handing him the necklace.

"Marcy, I want you to have it. I would love to see you wearing it each day. And there is a charm on it. I can find you wherever you are, and whenever I desire, it allows me to call you to me. it's very useful." He took both ends of the chain. She lifted her hair above her head and she allowed him to place the necklace around her throat.

**I should tell you guys a lot of the story was influenced by songs. If you want me to put the names or links of the songs on my profile tell me in your reviews! Thanks my lovely readers**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Voices Of Reason

**The songs are up on my profile. This chapter contains a bit of different POVs. Sorry if it gets confusing.**

"Thank you Tom." He sat next to her, shirtless and more gorgeous than ever before. Her eyes darted into her lap. He placed a hand under her chin lightly and forced her to look at him. His eyes were intense. A soft blue- gray. Completely dazzling and compelling. His face met hers and he kissed her softly.

"No." she chocked out but he ignored her. He pulled off her sweater, and she did not decline. She was left wearing the lacey white shirt she was wearing the day previous. His hand made its way across her stomach, and up the side of her ribs. His hand lay on her back, pulling her even closer to him. It took all of her strength to not fall into his arms. He pulled her down on top of him, as she continued to kiss him his tongue met her lower lip. He rolled over and she fell underneath his body, he kissed her harder. His left hand still under her back, his right hand made its way down to her pajama pants beginning to pull on the top of them.

"Wait, please, not now. No" she said pushing him away from her. He stopped and their faces met.

"What could possibly be the problem?" he said with impatience.

"I don't want this. Not now. Not for a while. I just can't"

"Marcy we have done this before. It is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Tom it happened once. And if you recall I was under the influence of Fire Whiskey. I am not ready for you"

He rolled off of her and leaned himself against the back of the bed. She sat up, her legs dangling off the side. Her head in her hands.

"Well, as I recall, you rather enjoyed the night we spent together." The right side of his mouth curling up into a conniving smile. He was entering her memories.

"Tom stop it!" she said throwing her hands over her ears as if that would not allow him to enter her memory. She could vividly see what he saw in her memory. He was looking at the night they had slept together from her perspective. He was snickering.

"Ah yes, I thought correct. You really enjoyed that night. Do you remember?"

"I remember what I said." She spoke quickly

"Correction. You remember what you _screamed_?" His smile widened as she quickly spun around to look at him.

"Stop it."

"Shall we reveal what you screamed?" he said furrowing his brow.

"No, please. I was drunk. I didn't mean it!" a wave of panic was flooding over her. He remembered. He remembered what she said to him.

"I believe it was something like '_Tom, I hate to say this but_.'-"Her hand flew over his mouth to stop him. He grabbed her wrist and removed it from his mouth.

"_I think I love you_" satisfaction was set in his face like stone. He had won this battle of words. An obvious victory. Marcys' head was held low at her brutal loss. He knew how she felt about him., she was aware he would use her in every way he could.

"I said _think. _It is quite obvious I thought wrong. I could never love you. I am the only person that cares about you, and this is how you treat me. I try my hardest to gain genuine affection from you, and you become this pig. I want to make you happy so I get you presents, and you hit me. I refuse to have sex with you again, so you dangle over my head the fact that, while drunk on Fire Whiskey, I told you I love you. " She stood and left his room. Her heart sank. He was a monster, a horrible monster that used everyone he could.

….

For the first time Tom felt he lost. Her words dug into him like knives, and he felt them eating away at him. But also anger.

'_How dare she call me a pig?' _he thought to himself.

'_you were acting like one. She cares about you' _a smaller voice crept into his thoughts

'_It's not my fault! She so beautiful. I just want her. I crave for her to love me.'_

'_so then you must love her!'_

'_I don't know how. I just can't. love is for the weak. Fools love'_

'_are you calling her a fool?'_

'_she is a fool!'_

'_Why is she a fool?'_

'_She trusts me…'_

'_you are the fool'_

'_You aren't real!' _

'_I am your conscience Tom'_

'_you serve little purpose'_

'_Don't take me for granted like you take her for granted, just admit it: you care about her'_

'_Shut it!'_

Tom fell into a sea of thoughts. Ever since he found out about Brutus, Tom had been thinking about it. He could see visions of him raping her. But that was truly his own fault. He was the one that just _had _to look into her memory and see it, not only see it but hear it too. He could hear her pleading voice, calling his name over and over, begging for safety. He could see Brutus pulling her hair and the tears that stained her beautiful face. He could almost taste the fear that she was feeling. The pain that she felt. He would see this over and over running through his mind. Her strained hands and her desperate fight against Brutus. Her small body trapped under his. But the screaming was the worst for Tom. How did it not wake him? It was his own name she was calling, and that only made Brutus angrier. The screaming, the yelling, the whimpering. It was all too much to handle.

'_Why do I even care!'_

'_Love Tom'_

'_Love? Ha! Never'_

'_Yes Tom.'_

'_No, she is mine that is plain and simple, she is mine and no one else's. I'll be there next time, I'll protect her next time'_

'_Tom are you going soft for the girl?'_

Tom couldn't answer himself, he had unconsciously decided to go find Marcy.

…

Marcy heard the pitter-patter of small feet and collided with Angelina. But it was not a collision. Angelinas' arms were wrapped Marcys' waist.

"Thank you Marcy" a single tear was running down her cheek.

"You're welcome, did you enjoy the sweets?" she said smiling down at her.

"Yes they were wonderful. I didn't get you anything. I am very sorry"

"No Angelina It's fine. Do you want to go to breakfast together?"

"With _you_?" she said pointing a small finger at Marcy, staring in amazement. Marcy began to speak when she was interrupted.

"And me." Tom was standing in the doorway, still with no shirt on, leaning against the stone wall. Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Not more confrontation with you?"

"Oh don't be like that my sweet." he drifted closer to her.

"Hey Angelina, how about you go get dressed real fast and we can get going?" Angelina pranced away into her room and quietly shut the door. Marcy shuddered at Toms bare chest.

"Go put a shirt on."

"I was actually going to say the same to you." He stated as he stared openly at her chest. The shirt was meant to go under a dress. It was considered un-classy for a girl in the 1940s. She crossed her arms over her chest, and shrunk away from him.

"When you are done changing wait for me Marcy" he called as he went back to his room.

"I have a feeling you will be done before me."

Today was different for Marcy and Toms relationship. She always loathed Tom, but she was more disgusted by him than anything. He had this new swagger about himself that she hated, and it unfortunately reminded her of Brutus.

'_This relationship isn't good Marcy_.' A voice echoed in the back of her mind '_his friends hate you, he is not good for you. You have too much potential, why would you waste your heart on a connote boy?'_

The voice made sense to her. What was the point? He was evil…

'_But he is the only boy who has ever had some ground of respect for me'_

'_He hit you Marcy'_

'_I deserved it…'_

'_Don't make excuses for that slime!'_

"Am I arguing with myself?" she questioned as she, Angelina and Tom walked to the great hall.

"Yes you are." Tom looked down and winked at her.

"don't read my thoughts. I thought you were done with that?"

"No, you arguing with yourself is so very amusing."

They entered the great hall, and sat at the Slytherin table, there was twelve students left at Hogwarts, unless someone was choosing to skip breakfast. Angelina talked to Marcy, and tried to make conversation with Tom, but he would ignore her.

"Tom?" Marcy said sweetly.

"Yes my dear?"

"This morning were you trying to seduce me?"

"If that is what you would wish to call it, then yes I suppose I was."

"So you admit to wanting me?" she retorted slowly.

"Hmm, yes, but only because you refuse me."

"Right. Anyway, if you would really like to bring me into your bed, maybe you shouldn't be so rude to an innocent little girl?" Tom picked up on what she was saying and began to make small talk with Angelina. He talked to her about her favorite class and actually acted as if he cared.

'Am _I_ manipulating _him_?'

"No you most certainly are not" Tom whispered in her ear. Marcy hated his mind reading ability. Marcy spent most of her time in the library with Tom. She actually spent most of the holidays with Tom. Since Marcy and Tom were the oldest students in the school professor Dippet allowed them to take a small two hour field trip to Hogsmeade that Wednesday.

"I can't believe he is allowing us to leave" she spoke out casually.

"I am sure he had a hard time rejecting our demands when your breasts were overexposed." Tom said eyeing her chest and laughing.

"You're a pig." She said, quickly pulling up her shirt.

"I wouldn't seem like one if you stopped being so distant."

"just because I won't sleep with you, does not mean I am being distant."

His hand shot up as if to silence her. "Never mind, we have work to do. The potion should be ready soon. We need to prepare it."

They walked to the empty classroom that the potion was in, to see if it made any progress. It had. The entire room smelt of roses and apples. The potion was a silvery color. And it was stirring itself. Marcy looked over at Tom. She walked over to him until they were only inches apart. His hand slipped around her back, and he pulled her closer to him. Her mind was fogging, she couldn't think clearly. She heard his voice in her head.

'_Come to me, Marcy. Be with me. love me. forever be mine'_

She was positive it was his voice. When she snapped from the haze she realized his lips were resting on her temple. She backed away.

"I have to leave. Just take the potion off of the burner. Allow it to stoop, and then fill it into the jars. When it turns clear, it is ready for consumption." She hastily walked out of the classroom. Her suspicions were high for Tom Riddle. He could practically control her thoughts, feelings. Her actions. The things he could make her do… she shuddered at the thought. How did he gain so much power over her? the necklace. She took it off and placed it in her pocket. Once she arrived to her dorm she threw it into the drawer of the side table. She then felt dizzy. The room was spinning. She landed on her bed into a dreamless sleep. She woke up the next morning in a haze. What happened to her?

'_No more Tom, Marcy. He's no good.'_ The small voice in the back of her head spoke.

'_Shh my precious, my sweet.'_ his voice. He was imprinted within her mind. She was going crazy. The small voice spoke once more.

'_No more, Marcy. No more.'_ It had been settled. That was the last of Tom Riddle. He created too much pain for her. she would find somewhere to hide from him. Somewhere to escape the madness that dwelled within him. He was dangerous, and she was scared.


	15. Chapter 15: Talking To The Unknown

**Sorry I am so late with the update! Hope you enjoy these next chapters **

The holiday passed quickly as she avoided Tom. Of course she had the upsetting bump in with him once in a while, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. She learned to empty her head of everything she had ever felt, heard, spoke or seen. She didn't make eye contact with him. He simply vanished from her. But she could still hear his pleas for her in the back of her mind. He was taking her over from the inside. Every day she would wake up with his voice pleading for her to come to his chambers. She washed it away with her own voice telling herself to ignore it. The urges for him became worse every day. She would often find herself aimlessly walking to his room, never remembering when she got up. When the holidays ended she waited outside on the platform for her friends to step off the train. Hannah was the first one to spot her.

"How were your holidays with Riddle?" she asked beaming for the details.

"quite boring. We didn't have sex if that is what you are trying to find out." She said feeling proud of herself for putting that out there

"Oh. Kissing I'm sure?" Violet mused from Marcys' other side.

"Again wrong. We kissed once maybe twice. That's it" Marcy said with a smile.

"That's a nice necklace. Who got it for you? Your mum?"

"Wh-what necklace?" Marcys' hand flew to her chest, to find the small crystal flower hanging from her neck.

"Tom." She growled.

"Tom! Tom got that for you?" Violet said happily.

"It was his mothers." Marcy said sadly. Before they could reply Marcy saw Tom standing on the platform. She parted from her friends and approached him.

"You are a real bastard Tom." She spat at him.

"What?" he asked trying to act as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Do not play dumb with me Riddle you know exactly what I am talking about. Every morning and every night I get those calls in my mind from you. Leading me directly to your dorm. I take this necklace off and its back on my neck. I never put it back on Tom! What do you want with me."

"I have big plans for you Marcy." Marcys face took on a mask of confusion. Before he could extinguish the puzzlement, Tom saw Brutus. "I'll be back soon Marcy. I have a matter that I must attend to." Marcy spun around to see where Tom was heading off to. When she saw the tall blonde figure that could only be Brutus. He was yards down the platform. Marcy thought she could catch up to Tom in time.

"Tom, please don't start with him. This isn't worth it." She begged

"I'll kill him for what he did. I will destroy him." He growled.

"Tom I am not worth your trouble. Please, go find another girl to worry about. You don't want me anymore. I have given into you. Please" she grabbed his arm, but he roughly pushed her away. Once he was near Brutus he lightly pushed his shoulder so they were facing each other.

"Riddle." He said with disgust.

"Malfoy, I have heard your latest endeavors with a certain girl, ended up in complete mayhem. I am here to correct that." He said calmly.

"Uh, okay, what do you want?" he asked with curiosity.

"Just meet me by the lake in four days at 11pm so we can _discuss _the matter."

"Yeah okay Riddle. I'll meet you there. Can I ask what girl this is concerning?"

"Marcy Nott." Tom Responded as he walked away, leaving Brutus completely puzzled.

Like an obedient child Marcy walked behind Tom as he signaled her to. While everyone was going to their common rooms Tom and Marcy found their way to the great hall. And sat beside each other waiting for the other students. Marcy saw the small vile of the love potion sticking out of his robes.

"You're still giving her the love potion?" she hissed at him.

"Of course. She has been sending me letters over the entire holiday. She is irritating, and I can't stand having a silly school girl bothering me. I have much bigger plans that need attending to then, waiting on her every need."

"if you have more important things to do then spend time with girls, why do you keep me around?"

"because you are part of an even bigger plan, than you think."

Silence fell over the two of them. They no longer spoke for the entire time they ate. She didn't think, because she knew he was paying close attention to her thoughts. It wasn't until he left to go slip Alice the potion that she confided in her thoughts.

'_What plans does he have for me? You have to get away from him Marcy' _

"I know I have to get away from him!" she screamed in outrage as the heads of many students turned to look at her.

He slowly made his way back to Marcy, and they watched as Alice drank her pumpkin juice, without a thought that he had slipped her something. Days passed without them speaking to each other. Marcy refused to listen to the voices she was hearing in her head. But they were getting worse every day. There was no escaping them. Toms words would fall into her dreams. She once had a dream he was suffocating her as she slept. The restless sleep worried her friends.

"Marcy, wake up!" they whispered as they hovered over her bed. she awoke with a start and sat up instantly looking at their troubled faces. She could taste blood in her mouth. As she touched her face, she felt the warm sticky fluid on her finger tips. She must have been scratching her face in the middle of the night.

"W-what happened?"

"You were sleeping restlessly. You were screaming and clawing at your face, you were calling Toms name…" Hannah said as she cleaned the blood off of Marcys face. Marcy stood and ran to the single bathroom in the common room, locking the door. She stared at herself in the mirror.

'_He's doing this to you. He is the one that is making you mental' the small voice that spoke to her made sense._

'_I know he is. What do I do?'_

A larger voice hissed within her mind _'Come to me. Stop refusing me.'_ It had to be Tom.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed as she smashed the mirror, causing it to break into small shards of glass. Her hand was bleeding profusely. She ran it under the warm water hoping for the bleeding to stop.

'_How is he doing this to me?'_

'_You love him, and he loves you'_

'_He cannot feel love. I don't love him'_

'_Marcy admitting you love him will make the voices leave, his calling you will stop'_

'_No it won't! He'll never give up. He'll never let me go…'_ She splashed water on her face, forcing her to enter her memory.

**5 years earlier**

"Momma pleas not the pond! I cant swim!"

"You stole from your sister, you will learn punishment."

"I didn't do it this time! Please believe me!" she begged as her mother dragged her to the icy pond in the backyard of their small house. She brought her to the pond and lifted her small daughter off of the ground hovering her over the half frozen water.

"You will learn" she stated, as she lowered her daughter into the pond. She held her under for a good minute as Marcy tried desperately to get to the surface. The icy water was filling her lungs, he breathing slowed, but she still managed to fight against her mother. She was let out of the water and forced to sit outside for five minutes, still soaking wet. The five minutes was cut short when he father arrived home and carried her inside.

"Mildred! Merlins' beard, what were you thinking!" he said to Marcys mother, as he warmed his small daughter.

"She needed punishment."

"You tried to drown her!"

"It was only a minute. She is fine." Her mother said with a wave of her hand.

"She has a broken wrist Mildred."

That small incident stopped Marcy from ever going near a body of water, she still can't swim to this day. She left the small bathroom climbing back to her four poster bed waiting for the day to come.

…...

**One month earlier**

Tom walked to the edge of the forest waiting for Brutus to show. He stood and waited, clutching his wand in his hand. When he saw a tall figure in the distance he relaxed. This must be Brutus.

"Now what do you want Riddle?" Tom didn't answer, he brought his wand up to Brutus' throat, locking him in the imperious curse.

"Brutus, you should understand I am perfectly aware of what you did to Marcy Nott. You may not remember, let me, refresh your memory. It was about a month ago when you find Marcy and I in the common room. You ever so rudely knocked me unconscious and dragged her to the common room closet. She begged for you to let her go, but you refused. You got angrier as she screamed _my _name and not yours, as you had intended" a smirk spread across his face. "Her small voice screaming my name, still haunts me. Anyway, You then decided to rape her and act as if nothing happened. Brutus, Marcy is headstrong and is afraid of you, you took advantage of that." Toms face hardened. "I called you here tonight to remind you that Marcy is mine. And if you ever touch her again, well, I may have to torture you until you beg for death. _Crucio!" _Tom watched Brutus' twitching body and laughed with happiness. "you see, Marcy wouldn't dare put you under the Cruciartus Curse. I on the other hand have no problem torturing you." The torture of Brutus Malfoy lasted a good twenty minutes, and after that , Tom decided to drop the wand and punch him repeatedly with his bare fists. He left him outside and walked back in to Hogwarts, carrying on with his prefect duties. Since this midnight talk, Brutus never even glanced at Marcy. Tom felt very accomplished, but did not dare tell Marcy what he had done.


	16. Chapter 16: Risk

**February 18****th**

Marcy sat in transfiguration pulling at the necklace. For days now she hadn't been able to take it off. She thought that this may very well be the source of the voices she was hearing. Every day it was something new. Usually Toms silky voice begging for her company, or her warm body. Either way, she always felt the urge to talk to him, but she stayed strong and didn't. it had been a little over a month since she had last spoken to him, but she felt his cool stare. She sat with Hannah and Violet at lunch, as she noticed he didn't take his eyes off of her once. He didn't even eat, just stared. As Marcy reached for her pumpkin juice she noticed it was a rather odd shade, and smelt a sweet scent. Her eyes darted to Tom, and the faintest of smiles appeared on his face. The goblet was just touching her lips, when she hurriedly placed it back on the table. What was he playing at? She walked out of the great hall into the corridor, knowing full well he was following her. she entered the abandoned classroom they were making the potion in. as he entered behind her Tom closed the door. She leaned against a desk folding her arms.

"Why would you do that Tom?"

"Excuse me?" hearing his smooth voice outside of her mind was a wonderful feeling for her. she snapped out of her daydream of him.

"You put the love potion into my pumpkin juice." He took steps towards her, as she began to breath in his scent.

"How would you know? The love potion we made has no scent."

"Yes it does you idiot. If you keep in contained for too long, it gets a cloudiness to it, and begins to have a very pungent smell." He walked towards her and raised his hand, she flinched as he slowly brought it down and stroked her cheek.

"I only wish for your heart to be mine. That is all." She moved close to him and wrapped her fingers around his white shirt pulling him closer to her. Marcy stopped once their lips were inches away from each other.

"To do that, you have to give me yours."

"I love you Marcy" she hesitated, and then realized what he was doing. She remained calm.

"Tom, saying something, and actually doing something are two different things." His hand found her hip.

"What if I mean it?" he whispered, making his mouth go closer to hers.

"You don't" she released herself from his grip and walked out of the room, as tears filled her eyes.

'What if he meant that?' she panicked glancing back at the classroom door.

'Maybe he did Marcy…'

'Don't say that!'

'Maybe, he just doesn't realize he was serious. Maybe he meant to trick you but does love you!'

'No, he is a monster with a cold heart. He's using me.' Marcy found tears running down her cheeks, but why? She knew his game; she has seen him do this with other girls, and now her. she arrived back at the great hall to her friends. It wasn't until she was back in the common room studying for the O.W.L's when she saw Brutus talking to Alice. That certainly was not a good combination of people. They both looked worried, but why? Marcy brushed it off her shoulder as she opened her book and began jotting down notes. She was the last left in the common room when she went to bed. she fell into a sleep filled with dreams, actually, nightmares. But that was nothing new. She was wakened when a hand was clasped over her mouth and a blindfold was tightly over her eyes. She could feel the pressure of a wand in her rib cage. Her limbs were weighed down with a full body- bind. She heard the large wooden doors open, and she landed in the snow. The blindfold was taken off of her, which revealed Alice bates towering over her.

**The lengths people will go to for the ones they love. Sorry its so short! There should be more updates later!**


	17. Chapter 17: Letting Go

"Alice!"

"Hello Marcy! Thank you for waking from that heavy sleep of yours! Also thank you for falling asleep in your uniform. That made it much easier to drag you, instead of loose-fitting night clothes. I suppose you would love to know why I have taken you out here?" Alice spoke with an evil glint in her eyes. Marcy nodded. "Well, you see when I finally thought I had Tom back I was shaken by the fact that he was wrapped around your finger. He stares at you, and follows you. He even gave you that necklace. I have trouble accepting this. Lets just say this will be my way of reminding you to stay away from him." Alice looked down at Mary, allowing her fingers to intertwine within her hair, pulling her head up. _"Crucio!"_

Marcy felt pain all over her body. It was like knives were stabbing her repeatedly. Her body twitched with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, but that simply wasn't enough. She let out a loud scream and clawed at her chest. Alice then made the tip of her wand light up with an orange flame as it met Marcys skin. Alice burned her chest, arms and torso. She then kicked her repetitively in the ribs.

"Lets see if Tom is still attracted to that pretty face now." She sneered as the fiery, wand met Marcys temple.

….

Tom woke in the middle of the night and tip- toed to the girls dormitory. As he approached Marcys bed, it occurred to him that the four poster was completely vacant. He panicked for a moment and went back to his dorm where he put on clothes and grabbed his wand. He pressed his wand to the palm of his hand which revealed an image of Marcy. She was under the Crutiartus curse, and she was begging for death. Rage filled him and he stormed out of the Slytherin common room.

….

"Please- J-just, kill me." she begged trying to get a breath of air. Alice cackled at her plea. She stopped the torture and grabbed Marcys forearm. They made their way towards the lake, as Marcys arms were still bound, and her feet were completely limp. Alice dragged her down the dock, and Marcy realized what she was doing.

"Alice, I can't swim. I'll die" Alice stopped and looked at her.

"It wouldn't be a terrible loss. But do you think I am an idiot? What witch doesn't know how to swim?" once they were at the edge of the dock, Alice allowed Marcy to have movement of her feet. "Now Marcy, I won't let go of you, but you'll have to help yourself out of the water to get air.

"Alice I can't swim!" she screamed with anger as she kicked Alice in the rib. She lowered Marcy into the lake and held her head under the water. Marcy thought of the last time she was in this scenario. Of course the pond wasn't black, and it wasn't as if there were small water creature circling as there was right now. She thrashed her legs in a desperate feud to gain air. The cold water was painful and she could feel her air thinning. Alice let go and Marcy began to sink to the bottom. She thought of trying to swim upward, but what was the use? Death would be so simple. Death would be easy. She allowed the cold water to fill her lungs.

….

Tom pushed the two doors open leading him outside. He saw two figures on the dock looking into the water. They looked as if they were panicking and screaming at each other. He drew his wand as the two figures became closer.

"What did you do to her!" he wailed as they were only a few feet away from him.

"Tom!" Alice squealed, as her eyes widened. He struck her across the face, causing a large mark to form on her left cheek. He turned on the other figure.

"Malfoy, where is Marcy?" he spoke as his wand met Brutus' throat.

"In the lake…"


	18. Chapter 18: Shes Thrown, He'll Jump

"YOU IDIOTS! She can't swim!" he bellowed, as he ripped off his jacket and dove into the freezing lake, not giving it a second thought. The icy water made contact with his skin, and a shiver went through him. _"Lumos Maxima!" _he screamed forming bubbles to resurface. He then saw her floating body through the kelp, as the Grindylows began to pull at her arms. He grabbed her around the waist and swam back up to the surface and onto the dock. Alice and Brutus stood motionless as Tom began to force air back into her. he pushed on her chest, and he pushed air into her mouth with his. She finally gave way and water spilled out of her mouth. She blinked her eyes and looked up at Tom. She lunged for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she took in what little body heat remained on him.

"Please, never let go" she whispered in his ear as he held onto her tighter.

"Brutus, give me my jacket" Brutus didn't move. He looked at Tom.

"Give me Marcy."

"Are you serious?" Tom said in outrage, almost letting go of Marcys clinging body. Brutus nodded and stepped forward. "Give me the god damn jacket, before I murder you with my own hands." Tom warned through gritted teeth. Alice grabbed the jacket from in front of Brutus and put over Toms shoulders.

"it's not for me you insufferable boor."

"Well who then?" Alice said crossing her arms.

"The girl you just tortured and then attempted to kill. She needs it more than I do." He wrapped the jacket around Marcy and picked her up. As his hand met her ribs, she let out a high pitched scream, and reached for her ribs. The screams turned into whimpers and she looked up at Tom.

"Their broken my sweet, that is why they hurt. Please, allow me to carry you. There is no other way you will make it up to Hogwarts. She nodded in agreement and settled her face onto his shoulder. Tom looked back at the both of them, still standing on the dock.

"If you two make me drop her for my wand, because someone decides to play villain and draw their wand on me or run away. I will without hesitation kill you." He warned as he turned for the castle. With every step Marcy let out a whimper of pain, and Tom consoled her with his words. The four of them entered the Slytherin common room . He turned on Alice and Brutus.

"Remember what I said. No one moves, until I come back." He carried her up the stone steps to his room and lit a torch revealing the empty dorm. Not one boy was in his four poster. Most likely sleeping with their girlfriends. Tom laid her on the bed and went to his trunk where he pulled out thick cotton night pants of his own and the sweater Marcy had left in his room. Marcy lay motionlessly on the bed, but her eyes followed him. he sat next to her on the mattress, and tenderly pulled her upper body off of the bed. he began to remove her clothes, and as he did Marcy recoiled and looked at him.

"Marcy, my intentions are good this time. I have to remove the wet clothes quickly or you will get sick. I also have to examine the wounds, so I can make the pain go away. Darling, please I only wish to help you" He pushed the hair out of her face, and she allowed him to proceed removing her clothes. She would have done it but was far too weak. He was very careful with her, and whenever she would flinch in pain he would always stop and move slower. Once she was left in her under garments he instructed her to lay back down so he could examine the damage. His finger probed her body to feel for the broken limbs. She let out loud cries when he would find a broken bone. It turned out she had 3 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. On top of that, she had severe burns all over her chest, which she was very hesitant to allow him to examine. She then had bruises on her wrists and arms. He looked at her face and still saw her beauty. She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Once he had managed to numb the pain and help heal some of the burns he removed her bra, and pulled the sweater on over her. he then put the pants on her. Marcy sighed with relief as the warmth engulfed her. he even grabbed a comb and combed her matted hair. When he got up to go find Brutus and Alice, Marcy reached for him, like a child would reach for a mother.


	19. Chapter 19: Hold Me

**Hey guys! I love my readers and your reviews help so much! I am currently watching "a very potter musical" and I'm in tears from laughter, so that is why, my story was late tonight. Also, I live in a different time zone then many of my readers, so I am sorry of my timing is bad. Anyway, keep up with the reviews and enjoy!**

"Please, don't leave me. I am so cold. Warm me and take me to the fire Tom? I need your body to warm mine." She said as tears pooled in her eyes. He picked her up and carried her down to the common room. As Alice and Brutus watched, he placed her on the couch and pulled the couch closer to the fire, so she would warm faster. The flames danced across her face, and reflected off of the tears. It pained Tom to see her this way, which made him madder, that he felt feeling for her. All in all he was an emotional wreck. He then remembered Brutus and Alice quietly cowering behind him. it took all his strength not to kill them on the spot. He managed to keep calm, and bind their wrists together. He walked over to the couch where Marcy lay, and bent down, so their faces met.

"My sweet Marcy, I have to take you to Madame Goldstein, and then I must leave you for a brief moment to take them to Professor Dippet. My dear, do you understand?"

"I don't want to move, it is too painful." She said lightly rubbing her ribs.

"I am so sorry my love, but there are no other options." He stroked her hair. She nodded and allowed Tom to pick her up and carry her all the way to the infirmary. Madame Goldstein was in complete shock when Tom told her of the night, and she warranted him a hero.

"Mr. Riddle, what you did was very brave to save Miss. Nott. I understand that you were too caught up in the moment to alarm a teacher and being a prefect I do not for a moment think you were outside of Hogwarts for any other reason. Tom, you should go get changed out of those wet clothes and see yourself back to your dorm."

"With all respect Madame, I would like to stay with Marcy overnight. I care about her above all of my peers, and , well, I want to make sure she is alright." Madame Goldstein hesitated for a moment and shot her head back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, I see." She said with a smile "You and Miss. Nott are… together" Tom smirked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, we are. I will go get changed, but as long as there will be a bed waiting for me when I get back…"

Madame Goldstein, wheeled over a bed while he was gone, directly next to Marcy and she locked eyes with her.

"He is a wonderful boy you have there. Looks after you with so much care. Don't let him go." She said with a wink. Marcy smiled politely.

'_You have no idea'_

She looked at Toms work on Marcy and decided Marcy deserved a break from healing, and would be able to hold out until the morning. Tom came back wearing his pajamas, which Marcy thought looked quite silly, because he usually never wears a shirt to bed.

"How are you Marcy?" he said kneeling next to her bed. she turned her face to look at his.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Your necklace. It tells me wherever you are." He said placing his index finger on the flower. He stood and walked over to his bed.

"Tom?" a quivering voice called out behind him. he turned on his heel and looked at her.

"Yes Marcy?" Her eyes were filled with so much sadness.

"Tom, I was so scared." She broke down in tears and held her face in the palm of her hands. He strode over and lay down next to her, putting his arm underneath her and placing her on his lap. "I was so afraid I was going to die, that they would torture me more. I thought that was the end, and then I saw you. You saved me again, Tom I think I am most afraid that someday you'll stop coming to save me, and you'll let them get me. I'll be all alone." He arms were wrapped around him. This made Tom uncomfortable, he wasn't used to making someone feel better. Especially such a fragile girl. It ate away at him, the fact that he cared she was hurting inside and out. It bothered him even more, that the twinkle in her eye was fading. More and more everyday it would fade and he couldn't see her happiness. The smiles and laughs faded too, but for some reason he also loved seeing her so unhappy. It made him feel accomplished. Tom knew deep down, that she held more power over him than anyone else. It was only a matter of time before she realized that too. She fell asleep in his arms and he placed her on her bed, putting the white sheets over her body. He sat awake in his own bed staring at her sleeping face. His thoughts were over-powering and he soon fell into an argument with himself once more.

'_You have to keep up with the plans Tom!'_ he screamed at himself silently.

'_Not if you want to keep her around'_

'_She will stay with me.'_

'_Not when she finds out what you have been doing, or even your plans for the future'_

'_I don't want to lose her'_

'_You need to love Tom.'_

'_I can't! I am not that weak'_

'_You can love her. Allow her to teach you.'_

'_No one can love me. I am sick.'_

'_She can change you, and you know that. That is precisely why you won't let her into your heart'_

'_What do you know anyway?'_

He fell asleep on the soft bed and was awoken by Marcys whispers

"Tom. Tom wake up. My shoulder hurts terribly, please go get Madame Goldstein?" Tom jumped out of his bed to get her. When she bustled next to Marcys bed, Marcy explained the problems she was experiencing.

"Marcy, I am going to have to put the bone back in place." She said with regret. She pulled out her wand and placed it over Marcys shoulder. She mumbled a few words and the wand tip began to glow. Marcy let out a pain filled scream. Tom knelt by her bedside and allowed her to squeeze his hand, as her shoulder was fixed. He ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down but nothing. He enjoyed the screams of the weak usually, but not Marcys. Hers upset him. When the nurse was done she backed away without a word and bustled into her office.

"I am so sorry this happened to you my dear. I will kill the people that did this to you. I promise." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Tom, let the teachers handle this. I don't want you to get hurt." Tom smiled at her lack of confidence in him.

"Whatever you wish for Marcy. Now get some rest my darling." Tom went back to the his dorm and put on his school uniform. He knew what he wanted to do with Brutus and Alice. He wanted to torture them until they went completely insane, then kill them. but he couldn't do that. He was top of the class, what if he ruined his title as the perfect student. He needed to be more subtle and give other people reasons to want to murder the both of them. However, that was not at the top of his to do list. No, he needed to find a student capable of murder… besides himself.

**Awwwww I love Tom! He's so cute with Marcy. I was thinking about putting links on my profile to pictures of Marcy, Brutus, Hannah, Violet and whoever else you want. I was always picturing Frank Dillane (young Tom Riddle in the sixth movie. He was in all the flashbacks) as Tom Riddle. If you guys have your own image for him, or if you want the pictures tell me in your review! Okay thanks for the reading and expect an update very soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: I Hate You

**2 years earlier**

"I love you my sweet child" Mr. Nott said, as he held his youngest child in his arms.

"Why does mother hate me so? The shear sight of me makes her upset."

"Marcy, there is something you need to understand about your mother. She is a bitter woman, but she does not hate you."

"She certainly does not love me. she showers Gibbon and Eloise with love but never me. Why?"

"I don't know Marcy, but I love you. I love you so very much, and nothing will ever change that." He hugged her tightly and looked down at her green eyes.

"Why did you marry her, if she is so mean to you and I? Why do you love her?"

"Marcy, it is very complicated. I can't say I love your mother, but I am grateful for her."

"Why? She has never done anything nice for you in return for the wonderful things you do for her?"

"She gave me three magnificent children."

"But you never loved her. why would you marry her?"

"Well, I was once a very rich man, with a rich family. Your mother was poor, but was part of the family that was close with mine. They were all purebloods, and she was my age. Our parents arranged us to be married, and carry on the pureblood family. Just as Eloise is marrying the eldest son of the Macnairs. They offer a wonderful opportunity for her, and they have money"

"Why don't you have money anymore father?"

"Well, when your grandparents died they were quite upset with me, for reasons you wouldn't understand. They left everything to my sister, and I was forced to get a job and lost all of the money that was meant to be mine. It's okay now Marcy." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I understand. Will I have to marry someone you choose father?"

"That is what your mother wishes for. I would like for you to marry a pure blood, but I just wish for you to be happy. You deserve happiness, my beloved"

"Have you picked out the boy I will marry father?" He let out a chuckle and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You need not worry about that now."

…

**February 29th **

Marcy was fully recovered, and things never seemed better. The voices had gotten smaller, Alice and Brutus were gone, and she was not being bothered by Tom. Though she did feel remorse for never talking to him, after he had just saved her life, but it was for the best. She never trusted him. She was studying her potions notes when a group of people walked into the common room. Her head shot up and she saw Toms usual crowd. He came visible as they all settled onto the couches and armchairs. She gulped heavily and looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he said taking the seat next to her.

"Oh, I have been better…" she said without taking her eyes off of her notes.

"Marcy, I saved your life, all I ask in return is for you to pay some attention towards me."

"Tom, that is what you have those pathetic lapdogs for. They're the ones who want your attention not me." Tom snorted and glanced over at them.

"Marcy, you hate me for no reason at all. I can't comprehend your feelings, and it is taking all my strength not to read your mind. What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong? You follow me around, you have this collar around my neck so you can keep track of me. you won't let anyone talk to me that_ you_ find suspicious. Even my friends are afraid to talk to me, because they know how protective you are! I am grateful for you saving me Tom, I really am, but you drive me crazy. You're sick." She said willing herself not to look at him. He ignored her reasoning's and proceeded to be very unrelenting.

"Marcy, would you please come with me? I want to show you something." He stood and stretched out his hand towards her.

"I am not going up to the dorm with you, if that's what your plan is." She said with warning in her voice.

"No Marcy, those are not my intentions for you tonight." He said with a gleam in his eye. She stood and took his hand. She allowed him to lead her out of the common room, into the bitter corridor. He led her up stone steps and they finally reached, white pearly, spiral steps that led all the way to the top of the astronomy tower. She froze at the bottom of the steps.

"Tom, we shouldn't be out this late. With the creature on the loose, we could get killed." Tom merely laughed, at her worries.

"Marcy my sweet, we will be fine I promise. Now come along, I have a surprise for you." They reached the top of the steps into the classroom, where he brought her over to the spectacular oversized window. The brightly shining full moon was in full view. Marcy stared in awe at the sight. He leaned against the desk watched her face lean into the light from the moon.

"The moon reminds me of you Marcy." He said coolly as he stood next to her. Marcys' posture changed as he moved closer to her. She crossed her arms and made herself as small as possible, almost as if she was protecting herself. "Oh stop this unnecessary worrying. You know damn well I am not going to hurt you. I just want your heart Marcy that is all, but I will never hurt you to gain it." Her face settled into a face of what looked to be guilt. She softened up and gazed back into the moon.

"Why does the moon remind you of me?" she said abruptly.

"It's beautiful. It has the wonderful glow that you have in your face, and it is a silky color like yours. It's set against the dark sky, like your face is against your dark hair. Its beautiful, and you're beautiful as well." He let his eyes fall onto her body. She didn't seem fazed by his kind words.

"I know what you're doing Tom. This is just another part of your plan to wrap me around your finger. I won't melt at your feet, like most would. I won't give into you." She stated plainly. Tom was suddenly filled with rage.

"What do you want from me Marcy!" he screamed at her, throwing his hands into the air.

"I want you to mean what you say! I want you to _actually_ care about me!" she wailed turning away from the magnificent spectacle.

"I do mean it! You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I am fascinated by everything you do, everything you think. You're so intriguing to me. you have this light in you, you are so good hearted, I find it so strange, that one person can have so much emotion. That gleam you get in your eye when something amuses you, and that hatred that is painted on your face when I am in view. Marcy, I admit that I love to see pain in others, but not you. When you are hurt it completely rips me up inside. I want you so badly, and you refuse me, when no other girl would. I have girls begging for my attention, while I spend all my spare time begging for yours! You make me crazy, and I worship the insanity you put me through! Marcy, I need for you to need me, because I necessitate you. Please Marcy, love me as I love you?" he left her speechless and for the first time in a long time, she felt urges for Tom she had never felt.

"Tom, you scare me. I am so afraid you are going to leave me once I fall for you. I am afraid you will hurt me. you don't love me Tom, you don't know what love is." He hastily walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands. He quickly brought her face to his and kissed her softly until she let go.

"I hate you" Marcy whispered in his ear.

"I hate you too." And the proceeded kissing in the beams of moonlight. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off of the ground. He placed her against the wall and kissed her harder. He then let go and looked her in the eyes, searching for the life within her.


	21. Chapter 21: I Do It For You

"Do you believe me now?" he said softly. A tear trickled down her face and she nodded her head.

"My love, why are you crying?" he said wiping away the tear.

"I have never been so afraid in my life." She hesitated for a brief moment "But Tom, I love you too" he smiled and lifted her off of the ground kissing her neck. His lips moved up from her neck to her ear.

"Its midnight my sweet Marcy" she looked at him in puzzlement.

"What's your point?"

"Happy Birthday"

Marcy woke up on her bed, and locked eyes with the ticking clock. It was at least ten in the morning, she sighed and threw her face into the pillow. She looked over at her sleeping roommates and slowly stood up. Remembering what had happened the night previous. She had confessed her love for Tom. What a mistake this was. She was now bound to him by magic. Not very powerful magic, but all in all, she was his, and he was hers. Tom on the other hand, was wonderful at manipulating the powers he held over people. She shook the thought out of her head and readied herself, throwing on one of Violets dresses and neatly tying up her hair. She walked down to the common room, and sat herself down to read a book.

"Marcy Nott and Tom Riddle, please go to professor Dippets office straight away." The small witch said peeking her head through the porthole. It was one of the Slytherin prefects. Marcy walked up to Toms room and shook him awake throwing clothes at him.

"Get up. We have to go to professor Dippets." Tom didn't argue and he quickly got dressed.

Once they arrived at professor Dippets headquarters, Marcy was surprised to see her father and mother standing at the desk. Tears were in her fathers eyes.

"Father!" she said as she ran over and he pulled her into a hug lifting her off of the ground.

"My sweet angel. My baby girl, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"No papa I am fine." She said as he placed her back onto the ground. She eyed her mother.

"Hello mother." She said hugging her for a brief second and quickly turning to face Tom. She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand knowing how uncomfortable he must feel.

"Ah yes, Mr. Riddle. This young man is the brave prefect who saved your daughter." Professor Dippet said taking pride in his student. "He is a model student. He and your daughter have become quite close this year. Thanks to him she is still alive." Tom shook both of her parents hands and stood beside Marcy.

"Yes, I have taken quite a liking to your daughter. She is extraordinary" he said with a hint of affection in his voice. She smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tom. Thank you for taking care of my daughter when I cannot." Mr. Nott seemed very impressed with Tom, while her mother looked at him like a disease.

"Tom, are you of pure- blood family?" she sneered at him.

"Mother!" Marcy said incredulously. "Tom, you don't have to answer that."

"I would like to know what my daughter is hanging around with these days" her mother said tersely.

"No, Marcy it is fine. I am a Half- Blood. I was raised in a muggle orphanage, so no I am not." He said pocketing his hands. Mrs. Nott didn't answer but Mr. Nott stared at him with amazement.

"Pure- blood or not, you saved my baby girl. I am forever in your debt Tom." He said slightly bowing his head. Tom gave a small chuckle and responded in a silky voice.

"Marcy, is far to special to take an eye off of. I would hate to see someone hurt her. I am just glad she is okay, and they are not getting away with this."

"They?" Marcys father said with puzzlement.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy has been cleared, since we are under the impression he was under the imperious curse. He is not getting expelled with Miss, Bates." Marcys jaw drop in astonishment.

"Surely you must be joking sir. He was fully aware of what was going on. I can assure you he was not under the Imperious curse prefessor" Tom said calmly.

"The Malfoys are good people and I am sure he would never try to hurt Marcy." Professor Dippet said dismissively.

"Professor you don't know him like I do. He-" Tom glanced over at Marcy and trailed off.

"Never mind sir." He said going back to Marcys' side. They wrapped up their conversation, as Mr. Nott continued to thank Tom and shake his hand. Marcy and Tom walked out together.

"I can't believe they didn't say happy birthday to you. It's your birthday!" Tom said in complete disbelief.

"It is alright, the fact that they came to see how I was, is wonderful. I am sure that was uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't. Your father is nice, your mother, she's a bitch."

"Tom!"

"She is, and you were thinking that the entire time she was quizzing me on my lineage. " He spat. Once they reached the common room they parted. That was the last time they spoke until May. There was no reason behind them not speaking. They no longer sat next to each other at lunch, and read together at the library, there was not a single word. Tom had become colder and more distant in those moths. He didn't make an effort to speak to her, all though he always had his eyes set on her, protecting her from afar. His thoughts kept him connected to her. He knew deep down he loved her. He was just too stubborn to show his affection for her, when there was no need for it. It was a trip to Hogsmeade and everyone was excited, and buzzing to go. Violet dressed Marcy in a nice navy dress, and prettied her up. Once they entered Hogsmeade Tom immediately thought of excuses to speak with her but there was none. Tom felt a strange vibration through his spine which alerted him to look up. It was the magic, that Marcy had given him, when she confessed her love for him, they were now connected. He was alarmed when she was in danger. His head shot up to look across the room, and he saw Marcy arguing with a Ravenclaw boy, that Tom knew to be Brutus' friend. She then resentfully nodded her head in agreement. She then allowed the boy to kiss her, and suck on her neck. An unfamiliar rage flew through Tom, as he watched Marcy allow him to do this to her. The boy pulled her over to his booth and she sat on his lap, and he proceeded to shove his tongue down her throat and touch her, where she hated to be touched. Her face would harden every time this boy would do something crude to her.

'_Why is she allowing him to do this? She is sober, he isn't taking advantage of her. She hates this!'_

'_Maybe, Brutus put him up to this as punishment.'_

'_All she has to do is call my name, and she knows I would stop this. Why won't she just do it!'_

'_Blackmail Tom.'_

Tom's hands turned into fists as he strode over to Marcy and pulled her off of the boy. She sputtered and looked at Tom.

"Tom! What are you doing?" she said as she pulled away from his grip.

"Protecting you." He said not taking his hard gaze off of the boy.

"Tom, please, Mark and I were doing nothing you need to be concerned about. Just don't worry about it okay?" she said lightly pushing him away from their table. Tom wasn't ready to let this go.

"Mark, stay away from Marcy, okay? If I see you even look in her direction, I'll kill you, without wavering" Tom said angrily, pulling her out of the three broomsticks.

"It seems every time we come here, something always has to happen."

"I didn't throw a swing this time." Tom spoke in his defense

"Tom stay out of my business."

"Marcy, why have we grown apart over these moths?" he said grabbing her hand.

"Because Tom, you won the game. You got me, I am yours. I am bound to you, but that was the game wasn't it? To chase me and act like you cared and then drop me. You never cared, it was just a game for you. That's all. I am done being a toy for you."

"How dare you even say that. After everything I do for you. I watch over you, I make sure no one hurts you. I risked my life fishing you out of that lake! I put up with your insanity and for what? So you can ignore me, and act as if you have no feelings for me! you put me through emotional feuds with myself!" He screamed. Marcy got silent and bit her lip as she held back the tears.

"I do it, to protect you. I do it because I love you." she whispered looking up at him.

**Woah. Seems to me, Tom just had a break down. It was the inevitable. The pictures are up so go take a look and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews! I love my readers.**


	22. Chapter 22: Soft Side

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I would have answered a few of you, but your private messaging is disabled. So I really appreciate the reviews, some of them are quite entertaining. Anyway, I should tell you, I am going on a cruise in 2 days, and I am not sure if there is internet. If there is of course I will update whenever I can, but if there isn't I'll be back in two weeks. So if there aren't any updates. Please don't forget about me! okay enjoy!**

"What?" Tom said with a hint of curiosity.

"I do it, because I get threats everyday from Brutus' friends, telling me they are going to kill you and torture you and that they'll- they'll rape me like Brutus did. I let them violate me because I know they'll hurt you! I cannot let that happen Tom! I can't lose you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself and sat down on a bench.

"Why Marcy? Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would kill them." she said flatly. Tom gave a small laugh.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are overly protective. And if I told you and you confronted them, Brutus would know I told you. and that was part of the deal I made with him. I keep my mouth shut and become his friends play toy, you stay safe and so does my family. But mostly you."

"Why not him? why do you only pleasure his friends?"

"Because that's the punishment I get. He knows I am most uncomfortable with his friends. I'm sure one day he will change his mind and make me be his toy. It will be a painful experience, but what if I allowed you to die? Then where would I be? I would be completely lost without you."

"I will not allow this to continue my sweet. you cannot worry about me." he said kissing her forehead. "Why would losing me be such a tragedy? You have family…"

"Tom, you are the only one that cares about me. I know my father does, but he is stubborn about it. You take my feelings into consideration. You are so tender, and wonderful towards me. you're perfect" she sighed. "I suppose my cover was blown, and your probably scheming their deaths right now"

"Of course I am. I am going to kill him." he said flatly, as if what he was saying had no relevancy

"Tom-"

"On second thought, death is far too good for him. no I'll make him regret this, don't worry my darling" he said smiling at her.

"I love you." She hesitated don't tell me you love me too." She said heavily.

"Whatever you wish." He replied "C'mon, lets go back to the castle." He said with a smile

"Why would you want to do that Tom?" she said suspiciously clutching the bench. Tom hovered over her.

"Never accuse me of something Brutus would do to you. you know I can't hurt you." Tom warned. They walked up to the castle and into the common room. She sat on his bed and watched him take off his jacket and sit beside her. He looked over at her, and put his hand under her chin tilting her head towards his face. He pulled her in and lightly kissed her lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said smiling and stroking her face. He pinched the side of her waist making her laugh and squeal. Soon they were in a brawl of tickling. Something many wouldn't expect to see in Tom Riddle. The fight was quite difficult on Marcys end, considering he wasn't ticklish and she was. When he was almost in tears from laughing at her, and she was gasping for air, they fell onto the bed, and curled up next to each other.

"You're so hard to figure out." She said to him, intertwining her fingers on his.

"My name _is_ Riddle." He replied.

"I am very fond of that name. It's quite nice." She said bending his fingers with hers. Tom grunted with hatred.

"I hate it. But it will be your name too, someday."

**I would love to see your faces right about now. I'm almost certain none of you were expecting that last sentence, for the end of this chapter ;) expect more soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Logical

**BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER READ THIS! I am happy to announce that my mom, has informed me that internet will be of service on our trip. She thinks so anyway, so whenever I get the chance I will be updating. Anyway, I am holding a sort of contest. I need a new description of the story, and I want **_**YOU**_** to help me! all you need to do is write the description in a review (or private message it to me if you don't want others seeing it) and the best one will be the story description! You will get full credit when I put the description in, so thanks for all the help! Keep on reading!**

"I beg your pardon?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your beautiful and somewhat intelligent. You have wonderful genetics and lineage. I'm sure you will be fine with my plans for the future, and you're easily manipulated. You also obey me, which is as well very good. I will be able to support you, and your father already likes me. It's only logical that we marry in the future."

"Logical." She scoffed. "You wouldn't marry me out of love, just because it is rational"

"Well, of course"

"You have told me yourself, you never want to wed. and my family wants me to marry a pure blood. You don't exactly fit the criteria of the man the desire me to marry." Marcy stated flatly.

"I never wanted to wed, but that was before I met you. I didn't realize there was someone like you in the world, which I should have thought of. You some how managed to wiggle your way into my brain, and simply cannot part with you. believe me I would love to forget about you and move on with my life but that is not the case. You will forever be mine, and you will be forever loved." He stated in a matter of fact voice.

"You're already planning your future? Tom, we're sixteen!"

"I am planning mine, because unlike you, it isn't already planned out." He said coldly.

"You're a brat."

"A brat that you love" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"But I don't know if I could marry you. It wouldn't be fair for you…" he said looking out the window, into the darkness of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Are you actually thinking about my feelings?" she said in mock amazement.

"Oh, shut it." After a long period of silence, Marcy began to stand and go to her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to bed Tom. I have to study in the morning."

"Sleep with me." he said pulling at her wrist.

"Tom, you have roommates." She hissed.

"Marcy, it's Hogsmeade weekend. They'll either be in the common room or in the girls dorms, especially if they see me in here. They know not to stay, now come over here"

"I have to get my night clothes."

"You don't need them." he said smiling and pulling her closer.

"Tom, please let go."

"No."

"Tom, I am not in the mood." She said patiently waiting for him to let go.

"Fine, you can leave. But come back."

"Why should I?" she questioned.

"For the love of Merlin. Marcy there is no point in denying the obvious, you want me and I want you, so let's act mature about this." He said putting his face into his hands.

"You're selfish. Maybe I don't want you." Marcy stated flatly.

"You know that's not true, but I am not going to beg."

"Do you realize, I could get pregnant? Does that ever cross your mind?"

"Well, if you're worried about that, there are potions out there that can prevent things like that from happening my sweet."

"It's not just that- ugh! Forget it. I'm going to get dressed, I'll be back." Only minutes later she came back wearing a white lacey undershirt and a pair of Toms light blue night pants. It wasn't what a girl of the 1940s would typically wear to bed, actually it wasn't something proper that a young girl should be wearing in front of a boy, but most of the things Marcy does with boys was not proper so she had given up on being suitable. She climbed into bed next to him and placed her head on his pillow. He stroked her hair gently and began to slowly pull down the top of her shirt

"Tom! I already said not tonight!"

"Marcy, it's not that. Just hold still." She trusted him completely and allowed him to pull down the top of her shirt so he could see her upper chest. So he could see the scars left from months ago. He probed over them with his fingers and sighed each time. He reached one that was just below her collar bone and kissed it.

"These scars are all my fault." Tom said heavily.

"Tom, don't be ridiculous. I don't blame you, and they are not your fault! You didn't know what Alice and Brutus were planning."

"If you and me were never together, this never would have happened. I hurt you."

"Shut it Tom." She said dismissively. They fell asleep together. It was about three A.M when Marcy awoke from a nightmare, and jumped out of bed. She began to move to Toms side but was startled when he was nowhere to be found. She made her way down to the common room, and out into the corridor. She heard hissing a few feet ahead of her and walked with caution. Her eyes searched the corridor for any for of movement and was startled when she saw, what appeared to be a large tail slithering about the hall. She gasped in shock, and began to move her feet backwards, when a hand clamped over her eyes. Before she could scream she heard Toms smooth voice speaking to her.


	24. Chapter 24: Don't Lie

**Hello readers! I haven't gotten any descriptions which I am quite upset about. Also, you might be thinking this story is going nowhere, but trust me it is. Things are getting darker, and people are going completely mental! Its absolute chaos so I hope you guys enjoy! I will be updating as frequently as possible!**

"Marcy, what are you doing out of bed at this hour! Go back to the common room!" he ordered pulling her along.

"Tom, I-I woke up, and you were gone."

"So? That gives you no right to be wandering the halls at night. Get back to bed." He ordered guiding her to the common room, with his hand still over her eyes. He quickly pushed her inside and shut the door behind himself. Marcy sat herself on the couch and waited for his reappearance, but he never showed. She gave up on waiting for him and wandered back to her bed, drifting back into her dreamed filled sleep.

"Marcy wake up! Hurry up! Get up!" Hannah screeched pulling on Marcy to get out of bed.

"What, Hannah? What do you want?" Marcy said rubbing the fog out of her eyes.

"They found out who was opening the chamber last night! Who was letting the monster out!" a feeling of sickness fell over Marcy as she thought about Tom never coming back to the dorms.

"H-How? Who did it?" Marcy said hastily changing into her casual clothes.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Some third year Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor? But all the books I have read, spoke of a Slytherin…" Marcy reasoned.

"Not this time. He's a half-blood. Half giant, who knows what sort of blood he could have coursing through those veins of his? Giants are vicious creatures. I am not surprised at all." Hannah said rushing Marcy out the door.

"How did they find out it was Hagrid?"

"Tom Riddle. He was on duty and he ever so bravely captured him. Tom is so brave." Hannah said dreamily opening the door to the corridor.

"Tom? Tom found him! he could have gotten killed!"

"That's what all this fuss is about! His bravery." Hannah sighed. "You're lucky you have him. girls would kill to be with him" Hannah giggled, completely oblivious that girls _have_ tried to kill for him.

"I suppose he is quite the prize. What sort of Monster was it?" Marcy questioned.

"I heard that it was some sort of spider. But that information could be completely wrong. It could be anything." All the students bustled themselves outside of the head masters office awaiting the verdict for Hagrid. Surprisingly, not one teacher told the students to get back to the great hall. When the doors opened and Rubeus stepped out, Marcy felt sympathy towards the boy. He was repentantly holding two broken halves of a wand. Marcy could see the tears in his eyes, and for some reason knew, she just knew, that he couldn't have done it. That's when a sick feeling hit her.

'What if it's Tom who is doing this?' she thought.

'stop the foolishness, Tom would never.'

'He would. He hates muggle- borns. He has the will in him to kill someone.'

'Would it change the way you feel about him?'

'I don't think so. But I would have to force myself not to love him, for my own safety'

'Don't jump to conclusions. He probably has nothing to do with the matter.'

When Hagrid passed her not bothering to look up, she grabbed his hand, and his head darted down towards her. She smiled at him, and he forced a smile back on to his face as he was pushed further down the corridor. Students yelled and hollered horrible things at the poor boy, and Hannah began to verbally accuse Marcy.

"Why would you touch that filth? He is a killer!"

"He didn't do it Hannah. I know he didn't."

Hannah kept talking, but Marcy was still caught up in her own thoughts. She glanced up and saw Tom staring at her, with his brow furrowed. She mimicked him and furrowed her brow, slowly blinking. She shook her head and swiftly moved past him. Marcy bustled to the library and began to read when she saw Violet hunched over a book, with large black circles under her eyes. Marcy slowly walked over to Violet and tapped her on the shoulder. Her head shot up and her eyes widened as she saw Marcy. She jumped and grabbed both of Marcys forearms getting uncomfortably close.

"Marcy! Tom. T-Tom! Stay away!" she screeched.

"What are you doing in the library? What are you talking about?" Marcy said pulling her friend out into the halls.

"He is bad, Marcy. So dangerous. Stay away from him. He'll- He'll kill you" Violet said darkly as she began to curl up onto the floor. Marcy kneeled next to her.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about him Violet?"

"I-I. He is bad! So bad. Evil. I know his plans. I know too much! He- He'll kill me if he finds out I have spoken to you. torture, he will torture me, he has done it before. T-Tom is not what you think. Bad. So very, very bad." She repeated as she huddled in a ball. Just as Marcy was about to speak she heard footsteps round the corner. Her eyes lay upon Tom Riddle. She skeptically looked at him.

"Congratulations, on the award you are going to receive." Marcy said trying to act as if Violet said nothing.

"What did she say to you Marcy?" Tom spoke walking over to the two girls.

"N-Nothing." Marcy sputtered. Tom pushed Marcy into the wall, and slammed his hand against the wall inches away from her face, causing Marcy to jump.

"Don't lie!" he grabbed her jaw forcefully and began to read her thoughts. He found all the information he needed.


	25. Chapter 25: Turning Vicious

**I know the chapters have not been long, and I'm working on making them longer. I really appreciate your reviews and I love hearing from every single one of you! oh an I found out they have wifi on the plane, so I will have 10 hours of typing and will hopefully be able to post! So keep on checking for updates! Thanks everyone!**

"You're an animal." Marcy said rubbing her jaw. "I can't believe you would ever cogently lay a hand on me. not after you hit me in the dorms. I thought you actually cared. But I was deceived. You're nothing but an animal, and I despise you for that Tom. I have figured you out, and I know exactly what you did" She said as she grabbed Violet and walked away from him.

**2 days later **

Tom sat on an armchair, reading a book about hexes, as Avery strutted into the room. Tom glanced up at him.

"My lord. May I have a word?"

"Go on Avery."

"My lord, I am aware it is none of my business, but I feel you have been rather distracted lately, by Marcy Nott. Does she know about your plans?"

"Of course not! Not yet anyway… why do you want to know Avery?" Tom spat at him.

"Well, my lord, she is very keen on muggles and-"

"Avery I suggest you forget about the matter. Is there anything else?"

"No my lord." Avery then sat opposite of Tom. "Where is she?"

Tom sighed and folded back a page in his book. "She is in her dorm, with her friends. we are not speaking at the moment. I'm sure she'll be talking to me in a day or two, I am giving her a break."

"Why won't she speak to you, My Lord?"

"She knows that it was me… well that is her theory anyway. She is correct of course, but she is still investigating. I have to eliminate the parasite that is feeding her this information."

"Who My Lord? I can get rid of her."

"Violet. She overheard us talking one night, and she has been stalking me for weeks. She even went to the library to find out more information. I should have killed her first, my mistake."

"Will you kill her next?" Avery questioned.

"No Avery, the monster is back in the Chamber and they already have a killer." He said impatiently. Avery nodded and walked to his dorm. Hours later Tom was again interrupted.

"You incredulous, bastard!"

"Marcy, talking to me again, are we?" he said as smiled up at her.

"Stop it Tom. What did you do to her?" Tom stood up and began to walk towards Marcy backing her into a wall.

"I suggest you don't use that tone with me." he warned.

"I will talk to you however I feel! What did you do to Violet? Did you poison her?" she screamed as she pushed on his chest, forcing him to back away.

"Why do you even care about her!" Tom bellowed, pinning her shoulders against the wall "It's me Marcy. You want me, not her."

"I thought it was you that I wanted. I thought you were perfect but I was wrong. I actually couldn't have been more mistaken. You don't have a heart, you don't know what love is. I give up on you. I cannot help you, when I thought I could. Please just cure Violet, and leave me be." A smirk spread across Toms face as he grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her up toward his face.

"I will cure her, on one condition." He hesitated "You kiss me, right here and right at this moment."

Marcy frantically pulled away from him "No. I can't kiss you. not after I know all the things you have done, there must be something else…"

"Oh there is. Two actually. You could sleep with me tonight, or you have to kiss Brutus, and I have to see you do it." The right corner of his mouth curled up into an evil smile. Marcy gaped at him

"You're joking. Please Tom, don't make me do that! You know what he did to me!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then kiss me. we both know you want to, and it's just a matter of time before you do." He said convincingly

"One kiss… and you swear you'll help her?"

"You have my word, My sweet." Marcy then stood on her toes and her lips met his. She hated to admit it, but she was missing this for the days she hadn't spoken to him. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him. Marcy then pulled away and looked at him.

"Happy? Will you help her now?"

"No."

"What? You said you would Tom!" she said covering her mouth with her hand. He laughed.

"Over time the poison will wear off. As far as her sanity will go… she could be crazy for a while but I can't change that."

"I hate you." she choked out. His eyes darted to hers. "I really do. I hate everything about you. and you hate everything about me."

"Silence yourself Marcy."

"I hate you! I hate what you've done to me! Whenever I am around someone I am so mean to them! I have changed drastically because of you! It's your fault! You drove me mental!" she screamed at him.

"I didn't do that, you did. Stop acting so childish!"

"Let me go Tom! I don't love you anymore! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at him. he raised his hand and smacked her right cheek, which caused her to fall against the stone wall. She gasped, and he was even taken back by the force he hit her with. Her eyes pooled with tears as she cradled her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled, choking back the sobs. She slid down and slowly curled up into a ball.

"Marcy… I didn't mean to." Tom said unsure of what to do. She stood up and looked at him without blinking once.

"Don't talk to me. don't look at me. forget me, I am not who you think I am, and I am not going to allow someone to push me around again. I will not go through this pain again." She began to walk away when he called after her.

"Marcy, no matter what you do, or who you meet, you will always be haunted by me. you won't be able to erase me. don't ever forget that."

Violet was soon back on her feet and out of bed, but still scarred by what she learned and witnessed. Marcy didn't talk to Tom for the rest of the school year. She avoided him at all costs, and studied for her O.W.L's in her dorm. But the nightmares got worse. They became so realistic and she soon began to hallucinate. She would see him everywhere she went, there was no escaping the grip he had on her. she tried countless times to take the enchanted necklace off but failed. It simply wouldn't break no matter what she tried. His voice would ring through her head at every hour of the day. She soon no longer spoke to anyone, she kept to herself and lost interest in everything. Marcy caught herself talking amongst herself and would quickly tell herself aloud to be quiet. Her heart was gone. Lost to Tom Riddle. But Tom was not done with Marcy. He had just begun his plans with her.


	26. Chapter 26: Breathe

**The credit for the new description goes to foryourentertainment6. So somebody anonymously messaged me, asking how old I am. Weird question, but how old do **_**you**_** think I am, anonymous user ;) actually any of you can answer that, because now I am curious. I also did some research on the 1940s and found that they cursed a lot more in the 1940s, and there was more abusive relationships. Huh, My story is pretty accurate! **

**Last day, on the Hogwarts express**

Marcy boarded the train with Violet, who was now the only person that would talk to her. Violet was speaking but Marcy wasn't paying attention. She was pulling at the necklace hoping it would break.

"Tom is walking towards you Marcy" she whispered. Marcy became alert and looked at her feet as he passed. "Marcy, breathe. You can breathe, it's okay. You always do that whenever he's around."

"I-I can't help it." It was a fact, whenever Tom was nearby, Marcy would hold her breath and wouldn't respire until someone would tell her to. It was her immediate reaction.

"Marcy, why are you so afraid of him?" Violet asked as they entered an empty cabin

"It's like he's a part of me. I see him everywhere I go. I can feel him all around me, thickening the air. I hear his voice everywhere. He destroyed me."

"Marcy, it can't be this way forever. Forget about him." Violet said, trying to comfort her broken friend. The trip home was silent, and when they arrived on the platform Marcy hugged her friend goodbye. She tried to say something to Hannah, but she wouldn't talk to Marcy. Once Marcy stepped foot into her house, she became even more mental. She wouldn't talk to anyone, even her father. She tried countless times to saw the necklace off, but failing. She woke up that September morning and resentfully went to the platform with her mother and father.

"Marcy my love, please try to enjoy this school year? For me? try to make new friends." he said hugging his daughter.

"I'll try father." She said as she boarded the train. Marcy had grown about two inches over the summer, and her hair became darker. Her appearance had changed though. Her face was still beautiful but was void of any emotions. Her eyes had no shine, and the light was gone from them. she was wearing a gray dress, that fit her excellently with a jacket that covered the dress. as the train began to steadily move out of the station she searched for an empty cabin. The rain was hitting the top of the tin train which made her calm and less nervous about seeing Tom. She found an empty cabin. Cabin 25, which brought back painful memories of her and Tom. She pulled her heavy trunk up and placed it gently on the rack above. She silently took out a book and nestled into her window seat. Only seconds later there was a knock on the door which jolted her out of the book.

"May I sit here?"

"If you must…" Marcy said hesitantly putting the book down to look at who she was speaking to. When her eyes met his face she jumped up and began to flee the cabin, when the door slammed and locked itself. Marcy turned on her heel to face the boy. "Hello Tom."

"Marcy, you haven't forgotten about me, have you? I didn't receive a single letter."

"I could never forget about you Tom. No matter what I try."

"Marcy, I would love for you to be civil with me again." He said twirling the ring on his finger.

"Don't treat me like an animal, and maybe I will consider talking to you once more." She said quietly.

"I've missed you." she shuddered at his voice.

"I need a longer break from you. can't you give me some time, some separation?"

"You had the entire summer. Even that was too long." He sighed heavily and stared at her. "You've changed."

"Yes, well, hallucinations, unseen voices, and thoughts of murder tend to do that to a person. I had to put myself in solitary confinement because of you." she hissed.

"Murder? Really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I kept seeing visions of a man dying with his family. I don't know, I had urges to kill something. Why do you even heed?"

"Oh just curiosity. But, the light in your eyes, its gone. You are not as alive as you once were."

"No Tom, that would be happiness. You took that away from me."

"I can make you happy once more."

"You mean, you can beat me and use me as your whore in the bedroom, and then act as if everything is okay. No Tom, I don't want that kind of happiness."

"It's better than what you have now, isn't it?"

"Shut it!" she snapped at him. "You can't even begin to imagine the pain I felt, the pain I still feel."

"How about I leave you alone for the first six months at Hogwarts. I won't speak to you, or read your mind and I will try my best to stay out of your sight. It will be as if I left Hogwarts completely. I will even remove the necklace for you, and I will try my best to stop the hallucinations." He said holding out his hand. Marcy hesitated.

"What's the catch Tom?" He smirked at her.

"Well, when the six months is over and you want me back-"

"What if I don't want you back?" she interjected.

"If you don't, I am gone forever. But there is no point in lying. I'll know." He said as he tapped his head with his index finger.

"Forever? You'll never bother me again?"

"Yes darling. I'll be gone forever. You'll never hear from me again."

"What happens if I lose?" she said as she pulled on the necklace. An even bigger smile washed up on his face, and he once again began to twirl the ring.

"If you lose, my sweet Marcy, you must be mine. You must sign yourself over to me." Marcy gasped at his offer.

"Tom please don't make me do that. What if I just obey your commands? I'll do whatever you ask." She pleaded desperately biting on her lip/

"Anything?"

"Well, not, anything. Please Tom, please!"

"Alright you have a deal. Six months and your Tom free, but you'll miss me, I can promise you that." Marcy healed out her hand, but he stared at it and raised an eyebrow.

"No Marcy, these deals are sealed with a kiss."

"I don't want to kiss you." she said flatly putting her hand down.

"Oh, come now, one kiss never hurt anyone." He said brushing a piece of hair out of her face, she flinched at his close proximity. "I'm not going to hurt you." Marcy leaned over to kiss him, but Tom pulled her on to him and kissed her passionately. Not what she was expecting. When he backed away she looked into his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Your eyes have grown cold." She said holding his face in her hands. He looked at her for a moment, and reached his hand behind her neck, removing the necklace. For a second Marcy could swear she saw sorrow in his face. He stood and walked out of the cabin.

'_I really thought I had him figured out.'_

'_Obviously there is more to the boy than you thought.'_

'_He haunts me.'  
>'And you haunt him'<em>

**November 15****th**

Marcy sat in her room staring at the mirror. She could see her reflection and behind her was Toms, but whenever she turned around he wasn't there. She was suppose to be at dinner with the rest of Hogwarts but didn't want to go. There was a nasty rumor about her, being spread by one of Alice Bates friends. Her name was Skylar Parkley. She was a medium sized girl from Ravenclaw with a big mouth and snappy personality. She hated Marcy, since they were eleven. It was because Skylars entire family was in Slytherin, but Skylar was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her mother was a slim witch with silvery blond hair and light blue eyes. Skylars mother often praised Marcy on her beauty and getting into Slytherin, whenever their families were together, usually for special occasions. Skylar took up the opportunity to spread a rumor that Marcy was having overt relationships with boys she barely knew. Everyone looked at Marcy as if she was insane because in truth, she was. Everyone knew about her screaming in the night, and her and Toms fights. Her life no longer consisted of privacy. She began to talk to the mirror as if he was listening. Violet stepped into the room, with a paper bag in her hands.

"I went to the kitchen, one of the house elves gave me dinner for you, please eat something Marcy." She begged laying out the food for Marcy. Marcy looked at the food, and shook her head "Marcy, please. You haven't eaten for days. If you don't eat soon you could die."

"Good." Marcy said grimly shoving the food farther away from her.

"No Marcy, not good. Please what can I do?"

"I don't know Violet. I just don't want to eat." She said lying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can you at least drink something?" Marcy sat upright and nodded her head in agreement. Violet took out her wand and whispered as spell, forming a silver goblet with water inside of it. Marcy grabbed the goblet and chugged it down until it was bare. Violet gave a small smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marcy, you need to get over Tom."

"It's not just Tom, Violet. It's Skylar and Brutus, and everyone hates me, for things I can't control! Violet I see things, and hear things. Visions that would scare the bravest of Gryffindors. I hear his voice and other voices of course tormenting me throughout the day. Violet I have urges to murder, and I have not wanted to harm a living thing a day in my life. I don't know what's happening to me, but I am falling apart."

"Why don't you start talking to Brutus again?" Violet suggested.

"Brutus? Ha! He is slime, I can't stand him."

"He seemed quite infatuated with you, and he can support you in the future."

"Violet, he raped and beat me. Then he tortured me, and he now pays his friends to do the same." She said, as she violently started to rip at her hair. She could hear a snake like voice, whispering in her ear. It was the worst of all the side effects of Tom Riddle.

"Marcy! Why didn't you tell me that! I could've helped you." Violet said, urgently pulling Marcy's hand away from her already bleeding scalp.

"He could fire my parents. My father wouldn't have a job. He would hurt Tom… I can't tell anyone. And neither can you Violet." She said immediately.

"But Marcy, Dippet could help you-"

"Violet, don't tell anyone!" Marcy screamed "Give me your word."

"You have my word Marcy. But why do you even care if he hurts Tom?"

"I still love Tom. I would never want to see him hurt, even though he thrives off of my pain. Still, I never really wish harm on him, unless it is coming from me of course."

"Marcy, that's completely mental."

"So am I." Marcy said flatly.


	27. Chapter 27: I Should Have Said No

**Hello again! I have safely made the trip from New York to Italy! The only thing is that in the hotel I am currently staying in, I have to pay for wifi. Anyway, I am still writing whenever I can, but for now this is all I have. I will be making chapter longer but I will be updating less. So enjoy this one and I will hopefully be able to update very soon! And by the way to whoever keeps anonymously reviewing and then deleting it asking for my age I'm 14 so you can stop asking ;) **

The days passed, slowly with no one to talk to. It seemed that everyone avoided her, except Violet. She had almost every class with Tom, which made it harder for her to forget about him. he didn't look at her, she didn't look at him. Marcy knew she was always on his mind, she could just see his thoughts about her. Marcy later began to go to dinner and sit by herself reading a book at the end of the table. Living, as if she was holding onto nothing, was the new normal for herself.

**December 1****st**

Marcy had a new reputation at school. She was the psychotic, girl that you should simply stay away from, she's bad news. Marcy didn't like it very much, and soon began to just blend in with the crowd. She stopped the drinking, studied every chance she had, but still, never spoke a word to anyone but Violet. It was in between Divination and Ancient Runes, when Marcy heard a group of girls to her right giggling, she heard one of them speak her name and Marcy slowly turned on her heel. To her surprise it was none other than Skylar Parkley.

"Oh, why hello Marcy." Skylar said with bitterness.

"What do you want Skylar? Have something you wish to tell me?"

"No, nothing at all." Marcy began to walk away when she heard Skylar whisper to one of her friends "Nothing except, the fact that she's nothing but a common whore"

"What did you just say?" Marcy screamed dropping her books and violently approaching the three girls. When Skylar looked startled and didn't know what to say, Marcy became even more furious.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Marcy said grabbing Skylar by the roots of her hair and pulling her downwards.

"You are barbaric! You are disgusting and mental! We all know what you do with those boys Marcy! First Brutus Malfoy, then Tom Riddle and now it's any boy! You're low, Marcy Nott and I have little respect for you." Marcy backed Skylar into a wall, pointing her index finger straight at her face.

"Don't think for one second I don't know why you hate me. You're jealous, and everyone knows it. You're jealous, I'm in Slytherin. You're jealous that your own mother marvels over me, while you try your best to impress her with your brains. Face it, you're nothing, and I am everything you want to be. But don't pretend you know a thing about me because you don't! You know nothing about me, I would trade lives with you in a heartbeat!" Marcy screamed angrily, with her face only inches away from Skylars' "Leave me alone Skylar!"

"How dare you say that to me! I am anything but jealous!" Skylar said slapping Marcy across the face, throwing Marcy to the floor. Even though Marcy had a much smaller frame than Skylar, she didn't hesitate to pounce on her once she regained her footing. She punched and kicked, until Skylar was on her back, trying to claw at Marcys face. Marcy then, felt hands wrap around her waist and thigh, prying her off of Skylar.

"Get off! Let me go!" Marcy screamed, writhing her way out of the hold that was on her, and lunging at Skylar once more. Again, she felt someone grab her and pull her away down the corridor until she was about fifty feet away from Skylars bloody body.

"Let go! Put me down! Tom put me down!" she screamed, with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Tom? Tom who?" the voice spoke back at her. she was alarmed when she found it wasn't Tom and someone entirely different. It was a boy, but certainly not Tom. When she was placed on the steps, she looked up into the gray eyes, of an auburn haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Gregory Abbott." He said smiling and holding out his hand.

"I'm Marcy Nott. Thank you for… uh, stopping my unruly behavior." She said smoothing out her hair.

"The pleasure was all mine, truly." He said showing off his dazzling white teeth. She laughed and examined his robes, noticing his Black and Yellow, tie and crest.

"Hufflepuff?" she said raising an eyebrow "Aren't Hufflepuffs known for being nice, and loyal and fair?"

"Yes, Slytherin I see. Aren't Slytherins known for being, cunning and clever, masochistic and evil?" he said sarcastically, leaning back on the step.

"Yes, I suppose with both live up to our house criteria."

"Well, you certainly don't. I have seen you around before. You don't seem so bad to me."

"You just witnessed me practically rip an artery out of a girl, and you're saying I am not masochistic or evil? I suppose you haven't exactly heard the rumors…" she said with sadness in her voice.

"I have heard them, but I never believed them. I can't judge someone who I have never talked too. Besides I never really liked Skylar." He paused and looked at her. "You don't seem mental or psychotic…"

"Oh well that part is true." She said trying to make light of the topic and letting out a small laugh. Out of her peripheral vision she saw someone walk by. Tom. She jumped up and looked at him.

"Get away Tom! Leave me alone! I know exactly what you're doing!" she accused.

"Marcy, I am simply walking by." He argued.

"Six months, you promised! You're spying on me." she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I'll go. But the whole time your with him, you'll just be wishing it was me." Tom said, casually walking down the corridor, with his hands in his pocket. Marcy stood and watched him go. She hated how he was always right. It had been months since she had heard his voice, and she loved the smoothness of it. She needed to win this bet or he would have her for good.

"Did I miss something of relevancy?" Gregory said standing up, and pocketing his hands.

"You missed a lot actually." She said turning to walk away.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." he called after her.

"thank you for not allowing me, to kill Skylar. I really do appreciate that." She hesitated a moment "You're in a lot of my classes aren't you?"

"About six of them. Why do you ask?"

"Sit with me. I could use the company." Marcy then smiled and walked away.

Gregory sat with everyday, in every class he could. Marcy wasn't used to the way he treated her. he made her laugh, he never yelled at her. He didn't insult her when she was wrong. He actually talked to her. Talked. He wasn't pushy with physical contact and that was exactly what Marcy always wanted. To be loved unconditionally without. They were walking to class together, talking about their families. For a moment the talking stopped and he looked down at her.

"Marcy? Please don't get mad, but I was wondering if I could kiss you."

"Really? Sure-" she began but he cut her off.

"Don't feel pressured. It's just we've been hanging out for almost a month now, and I really like you. I think you're the nicest person I've ever met, and you know, people ask me if we're dating and I would love to say yes, but it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just was wondering if I could kiss you" he said finally stopping at the edge of the hall way and half smiling at her. Marcy gave him a huge smile and she nodded at him. without another word he leaned down and gently kissed her. butterflies shot through her stomach. It was one of the best feelings. It was nothing like Tom or Brutus. It was soft and warm and sweet. He backed away and smiled shyly. Without word they began to walk down the hallway to the Divination class when she saw Tom, hurriedly walk passed her. _Perfect_ she though _he saw us kiss._

**January **

Marcy hadn't realized how fast the months passed. No matter what she tried, she still hand an undying love for Tom riddle. It was only a few more days , and then he would win. As he always does and she would be his. Marcy would belong to him, and it was only a matter of time. But for now, she kept playing with Tom like a puppet. She enjoyed every moment of it. She would hug and flirt and kiss Gregory Abbott, and she would always make sure they were together when Tom was around. She could see how upset he would get, it was so simple for her. Marcy woke up on the 25th of January, in a fairly good mood, even if January would be over soon, and she would belong to Tom. She got dressed and made her way down the stone steps into the common room, where she saw Brutus sleeping on the couch, still dressed from the day before. Quite odd but it didn't bother her so much. In the Great Hall she sat with Violet, but Gregory never showed up. She was rather fond of Gregory, and he was usually never late. She could see the glare from up the long table Tom was giving her. she mouthed "6 more days". With that Tom rolled his eyes and began to eat his breakfast. She couldn't help but worry about Gregory…

Gregory Abbott did not show up for any classes that day. He actually didn't show up for three days, which made Marcy worry even more. But who would hurt him? He was one of the nicest kids Marcy had ever met. He always helped her with work, he made her laugh. The best part was he has pure- blood lineage. Marcy was drawn to him, because of how he treated her, but not the way she was drawn to Tom. Gregory didn't break the feelings Marcy had for Tom, he simply grew over her feelings for Tom with his own.

"Violet, do you know where Gregory has been off to?" Marcy questioned.

"I heard her got terribly sick. Completely out of the blue! Poor guy is in the hospital wing." Marcy found herself becoming worried for him and she ran to the hospital wing. She saw his body lying motionless on the white bed. he was a pasty color, and was breathing slowly. He looked like death.

"Gregory? Greg?" she said sitting next to his bed. "What happened to you?"

"Poison…" she heard a low voice say behind her. "Yes, poison can be a tricky thing cant it?"

"Tom, did you do this to him?"

"This time, I didn't. I make no promises in the future though."

"Well then who did?"

"Who do you think? besides me, who would kill for you?"

"Brutus." She said darkly as her face paled over.

"Yes, it is quite upsetting," Tom said with almost a laugh.

"What kind of poison was it?"

"I don't know. It was probably slipped into his pumpkin juice. Don't worry darling he'll get better" Tom then wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her lips up to his. For a moment she stayed like that, enjoying his lips on hers. Then, she realized what was going on and shoved him away.

"No Tom! January isn't over yet, and you promised! I'm in a relationship with Gregory now, I don't want you anymore. I belong to him not you." she saw his eyes darken "I'm sorry Tom."

"Marcy I'm not worried that you don't still love me. I know you do. You say you don't want me, but your body is saying otherwise. For example: look at our close proximity, and the way you wouldn't let go of me when I kissed you just a moment ago. Face it you still love me, and you still want me, no matter how many little boyfriends you find, you know it will always just be me." Marcy backed away from him and looked down at Gregory.

"But he's better for me. I want to love him, I don't want to love you. did you know he actually talks to me? he knows more about me then you do-" she began but Tom cut her off.

"I doubt that. I know a lot more about you then anyone ever will."

"He knows things, that I willingly tell him."

"What does he know that I don't?" Tom said raising an eyebrow. Marcy thought for a moment.

"He knows I can play the piano."

"Can you now? Well why didn't you ever tell me?" Tom said grabbing her hand, and pulling her up to him. "Now I know." He whispered in her ear. She took in his smell, and the warmth of his body. She leaned into him, but hastily snapped out of her trance and looked at him in horror.

"He knows, because unlike you, he doesn't spend his time luring me into his bed. he actually asks about me, and my feelings. He's a better man then you'll ever be" with those words, Tom really snapped. He took in a slow breath and closed his eyes, as if trying to keep anger from spilling out of him.

"No Marcy, that is not entirely true. I will be the best man that ever lived, and that's when you'll be begging, for me to be yours. That's when you'll realize you should've said yes to everything I ask of you."

"I should have said no from the start of meeting you. I should have said no to everything"


	28. Chapter 28: Puppet

**Hey! I know I haven't been updating because I'm on the worst cruise ever, and it's 75 cents a minute  
>-_- its also all senior citizens, so I have been writing a lot. Without further ado here is the next chapter! <strong>

Marcy visited Gregory for two days. The poison was wearing off, but he couldn't speak. His throat was completely swollen due to the poison. Marcy didn't believe Brutus did it. In all honesty he just isn't smart enough to pull that off. He wouldn't be capable of stealing from Slughorn and not getting caught. It had to be Riddle. On February 1st Marcy woke up dreading to get out of bed. She turned her head towards the window and saw the sun was not yet shining through the trees of the dark forest. She shot up out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself. She hastily walked down the stairs and ran to the hospital wing. She sat on Gregorys bed and watched him. he was so sweet and kind. This was all her fault, and she hated the feeling. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Gregory, I'm so sorry I did this to you." His eyes began to flutter open, as he looked up at her.

"Marcy, why- are- you up- so early? Go back- to- bed- bella." He said roughly barely able to speak.

"Stop calling me bella Gregory. Call me Marcy that's my name." she said stroking his auburn hair. "bella means beautiful, and I am not beautiful."

"Please, Marcy you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Who has been filling you with these lies, that you are unattractive?"

"No one. But I never feel beautiful with the way people treat me. I feel ugly and useless. I wish somebody just cared about my well being." She sighed heavily and looked down at him. "But, there is no point in dwelling on it. I can only dream."

"Marcy I care about you. don't put up these walls, because of what one person did to you. I promise when you get out of Hogwarts and you settle down, a man will love and cherish you. I can do that. I can stay with you until I die. You're amazing."

"Gregory, that sounds wonderful. You are one of the most amazing boys I have ever met, I can promise you that. You made me so happy over these few months. You understand me, and you're my best friend." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But I don't think I will be able to speak to you anymore. This has absolutely nothing to do with you, and you have done nothing wrong. I don't want to hurt you anymore, I never want you to be stuck in a hospital bed because of me again." She was fighting to keep the tears back.

"Marcy, come lay down" he said moving over and patting the bed side next to himself. She laid down next to him, and curled up into his arms. "I don't care what you do, or who you associate with. I will not give up on you. I hope you are happy and that's all that matters to me. I have learned so much from you. You left an imprint on me that will never expire. But I swear, if that Riddle character ever lays a hand on you again, I'll have to do something Marcy." Her head shot up and she looked up at him wide eyed.

"No Gregory! You cannot even glance at Tom Riddle. He's just too dangerous."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let him hurt you. I can't even imagine you in some sort of pain." He screwed his eyes up and shook his head "No, I just can't"

"Please, just promise you won't going looking to fight him?"

"Of course Marcy. Like I said, I'll only say something if I find out he lays a hand on you." she nodded her head and stayed with him until the sun was completely raised. She quietly walked back to her room and got dressed. It was a Friday, Hogsmeade weekend. Something she was dreading, Toms first chance to abuse his power over her. Lately, she wasn't having any hallucinations, or hearing voices. Hopefully, Tom stopped that, and it was going to come back. She walked back down to the common room and waited.

'Maybe I don't still love him?' she thought hopefully. She was interrupted by slow walking footsteps down the stairs. Lucretia and Orion Black were walking down the stairs, into the common room.

"Oh, hello." Lucretia said with extreme distaste. "So, today is a big day for you, huh?"

"What?" Marcy said taken back.

"Oh, Marcy we know about you and Tom, and then bet…" Orion said. Marcy furrowed her brow extremely confused. Why would Tom tell them.

"So, I suppose you will start greeting me with a little more chivalry?" Marcy said raising an eyebrow and standing. Lucretia became dangerously close, and looked Marcy straight in her eyes

"Just because you are Toms new whore doesn't mean I have to be courteous to you. I still hate you, and no matter what Tom says doesn't mean you are going to last longer than any of the others." She spat.

"Lucretia!" Tom barked before Marcy could retort. "Get away from Marcy, immediately" he said with impatience.

"My lord, my apologies" she said slowly backing away from Marcy.

"My lord? What?" Marcy said completely confused. Tom brushed away her comment and grabbed both of the Blacks by the arm and pulled them to the stairs, ordering them to go back to their rooms. He turned on his heel and smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry about Lucretia, she's quite annoying really." He said looking Marcy up and down making her uncomfortable.

"So, you go by 'My Lord' now?" she questioned.

"Some call me that. You will some day, but for now I can live with Tom, I suppose."

"Thank you." she said sarcastically. He casually walked over to her, and placed both his hands on her shoulders, slowly rubbing them, causing her to put her hands up to block him.

"Nope, I get to do whatever I want with you. You're mine now." He smiled down at her, and his lips met her neck as he pinned her against the wall by her shoulders. She shrieked and began to push him away, but a burning sensation went through her arms, and she was forced to recoil. He looked down at her and laughed.

"Yes my dear, a magical bind. There is no use trying to fight me off because the magic won't allow you."

"Please Tom, don't make me-" she begged, but his hand darted up as if to silence her.

"I won't rape you. I won't force you into my bed. No, don't be ridiculous. I'll wait for you to come to me. I'll wait for _you_ to come to _my _bed. It shouldn't take long, I know you want to."

"No! I will never sleep with you willingly, never again. I am devoted to Gregory now."

"Please my beloved, I am only doing this out of love."

"Love? Love! You think this is love? Forcing me to do whatever you want? Owning me? beating me? yes Tom that is love. Of course, it's your version of love. I don't love you…I hate you and I think I made that clear, so if I could just leave." Marcy said struggling to leave the room.

Through gritted teeth he spoke "You will find that I actually do care about you, and soon enough you will love me."

"So I don't love you? so you lost the bet!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Oh, no I did not. You still love me, I can see the feeling wondering around in that deep mind of yours. I can feel your longing for me."

"I gave you everything! I genuinely loved and cared for you! why can't you just accept that you ruined it for yourself? You lost the only person that cared for you!" she screamed at him. he pushed her forcefully into the wall, covering her mouth with his hand.

"I could so easily kill you right now. It could be an accident, I could say you tripped into the fire and I tried desperately to save you, but you were caught in the flames. I could do it, without sorrow or remorse. Don't tempt me." he lowered his hand, but stayed in the same position staring at her. she was shaking and tears were pooling in her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried her hardest to look away from his eyes.

"You-you wouldn't do that…"

"Wouldn't I? You're worthless and I honestly wonder why I keep you around." He spat angrily, pushing her onto the ground. She sat on the ground trying to hold back the tears. He gripped her by her hair and pulled her back up. "Go ahead cry" she shook her head and bit her lip "Cry damn it! Let me see you cry Marcy! It's just me. What do I have to do to make you cry! CRY!" he screamed at her, continuing to pull on her hair.

"Tom, please let go of me." she whimpered desperately pulling at his hands

"No, why should I?" Tom said defiantly.

"Please Tom, you're hurting me." He let go and looked at her. Tears then poured down her face. He gave a small smile and put his hand on the back of her neck, gently tilting her face towards his. She looked deep into his eyes and, he actually looked sorry. "Please Marcy, don't ever make me hurt you again."


	29. Chapter 29: Scare

**Prepare yourself. **

"Why would you do that? Why would you say that?" she said moving closer to him. "Why do you think you can talk to me like that, what makes you think you have the right to even touch me!" she screamed pushing him away from her. "Why does everyone treat me like this! I'm not worthless. I try so hard to please everyone. How dare you call me worthless!" She began to slap his chest and push him, focusing all her anger on him. when she finally had him over to the couch and was on top of him, desperately hitting Tom, he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her onto the couch. "Let go of me! Let go!" her voice began to crack and more tears came barreling down her eyes. She was still trying to hit Tom, but his grip on her was too strong.

"You don't understand Tom! This is all your fault. If you could have just left me alone, and if you were just nice to me. if someone tried to be nice to me, if someone could just help me! but no, everyone has to manipulate me and look at me as if I am crazy! It's not fair! You're so cruel, you're so evil." She choked out through tears, struggling under Toms grip.

"Marcy calm down, please darling shh, It's okay now, you're with me."

"Ha! I'm not with you, I belong to you! Let me go!" He released his grip and she jumped off of the couch.

"Marcy, please stop this."

"No! Everyone is going to regret this. You'll all soon understand my pain! And you'll suffer most of all. I'll make sure you're the one to blame, you homicidal monster." Tom looked at her, taken back by her outburst and hysteria.

"Well you're going to have to get used to this, because it is going to be this way, until I have you completely. You will learn your place, and soon you will not rebel."

"No Tom, I'll be gone before you can lay a hand on me again."

"Marcy, go to your room, and don't come out again until I come to get you."

"I have to go to classes…"

"I will only repeat myself once, I will come to your dorm and get you."

"Tom breakfast starts in 5 minutes-"

"I will get you!" He bellowed shoving her towards the steps. She walked up the stairs and obediently sat on her bed.

'_This is all a dream'_ she thought _'I will wake up in my bed at home, and father will be happily singing, and I will be loved, and cherished and I will not be anyone's puppet' _

She waited for a small moment, sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. She actually began to laugh at the simple fact, that if Tom stayed the way he did, when she fell for him, none of this would be happening. She wouldn't be exiled from almost all of Hogwarts, and she would still be happy with Tom. She heard footsteps and sat up staring at the door waiting for him to enter. Tom stepped into the room, looking marvelous as usual, and was holding his books under his right arm.

"Ready Marcy?"

"Yes." She said slowly. She stood up and walked towards him.

"After you, my darling." He stepped aside and signaled a hand out the door. As they walked, he spoke to everyone except Marcy. When she saw Violet walking through the corridor, Marcy automatically began to run up to Violet.

"No my sweet. You're not allowed to leave my side. Not until I say so." Tom said sweeping her into the great hall.

"Why can't I sit with Violet?" She said sadly sitting next to Tom.

"I meant to talk to you about this. I suppose it slipped my mind. You are no longer permitted to speak to Violet." Tom said nonchalantly.

"W-why? She's the only one that talks to me beside Gregory! She's all I have left." Marcy pleaded.

"She's a filthy Mudblood, not good company to keep. And as for Gregory we'll have to see. You have me though my love, and my friends…"

"Tom you can't do that! Please, I need Violet. She's my only friend." Tears began to pool in Marcys eyes, as she tugged on his sleeve so he would look down at her "I will be obedient, I will listen to you I just want to be able to talk to Violet. That is all."

"I will have to sleep on it. For now, you may speak to her, but you cannot approach her. if she talks to you just make an excuse and send her away. I better not catch you two making conversation, understand?" Tom warned.

"Okay, thank you Tom." Tom leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Marcy. I really do." He whispered in her ear, before Macnair and Avery sat down across the table. Marcy stared at her hands in her lap, while Tom talked to his friends. she lost interest in the conversation and fell into thoughts.

"Tom, is she- can we-"

"Shut it, Macnair. She can handle it, she is mine now." Tom said sternly standing from the table "Marcy, come. We are going to class." The four of them walked to the class, keeping up the conversation.

"But, My Lord, what if she gets scared and tells a teacher. Your plans could be jeopardized."

"Avery, she doesn't have much of a choice. I suggest the both of you don't take Marcy into consideration. from this day forward I don't want either of you, to even look in her direction. Got it?"

"Yes My Lord" they chimed following close behind him. Marcy noticed how differently he talked to them versus her. he was so stern with them, and they were certainly frightened. Marcy didn't see much fear when she looked at Tom. She certainly felt afraid when he talked to her or even walked into the room, but she never showed it. She tried her best to not cry, when he was around and most of the time faltered.

Marcy spent the entire day at Toms side. He never allowed her to leave, and he told her when she could speak. Freedom was completely gone, and his grip was so strong on her.

"I feel like we spend a lot of time fighting. Wouldn't it be extraordinary if that changed?" Tom mused. "I think we would both be much happier."

"You're correct. We do spend a lot of time fighting. Why don't we have some separation…" Marcy suggested.

"Or we could spend time getting closer. I personally have a wonderful idea." Tom said smirking down maliciously at her

"Tom, It's always the same thing. Every time we're together its fighting, and then you suggesting we sleep together. I've grown tired of these games. Can't we just talk?"

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. You could tell me about your hobbies. What do you do in your spare time, besides uh, lessening the school population… What's your favorite book?" Marcy asked beaming up at Tom. He glanced down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! It's honestly a normal conversation."

"I don't have a favorite book. I do however, enjoy books with meaning, unlike your style of books with little purpose. What about you? What is your favorite book?"

"I like fictional romance novels. Oh, or adventurous books!" Marcy smiled up at him "I know you don't read those books, but I enjoy them."

"Right, these are the conversations you have with friends? you don't find them awkward…?" Tom said walking into the dorm and sitting down on the green armchair.

"Well, it will take some time getting used to. Anyway, What do you do when you're not at Hogwarts?"

"I live in an orphanage. There really isn't much to do, but I spend the days reading mostly, or stealing from the other kids. I get into a lot of fights, so I spend time at the infirmary. It's quite tiresome really." He said with a yawn. "What about you, what do you do at home?"

"I spend time outside. My family goes to Ireland very often because, we are from Fingles and my family lives there. There is a small market, and I wander around there. I have friends there but not many. I play the piano, that is my favorite hobby. I also have a cat named Allermore, which follows me around all day. Great company cats are."

"When did you learn to play the piano?" Tom questioned.

"In the first grade. We all had to learn an instrument, and I chose the piano."

"Why?"

"Because it is beautiful, and relaxing." Marcy and Tom sat in the common room all night, talking and laughing. She told him all about her life at home, and he listened. When she told him all about her family he was very intrigued by the family life. Waldburga Black suddenly trotted down the steps into the Common Room.

"Are you two coming to Hogsmeade?" She asked lazily.

"Not tonight." Tom said dismissively.

"Whatever you say My Lord. It is people will be missing you." Tom thought for a moment and stood.

"Yes I'll go. Marcy dear, would you wish to come along?"

"Do I have to?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, not tonight. You may stay here but you may not leave the Common Room." He said moving closer to the door.

"I understand." She sighed walking up to the dorms. She sat at her desk and wrote a letter to her father.

_Dear Father,_

_I miss you very much so. This year has been going quite slowly, and people are very mean in Hogwarts. I am still very close nit with Violet, though I have a feeling I will unfortunately be seeing less of her. I met a boy named Gregory, who reminded me of you so much. You both enjoy the same things and his favourite sport is a Muggle sport, football! He was trying to teach me the rules as you have but I am still incapable of learning the basics. School has been going well, I enjoy __Arithmancy__ very much as well as potions and defense against the dark arts. I still see Brutus Malfoy, and yes he still fancies me. Mother informed me I must accompany him to some sort of ball in spring. I think she mentioned The Black family. I have no intention of going with him father. I would appreciate it greatly if you would talk to her about her intentions for me and Brutus Malfoy. In your last letter you asked how Tom is doing. I am pleased to inform you he is doing rather well actually. I don't know if you were informed but he won an award for tracking down the heir who was controlling the beast. I spend more time than necessary around him, but I am sure you enjoy hearing that. I know you think highly of Tom Riddle. Anyway, I hope all is well with the family and I hope to hear from you soon. I love you father._

_ Love, Marcy_

Marcy then folded the letter, and gently placed it into an envelope. She sat on her bed and read a book, trying her best to force time to pass. From down the stairs she heard a large bang, and someone hitting the floor. She ran down the stairs and to her surprise found Tom, laying on the ground bloodied and bruised.

"Tom! What happened to you?" she said running to his aid.

"Oh Marcy, my darling. Just a fight, I am fine." He said struggling to stand up.

"No Tom, you're drunk and I think you have a broken hand. Come on,let's get you to bed" she said, as she began to hoist him off of the ground.

"No Marcy! Leave me be!" he bellowed harshly pushing her away.

"Please Tom, let me help you." She began to examine his hand, when he grabbed her wrist, with is other hand, and pulled her onto the ground. Before she could react his hand was curled into a fist and he was repeatedly punching her in the stomach. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at his angry drunken face. He stopped and stared at her, and malicious smile curling up on his face. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and pinned them above her head, placing all of his weight on top of her.

"C'mon Marcy, I'm tired of waiting." He laughed as one hand probed over her body.

"No! You said you wanted to wait for me to say yes, remember? You're drunk you don't know what you're doing! Stop it!" she squealed underneath him. Marcy writhed her body, trying to release herself, but it was futile. He laughed as his hand began to slowly pull of her white button down shirt. His lips met hers, and she stopped struggling. When his lips released her, she looked deep into his eyes and began to speak to him.

"It's me Tom, you don't want to hurt me. I know you don't, please just let go of me." his eyes focused on her. "It's just me, Marcy. Remember? Only a few hours ago we were laughing together. I just want to help you. please let go." His hands released her wrists and he sat up. "Thank you. can I please see your hand?" Tom nodded and his hand met hers. She examined closely and looked up at him.

"It doesn't look broken, but there are cuts all over your hand. What did you get into a fight with, a glass door?" she laughed, but he sighed.

"No, I forget who I was fighting with." He shrugged and took her face in his hands, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you. I won't hurt you, I am so sorry, you were just trying to help." He stood and walked to his dorm. She woke up the nest morning and Tom was sitting on her desk reading a small piece of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." He said flatly, placing the piece of paper on her desk. Marcys eyes widened as she jumped out of her bed, and ran to the desk.

"That's private Tom! That is a letter to my father, and none of your business!"

"Relax my beloved. I Like reading through the things you write. Intriguing really, so your father likes me, huh? That's good, He'll be seeing a lot of me in the future. Your mother will have to release her feelings for Malfoy, I don't approve of that. And as for Gregory, you are not to talk about him anymore. Or see him."

"Tom why would you read through that! It's private." She said folding the paper.

"There should be no secrets between us. Don't become a trader, and go gallivanting with Gregory. I'll know. And as punishment, for speaking about him, I must put the necklace back on."

"That's not necessary. I won't talk about him anymore, I promise." Tom didn't pay attention to her. He grabbed the front of her shirt, near her torso, and pulled her closer to him, clasping the necklace around her neck.

"Don't fret, my sweet. It is only temporary and then I will remove it. Now go get dressed and I shall meet you in the library. I have work to do and I wish for you to come along." With that he smiled, and walked out of the room. Weeks passed with the same routine. She would walk behind him, obey every command, and never talk. Talking was forbidden, unless he asked her question. If someone else was to speak to her, Tom would yell and hex them. It was funny the way things worked. Because she was isolated and not allowed to speak to people she became more dependent on Tom. They would talk all night and she enjoyed their conversations. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. Toms plans frightened her. he was so drawn to power, it was scary. But she had no choice. He didn't beat her as often as he would, but he still hit her. Gregory stared at her in classes and in the hall. He always looked worried it was painful for her. only once did she speak to him and she regretted it.

"What's going on with you and Riddle? Has he hit you? are those bruises?"

"Keep your voice down." She hissed. "Yes they are, Its nothing you need to worry about I promise. I can take care of myself." She said reassuring him.

"I know you can't. He scares you, he manipulates you. this has to stop."

"There's nothing you can do!"

"I can't just watch him beat you! look at these bruises!" Gregory said lifting up her arm showing off, large purple blotches up her arm. She pulled away quickly looking around.

"I need to go, I'll talk to you soon." She wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. "Please don't worry." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Tom showed up in the common room, in a complete rage.

"Think I'm not watching you! I can see you with him!" Tom bellowed pushing her off of the couch.

"I- I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to someone."

"That is why you have me, my love." Tom kneeled down and searched her face with his eyes, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

"I'll never do it again. I am so sorry Tom, I didn't mean to betray you." she begged. He nodded and left the room.

That was back in the beginning March. Things changed and he didn't hit her as often. Things actually became better after that though. Marcy knew she loved Tom, it was difficult to explain, but she knew she cherished him. He meant everything to her. Gregory didn't believe her when she told him. It was just a matter of time before he confronted Tom. And that is exactly what happened. It was the end of the day, March 28th, everyone was in the hall, laughing and talking when Gregory pulled Tom to the side.

"Why Marcy? She doesn't deserve that." Tom snorted began to walk away, when Gregory grabbed his shirt and pulled him over. Tom threw a punch to the face and before they knew it, it was a complete uproar. Gregory and Tom were rolling on the ground punching each other screaming.

"Why do you hit her! Does it make you feel like a man! To scare her, and beat her!" Gregory screamed as he drew his wand.

"Gregory, I suggest you forget about Marcy." Tom then drew his own wand. Everyone stopped and stared at them. first Gregory yelled a spell and Tom dodged it. This went on for a while until Tom cast a full body bind around Gregory. Marcy ran over and stood in front of Tom.

"Tom, don't do this. He isn't worth it." She said panicking.

"How dare he even speak to me. I'll kill him." Tom grumbled under his breath.

"No, Tom. Tom!" she screamed but it was too late. Gregory was lying motionless on the floor, and as cold as stone.

"Did you kill him?"

"I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't kill that filth in front of everyone. He'll be experiencing a lot of pain tonight though." Tom said with a snigger as his cronies laughed behind him.

"Fuck you Tom! You ignorant fool! He didn't do anything to you!" She screamed as she sat next to Gregorys body. "He didn't deserve this." Marcy leaned down and kissed Gregory, right in front of Tom. Everyone silenced and watched Tom. His eyes flared, as he gripped Marcy by her hair and pulled her into the dorm.

"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY? HUMILIATING ME IIN FRONT OF EVERYONE! BETRAYING ME!" he bellowed. Marcy stood staring at him, shaking because she knew punishment was coming.

"I-I-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you stupid girl! You worthless whore! I don't need you anymore." He screamed. When she fell silent, he walked over to her and wrapped his long fingers around her throat. She flinched with every breath he took. "The ironic part of all of this, is that if you would have just listened to me, and didn't become infatuated with him, we wouldn't be in this mess, and poor Gregory Abbot wouldn't be in extreme pain at this moment. But you had to be foolish and disobey me." He let go, and walked away.

"Please Tom, please forgive me. I didn't want to upset you. Please Tom, I love you so much, I don't want you to be mad at me." He kept walking, not looking back. She walked after him with her arms out pleading for him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"No. get out of my sight."

"P-please-"

"Shut up! I don't love you. I never loved you. I used you. You were the foolish one that believed me. I hate you. You're disgusting, get out of my sight." He ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at her face. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Y-you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Leave before you mess something else up, and get someone else hurt. Leave now." He commanded forcing her out of the room. Marcy curled up into a ball in the common room, as tears poured down her cheeks. All she felt was guilt, and sorrow. She hated waking up in the morning with no one. She was alone and she knew it. Life just wasn't worth living, and she no longer cared. It was a night as any other. A few kids were in the common room, except Tom. He was asleep. Marcy stood and walked to her dorm. She held the necklace in her hand, and combed her hair. She didn't want to live this life anymore. She stared in the mirror and tears formed. She wanted silence, but all the voices were rushing through her mind. She closed her eyes and stood. Everyone stared after her as she left the common room and walked down the cold corridor. Every step was painful, and cold. She thought of her father, her home, nothing made the pain go away. The choice was made. She knew what she wanted, she knew she wanted death.

Tom was laying on his bed fully dressed with a book laying on his chest. he fell asleep while reading. Tom slowly walked out of his dorm and into the girls dorms, searching for the beds. His curious eyes, fell onto Marcys, vacant bed with the sheets unused. Tom then strolled down into the common room, with no sign of Marcy.

"Avery, have you seen Marcy lately."

"Yes My Lord, She seemed a bit mental, mumbling about a tower. Just left the common room minutes ago." Toms eyes widened.

"Was she talking about the astronomy tower?" He said in panic.

"I think so. She was holding something too."

"The necklace." Tom said as he hurried away.

"Yes it was a silver thing."

Tom sprinted into the corridor and down the steps. He was as far away as possible from the astronomy tower. That was a significant place for Marcy, and Tom knew it. He was completely frantic running around the castle screaming her name.

…...

Marcy opened the largest window of the tower, letting in the moon light. Toms voice was ringing through her ears. She stepped out onto the ledge gripping the side, looking into the eyes of the world beneath her.

"_Worthless" _She heard him hiss, over again. She took in a breath of air and leaned forward.


	30. Chapter 30: Mudblood

"Marcy!" Tom screamed in a panic as he sprinted up the marble steps of the tower. He knew what she was doing, and the thought was too difficult to bear. "Please Marcy, I'm sorry I hurt you! Please don't do this!" he screamed running into the class room. He looked over at the open window. "No!" he ran over and stuck his head out. She was still alive, but preparing to jump. One foot was completely off the edge. He couldn't scream for her, that would frighten her. Tom reached out to grab her wrist but she was so far away. He could see the necklace twinkling in the moon light and he felt more remorse than he had ever felt. He strained his arm, and finally his finger tips gripped her wrist as her second foot left the ledge. With one swift movement he pulled her into the classroom through the window.

"Tom?" she whispered. "You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination. An illusion."

"No Marcy, it really is me." He struggled trying to keep her calm, as she writhed from his grip.

"Don't waste your time on me, you're only a voice inside my head" She mumbled "Let me die. Tom Riddle doesn't love me. The real Tom thinks I'm useless."

"Marcy I love you. come back to me, please."

"You're not real!"

Tom didn't respond, he held her tightly so she was practically gone in his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "I love you" over and over again. She stayed silent and swayed side to side. "Why would you do that? Why would you jump?" he said.

"Because I'm worthless, and you don't love me anymore."

"No Marcy, I do. I am sorry I did this to you. Don't ever try to kill yourself, ever! I thought I lost you." He repeatedly kissed her face and held her in a bear hug. This was all she wanted from him.

"How did you know I would go here?" she said.

"Well, It's the highest tower, and Avery gave me a hint. This is also where we first said I love you."

"Thank you for getting me Tom."

"You are the love of my life. If you died I would be lost."

"You care?"

"Yes, don't do this to me, don't scare me like this ever again." She nodded and began to walk out of the classroom with him. He walked her to her bed and laid her down, on the white sheets. He stood, beginning to leave the room.

"Don't leave." She said groggily, grabbing his hand. "Just, stay here for a while."

"Okay, I will not leave your side. Not until you ask me to." Her eyes slowly shut as he sat next her, waiting for her to sleep.

'_See what you have done Tom? You ruin everything you come across.'  
>'Silence. I didn't think she would kill herself. I just wanted her to be desperate.'<br>'she was a little more than desperate Tom.'  
>'You're just my conscious. I don't take you into consideration'<br>'The next time you insult the girl, remember the lengths she'll go to, for your affection.'_

Marcy pulled him onto the bed roughly, but Tom refused to move from the chair next to her four poster.

"Tom come here."

"No, Marcy go to sleep."

"This is what you wanted from me. I'll do anything for you." her eyes were still closed, and her voice was in a low whisper.

"Shh, my sweet Marcy this isn't what you want. You aren't in your right mind."

"Yes I am." She insisted, pulling on his collar "I don't want to lose you again. I can't risk it. I'll prove I am useful. I'll prove myself to you."

Tom lightly pushed her back down onto her bed, and kissed her forehead, reassuringly. "You don't have to prove yourself to me."

"Yes, yes I do. The voices are telling me I have to. The voices are screaming at me! Tom please make them go away! Make the voices stop!" she sobbed burying her face into his chest. She pulled at her hair and flung herself to the floor. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Tom stood and pulled her off of the floor.

'_What do I do?' he panicked looking at her scratched face.  
>'Kill her! She is a distraction! Put her out of her misery! Kill her!' a cold voice hissed.<br>'I can't kill her! I love her.'  
>'Kill Tom. Kill, kill, kill.'<br>'Tom, you of all people know she doesn't deserve death. Help her.' _the softest voice, a female voice, whispered in the back of his head. A voice he hadn't heard since he was young and in the orphanage. In his distraction, Marcy managed to run to the closest cabinet and was rummaging through it, a white haze flooding over her eyes. She was under a curse. She pulled out a large metal rod, which looked to be a nail file. She raised it high above her head, and looked at Tom, with little emotion in her eyes.

"Nothing can hold you back now." The piece of metal plunged into her stomach, as blood flowed onto her shirt. She fell to the floor, and closed her eyes. For a moment Tom stared at her in disbelief.

'Do you think she's bleeding on the floor for attention?' the female voice chimed in his ear 'She didn't choose this role Tom! Go save her!'

Tom fell to the floor, holding a hand over the wound, trying desperately to keep the blood from flowing out of her.

"Marcy, stay with me. Please, just keep breathing."

"You can blame it on me. Set your guilt free. Not your fault, my love." She stroked his face, as her breath began to lessen. From behind Tom, he her a gasp and someone rush to his side, but he didn't take his eyes off of her face.

"What have you done to her? I warned her. I told her you were dangerous, but she wouldn't listen. What did you do to her!" It was Violet. She pushed Tom aside and pulled she nail file out, throwing a sweater over the small hole.

"Get away you filthy Mudblood. You have no idea what you're doing." He hissed, pushing Violet away from Marcys limp body.

"Honestly Tom this isn't the time to be judge mental. Get away from her! You're the one who did this to her, I can help her." Tom moved away and allowed Violet to examine Marcy.

"What do we do to her? how can I help her."

"See that trunk? Do into it, and look for a small bottle, it should be a dark purple. Get it out!" She screamed pointing at her trunk, at the end of her bed. Tom pulled out everything until he was holding the small bottle, with the thick purple liquid. She slowly poured it into the wound and Marcy stopped seizing. The wound slowly began to close.

"H-how did you do that?"

"My favorite class is potions. Professor Slughorn has been helping create potions for healing, I want to become a nurse when I graduate."

"I don't care about your plans for the future." Tom said harshly. "Just help her."

**Tom's a douche.  
>I'll hopefully be updating soon and thanks for still reading! :D<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Unnatural

**Hey guys! So I don't know if any of you are aware, because some of you have possibly not read my bio, but my stepdad is a carpenter specifically for cruise ships and hotels. He travels A LOT and I'm usually stuck going with him. So this time we were in Rome doing construction on a hotel and now we are on a cruise ship, with no WIFI. I'm currently sitting at a small café hacking the locked Wifi, and the only reason I am capable of doing that is because its around 12:30 pm and we're in turkey, where no one wonders why I'm sitting on a roof with a laptop, it's great actually, no one questions me. So that's why I haven't been able to update, but we're leaving tomorrow, so I should be updating more! **

Violet stayed silent, hovering her wand over Marcy, and every few minutes pouring the liquid into her wound. Tom held Marcys hand trying to keep her awake. Her eyes stayed shut but he could see her chest falling and rising.

"Do you remember when we met, in our first year?"

"Yes." She said shakily.

"I thought you were so annoying. You wouldn't stop telling me about the wizarding world, and you insisted on sitting with me. I had a crush on you though, I thought you were so beautiful, even when we were only 11. And then in our second year, I would pull your hair and I would call Violet a Mudblood." Violets head shot up and stared at him with narrowing eyes.

"Do you honestly have to bring that up?" Violet hissed at him. Tom didn't even glance at her.

"So you wouldn't talk to me anymore, and you would always kick my shins whenever I said it to her. I pretended it didn't hurt, but I would always tear up when you walked away. I always knew I was infatuated with you. I was mesmerized by you, but I didn't want to tell you, and then I followed you that day last year. And I saw Brutus round the corner, but it took me a moment to find you. and then I heard you screaming, and that's when I found you. The anger that was flowing through me, when I saw you on the ground. I was so angry." Marcy made a grumbling sound and began to turn over.

"Hold her down Tom! if she roles over it could mess up the entire process! Don't be so thick!" Violet said, turning Marcy over on her back.

"Don't dare speak to me like that, you filth." He said, trying to keep his composure.

"Why? What is the big ordeal with Muggle borns? Honestly, I know your father was a muggle. Merlins beard Tom, Muggle blood runs through those veins of yours. I'm sure you hate to admit it, but Marcy told me." Violet spoke with a matter-of-fact voice.

"W-why did she tell you?"

"She thought it was as irrational as I do. How can someone who themselves is half muggle, but want to demolish the muggle borns? It doesn't make any sense, and I think you're mental."

"I'll have you know, I was brought up in an orphanage. My parents abandoned me, my filthy _muggle_ father. Does that explain my reasoning?"

"No. No it does not. You hate an entire race of people because your father left you?" Violet snorted and then began to speak once more "Muggles are the inventors of many great things. They've invented more than wizards have. I think muggles are fascinating."

"Then why don't you leave Hogwarts and go to a muggle school? I'm sure they'll be quite accepting of your awful looks and hazy personality." Tom finished with a smile and looked down at Marcy.

"I don't understand what she sees in you." Violet looked up at him. "You're all she talks about. It's upsetting really. You abuse her."

"You know nothing about me and Marcys relationship. I don't abuse her." He stated flatly, stroking Marcys cheek lovingly.

"WHAT! You think I haven't seen the bruises? She cries every night, sobbing your pathetic name. She wakes up in the middle of night, screaming and clawing at her face and stomach. You use her, you make her do things she wouldn't normally do. You made her weak and vulnerable."

"They aren't all bruises." He sneered, with a sickening smile "I suppose I don't have an argument to that. I'm better than Brutus, I'm better for her."

"Brutus Malfoy? You're close, Riddle. Really close. He hurt her, I know that, but you have mentally scarred her. She'll never be the same after you. at least she was recovering from him."

"One day she'll understand, that everything I do, is for her future happiness. She's my heart." Tom said staring coldly at Violet.

"So you're taking her heart, because you were born without one?" Violet responded quickly.

"Are you done? Is she okay?" Tom said impatiently. Violet looked her over with worried eyes, lightly pressing on parts of her stomach. She nodded grimly and stood.

"Just don't move her. Leave her lying flat on the ground, for about half an hour. If she wakes up before that, she can sit up straight, but she _cannot_ stand."

"Fine." There was a silence as they stared each other "You can leave now, Violet" When Violet didn't move, Tom harshly grabbed her by the forearm and pushed her out of the door. "Goodbye." He slammed the door and walked back over to Marcy. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Tom, her eyes watering immediately.

"I'm weak." She whispered. "I'm so pathetic and weak."

"What bastard told you that, my sweet?" Tom said

"You did. You do every day. I agree though, you're right." She coughed and began to sit up.

"I-I did? I didn't realize." He hesitated and lost the emotion in his voice. "You can't sit up."

"Why?"

"Violet said it will hurt you. She's the one that, er, cured you, I guess you could say."

"I'm sorry Tom. I want you to be happy, and I feel like I'm getting in your way. That's what your friends tell me anyway."

"Friends? Who told you that?- Would you please look at me, when we're having a conversation. You have this glaze over your eyes it's… weird."

"I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time." She said panicking and throwing her hands over her face. He gently pried her hands away from her eyes. Tom looked her for a moment with uncertainty. He then put one arm under her back and the other under her knees lifting her off of the ground as slowly and carefully as possible. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for you to get a rest. My sweet angel, go to sleep. I'll come and get you in the morning. There are things I need to sort out." She nodded her head and fell asleep quickly. Tom stormed down the stairs, and into the common room. He paced for a while up and down, and finally roughly through a chair into the bookshelf.

'_This has gone too far'_

'_It is your fault…'_

'_Why am I hearing voices now!'_

'_It's annoying isn't it?' _

He picked up a book and through it into the fire, staring at it, until the cover and pages within, was nothing but ashes. Tom went up to the dorms and awoke his cronies, calling them down to the empty common room.

"I have called you all hear, because something rather upsetting has occurred. I have reason to believe that Marcy Nott was poisoned, or possibly cursed. I'm sure you are all aware that, she knows everything you all know. She is fully supportive of my plans, as all of you are. She has symptoms of wanting to harm herself. I think one of you have done it." Tom waited a moment and surveyed each of them, with malicious eyes. "It could've been out of jealousy… or maybe pure hatred. I don't know, but it is not natural. It can't be. So if one of you would like to confess, the consequences won't be so harsh" Tom glided up the steps into his room and slammed the door. Out of anger he punched the wall causing numerous cuts to form on his fist. His door creaked open and his head shot up, to find Lucretia Black peaking her head in to his utter surprise.

"I didn't say enter." He said coldly, rubbing his wounded hand.

"I apologize Lord Voldemort. I needed to talk to you."

"What do you want at this hour?"

"You see my lord, in my opinion; I think Marcy Nott is a distraction. I think you would be doing better without her… I am sorry about her being plagued by a sudden illness, but I feel this is exactly what needed to be done."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, so I don't quite understand why you came to tell me this. Marcy, will be a follower of mine shortly. I need her, you see for purposes I haven't yet spoken to you about."

"If I may ask, what purposes my lord?" Lucretia asked hesitantly.

"Nothing to your concern." Tom hesitated "Leave. I am not in the mood for this idiotic conversation."

"Is it because you need a heir? A pure blood heir? Or is she simply for your own pleasure. Because-"

"Lucretia, you have no business asking." He said shortly waving a hand, signaling for her to leave.

"Because, I would be more than willing to do both, my lord. I can provide a pure blood heir, with a strong lineage. I would be honored, to-"

"To what Lucretia? Become my whore in the bedroom, because that would be all I needed from you. Marcy provides perfect lineage, and traits you do not hold. I don't need a heir, but if I ever do she would be the perfect witch to impregnate. Her soul purpose is for pleasure at the moment, and that is all. I suggest you think before you make rushed decisions, and decide to sell yourself. Get out."

"But My Lord-"

"Lucretia, you are probably going to be caught up, in the incest that your family feels is necessary. Just get out, you annoying girl"

'_Stupid girl, with a crush.' _He thought with an unpleasant smile _'Useful though…'_

He went to bed without another thought. He fell into a dream filled sleep, which didn't happen very often. Painful nightmares of falling, and screams. A girls screams, which sounded uncannily like Marcy. He woke with a start the next day and quickly got dressed. With his hands in his pockets he stepped into the common room. Lucretia sat in the armchair with a book hiding her face. Tom stopped behind her and looked down.

"Your book is upside down, fool." He scoffed walking away with a smile, as Lucretia began to sob. He sat at his usual seat with Avery. Avery happened to be, one of Toms closest cronies, and if Tom was in a good mood he could actually tolerate Averys foolishness.

Marcy stared at her reflection in the mirror at the, now, very small scar on her lower stomach. Her thumb probed over it, as she furrowed her brow. She remembered what happened, but it wasn't very clear. It was a fuzzy memory, like she was watching it all happen, not as if she herself committed the attempt of suicide. But she, unfortunately remembered doting over Tom, begging him to sleep with her. obediently following him around, and not speaking.

'_Bet he loved that.' _She thought, covering her eyes.

She reluctantly got dressed, and skipped down the steps smiling at Violet. Lucretia shot Marcy a stare of hatred, but only Marcy noticed.

"Feeling better? I'm sure your very sore, but I tried my best. Tom thinks that you may have been poisoned. That's what he was screaming at those fools who follow him around last night." Violet noticed a frown poised on Marcys face. "It's not like you have a choice so it's different."

"I know Violet, it's okay. Tom isn't that bad once you get passed these control issues he has."

"You're not defending him, are you? Do you realize he calls me mudblood? And that he's sexist and racist, and he beats you! how can you defend him?"

"Because, he may be all of that, but he understands me. He's more alluring than you think he is. I can't help myself when he's around. I lose all control."

"That could be because he poisoned you…"

"He didn't poison me. Not intentionally anyway, he has strange effects once you care about him. It's not his fault…" Marcy spoke dismissively.

"You're crazy! He hits you." Violet said slowly.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me crazy, Violet? Because as I recall, you promised me you would never call me crazy. I'm not crazy I'm just confused. This is why I'm with Tom; He really is the only person that doesn't treat me like I'm crazy. He talks to me."

"He treats you like a dog!"

"It's better than being treated like someone who belongs in an insane asylum!" Marcy retorted quickly walking away to the great hall. She ate quickly and ran to class sitting in the back, trying to forget about Violet .

'_How could she call me crazy? She knows I hate when people say that to me.'_

'_You are crazy.'_

'_But she didn't have to say it! She didn't have to be so blunt!'_

The day was usual. Marcy was obedient, she didn't talk to anyone. Only Tom would talk to her, and she would nod her head, which landed her a slap on her hand because _'It's not proper or polite to nod' _but the day was short and quick and before she knew it weeks had gone by like this.

"Marcy, you don't love me." Tom said flatly, as they sat next to eachother on a windowsill in the corridor

"W-What? Yes I do. I still love you."

"No you don't. all you do is think about Abbott. You don't crave me anymore, I know you don't." He stood and began for the common room. "So you don't have to follow me around anymore."

"But I want to. I've grown used to being at your side."

"Well, I don't need you anymore. Go live your normal life, and don't expect me to bother you anymore."

"Tom, would you please stop and look at me?" Tom stopped and turned on his heel "Thank you. I care about you. I just wish you treated me better. Gregory treats me nicely, you are a little more" She paused a moment and thought "Aggressive , you're a little aggressive. But I- Would you please stop walking away!" Tom was again walking down the corridor. Marcy was walking in his wake.

"Marcy, just go! Leave me alone!" He screamed.

"No! I won't give up on you, I can't! I will teach you to love." She said eyes wide. He turned on her, backing her into the wall, so his face was inches from hers. She swallowed hard, and looked up at him "I just want to help you."

"You can't. What do you not understand about that? I can't love. No one will ever love me, so I give up."

"I love you! And I'm trying, you just won't let me! You think I don't know what it feels like to not be loved! I don't know how it feels to be abandoned, but I know what it feels like to not be loved. I'm trying to understand how you feel Tom!"

"You don't know how I feel! Everybody loves you, because your good at everything! You can have anything you want and I actually have to work for things, so don't tell me you know how I feel!" he screamed throwing his books onto the ground. Marcy stood there completely speechless.

"What! My mother and siblings hate me! I've never been in a normal relationship, for more than six months and I wouldn't even call Gregory a relationship I just like him, and of course you ruined that! I was raped by Brutus Malfoy, who I have to spend my dreary summer days with because our parents are 'friends.' And I'm in your shadow everyday! You're the smartest kid in the school, and I have to follow you around. I am called insane every day, because I hallucinate, and I scream _your_ name in the middle of the night. How can you say everyone loves me? Everyone hates me! All the teachers love you and girls faun over you everyday! I actually want to know you, and you just push me away, and you take all the anger out on my! You're so thick sometimes!" she took a deep breath and stared back at Toms gaze. His eyes were set on her, and his proximity was uncomfortably close.

"I can't see you hurt anymore." He whispered, placing his hands on her extremely small waist. "I Don't know why. I usually get a lot of pleasure from others pain, but when I see you in a pool of blood on the floor, I feel guilt. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." Marcy looked at him sideways and placed her hands on his face.

"Then don't hurt me. Love me like you want to, not like you're supposed to. I'm not asking you to change, I'm asking you to remember when you wanted to love me, and you didn't feel like it was mandatory." Tom grabbed her face, and kissed her very lightly.

"I needed that. I needed you one more time, but now I'm gone and they won't have a reason to hurt you. I want you to be happy again, I don't want you to be like me." He walked away, leaving her behind him staring wildly.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I hope you understand that." She said with a shrug.

"I'll get nasty." He snarled with a grin.

"Good. I can't wait to see what you're going to come up with next." Tom ignored her, but smiled as he entered the common room.

'_Is this what love is?' _He thought complete stumped. 

**So remember to review please and I like constructive criticism, I won't get offened if you tell me I should change something. I appreciate all of your reviews and the longer the better. So thank you very much and please keep reading **


	32. Chapter 32: Disease

**I have returned once more! I have completed a few chapters that I hope satisfy you, so I wont waste time talking to you, just remember, I will be late on updates because of highschool -_- although some idiot wrote on the school message board that they were going to blow the school to smithereens so it might be closed, so I'll have time to write. Okay enjoy **

"Gregory!" Marcy hollered as she ran down the halls to Gregory Abbott. He spun on his heel, and when his eyes made contact with hers, his smile widened as he held out his arms for her. She fell into his arms perfectly and he brought her into a warm embrace.

"Marcy, what are you doing?"

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in ages, and I figured we should catch up" she said with a grin

"Tom will be looking for you…"

"No. I haven't talked to Tom for two entire weeks, I would've come sooner but I wasn't sure if it was safe for you yet. I can talk to you now. We can finally be with each other again!"

"I've been waiting. I haven't forgotten about you, I'm so happy you're okay."

"I wouldn't say I'm okay, but I am better." She paused and looked up at his narrowed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What is that Marcy? On your jaw…" His softly placed his fingers on her face to examine her jaw. She winced as he touched the small bump on the left side of her jaw.

"It's a bruise. It doesn't hurt that much anymore though." She said, trying to reassure him "It looks worse than it actually is. It was my fault anyway."

"Really, because it looks like a finger print from where I'm standing" Gregory rubbed powder off of her face, revealing a large set of purple bruises and red marks. "What did he do to you?"

"I-I spilled a goblet at dinner I think, and it got on his books… or maybe it was the time I stepped on his robes, making him trip. I can't remember, but I got punished for one of them. My fault though. I shouldn't be so clumsy all the time" she said shrugging.

"No, no it's not your fault at all. He's pathetic for hitting such a defenseless person like you." Gregory said furrowing his brow. Marcy thought for a moment and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I missed you; do you want to go to lunch together?" she took his hand and pulled him towards the great hall with a grin on her face.

Tom paced the common room that Sunday afternoon reading a book, as he always did, but his mind was wandering off into other places, distracting him from his main priority.

'Where is she? She should be back by now?' he thought staring at the small black lettering on the page in front of him.  
>'Unless she's with Abbott… what if she really did leave me for him?'<br>'Serves you right. In any case, just find someone else to meet your needs.'  
>'I want Marcy. Besides, she is aware of my plans for the future. She knows too much.' <p>

Violet then bolted into the room, holding a pile of books, with a flushed expression. She dropped the books on the coffee table and looked up at Tom.

"You." she said exhausted and completely out of breath "You- need- to- know- something- important."

"Okay, this will be of no use of you are exasperated. So calm down, take a breath and then talk to someone who cares about what you have to say, because I do not, Mudblood."

"I saved the love of your life, you could be a little more humble." She shook her had and kept breathing heavily "I didn't come here to fight with you. This is about Marcy though. You should no before you do anything too hasty…"

"Violet Brown, what do you know? What did Marcy tell you about me?" Tom said slamming the book shut.

"She's told me enough. But the reason I'm here, is because I am worried about her. I don't know if you knew this, but Marcy has asthma. It is very rare for wizards to have it, but she does-" Toms hand shot up to silence Violet.

"Why do I need to know this?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Because, you have dangerous plans for her, I know you do. She hasn't had an attack in years, but if you don't know what it is, it's when she stops breathing and-"

"I know what asthma is. A boy in the orphanage had it… is it hereditary?" He said impatiently.

"It can be. It has been under control with potions, but she could have an attack at any given moment. Her children would be at a higher risk if she had a child with a muggle, or a muggle born. Even half bloods could strengthen the asthma. You cannot over work her Tom, she could get hurt."

"I don't have time for your childish ways. Marcy and I have not talked in weeks, and I don't plan on talking to her. I really lost all interest in her"

"Well why is she still wearing that ruddy necklace? I know you aren't going to give up on her, if you didn't need her, you wouldn't have kept her around this long." Violet said skimming the leather bound book "In any case, it is essential you always make sure she has the potion close by. If she gets stressed, the chances of an attack are much greater. You need to be careful"

"Violet, shut it! You are so aggravating. I'll be careful, just leave me alone." Tom said pushing her towards the door. Her hand flew to her wand and she aimed it at Toms throat.

"I am not Marcy, and I will not allow you to lay a hand on me. you have no right to push me around, and talk to me the way you do. I won't have it. Marcy may not defend herself, but I sure as hell do, so keep those hands to yourself Tom Riddle." She said with a huff. Tom stared at her for a moment. She lowered her wand and stared at him with squinted eyes. "what are you thinking?"

"I can break you. I can make you adore the ground I walk on. I can make you just like Marcy, a puppet. Don't act like a strong independent woman. I know what you let that boy Zachary do to you. I at _least_ give Marcy some sort of joy, she worships my touch. I can break you just like her, so start thinking a little more Brown." He smiled at her and picked up his book. She swallowed hard and stared at him with rage. The door suddenly opened, and the small figure of Marcy Nott walked through the tiny opening into the common room. She stopped and her smile faded as she became aware of the hostility floating in the room. "Oh, hello. Talking nicely are we?" Marcy questioned with a small smile.

"Of course, as always. Have a nice time with Gregory?" Tom spat hastily leaving the room before anyone could reply

"What is he in a huff about?"

"Serious jealousy issues. Don't mind him." Violet reassured her.

"Remember when you used to actually like Tom Riddle? And the idea of us being together. Now you would like to watch him hex himself to death." Marcy laughed, showing off her brilliant smile. "How was your day off Violet? Studied for exams?"

"Yes. Hannah and I-" She stopped as she saw Marcy look down at her feet, with a frown. "I'm sorry about that Marcy, I'm sure she's sorry."

"It's okay Violet. She chose to ignore me, and leave. I don't mind." Marcy hesitated a moment and looked at Violet with worry. "Violet, please don't speak to Tom anymore. Don't even look in his direction."

"I'm not afraid of him Marcy. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Violet I've told you, he is too dangerous. He won't hesitate to kill you, he plans things so dark for the future, it scares me. just try to avoid him." Marcy begged.

"What is he planning?"

"I've told you, if you knew too much, you would be in danger… just promise you'll stay away."

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you Violet."

**Review**


	33. Chapter 33: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**The night before O.**

"Are you ready for the exams?" Marcy heard a deep voice speak from behind her. she sat on the couch captivated by a book on ancient ruins. Her head shot up when she heard the voice. "I've missed you. It's been months, and you haven't spoken to me. please Marcy, I've apologized dozens of times!"

"Brutus please leave me be. I just want to end the school year in peace." She pleaded, as she held her book close to her chest and swiftly walked by him. of course, knowing Brutus Malfoy, he couldn't very well allow Marcy to leave quietly, and be on her way. He seized her by the forearm and brought her ear close to his lips,

"I'll see you over the holidays." He whispered with a smile

"W-what do you mean?" she said putting distance between Brutus and herself.

"It's been arranged already. I'm honestly shocked your father hasn't told you." he paused, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the couch "You see, my father has given your father a new job, in your home town of Finglas." Marcy was taken back, at the fact that no one notified her of the sudden move she gave a small gasp and furrowed her brow at him

"What does that have to do with you?"

"My mother owns a small cottage in Finglas, and we will be spending the holidays there. Enough time for you and I to get to each other-"

"No, they're not-" she said dropping her books and staring lividly at him.

"Yes they are. I am being considered, by your mother. Your father needs some convincing, but that's no matter. Mother says, he has his eye on another man for you. Is it one of those knackers you submit yourself to?" Brutus suddenly looked at something with very much anger in his eyes, over Marcys left ear. She wheeled around, her eyes landing on a grinning, Tom Riddle.

"Tom." she said dryly her eyes wide.

"Marcy." He paused for a moment, soaking in the tension that was lurking in the air "I wanted to speak to you before exams. Privately." At that last word, Brutus tensed up, puffing out his chest and becoming extremely irate.

"Whatever you must say to Marcy, you can say it in front of me. we will soon be legally betrothed-"

Tom scoffed and reached a long hand into his pocket, pulling out what looked to be an abundance of parchment neatly folded together. "I don't think you are the only one her parents are interested in."

"You read my letters! You sneaky-"

"I have every right to read these, I'm mentioned in almost all of them." Tom said unfolding the sheets of parchment, and scanning them with his eyes.

"By my father, not my mother. She still has a say in the matter."

"But the fathers decision is final. As I remember he would love his daughter to be wed to a man with a bright future, who can satisfy her every need."

"Tom, please stop." She said looking up at him.

"Of course. Come up to the dorms, for a moment. I want to show you something." Marcy didn't resist him and began to follow when Brutus grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU GALLAVANTING WITH HIM!" Brutus bellowed. Tom was suddenly at Marcys side, carefully pulling her hair out of Brutus' grip. Marcy looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Marcy go upstairs." Tom ordered, as his eyes narrowed on Brutus. Marcy did the opposite and ran out into the corridors, and up to the kitchens, which was hidden by a large portrait of a fruit bowl. Next to the kitchens was a smaller portrait of a small man wearing a suit of crimson, Marcy slammed her fist against the portrait waking the man up.

"W-What do you want at this hour young maiden?" the man squealed jumping out of his wooden chair.

"I want to knock! I need to speak with someone!"

"Password." He stated calmly.

"I don't have it, I'm a Slytherin, I just need to knock!"

"No password, no entry."

"Please, just a knock?"

"They will not be able to hear you, as they will be in their dorms at this hour."

"Not him. He'll be studying, just a knock." She begged. The small man stared at her, and sighed heavily, as the portrait began open, and reveal a small wooden door, with a badger as the door knocker. Marcy grabbed the badger, and slammed on the wooden door. It swung open, and what looked to be a third year girl with blonde curly hair standing groggily in the doorway.

"have you forgotten the password?" she said with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. Once she could properly see the emerald green crest on Marcys jacket her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "You're not supposed to be here…"

"Please, just get Gregory Abbot. He's a sixth year boy…"

"I know who he is, he's my brother." Marcy looked a bit closer and could see the large hazel eyes, and the subtle streaks of auburn that ran through her light hair "Who are you?"

"I'm Marcy Nott. I'm a friend of your brothers-"

"You!" the girl said suddenly becoming livid "You're Marcy? You're the girl that my brother was so heartbroken over, and suddenly wandered back into his life with an explanation! Leave!"

"Please-"

"Hannah. My name is Hannah."

"Hannah, please listen, I didn't want to leave your brother. If anything, I wanted to see him even more, but I couldn't. it was for his safety that I didn't speak to him, but I can now. I need to speak to him."

"No." Hannah's' hand shot to her pocket, searching for where her wand was supposed to be. She looked at Marcy with anger all over her face.

"Give it back, you sneaky Slytherin! You Slytherins are always starting trouble, always stealing and lying and you always seem to get away with it. Well not-"

"What's all this noise?" a sweet voice said from behind Hannah.

"Gregory!" Marcy cried, as her eyes met his. "Please I need to speak with you." Gregory walked towards the two girls, and Marcy handed the wand back to Hannah.

"I see you've met Hannah" he said smiling and lovingly stroking his sisters hair.

"Yes, she's lovely." Marcy said smiling down at Hannah, and winking. Hannah looking still suspicious, nodded as if settling a disagreement. "I need to talk to you. I didn't know where else to go and-"

"What happened?" he said urgently "Hannah, go back to your dorm, please. I'll see you in the morning. Hannah nodded and resentfully sulked up the stairs.

"It's Tom and Brutus, they were fighting in the dorm, and Brutus pulled my hair, and Tom got so angry and they were screaming, and I was so scared, so I came to you." Gregory stepped out of the common room, and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay, they aren't going to hurt you. I'll take you back to the dorm, and we can sort things out there."

They walked to the common room and Marcy spoke the password and the door opened, exposing an empty common room. Gregory poked his head in and smiled, a beautiful, melt away smile that could warm a room in seconds.

"Well." He sated "No one seems to be in a brawl, so you should be okay." He winked, taking step out of the dorm.

"Wait, don't go… not yet."

"I have to sleep, we have O. in the morning." She sighed and nodded, glancing up at him. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." With that he kissed her and fled the common room. Marcy walked over to the steps leading to the dorms, when she was startled by seeing a dark figure leaning against the wall, in the doorway of the boys common room. She jumped and stared at the shadowy figure. It laughed and stepped into the glowing light.

"Did I startle you, my dear? Catch you off guard?" Marcy turned on the third stair up tripping over it, about to do a face plant into the mossy steps. Luckily Tom, reached his arm out wrapping it around her waist and bringing her back up, to his level "You should always be aware of your surroundings, darling." She brought in a breath and stared at him for a moment, taking in his beautifully sculpted face. Her lips struggled to not bleed the words she feared to speak most to him. She bit on her lip and tried greatly to close her mind. He laughed shortly, and let go of her. Marcy could feel the emotion of longing flood over her, as his skin left hers. Another laugh escaped him and she blushed furiously.

"I'm only a few doors down. I'll be there at _any_ time." He winked and pocketed his hands.

"Don't act as if seeing me with Gregory, doesn't drive you up the wall. If on was to call the other, it would be you to first speak, not I." she then skipped up the stairs and plunged into bed, feeling completely satisfied that she didn't melt into Tom, for once.

"I want a letter as often as possible, update me whenever possible." Violet said pulling Marcy into a friendly hug. "The year went by so fast, so much calmer than last I suppose. I will plea for my parents to allow me to visit Finglas." Marcy smiled and hugged her friend once more.

"Of course. There is always room for you, send me pictures from London." Marcy felt an arm wrap around her waist and the warmth of another body, next to hers.

"I'm going to miss you of the holidays." Gregory whispered into her ear. He leaned over and kissed her, grabbing her waist making her cry with laughter.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll save you a seat on the train" Violet said rolling her eyes, and boarding the train.

"Come to Scotland."

"You know my father would never allow that. Besides, I have many outings to attend, and banquets and ridiculous dinners at oversized mansions. Scotland is not on my list of things to do, but I would love to." Gregory nodded, and they fell into a normal conversation about holiday plans. Gregory left her stealing another kiss and boarding the train.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" A shiver ran through Marcy, at the icy shrill voice.

"Tom."

"I should be seeing you over the holidays." He sated holding out a hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard correctly, my sweet Marcy. I'll see you one way or another." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, climbing the steps onto the train, and vanished out of sight. Marcy found Violet and sat with her as they shared sweets from the trolley.

"I don't quite understand, you moved to England to get _away _from the slums and crimes, and to get a better job, but your father was moved back there? Does this mean he doesn't have a job?"

"He has his job, and is making the same amount of money, but he is working in a different department in the ministry. My father loves Ireland, but my mother does not. We were once knackers, and mother felt so scandalous, talking with her high class friends. Father, didn't seem to mind. He always said, it was where we originated, how he was raised. It did get my siblings and I into more trouble than we have ever been in, living in England."

"Are you still with the knackers?" Violet asked, opening a chocolate frog.

"Yes, they are our family, as much as mother hates to admit it, she was born into a knacker family as well as my father."

"Will you marry one?" Marcy gave a short laugh and looked at her. "If I'm lucky everyone else they wish to sell me off to, is a real bastard."

"Be they wizards?"

"Most. I only knew of one girl that was a squib, in a knacker family. They do not attend Hogwarts. They have their own schools for magic."

The train pulled into the station and Marcy said her last farewells, as she searched for her family.

"Marcy!"

She turned around to see a tall man, with olive skin, blue eyes, and black hair smiling at her from a distance.

"Father!" she screamed, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his wide waist. He gave a low chuckled and hugged her back. "I've missed you."

"And I you. forgive me for being so late with all my letters. I have been so busy with work, and planning… I missed you my daughter." The separated and he grabbed the handle of her cart, holding all of her supplies.

"Where is mother?" she asked beaming at him. he frowned slightly and became uncomfortable, averting his eyes.

"She would not come. I'm sorry."

"Of course, I understand. I'll see her when we arrive home."

Her father shoved her trunk into the small car, and drove. They spent hours in the car, on the way to Finglas, laughing and talking about old times, when she was young.

"Your cousins look forward to seeing you."

"Will mother allow me to see them? she was never very fond of them."

"They are only kids, and the only ones you know. I allow you to see family, and even the others. Spend time with the Finnigans."

"Of course father." Marcy said obediently.

Marcy arrived to her new home, just in time for supper. It was a nice house. White, with white shutters and a garden on the side of the house. Not too far from the local market. Marcy stepped out of the car, smelling the fresh lavender.

"It's beautiful father. I love it." She said walking onto the white porch.

"I knew you would. It's quiet and secluded, but you aren't too far from the market and even the ocean. In the other side of those woods, is a peach orchard, that is beautiful in the summer, everything turns a light shade of pink." He laughed and opened the door for her. "Your bedroom is upstairs, to the right." His voice dropped to a whisper "Your mum wanted it, but there is a cherry tree directly outside of your window with a nest in plain sight, you will be able to see the eggs, it is beautiful and I knew you would want it." Marcy smiled up at her father and hurried up the stairs. She entered the first room on her right. Her father was right, her room was perfect. A crème color, with a light green quilt. Her cat Allermore, waited patiently on the bed purring. Marcy sat down next to the cat and stroked the back of his neck. She felt a wave of happiness come over her, soaking in the happiness which drifted through her new home.

**Review**


	34. Chapter 34: Sanctuary Isn't Safe

**I'm so sorry I'm slacking. Hope you like it **

Marcy quickly unpacked, carefully putting her books and school supplies onto the shelf in the far right corner of the room. She bathed, and dressed herself into a white dress with small blue flowers. Throwing her hair into a loose braid she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mother, how have you been!" she cried holding out her arms, to hug her mother. Without turning away from the hot stove, Mrs. Nott spoke with bitterness, "Fine thank you, and yours?"

"Nice. I met a boy named Gregory and-"

"Would you please set the table and bring out drinks?" she stopped and thought for a moment "Get your father also."

Marcy marched to her fathers study and cautiously knocked on the door. From within the chamber he gave a quick and cheery "Come in!" and she entered

"Dinner's ready father."

Her father stood and followed her out of the door. He caught up to her examining her left forearm with suspicion. He lifted it, close to his eyes and looked at her.

"What are all of the abrasions from?"

"Oh, potions. Yes, I was heating a potion, and it exploded and well, this happened. Madame Goldstein couldn't entirely heal them so it left a few scratches. Nothing to worry about." She assured him.

Of course a lie. One of many actually. The scars were left from many of Toms Crucio attacks. One of his favorite punishments when she did not obey him. the scars were left from her finger nails clawing into her body to relieve the pain. Tom had many tactics to assure she would never step out of line. What caused him the most joy was physically hitting her, with his bare hands. Marcy got used to his cold hands, slamming into her face, and didn't seem to care anymore. Crucio was all too much fun for Tom, he could watch her squeal, and writhe on the floor with pain, but not have to lift a finger. It had its affects on her. she used to be happy, bright and somewhat outgoing. No longer did she have any desire to make an effort. Just a bore really.

Her father resumed walking down the hall and sat at the table in front of his plate. Dinner was as usual, quite silent. Falling into her own thoughts, Marcy dozed away from reality, and began to chew on her hair. Her mother scowled and shot a nasty look.

"Marcy! Get your hair out of your mouth and finish your food!"

"Of course. I'm sorry." The resumed eating until Marcy realized the absence of her siblings "Where are Eloise and Gibbon? Have they not yet arrived?"

"They have families, and careers. No time to see you, I'm sure they will make a small effort to see you, but don't have high expectations." Her mother hissed. Again silence.

"So, in about two nights from now, we will be going to a Belivina Black- Burkes estate for a dinner. Her grandson is about your age and-"

"Father already? Already with, the fancy dinners and banquets. Making foolish small talk with snobby young men. They don't even care about my interests or personality. This isn't even me. I wasn't brought up this way and neither were you!' her voice still steady but fierce at this point "I was raised by knackers and gypsies, not mindless oafs, that cannot keep their hands to themselves! I will not stand for this, absolutely not."

"You will not speak to your father that way. I will not stand for rude behavior. You only have to attend five the entire summer. We have already picked out o few men that we think fit all the requirements."

"Marcy, I took your personality into consideration. I think you might like these boys." Her father tried desperately to make his daughter understand.

"It's not fair! Gibbon, didn't have to go to ridiculous banquets and act like every ones superior."

"Well, the Malfoys, will be arriving next week so I suggest you try to act civil… and I don't want you to be seen associating with those knacker boys. They are not appropriate company for a young girl your age." Her mother announced clearly, with brutal eyes, burning into Marcy.

"They are my cousins!" Marcy protested.

"Not those Finnigan siblings! They are the ones I can tolerate, but I still don't see why you enjoy their childish behavior. Things are changing this summer Marcy, whether you want them to or not!"

"Well," her father interrupted "That one Finnigan boy _is_ being considered…"

"Considered by _you_, not I. in any means, go to your room and I shall see you in the morning."

"Fine. I'm going to bed, please do not disturb me, for I am very tired." Marcy sprang out of her seat and up the stairs, to her room. She gathered her dress into a ball on her right side, and tide it making it shorter. She opened the window that was viewing the tree and climbed down into the flower bed. she ran down the dark path that lead to town. It would have been nice to say she knew exactly where she was going, but in reality none of this looked familiar. Eventually she reached the small pub that her cousins once owned, and was able to navigate around the small village. Unfortunately, she didn't know anyone, and soon got bored and retired to her home. That was the first time in moths she felt free. She loved the feeling of someone not always watching her, not always telling her what to do.

Tom arrived at the orphanage at about six at night. The place had really gone downhill since he had last been there. Such a gray cold place. Rain leaked through the window in his room. He didn't have much to unpack, but he did. He locked all of his wizarding necessities, in his trunk. However his wand stayed with him at all times. When he saw something moving at the bottom of his trunk, he saw the picture of Marcy and himself at Hogsmeade together in their 5th year. He stared at it for a moment, went he felt eyes burning into him. A girl with short curly hair and muddy brown eyes, stood in his doorway. Amy Benson. The girl was thick and annoying, always trying to know what Tom was up to. When they were children Tom took Amy and another boy, Dennis, to a cave, where according to Dennis he preformed horrible things. For about year the children wouldn't speak to anyone. The dumb girl still insisted on irritating Tom further. Tom of course knew what ran through her thoughts, and found them hilarious. He looked up from the picture, and into the eyes of Amy.

"Amy, how was a year without me?" he smiled at her, placing the picture on the opposite side of him.

"Is that picture moving? Who is she?" Amy said moving farther into the room. "Another loony from that school you attend?"

"Her name is Marcy. Beautiful isn't she?" Tom knew Amy fancied him. scared out of her wits by him, but she still took a liking to his good looks. When Tom mentioned her beauty, Amys' she burned red and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"She okay I suppose." And without another sound Amy walked out of the room. Satisfaction falling over his face.

Marcy wore a red dress with heels to match and a long golden chain decorated with rubies. She half tied up her hair, and let the rest cascade down her back. She was prepared to attend this retched dinner her parents had organized. When she entered the mansion, she was herded into a large room, with witches and wizards swirling about. Belvina was a petite woman with silver hair and caramel colored eyes. She wore a black dress with silver beading.

"This is my grandson, Pollux." She said signaling to a medium sized boy, with sandy hair and beady black eyes, and freckles covering his face.

"It's a family name." he mused proudly. "You must be Marcy?" he kissed her hand and led her to the center of the large room. The boy tried to act as if he knew what he was doing. He didn't. he stepped on her feet, he stayed a good foot and a half away from her, and he didn't know any of the steps, for the dance. Marcy acted polite and encouraged him. it was in the middle of dancing, when Marcy heard a strange ringing in her ear. It was then she heard, clear as day, a hissing voice.

'_Ha! Look at this fool! What a poor excuse for a man! Absolutely pathetic._' Marcy froze, and looked wide eyed at Pollux.

"D- did you say something?" she asked desperately.

"Er, no. Are you okay?" he asked unsure of what to do.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is the washroom?"

"Up the stairs, take a right, then it will be your 6th door on the left." Pollux directed pointing in the direction of the large marble stairs. She raced up the stairs, found the washroom and slammed the door, collapsing onto the ground. She couldn't have heard _him_. it couldn't be. The voices had stopped, the visions gone. He was gone, at least for another 3 months. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror, when something rather odd, caught her eye. A silver chain much shorter that the gold one hanging from her neck. She lightly touched it, examining it carefully, then it dawned on her. it was Toms necklace. The small crystal flower, was practically winking at her with fulfillment. She was not wearing this when she had left Hogwarts, she made sure of that. When had he placed on her?

The platform at Hogwarts. When he hugged her goodbye, he must've slipped it around her neck. But again she realized she hadn't noticed it when she was getting dressed only hours ago.

'_Funny, how simple a Reppelotum spell can be. I thought it would've taken longer for you to realize the spell was fading.'_

"Get out of my head!"

And then, it was gone. The ringing, the voice. Everything, had just vanished in an instant. Marcy sat in the bathroom for a moment, to ration out what just happened. Her heart had practically stopped. It was months since that had happened, and she didn't intend on it happening again.

Before she knew, the Malfoys were on her doorstep. A tall boy with blonde hair stepped into the house and shook her fathers hand. A shudder flashed through her spine as she lay eyes on Brutus Malfoy. He looked at her, standing at her fathers side and flashed his electric blue eyes. Her mothers lean body entered the room, with a dazzling smile. She greeted them and eagerly herded them out the door onto the patio where ice tea was set. On a smaller table on the side set for two, was where Marcy and Brutus were to sit and make small talk.

"So, in contact with any of your Hogwarts friends?" Brutus asked pouring the iced tea she never asked for.

"No." she stated, crossing her ankles and smiling at him.

"Really? No one? Not even Riddle?" Brutus half smiled, as his eyes wandered around her body.

"What is wrong with you?" she scoffed.

"Nothing at all darling. Just asking a question, that's all." Brutus said innocently.

"You're incomprehensible, and have little manners."

"Better be careful with what you say. They're always listening, even when you think they're not." He warned. She sat upright and smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. The wind tickled her skin, causing her to shutter.

"So, back to Riddle-"

"Stop it. I don't want to talk about him." she said sipping the iced tea. "I don't like recalling anything about him. he's a distraction."

If Marcy could've pushed the time, so she could leave the table and run into the orchard, by all means she would have. But time was funny that way, and seemed to slow when she desired it to move quickly. Marcy was a personal lap dog to Brutus. Forced to tend to his every need, and to be by his side at all times. He was annoying, and often said the wrong things. Marcy wished to go see her cousin, but Brutus was against the plan all together. Fine, she would put up with him. the next boy of course would be much worse, or much better. No one could reach the level of Brutus Malfoy. It was the day after he was gone, finally she was released, her father took an unexpected car ride out of town, and said he would be back at an irrational time.

"Where are you going?" Marcy said smiling at her father "Are you going to get Gibbon! Or Eloise maybe?"

"No, you'll find out soon enough. It is a surprise."

"Is it... the next one?" she gulped worriedly.

"You'll see." And with that he swept out of the room and drove out of site.

Marcy waited. And waited. And waited. Paced her front porch, until the faint roar of an engine was audible down the dirt road. Immediately her attention steadied, she became alert and anxious. The copper orange car slowly parked itself in the drive way. Her father stepped out of the drivers side, and smiled at her. the passenger door opened, and a tall boy, with dark hair stepped out. From the distance it took her a moment to make out his face. He had what looked to be light eyes, very attractive and then-

'_NO!' _she screamed silently_ 'how! He lives- no!'_

It was as if all of the blood raced to her head, then her feet, and then to her head once more. He stomach dropped, her eyes blurred, and all she could do was lean against the porch column to keep from falling. It was him. it was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was staying at her home.

**Review**


	35. Chapter 35: Splinched

**I'm so sorry I'm slacking. Hope you like it **

"Marcy, you were waiting were you?" her father mused as he and Tom walked towards her. Tom walked closely behind her father with a smile smeared across his face. "Marcy?"

"Oh, oh right. Sorry father, I uh, hmm. I'm surprised that's all…" Marcy stared at Tom in disbelief.

"I thought you would be excited! A friend from school, plus I like Tom. He has a good head on his shoulders and a bright future. The boy would make and excellent-"

"Father, lets go inside!" Marcy said quickly stopping him from finishing.

"Well, you and Tom may get re-acquainted for a little while. Go ahead, stay on the porch and talk up a storm. I'll call you in for dinner."

"W-without a chaperone?"

"Yes, darling without a chaperone. I trust Tom with my life, as I do yours." And with that, her father swept into the house. She turned to look at Tom. he was leaning against the column, still smiling but staring at his feet.

"How?" she started. "How did you weasel your way into this one?" Tom looked up and began with his silky voice.

"It was simple actually. I wrote a lovely letter, explaining how I think you are a marvelous young woman, I wish nothing but the best for you, and as I recall something about how you should stay with your father at all times, due to the dangers in the slums of Ireland. Also, how you deserve nothing but the best and so forth. I addressed it to "Nott" and as I hoped, your father opened the letter and read it. He then contacted me, and asked the orphanage to allow me to stay with you for two weeks and three days."

"And he invited you to stay here!" then she understood, for the first time, what was really going on. "Did he say anything about… marriage to you?"

Tom shrugged "No, just something about being 'considered' I don't exactly know what that means though."

"It means, either my father or mother, most likely my father, would like for you to marry me."

"Do you feel okay? You're very pale and your eyes are glazed…"

"I'm fine! Do you need help with your bags?" Marcy asked calmly.

"No darling, I'm fine thank you." Tom took out his wand, muttered a spell. A brown trunk lifted out of the car and through the window of Marcys room. She then walked into the house and darted upstairs with Tom close behind her.

"Take your trunk and go to your room." Marcy huffed. "You're not even supposed to be in here."

"Don't pretend that you don't want me here, we both know you've been dying to see me."

"Stop it. Don't talk to me like that." She hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the hall

"Like what?"

"Like that! Whenever you speak to me, you have this silky voice and you speak to me as if I'm a child. It annoys me so stop it." She turned and began to walk away, when he tightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her ear close to his lips.

"Remember, it only takes a small flick of the wand and I could end all of this, so watch your tone." Tom warned letting go of her and sweeping into his room.

Marcy sat on a large tree at the edge of the orchard, reading a book, and forming birds to fly above her head and around the tree. It was a beautiful sight. When Marcy was at the climax of her wizarding novel, her hair was lightly tugged, on the end of her braid. She gasped loudly and turned around, to come face to face with Tom.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"I followed you. Dinner is ready, I thought I should come and get you."

"Need not Tom, my father would have been perfectly capable of retrieving me. When did you say you were leaving?"

Tom laughed and took hold of her hand "You can't be sick of me already, I just got here."

"Oh believe me Tom, I am very much so sick of you." she paused and stared at him. her mouth opened as if to say something, but failed as she jumped down from the very low tree and walked towards her house. She could feel Toms cold eyes staring at her, and burning into her back. Once they entered the dining room, Tom sat across from Marcy and allowed the plates to fill themselves. Her mother and father walked in afterward, and let the plates again fill themselves. For a moment there was no speaking at all.

"So, I was thinking about allowing you and Tom to go out tonight. Get some sweets or something like that." Her father said happily, breaking the silence.

"Without a chaperone? I think that is highly inappropriate." Her mother argued.

"Hush, you don't know them like I do Mildred. They are both very responsible kids, and I trust them. They were alone at Hogwarts all the time. I think it is okay, to allow them some privacy for chatting."

Marcys mother fell silent. The meal went by smoothly after that, and when everyone was finished the plates lifted high into the air and floated into the sink, where they began to clean themselves. Again Marcy sat with Tom at the table waiting for further instructions.

"Well, how about you two go upstairs and get ready. Would you like for me to take you into town?"

"No father that is alright. It isn't that far of a walk." Marcy went up the stairs and brushed out her hair. She looked at the necklace for a moment in the mirror, taking in its beauty when she saw another face in the mirror. Tom. she turned around to see him leaning against the wall, of the doorway.

"Admiring jewels are we?"

"No, lets go."

The walk into the small town wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. He didn't touch her, barely even spoke to her. it was quiet and actually pleasant. Once they were in town, Tom became more comfortable and began to speak.

"So, how was Brutus Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?" She said in shock.

"I know he was here. I know you had to spend weeks with him. How was it? Missed me didn't you?" he sneered.

"How did you know?" She said tilting her head. He raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily.

"Your thoughts are quite loud, my darling."

Again there was no speaking, just walking and looking at the stands. Once the sun was almost cleared from the sky music began to play and festive lights began to erupt everywhere they walked. By now they were in a more secluded area of town with less muggles.

"Witches and Wizards mostly come here; muggles tend to stay away from here because they think it is dangerous. It obviously is not." She told Tom. He became fascinated in all of the witches and wizard walking around with their children. A small boy tugged on Toms sleeve to gain his attention.

" 'Ello sir. Would you like to buy 'eh flower?" While the small boy held up a flower to Toms face, Tom didn't notice the other boy swiftly reaching into his pocket. Marcy grabbed the two boys by their ears and pulled them next to each other.

"Liam and Sean Finnigan, what are you still doing, pick pocketing around here!" She said pulling them to the side of the alley "I thought you would have grown out of that?"

"'Oye! Look 'ear! It's Marcy! Marcy Nott! We thought you would never come around 'ear again!" Liam said wrapping his small arms around her torso. She pushed him away and scoffed.

"You may be my cousins, but you keep those quick little hands away from me."

"Second cousins three times removed, we're barely related." Sean said happily "But how can you blame us? You taught us everything! You did the same as we do!"

"Yeah but better!" Liam hollered "Marcy, once you're a knacker, you can't turn your back on the family, no matter what you do, you'll always be a knacker"

"Get out of here, before you get me into trouble!" she hissed, pointing in the opposite direction.

"We'll see you later. Shane will be looking for you." the boys ran away, and into a crowd of witches.

"You were a knacker?" Tom said slowly.

"I_ was_. I try not to gad about with knackers though." She sighed heavily, passing a chubby woman who's eyes were glued to Marcy "You get a reputation."

"And you're the best?" Tom said, not paying attention to her.

"I was, but I always knew it was wrong."

"Now I understand."

"Excuse me?"

"I always thought you were unfit for Slytherin. Most of the time trying to stick with the rules, and never stepping a toe out of line. Over the years however, I have noted your fast hands and cleverness. Apparently you were a knacker, and the best. It makes sense now. You were bread to not obey the rules, and that, I can thoroughly respect."

For a moment Marcy thought about his words "I-I don't want to be like that."

"But you still use your talents. You can snag a wand from anyone pocket, you can sneak a book under your cloak, and get away without anyone questioning you. You my beloved are _very _useful." Tom spoke with a low and almost cruel voice, as if he was plotting something sickening in his mind.

They walked around the market until the sun went down. Darkness had completely enveloped the town. Muggle girls stared in awe at Tom. One even made the mistake of trying to flirt with him. without a second thought Tom denied her all access to conversation. They stood watching dancers, and listening to the loud music. When all seemed pleasant with the world a large arm wrapped around Marcys throat and pulled her towards the ground. Laughter exploded from the owner of the arm. Her head flew up and she made eye contact with an average sized boy, with gold eyes and red- brown hair.

"Shane Finnigan." Marcy stated heavily "Still causing trouble?"

"Still distracting young boys from their proper responsibility?" he retorted quickly, looking over at Tom. "Hello, I'm Shane. Marcys distant cousin- HEY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THERE YOU FILTHY MUF- BLOOD!" he ran into the crowd, as Tom and Marcy watched him go.

"Tom, put your wand away" she hissed "That is a sign that you want to duel, and you do not want to duel here. Not now." Tom tucked his wand back into his pocket and wrapped an arm around her.

"If anyone else touches you, they're going to be sorry. People seem to forget that you are mine." He didn't look at her, but she knew what he was thinking.

"I am not yours. I do not belong to anyone, and you should get that out of your thick skull!"

"Because we are in public, I will keep myself tame. You should remember that this will cause you serious punishment." With that, he stopped talking and looked at Shane with interest, as he walked back over to them.

"Hello, sorry about that, Mud- bloods are such menaces." He smiled down at Marcy and tucked some loose hairs behind her ear. "How have you been, at that fancy school of yours?"

"It's great. You know you should really try to get a proper magical education some time." Marcy said, playfully punching his arm.

"I prefer pick pocketing. Its much simpler… so you're Tom, huh?"

"Yes. Tom Riddle." He held out his hand

"So, you're being considered I assume?" Shane asked smirking at Marcy.

"Yes by her father. I feel that I don't quite fit her mothers wishes though."

"Tom isn't exactly a pure- blood. He's also adopted." Marcy pointed out.

"Well, that's great for you. I am being considered by her father as well." The three of them talked as they strolled around the market. Soon there were more of Marcy relatives, along with Liam and Sean. They were in a small secluded area when a woman came running out of her store, wand aimed straight at Marcy.

"You! You horrible girl! Stealing my plumbs and spices! Causing my darling son to fawn over you all day! All of you slimy, filthy knackers get away from my store!" when they didn't move fast enough she started sending hexes in every direction. "I've called the ministry! They're coming for you!" Marcy and Shane made instant eye contact, with worried expressions. Shane turned and looked at all of the young witches and wizards, who were as well knackers.

"Run! Go! Hide anywhere, they're coming!" they all dispersed in every direction, as wizards came after them in every direction. Marcy grabbed Toms hand and headed towards a large field. The field was lit lights erupting from the ends of wands. They ran until they found a large tree and hid at the base of it. Tom looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on now?" he said calmly, without loss of breath.

"The ministry is very involved with wizarding knackers. As normal authority would be, though the ministry thinks it is un fair for the muggles when we use magic on to steal from them. They've sent knackers to Azkaban, for such a small crime. Children have been taken away from parents. If girls get caught its worse." They heard a man near their tree and fell into a panic. Tom pushed her against the tree and used his tall dark body to hide her. They were completely pushed together. Marcy felt uncomfortable being so close to him. she squirmed and tried to get away but he put one hand on her right him and the over her mouth, pushing her farther into the tree. His hot breath swept against her neck causing her to shutter, and his lips curved into a patronizing smirk. When his hand didn't move away from her mouth after a minute, she lightly bit the palm of his hand until he removed.

"What is wrong with you?" he said in a low voice.

"Get off of me." he didn't move. He kept his cold stare. A scream erupted from the right of them. it sounded like a child maybe. A fire was blazing in the field and people were still running, trying to find the knacker children. The child kept screaming.

"I have to go find the child" Marcy said pushing Tom off of her. She ran into the field, desperately trying to find the source of the painful screaming. Inches from the towering flames she saw a small figure, curled up in a ball screaming. She ran over to the girl and pulled her off of the ground. The girl must've been at least nine. For a moment Marcy thought about picking her up and carrying her some where safe, but the heroic plan dissolved when she realized she would get caught by a ministry official, if she ran to slow. Tom, ran after Marcy and over to the small girl. He scooped her up and hastily began to walk over to the willow. A flash of green light sped past his face. A scream, a thump and whimpering. He didn't have time to look behind him.

'_get this brat safe, so you can keep Marcy safe. That's what matters' _This thought raced through his mind about a hundred times. He was running off of an adrenaline rush. When Tom safely tucked the girl away he turned around to see Marcy, was not there. A body laying only ten feet away from him, jolting every five seconds, her right side drenched in blood.

"Marcy!" he screamed. A ministry member was also walking towards her. Tom grabbed his wand, and jinxed the man into oblivion. "Marcy?" he repeated. No answer.

"T-tom…" she whimpered "He- he-" the blood told the story. She was splinched, about three times on her the right side of her back. Tom scooped her off of the ground as if she weighed nothing and laid her down under the willow tree, where the girl was. He tore away parts of her dress around the wound. She screamed and sobbed.

"Tom!" she screamed out, choking back sobs "Tom! p-please s-s-stop! PLEASE!" the wound was unreal. The skin was gone, and the muscles were completely revealed. For minutes he sat next to her, waiting for the ministry officials to leave. Waiting for someone to help. She clenched his hand tightly in hers, trying to extinguish the pain. The screams were endless. When time seemed to almost stop, Shane, one other boy, and a girl landed next to tom, and hopped off of their brooms. The girl almost screamed and the boy looked away. Shane, however, looked at Tom with narrowed and hateful eyes.

"What have you done?" he said slowly. Tom stood up and looked at him in disbelief. "What, the, fuck, have you done to her!"

**Review. I know it isn't a lot, and its sort of slow, but this Is all leading into some serious stuff, I promise!**


	36. Chapter 36: Manipulating

**I'm a slacker I know. This chapter is really short, and I was going to wait but I guess its better than nothing. Please review guys! I need motivation and every review is a good one **

Shane had his wand pointed straight at Tom.

"I didn't do this, you lunatic! I was helping her!" Tom said in his own defense, also drawing his wand. "She was splinched… Just, help her." Shane glanced over at the two people, and spoke quickly

"Get her to Sadie, and be careful." They lifted her off of the ground and propped her up on the girls broomstick. They lifted into the air and zoomed away, leaving Tom, Shane and the small girl alone.

"Is that Liz?" Shane asked, rushing over to the small girl

"I don't know. Marcy was trying to help her when the ministry official attacked her." Tom said crossing his arms. Shane knelt down and picked up the girl, turning on his heel

"Right, we're going back to the caravans." Shane declared, his wand was still aimed at Tom, even though he was holding the girl "I'm sorry but you have to be unconscious for this." He flicked his wrist and a purple light flashed across Toms face.

Marcy woke up, in a quilted bed, with white bandages wrapped around her entire torso. She was not wearing a shirt, only soft pants with blue and white stripes. She sat up and looked around the room, recognizing it as being her childhood friends home.

"Marcy, you're awake" A soft voice spoke from her left. It was an average size girl, with extremely blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She had a narrow face, and freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.

"Sadie!" Marcy squealed holding out her arms, embracing her friend. "Oh how I have missed you!"

"And I you! Lillith and Toby brought you to me, along with a small girl named Liz, and a boy whom I have never seen.

"Tom! Is he okay?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, Shane didn't torture him or anything. I think he is still unconscious though."

"I understand… Are you positive they didn't torture him?" Marcy said with a frown.

Tom paced in a small room, with Shane staring at him sitting in a chair.

"I want to see her." Tom said "And I also want my wand back."

"When Marcy is awake, we will see what she decides. For now, you may not have your wand." Shane spoke patiently, and made no eye contact with Tom. Tom became enraged and was about to verbally attack him when the door creaked open, and Sadie popped her head in.

"She's awake."

"Good. Tom, I'm sorry friend but you'll have to be bound to speak with her." Shane flicked his wand, and leather straps instantly appeared, tying Toms wrists together and behind his back. A chair came up behind him and bound Tom to the chair. Only a moment later Marcy appeared through the door.

"You may go Shane." She mumbled.

"I can stay-" He protested standing up.

"You may go." She insisted more sternly. Tom was surprised by her lack of sweetness. Shane sulked out of the room. Marcy crossed her arms and sat down in a wooden chair across from Tom.

"Oh, how the tables have so, marvelously turned." Marcy said with a laugh "You, the one that is defenseless, and me the one with all the power."

Tom leaned forward, and looked up at her through dreamy eyes. "It's too bad you don't have the will to hurt anyone. Not even the ones who rape and torture you-"

"Shut it Tom!" she screamed jumping out of the chair. "No one deserves endless pain, not even Brutus. I only wish I could make an exception on you, but I cannot." For a good five minutes they sat there staring at each other.

"I've been protecting and saving you since the age of 14." He said breaking the silence "I've risked my life, and reputation. I've made sacrifices, I've disrupted my carefully constructed thought track. I've had to put major plans on hold, and I stayed up late some nights thinking of ways to make you mine. I never like to see you in pain, of course, unless I am the cause. When you cry, I am so enlightened, but at the same moment I want you to be happy. You are everything I want, because you're everything I'm not, and I cherish every moment I have with you. I love to watch the way you treat others, and everything you do fascinates me. I think you are an amazing person, and for at least a second, when I'm with you, I can say that I'm happy, even if it is just for a second. Marcy, I know I'm going to hurt you, and I know that I'm going to use you. But please, my darling, I can't control myself. I don't want to hurt you, but it just seems to always play out that way. I don't know why, it just does. You scare me, you terrify me, but cannot bring myself to stay away from you. You are what keeps me alive, and I need you. I don't know what love is, I've never felt it. No one has ever given me love. But if that isn't love then I- I don't know what is." He stopped and leaned back in his chair, knowing damn well he won. Marcy fell back into her chair and stared at him.

"You're good at this." She sighed. "You have me wrapped around your finger right where you want me, huh? You know all of the right things to say. Well, I give up trying to get rid of you. I only really _have _to see you for another year at Hogwarts and then, I can happily live my life."

"Yes, only a year." He snickered.

"What?"

"Marcy, I do intend on having you forever. But, if it makes you feel better we can say that it will only last another year. Actually I like that idea. Let's just keep telling each other that."

"What do you mean forever?" She gulped.

"Well, you're perfect, as am I, I think in the end this relationship will really benefit everybody. I don't really enjoy using magic to punish you, so no one will ever have proof of our arguments, say they get violent. And besides, you won't leave me. I'm everything you want."

"You are incredulous and full of yourself. If I don't torture you, I sure as hell hope they do. You may have all the right lines, and I'll admit, it is difficult to resist you, but it all comes down to a family vote. Good luck using charm and charisma to get passed my family." Tom literally burst out laughing at her words.

"I think it is adorable that you are under the impression I require permission from your father."

**Review! I know its short and nothing has really happened, but I'll be giving updates asap!  
>also, I know Tom is a little out of character, but in the next chapter it is going to make more sense why he is being such a softy <strong>


	37. Chapter 37: Arena

**IMPORTANT!**

**I know that I've been very late and I've probably lost so many readers, but I'm trying so hard! Please keep checking and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Thanks **

"You do. They will never let me spend the rest of my life you, not after they find out how horrible you are. And you also have dark plans, that I would just get in the way of. You would get sick of me."

"True- that is true. We'll have to see." They both hesitated. "May I be freed?"

Marcy bounced out of her trance "Oh, no. You will be staying here until morning. I shall see you then."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be sleeping in the bunk house." Her foot was out the door when she turned around "My cousins would like me to tell you, one more slip up, and you'll regret it. I don't know what they're planning to do, but I would be careful."

Tom sat in the chair a moment, realizing this is where he would be all night. The lights flicked off and he was plunged into complete darkness. He shook the bonds around his wrists violently, but it was futile. He was stuck in the cold dark room, his wand gone and basically blind. He shut his eyes and began to sleep. Not a deep sleep, but enough to get some rest. Suddenly the door swung open, and in the door way stood a medium sized girl

"Anyone in 'ere?" She called into the dark room. Tom grunted loudly. "_Lumos!_" her wand lit up and lit up his face.

"Can you get the restraints off of me?" He hissed with irritation.

"All right, All right, calm down I'll let you out." She flicked her wand and the leather straps that held him to the chair disappeared. He stood and flexed his fingers. Outside of the small room, people were running excitedly.

"What's happening?" Tom said sleepily. "Where are we?"

"We're underground." She said in a hum sort of voice, "And there is a fight… are you coming?"

She stepped out of the room, and into the large busy corridor. Kids from the ages of seven to at most eighteen were laughing and running wildly.

"There's a fight? W-who?" Tom asked the girl.

"I'm not quite sure." She squeaked, "It's in the arena. I think I heard someone say it was a fight between a pure-blood and half blood… going to place a bet?" as she spoke two small figures pushed through the crowd. Sean and Liam, were holding boxes and tickets.

"Place 'yer bets 'ere!- oye! Watch it, you great bloke!- Place 'em now!" they hollered into the crowd. They finally reached an extremely large opening which led them all to booths, with foods drinks and other wizarding things. At the opposite of the room was another, smaller archway. A large sign hung above the archway with golden letters written on it. As they moved closer the letters were easier to make out.

WANDS PROHIBITED

Everyone seemed to walk through the arch and he followed. A slender man with a beard held out his hand blocking Tom from going any further.

"No wands." He grumbled.

"I don't have my wand." Tom spoke steadily. The man looked him over, and then grumbled "Go."

The room was large and the ceiling had roots growing out of it. The room was lit, but the light source was out of sight. People crowded around forming a large circle. The core of the circle was deeper and a gate surrounded it, so no one could get into the arena. Tom pushed through, until he was against the gate. A large man, stepped into the circle, holding his wand to his throat.

"Hello!" he said, his wand amplifying his voice. Everyone began to cheer, and then became silent. "Family! Friends! How wonderful for all of you to gather here!" again cheering and yelling. "Now everyone knows the rules. No wands strictly physical. Once your opponent is down, you stop." He paused allowing the drunken audience to yell "Now this fight is rather interesting, an individual from rival clans! Both have been fighting since the age of thirteen!" again he paused. "Now, lets welcome these lovely _ladies _to the arena!"

Through a large door came a tall girl, with light brown hair. She had tanned skin and wore slicks with an oversized black shirt and leather boots that ended mid shin. The next girl stepped out, smaller, wearing a faded white shirt, thick black leggings and taller canvas boots that ended below her knee. As if about to duel they, shook each others hands, bowed, and walk to opposite directions of the large circle. The tan girl began to run full speed at the smaller girl, and the smaller one didn't move, her back to Tom, he couldn't see what she was planning on doing. When the large girl was about a foot away, the smaller one leaped to the side, the tall girl smashing into the wooden gate. Tom zeroed in on the small girl, his eyes widening with confusion. It was Marcy. Her hands were clenched into fist, her face hard with concentration. She moved to the middle of the arena, and again the other girl charged. Marcy then, bent down, and shot her leg up into the girls ribs as she passed. She was down. Marcy jumped up , a small smile of satisfaction on her face. The girl stood, and stared wildly at Marcy. She held her hand up high in the air, and everyone began to jeer her. Marcy stooped and stared at her.

"Don't play dumb Angie, you know the rules." Marcy hissed, aggressively walking towards her.

"Enlighten me, Marcy?" Angie said with a laugh, "It's allowed, so keep away."

Marcy walked away in a huff, crossing her arms. The large man walked out into the arena and began to speak to Angie. They both nodded their heads in a agreement and he threw his hands into the air. "There has been a change! You must pin your partner to win!" the audience jeered once more.

"That's not fair!" Marcy called "You can't just change the rules! Next she'll be asking for wands!" the man didn't acknowledge Marcy, instead he walked out and left the girls alone. Again they dueled. Angie, ran full speed at her, but this time Marcy ran at her in the same direction, preparing to clash. Marcy began to go to the right, holding out her arm. Marcys small arm collided with the girls chest causing her to fall backwards. Marcy pounced on top of Angie, began to punch her lower back. Angies fist flew up and smashed Marcys right side. Marcy fell over, holding her right side, as blood seeped through her shirt. Tears welled in her eyes from the excruciating pain. She quickly wiped them away and stood. Without hesitation she flew into the Angie, dragging her to the ground. She flew on top of her once more, and began to repeatedly hit her face. Angie put up a decent fight. She kicked, punched and even pulled Marcys hair. Marcy had scratched open her face with her nails, and blood seemed to be everywhere. Angie stopped fighting, and went limp allowing Marcy to pin her.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" and Marcy stood, her face expressionless. She wiped her bleeding lip with the back of her hand. Shaking her head, she walked towards the large man aggressively. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Marc! You twisted bastard!" she screamed pointing a finger at him, "You knew people would bet on her because I was injured! You knew she would lose! You're sick!" her finger nails scratched across her face and neck, until people pulled her off of him "Let go of me!" she screamed. Tom watched this new side of Marcy explode from nowhere. They dragged Marcy through a large wooden gate, into the darkness. Tom walked around the circle in the direction of the gate when he walked into Sean and Liam

"You. where does that gate lead to?" Tom demanded from the small boys.

"Hmm," they both hummed together "What's it to ya?" Tom looked at them impatiently for a moment and then softened his expression

"I'll give you 3 sickles if you tell me." their faces brightened with excitement.

"Okay Tom! you go straight, and then to 'yer left should be some wooden stairs, go down, and then you should end up in a huge room. She should be there." The boys ran away from Tom, and Tom walked the opposite way. He followed their directions, and ended up in the room they talked about. He tip- toed quietly into the room, looking around for Marcy. Her back was turned to him and she seemed to be alone. He then stepped into the room loudly, clearing his throat. She whirled around, and her eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get here?" She said with panic rising in her voice.

"A girl came to the room I was in. She let me out, and I followed everyone here. Then I saw you fight, asked where you were and I found you." Marcys mouth opened, but Tom held his hand up and leaned against the wall. "No, your actions have spoken for you. Why didn't you tell me you could fight?"

"Because I didn't want you to know! I didn't want anyone to know." She said shaking her head.

"Just tell me how. How did all of this happen? How did they get you to do it?" Tom asked laughing.

"It's not funny Tom! It's no joke! That man you saw out there, Marc, he's been making kids fight since he was nineteen. He's fifty four, you do the math. It can be kids as young as nine, but it all ends at the age of eighteen. He thought that non- magical fights between witches and wizards would be interesting, since we only know how to defend ourselves with magic. Thought it would be even better if it was kids. He takes them, trains them, and makes them fight. He saw me fight when I was eight and he grabbed me off of the street. I didn't need that much training, but he waited until I was thirteen to put me in the arena. I've only lost once, and that was to my sister." She paused and took a breath, staring at Tom "He took me tonight because… because everyone knew I was injured, and he was well aware they would all place bets on Angie, because no one who gets splinched usually fights. Well, I won and now he's going to make me fight, because he knows I'm back! This is why I keep everything a secret, because this is just one more thing to worry about."

**Review! I know weird place to end, but its better than nothing!**


	38. Chapter 38: Senior

**IMPORTANT!**

**I know that I've been very late and I've probably lost so many readers, but I'm really trying to update whenever I can. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Thanks **

Tom made a motion to speak, but was interrupted my the large man, Marc. Marc bounded into the room, looking back and forth between Marcy and Tom "What was that? That exploit you pulled? You're fighting in ten minutes, gorgeous. Better be equipped."

"I'm not fighting. I can't, Marc! I'm bleeding, I'm wounded. I need to go to Sadie, to get a new gauze… Please Marc, I'm in a lot of pain"

Marc shook his head, violently pointing a chubby finger at her "I got you off of the streets for a good amount of time. I gave you money, food and friends. I gave you something to wake up to in the morning. I even stopped that tart of a mother from beating you senseless. You're going to fight and you're going to win." Marcy shook her head and sat down.

"No."

Marc slapped the back of her head, and began to yell once more. He went to hit her a second time, when Tom jumped between them, and he pushed Marc away from her.

"Watch it." He warned "Marcy is not yours, so don't touch her."

"Who 'er you?"

"Marc, this is Tom. He's being considered." She waved her hand to release the subject "Never mind that. Please, let me go. I'll fight tomorrow morning, but I can't tonight. Not tonight."

"Fine. Go. Be here at ten a.m. sharp! I don't want you being late, and having to postpone that fight. And clean up a bit, sleep good and make yourself look good. The guys are getting bored."

Marcy stood and walked out of the room, Tom walking behind her. they walked through the large crowded room, and when they were back in the hallway, Marcy yawned loudly and walked towards a large red door. When she opened it, it revealed a nice sized room, with a comfortable looking beige bed, and a large amount of lamps and curtains around the room. Marcys ripped dress was in a bucket of water on the floor, and medical supplies was on a bench next to the bed.

"I regret saying this, but I'm going to need your help." She held the side of her shirt with the dried blood on it. "Sadie is gone, and I cannot do this myself." Tom laughed and sat down on a wooden chair directly across from her.

"So," He started leaning back pleased in the chair "_you _need _my_ help… you need my help taking your clothes off. I never thought I'd hear it."

"Tom. Please." She said irritably

"I want you to say it properly." He insisted standing up and looking down at her "I want you to tell me exactly what you want."

"T-Tom, would you please be so kind as to, help me take my shirt off and help me clean my wound."

"Of course my love." He went on his knees in front of her, and slowly unbuttoned the top of her shirt with a smile on his face. He lifted the shirt, revealing gauze wrapped around her entire upper half.

"Okay, now without being a complete arse, unwrap the gauze, very slowly, and- see that bottle over on the table?- take that and apply it to the entire area. Then you wrap me back up and help me get dressed… can you please do that?" He nodded, very amused with the task at hand, and unwrapped the gauze. Even though her chest was completely exposed, with a stony look in his eyes he looked at her face the entire time. Marcy felt it should make her uncomfortable, but Tom was so calm, that it actually relaxed her. Tom followed her directions, and even when she winced in pain, he would stop what he was doing and wait to begin again. He finished and then removed her boots and leggings.

"Better?" he sighed, walking over to a large dresser. "Do you want night clothes?"

"Yes, Please." Tom grabbed oversized pants and handed them to Marcy. "Thank you." She bent over to slip the pants over her feet, causing a ripping noise in her side. Her face twisted in pain, though she shook it off. Tom walked over to her, and lightly pulled the pants out of her hand.

"Lay down, on your back."Tom insisted, pushing on her shoulder. Her back met the bed, and he sat down by her feet. He slid the pants on to her, and smiled.

"Thank you Tom."

"Do your parents know where we are?" Tom asked in curiosity.

"Yes. Shane sent Liam and Sean, to tell them that we were both spending the night here… in two separate bedrooms, Sean made sure to reassure my mother of that."

"Great, where should I sleep?" Tom asked clasping his hands together

"The couch." Toms head swung in the direction of a dark red, ratty couch. "Sleep well"

"You've got to be joking. I'm not even going near that flea infested thing."

"Then sleep on the floor." Marcy said with a yawn.

"Why sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed-"

"Out of the question. You aren't even supposed to be in my room. Now go to sleep, and I'll wake you in the morning"

Tom glumly walked over to the couch and plopped down, obeying Marcy's requests. He removed his shoes and stared up at the ceiling. He fell into a deep abyss of thoughts.

'_This is absurd. Why am I sleeping on a couch?'_

'_Because you're becoming soft for the girl' _a voice hissed in his own mind.

'_I know. I know. And I'm not happy about it. I've been slacking, things have been postponed because of her. I have so much work to be done, but instead I'm here with her'_

'_She _is_ work. You are going to need her, so wrap her around your finger now rather than later'_

'_But she is so stubborn! She never listens to me. She isn't afraid of me like everyone else…'_

'_But she is scared of you. Maybe not like everyone else, but you still hold fear over her. Give her a reason to be afraid.'_

'_But I don't want to hurt her…'_

'_don't talk like that Tom! don't get soft now! You have so much to look forward to! You will achieve greatness and power! Marcy is just a piece of the puzzle!'_

'_I suppose. I have to get out of Ireland. I need to get my priorities straight… this is better than the orphanage though.'_

Tom fell into a dreamless sleep. A usual sleep for him. He woke up much later, but wasn't sure if it was morning. The windowless room was dark, and had a heavy scent of cinnamon floating through it. Marcy woke from her sleep and got out of the bed. Tom silently watched her as she undressed, and put a dark green dress on. Tom noticed how perfectly the dress fit her, accentuating her waistline. Her long black hair hung around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it and pulled it to the side. She looked over at him and realized Tom was fully awake.

"You're awake."

"Yes. Waiting for you." he answered, standing.

"We need to leave immediately. Marc will be looking for me." She hurried out the door and down a long winding hallway. The hallway started as white walls with green doors and bright lighting. Ten feet ahead, the walls changed to a dark wood and red carpeting with red doors. The lighting became dim and calm. Every ten feet the hallway would change. It was long and there were many turns to remember and hundreds of doors.

"What is this?" Tom asked

"It's a burrow. Four clans of knackers live here. This entire burrow stretches about thirty- four miles with four different entrances for each clan.

"Why don't you just build this above ground?"

"We're frowned upon above ground. We can't live safely up there. The ministry would kill us all." She said sadly.

"Your father works for the ministry does he not?" Tom asked.

"He does, but he also funds a lot of the legal aspects which knackers aren't capable of. I remember a girl who once fled the knackers to work for the ministry. She wanted a better life and I can't say I disagree. Her brothers found her, murdered her new Hungarian husband, and completely washed out her memory of all events. Sad really." Marcy stopped and looked up at Tom, "Do you hear that?"

"No."

"Sh. Listen…"

There was a pounding of footsteps which Tom could now here. Marcy opened the door next to her, and pulled Tom in. it was a very tight closet, but she piled in as much space between them, as humanly possible. The heavy footsteps thudded past the door. They both waited until they faded into nothing. Tom stepped out first holding Marcys wrist. They walked on their toes down the hallway. Suddenly a door flew open, and in front of them landed Marc.

"You! You selfish bitch!" Marc threw his hands around her small throat pinning her against the wall. Without a moment's hesitation Tom, ripped Marc off her, with his wand pointed straight at him.

"Tom, put your wand down." She said tugging at the sleeve of his arm. He resembled a mental patient, which frightened her more than anything. He was shaking with rage, and his eyes were wide with aggression. Marcy repeated herself, and he lowered his wand. Marc however, slammed the back of his hand across Toms face. Tom's fist cascaded into marks nose, and he then pointed his wand at him.

"_Crucio_." Tom whispered. Marc cringed on the floor in extreme pain. His back twisted, and his fingernails dug into his own flesh. Marcy looked at him for a moment, remembering that very curse being set on her. Her eyes darted to Tom in panic.

"Stop this right now! Stop Tom!"

Tom looked over to her in confusion and lowered his wand. He then turned, and walked down the hallway once again. Eventually they reach stairs, leading to a wooden hatch. Tom went first opening the hatch which led to, what seemed to be a caravan. Tom walked out, still shaking with anger. He opened the door and stepped out of the caravan into the fresh summer air. He turned on her grabbing her forearm and bringing her face to his.

"You will _not _order me around. You will stay silent, and will obey me. Understand?"

Marcy nodded her head, and he let go. She rubbed her arm and looked at him with sadness growing heavier in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, walking down a dirt road, left of the caravan.

**1 week later**

Marcy didn't speak to Tom, unless it was absolutely necessary. Tom looked at her with annoyance every time she walked into the room. Tom was only spending this one last day at the Nott household, and then he was being shipped back to the orphanage. Although Marcy exhibited dislike towards Tom, Marcys father seemed to take a liking to him. They even went fishing together. It was late in the afternoon, when Marcy though Tom had been out with her father, she decided to sit at the piano and play. At first she just pressed a few keys, and then she played an entire song. She hadn't felt this free for years, and a wave of emotions came over her. she heard someone step into the room and she immediately stopped, afraid it might be her mother, who forbidden Marcy to play the piano.

"I didn't know you could play piano darling?" Tom spoke smoothly sitting next to her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you, you just don't listen when I speak."

"I listen to every word that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours." He paused and stroked her cheek with his long finger "I'm leaving tomorrow, and then I will see you at Hogwarts."

"I am aware." She said, making sure not to lock eyes with him.

"That's good. Now, be aware that hallucinations will be normal after I leave. Don't let anyone know you're seeing them, understand?"

"Why though? Why will they come back? Do you realize those hallucinations almost made me attempt to kill myself? Are you aware of that?"

"I am, but I have to keep you where you are. I wouldn't want any slip ups." Tom kissed the top of her head as he stood. "If I shall not see you tomorrow, goodbye my sweet."

He didn't. He left and she was nowhere to be seen. It created hollowness in Riddle. It was unexplainable, but he knew it was there. It strangely resembled, regret. He regretted not treating her the way she deserved. He regretted all the pain he caused her. He knew that everything that had ever happened had boiled down to this very moment, and it occurred to him, that Marcy Nott, did not love him as she used to. It hurt him, and he knew it. Through this emotion he translated it as anger.

**November 8****th**

"Hannah really wants to talk to you Marcy. She said she misses your company."

"She is the one who made the ill decision to leave me, when I needed her most. Hannah, is not my friend anymore." Marcy paused and looked over at her friend. "That's why I have you"

Violet smiled with satisfaction as the two girls sat happily at the Slytherin table, eating dinner on a lovely Friday night. Marcy looked up the table to where three third year girls sat giggling. One of them had her short brown hair pushed back with a dark purple band. She had a sweet small face, and every time Marcy saw the girl, she smiled. Marcy stood from her seat and walked over to the girl. Marcy stood behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The third years two friends looked at awe at Marcy, but she quickly silenced them holding a finger up to her lips. Marcy was practically royalty to the younger students. She always helped them, and was one of the only 7th years who didn't bully them and look down at them. the third year girl whipped around to face Marcy.

"Marcy!" she squealed standing up and wrapping her arms around Marcy. "I've missed you."

"And I you Angelina. We haven't spoken in quite some time. How do you like Hogwarts? Has it changed since your first year?" Marcy sat down across from the two girls and next to Angelina.

"Yes! The boys have gotten much more worthy of fancying" said a girl with dark red hair. They all began to giggle and laugh.

"Oh. I see. Any boys you fancy?" Marcy asked

"Well…" said the red haired girl again "Angelina does."

"And he fancies her as well!" said the girl Marcy was sitting across from, who looked strangely familiar.

"Who might that be?"

"Oh, he's no one. I don't really like him that much, he fancies me more than I do him"

"Well what's his name?"

"His name is Phineas Black. He's very rude though."

Marcy knew all about the Blacks, and she knew they weren't good people. Especially for young and ignorant girls like Angelina. Angelina was too sweet and trusting. They would easily take advantage of her, and that was exactly what Marcy wanted Angelina to stay away from.

"I don't see why you even bother with him though Angelina, he's nothing special." The blonde girl said.

"Ursala, he's nice to me. He makes me feel worth _something. _And he's- I don't know. He confuses me." Angelina said in his defense. All of this sounded wickedly familiar to Marcy. All of the feelings Angelina felt towards the boy. Marcy knew the feelings. For the rest of dinner they all told Marcy about their lives and the people in their year, and not once did Marcy interrupt. They loved gossiping to Marcy, and they loved when she asked questions too. It was like she was their big sister that they all loved and worshipped her. Then the red haired girl, which Marcy found her name was Caitlin, spoke about Tom Riddle.

"Tom Riddle is absolutely flawless. Did you know he's head boy this year?" Marcy became uncomfortable, when Caitlin mentioned him. It was like hearing about a diseased family member. Marcy acted as if it was nothing, and listened intently to their conversation about Riddle. All three girls agreed he was the most attractive boy they had ever seen, and they spoke of him as if he was Merlin. They became more and more excited every second he was mentioned. Ursala then turned to Marcy and spoke excitedly "Marcy, are you acquainted with Tom Riddle? He's in your year isn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, me and Tom have become friendly over the years." She looked down into her lap and faked a smile. Angelina knew though, she knew how they fought, how he abused her. Angelina knew, but she never let Marcy know that she herself knew.

"You do? You've spoken to him!" Caitlin squealed.

"Caitlin, don't be stupid! Of course she has! She's _Marcy Nott. _She's every boys dream! Of course she's friendly with him. haven't you seen them sit together in the great hall?"

Just then, Marcy felt a faint pinch on her shoulder and looked up from her lap, to see all three of the girls faces had gone completely pale, and were staring at something above Marcy. She had a sick feeling of who it was.

'_of course it's him. I should've known. He was probably listening to the entire conversation.'_

Marcy didn't bother turning around, because she knew he would find a seat next to her anyway. Of course Tom Riddle sat on her left.

"Speak of the devil." Scoffed Angelina

"Hello ladies, how have your evenings been?" He asked graciously. Caitlin responded quickly.

"Wonderful. How have you been?"

"Good, thank you. Caitlin is it? And Ursala?" he said flashing a smile at the both of them, he then turned and looked at Angelina "And Angelina of course. I couldn't forget someone who is so important to Marcy." Caitlin and Ursala gaped at Angelina's high status with Tom and Marcy.

"Hello Tom." Angelina said blankly, eyeing Marcy. Tom made small conversation with the girls, which made them almost scream with enjoyment. Marcy could see Tom becoming bored with the girls, and he eventually stood and wished them all a lovely goodnight, kissing Marcy on her temple.

"You and Riddle are together!" Caitlin squealed "He must love you."

"He's incapable." Angelina said disgustedly. Marcy looked over at her sadly and looked at the other girls.

"It's not love. But I understand what you're saying." She surveyed them all very slowly and then leaned in closer to all of them. "Listen, I want to talk to all of you, but not here. Meet me in the common room tonight at 11." Marcy stood, and smiled at all of them leaving the table and walking out into the corridors. The Slytherin common room was the farthest from the Great Hall, and often took her a large amount of time to get there. It was quite in the cold, stone corridors. Kids were sitting in the windowsills and benches. A girl with red hair and a tall boy with dark hair seemed to be facing each other, sitting on a windowsill. The boy seemed to be frustrated and arguing with the girl and she seemed to be flailing her arms in the air, with anger. The boy was dangerously close to her, and when Marcy came closer she burst out in laughter at the two. The boy was none other than Tom Riddle and the Girl was Skylar. Skylar still held scars over her face from where Marcys fingernails were embedded in her skin. Tom had a psycho look on his face, and it was easy to see he was pulling at his hair in frustration. Skylar had black tears streaming down her face, from the heavy mascara she wore. She had bald spots in her hair and bruises running up her arm. Marcy couldn't contain herself and continued to laugh at the two of them. When they both whipped around to look at her, she began to apologize.

"I'm- so- sorry." She breathed out laughing out of control. "I'll go, I'll go."

Tom huffed at Skylar for a moment more and then, turned on his heels quickly to follow Marcy. Skylar ran after him, grabbing at his clothing demanding he not follow, resulting in a slap across the face, something Marcy was all too familiar with. The sound of his cold skin hitting her cheek forced Marcy to shiver with remembrance.

"Marcy!" he screamed at her, but she didn't turn around. "Marcy, stop walking away from me damn it! Get the fuck over here, now!"

She continued to walk, but looked back at him still laughing. He eventually caught up to her, and grabbed her shoulder forcing to her to turn around. She looked at his frustrated face, and began to laugh even more. "I'm sorry I'm laughing Tom, it's just too funny."

"How old are you? You act like a child! Stop laughing!"

"Why Skylar?" She managed to say, "Did you honestly think that she would be the one to bother me most? It only just made my year! To see her mascara smeared all over her face! Oh, it was priceless Tom."

"I didn't choose her to bother you." he scoffed, "I thought she would be worthy of-"

"Of what? Affection? To fulfill your dark plans? Ha! Go Tom, you go win her heart like you won mine, and then just go tear her apart! Go, have fun. Lets see how long she puts up with you." she paused and smiled at him. "I wonder if she'll love you like I did. I wonder if she'll try to help you." again she paused. "Tom, when you start to forget her, don't you dare begin to remember me." Marcy tore her arm from him and ran to the common room. It had been like this since the first day of their seventh year. He had been with every girl imaginable. He even considered girls in younger years. Marcy was convinced he liked the younger girls better. It was so easy for him to use them, it was ridiculous. They were so willing. It didn't affect Marcy though. She knew full well he couldn't put up with other girls, he would always come back to her, and that was probably the worst part. No matter what she did he would always be watching her with uneasy eyes.

**Review! **


	39. Chapter 39: Excuses

**I've been trying to update as soon as I can! **

Marcy sat on the couch, staring into the fire. She was daydreaming, when the door creaked open and three girls walked into the common room, giggling and being loud. Marcy turned her head and saw that it was Ursala, Caitlin and Angelina.

"Marcy! You waited for us!" Caitlin said excitedly, plopping herself across from Marcy on the floor. Ursala sat down in the oversized armchair to the left of Marcy and Angelina sat down next to her on the couch.

"How come we couldn't talk in the great hall?" Caitlin said loudly.

"Because people were listening" Marcy said faintly, "Privacy is nice, isn't it?" The girls nodded in agreement. "So, are you all being careful? Not walking alone in the corridors by yourself?"

"Oh it's one of_ those_ conversations?" Caitlin said crossing her arms "I thought you were going to tell us stories about being an older student! What's it like having so much authority?"

"Well, it's nice I suppose-"

"Parties! And Hogsmeade! And the _boys_!" All of the girls began laughing and Marcy eventually caved into their pleading and told them all sorts of stories. They laughed for what seemed to be hours. Their lives were equally fascinating. Caitlin eventually brought up the subject of Tom Riddle.

"After you left, Tom came up to me, he started telling me I was a very good witch" she paused and gave a huge smile, blushing crimson "He even called me pretty."

"He was just being nice, Caitlin. He's a seventh year!" Angelina said quickly.

"Caitlin you're beautiful, and smart, and hilarious. But don't let Riddle fool you, he can be tricky. He does this to so many girls… he did it to me." Marcy said, worry scratching at her voice "He isn't worth it"

"But he's beautiful! It's so difficult to say no to him." Caitlin said glumly.

"I agree. I wish I never met Tom Riddle. He ruined my life" Marcy looked over all of them "You all have to be careful, please, just stay away from Riddle. Stay away from boys at this school."She looked over at Angelina "Stay away from Phineas. He is a Black. He has more power than he knows, and when he realizes that, he will hold it over anyone he can. I understand how you feel when you're around him, but he isn't worth it Angelina."

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a large shadow hovering in the door way. The shadow stepped into the light illuminating she perfect face of Tom Riddle. Marcy was the first to stand, and Angelina followed. Tom walked towards them and faced Marcy.

"What were we all talking about?" he asked casually, keeping his eyes on Marcy.

"Nothing." She said quickly "How about the three of you stay in my dorm tonight?" Marcy said with a smile. They all nodded excitedly. "Okay, so go up to your dorms, get your things, and go to the 7th year dorms" Marcy looked at Angelina and nodded her head, then looked back at Tom. Angelina pushed the two other girls up the stairs, leaving Marcy and Tom alone. His sweet face, then turned almost deadly.

"There is something wrong with your head" he said darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Marcy!" He bellowed. He grabbed her wrist with one hand, and her throat with the other. Pulling her out of the common room, as he growled something to himself. Once they entered the isolated corridor he pushed her against the stone wall. Marcy rubbed her, now, purpled wrist and looked up at Tom.

"Please forgive me." he said coldly, stroking her face "I do not mean to hurt you."

"What do you wish for Tom? I did everything you asked of me, I've been obedient. I haven't talked to anyone you didn't want me to talk to."

"Liar!" he yelled slamming his hand into the wall, only inches away from her face. His hand left the wall, and was about to slam into her face, when she pushed his chest with all her strength, forcing his body away from hers. The bottom of her foot met his thigh. When her right hand was moments away from hitting the side of his head, Tom grabbed her forearm and right wrist, throwing her back against the wall. Tom knotted his fingers, into the top roots of her hair with his free hand, and pushed her head against the wall, so she was forced to look at him. Marcys feet still kicked, but seemed futile in her fight against him.

"You're so stupid." Tom growled childishly. His eyes seemed to soften, as if it was a game, but his face stayed as cold as ever. "Apologize"

"No." Marcy shook her head and bit her bottom lip, "I'm not sorry, and I would do it all over again given the chance."

His wand appeared to be in his hand, digging far into her torso. Marcy tried her best to act unfazed and the very least scared of him. Tom saw right through her. He leaned into her pushing his chest against hers, so he could see her eyes twitch at his close proximity. His pale lips curled into a smile, as he felt her heartbeat increase. He dug at her hair more, causing her to wince in pain. An immense feeling of pride washed over him. For the first time in months, he frightened Marcy immeasurably. Her eyes opened, and flashed directly to his own. Tom immediately loosened his grip and dropped his smile. None of it was right for him. Her pain was what he fed on, everything he craved, but it wasn't what he wanted when he finally was able to have it.

"I'm not upset with you Tom." she whispered, "You cannot control yourself and I understand that."

Now Tom let go completely and backed into the wall opposite of her. He shook his head and closed his eyes. The room was spinning, and none of this made sense to him. The question running through his mind a thousand times over was: '_How can she not hate me? How does she still love me?' _he slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"You frustrate me. You're stupid and you don't think." he waited a moment, "Why can't you just avoid me? Stay away?" Macy giggled a little, and sat down next to him.

"Tom you can't be serious? I've tried to avoid you, but you won't let me." she pulled his face up, to have a better look at him. "Why are you upset?"

"Because I care! I care! Don't you get that! You are my life and everything seems to suddenly revolve around you! I want you gone!" he screamed at her. She seemed to shrink a little.

"If you would really wish for me to leave, I will do just that. It's not as if I'm foreign to being pushed away from someone I care for." She whispered, "I want you to be happy with me, and if my absence is what you wish for, I will go."

"No, Marcy, no that's not what I want. Do you want to leave me Marcy?"

"N-no."

"Do not lie."

"Even if I said yes, would you ever let me go? Would it change anything?" She spoke seriously.

"Probably not." Tom said lazily. He looked back down into his lap and closed his eyes. "I'm not strong enough to let you go." He suddenly felt, her small hands creep around his neck, and her small body against his.

"I will try my best to except reality." She choked out, as a small silver tear fell down her cheek. Tom picked her up off the ground and brought her back into the common room.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" Tom asked leaning against the couch, crossing his arms. Marcy smiled and threw her hands into the air.

"You always do that!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Tom looked wholly perplexed and frowned at her, cocking his head to the side. "You make yourself look charming and endearing."

"How?" he said widening his eyes. "Its certainly not intentional."

"When you lean against things, and when you smile, and ask questions. A-and the way you place your hands in your pockets. Even the way you speak is alluring."

"Really?" he said smirking at her, "What else do I do, that you are so infatuated with?"

Marcy thought a moment and looked at him. "When you study, or when you are reading a book of some sort, you furrow your brow, and you look so frustrated." They both laughed and shared their favorite traits of one another.

"Your best quality, is when you get tired you rub your feet together. Or when you fall asleep, you seem so much smaller than you already are." Tom said with a laugh, "I think it's adorable." Tom stopped and looked at her with a smile, "C'mere."

"Why?" She asked sweetly, walking up to him. "What have I done?"

"Nothing my sweet." Tom said as he pushed pieces of hair behind her ear and out of her face. "Much better." For a long moment they both looked at each other in awe. His eyes fell to her shoulder and squinted. He pushed down the sleeve of her dress, revealing three purple-ish bruises.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." Tom said pulling up her sleeve.

"Don't be. I told you, I'm not mad."

"But you should be. Be mad at me, hit me, scream at me, and resent me. Just be upset with me."

"I spend too much time being upset. I just want to be happy." She said smiling at him. "You can't control yourself, and I understand."

"But I want to be able to!" Tom slammed his hand against the edge of the couch. "I want to be able to touch you, without causing you to be afraid."

"I'm only afraid that you will leave. You know I hate when you hurt me, but I can't just leave you, it isn't that simple. As long as you're trying, I won't resent you."

"I fight myself everyday for you." Tom said kissing her forehead, "and I'll keep fighting as long as I can. Goodnight my darling Marcy." Tom walked off into his dorm without another word.

The girls' bathroom was cold and dark. The only source of light was the faint rays of the moon. One of the metal pipes, was broken causing an echoing drip throughout the large room. Marcy sat talking to Myrtle on the windowsill. Myrtle was often in a dreary state, and would insult most that tried to talk to her, but over time she took a liking to Marcy. Suddenly footsteps ricocheted from wall to wall, and both Marcy and Myrtle jerked upright to see who had intruded their hideaway.

"Hello?" said a smooth voice from the doorway, "Marcy, you here?"

"I'll go." Whispered Myrtle, taking flight, and leaving Marcy alone with the intruder.

A medium sized boy walked into view revealing his gray eyes. Marcy smiled and embraced him in a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been missing you Gregory." She said happily sitting down on the windowsill once more.

"You wouldn't have to miss me if you just-"

"Oh, this again?" she huffed, "You don't get it do you? I can't be seen with you in the castle. Riddle would get upset with me."

"To hell with Riddle Marcy!" Gregory protested. "I'm sick of staying up late and sneaking around, just to see you! I want to be able to tell my friends that you're mine. I want to be able to openly love you."

Marcy cringed at his words, and tried to regain herself. "It's complicated Greg."

"Well, it shouldn't be! You don't love him, remember?"

"It's complicated." She repeated.

"It's April Marcy. April. Riddle has been showering you with affection, publicly, since November. That should be me, and not him." Gregory stared at her, "To say the least I'm jealous, that undeserving scum, like Riddle get you, but I don't. I don't know how long I can do this."

"Don't think like that." She said "Three more months, and we're out of Hogwarts away from Riddle. We can be together in three more months."

"No, that's not what is going to happen, and you know it! You're just feeding me lies."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to let go of Riddle, and he certainly won't let go of you. You love him."

"Greg-"

"Marcy, I know you do. I can see it, when you look at him. I can see it when he looks at you. You both love each other, and I can see it. And you're father loves him. we'll never be together, I have to let go of you."

"But you're my best friend, I can't lose you that easily."

"Then let go of Riddle."

"Well, I can't do that either." Marcy said hopelessly.

"Well than you lose me." Gregory said turning his back to her. Marcy felt sadness, but rage flood through her brain. How can he let go that easily?

"W-Well, at least fights for what he wants, and doesn't just give up so easily." She blurted out. Immediately she knew it wasn't her talking and it was Tom.

"Gregory I didn't mean that."

"Marcy, just" he paused and looked at her "Just leave me alone."

"Gregory that wasn't me!"

But he was gone. Down the corridor and to the Hufflepuff common room. Marcy ran her hand through her hair and then bid Myrtle a goodbye. Marcy stuck her head out the large wooden door, but Gregory's footsteps seemed to have disappeared. She slowly walked, hoping not to be heard by anyone. She seemed close to the Slytherin common room, when she heard a quite soothing voice speak to her.

"Marcy?" said the silky voice.

"Gregory?" she asked, "You came back!" her lips erupted into a smile and she ran towards the voice, "I didn't mean what I said I-" she skidded right into the arms of Tom Riddle, and as he usually would be when she spoke to Gregory, and he was livid.

"If you dare say you're sorry, I can almost guarantee you'll regret it. Save me the sob story this time and quietly turn around, and walk down the hallway." He said through clenched teeth, pointing a finger in the opposite direction. Reluctantly, Marcy turned on her heels and squeezing her eyes shut she walked.

**Review! **


	40. Chapter 40: Snakes

**JUST SO YOU'RE ALL CLEAR, I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS ;)  
>also I've been trying to update but it has been difficult, so I hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter!<strong>

He stopped her in front of an empty classroom. Typical.

"Go." He ordered. Once they were both settled in the classroom, he locked the door and turned to her. "Have a nice night?"

"Yes thank you."

"Playing dumb?" he said pulling over a chair for her to sit in. "Sit."

On cue she sat down and placed her hands on her lap. Tom smirked, and pulled over an identical chair to hers, placing it across from her.

"We have made excellent progress." Marcy raised an eyebrow at his words. "We've made a wonderful amount of progress in your obedience, not so much your loyalty, though we can work on that. I've also moved forward in my plans, but you don't need to worry about that."

"I don't wish to know. If I question you, I get punished. I understand that and I have learned my place. Although Riddle, in the beginning of our relationship, you seemed to be looking for a chase, something of distraction or pleasure. A game, even a competition. What changed?"

"That is a good question actually, but I unfortunately do not know the answer. You are certainly not competition, but I will not deny the pleasure aspect. That is still in the making."

Marcy rolled her eyes and looked over at him, "Oh, I am fully aware I am not competition. I know I'm the opposite. You're better at everything than I am. You're better with people, You have better grades, better looks, better everything really. I just don't understand What you see in me. I'm certainly not interesting. I'm a bore, if you think about it."

"I think you are fascinating. And you're funny and-" he choked on his words a bit, "and you understand me."

She nodded her head slowly and leaned forward in her chair, "So, can I go then?"

"No" he barked, leaning back into his seat, "Sit with me for just a moment my love. I would like to know how you feel about me, and I want the truth."

"The truth?" she asked hesitantly, "I would never tell you anything different."

Tom laughed and closed his eyes, "Don't play me, like those idiots you were raised with in Ireland. I know your games, all too well, so I ask the truth. Nothing more."

"Alright, I don't know where I should begin."

"Do you like me Marcy?"

"I-" she stopped and looked away, "I don't know." She quickly looked over to him, and saw the pain in his eyes for a quick moment, before regaining his mask of zero emotions. "I know I care about you."

"But do you enjoy my company at all?" Tom asked firmly.

"It depends if you're mad. If you're upset with something, or if I seem to have upset you, well, Tom, you scare me…" she said dryly

"I scare you? Marcy, what do you think I'm going to do?" Tom asked baffled.

"I don't know, hurt me, yell at me. Anything you come up with."

"Well, what if I'm in a good mood."

"If you're satisfied, then you are actually pleasant to be around, but that happens so rarely."

"Would you prefer if I left you alone, forever?" he asked not blinking as he looked at her, "Because I won't."

"No, I don't want you to leave it's just-"

"Just what?" he said harshly. "Would you prefer everything I've done for you, to just vanish?"

"All you've done for me? What might that be exactly? All you've ever done for me, is take my darkest fears and play them over and over again in my mind, you've abused me, and you've manipulated me!"

"I've loved you unconditionally. I treated you like a human being, because no one else ever does! They treat you like this fragile, porcelain doll, and I can see right through that!" He stood up, and slammed his hand against a desk.

"You treat me like an animal!"

"Because, I don't want you to forget me Marcy!" he screamed, "I want you to notice me, and I did, and have done everything in my power to keep you to myself." Marcy sat in her seat and looked at him, with fear obviously painted on her face "Guess, I thought I'd have to change the world, to make you see me. To be the one."

"What do you want me to do, Tom? Change myself completely?"

"I want you to make some sort of effort! I want you to try!"

"I shouldn't fight myself to love you!"Marcy declared, standing up and walking towards the door. It was locked, and impossible for her to see in the dark. She struggled for a moment, and then the door opened. However, before she was able to slip out of the door, Toms hand closed over her forearm. Before either one of them, had time to say anything, Tom was blasted into the desks across the room, leaving his head throbbing.

"Don't touch me Tom" Marcy whispered, holding her wand out. She quickly lowered it and ran out the door, before he was able to punish her, for her disobedience. She ran to the common room, up the stairs and curled up on her bed. about an hour later Violet walked into the common room, holding her leather book bag.

"Marcy, w-what's wrong with you?" Violet asked, sitting on the edge of her mattress, "You look a mess."

And in fact Marcy looked horrible. Her cheeks were red, her eyes watery and her hair was knotted into a ball. Her uniform was ripped, and there were vivid bruises running up her arms.

"Me and Tom got into a fight." She said staring at the wall.

"Again?" asked Violet brushing her fingers through Marcys hair. She sighed and walked through a wooden door on the other side of the room. A minute later she walked back to Marcy and looked at her with pity in her eyes. "Go take a shower. Clean yourself up a bit, and then we'll talk."

"If I go in the shower, I wouldn't hear if Tom was coming. He'll be looking for me."

"I'll stand outside the door." Violet offered, leading Marcy to the Slytherin showers.

Marcy walked into the steam filled room, and vigilantly removed her uniform, before delicately slipping into the shower. It was small, and surrounded with glass doors. She closed her eyes and lathered her hair with soap. Drops of water would manage to creep into her mouth, and she didn't seem to mind, until it the most familiar taste of metal, and felt thicker than before. Her eyes flew open, and she seemed to be covered with a thick red substance. She hastily tried wiping it off of her, but it was pouring out of the faucet above her head. The shower wouldn't turn off. Quickly she reached for the door, but when her fingers touched it, the door was scorching. Whispers fogged her mind, preventing her form thinking clearly. They turned to hissing, and she formed a ball with her body on the floor. The drain seemed to come alive as well, and snakes slithered out biting at her. she tried to scream, or even speak but nothing came out. One snake bit open the scar on her hand, from the snake in transformation. More snakes seemed to be coming out of the scar. She could see small snakes crawling under her skin, and she quickly grabbed the razor, on the shelf and began to slice open her arm allowing the snakes to be free of her skin. Finally she was able to let out a horrible scream. Violet rushed into the bathroom, and opened the door to the shower, revealing Marcy and her bloodied up arm, but nothing more.

"Violet! Snakes! Snakes are in my skin! There everywhere! And there's blood! Blood from the faucet!"

But nothing was there. Snakes were absent and the only blood she could see was pouring from Marcys arm. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around Marcy.

"Violet get the blood off of me! please get rid of the blood!" Marcy pleaded. Violet was clueless on what she should do. She placed Marcy on her bed. With a flick of her wand, Marcy was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair was dry and her arm was wrapped. Marcy had her eyes tightly closed.

"Is it gone? Is the blood gone."

"Yes." Violet replied, sitting next to Marcy. "But you're arm is still bleeding. I wrapped it but it's bleeding through the cloth." Marcy kept her eyes shut."Marcy you can open your eyes. There isn't any blood." Hesitantly Marcy opened one eye and then the other. To her surprise there was no blood, and no snake bites. She looked perfectly fine. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, as she lay down on her bed. "Marcy what happened?"

"I thought I saw blood. It was a hallucination." She whispered, and even more faintly she whispered, "They're coming back."

"I have to take you to the Madame Goldstein."

"No Violet! If you take me to her, she'll asked what happened. I can't tell her I was seeing things! I'll be put into an institution!"

"Marcy you're hurting yourself, and I can't let you keep bleeding! I'm not advanced enough to heal the wound. Someone with practice needs to do that."

"Go get Gregory."

"Gregory who? Gregory Abbot? The Hufflepuff? You can't expect me to allow him into the common room!" Violet shrieked, "And I can't leave you alone, what if you get another hallucination."

Suddenly the door creaked open, and Hannah stepped in. "Marcy, what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. I just tripped." Marcy said. Hannah looked at her skeptically, "Marcy, I know we stopped talking, but I still care about you. You're still my friend."

"Hannah, do you think you could stay with Marcy, while I go get someone to help her?" Violet asked.

"S-sure." Hannah sat down on the bed and looked at Marcy.

"I missed you and Violet. I don't really like the people I have been associating with lately." Hannah said sadly, twirling her thumbs.

"Why do you talk to them, then?"

"Because they have fun. They're always at some sort of party, or gathering." She paused, and reached into her pocket, "and they give me this." It was a small leather pouch.

"What is that?" Marcy asked suspiciously.

"It's called heroin. Muggles make it." Hannah said with a smile.

"Well what do you do with it?" Hannah laughed at Marcys childish questions and reached into the pouch, taking out the white powdery substance. She placed it on the palm of her hand, and then met it with her nose, inhaling it. She blinked and looked at Marcy.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. More like a sting. C'mon just try it."

Marcy, sure enough tried the foreign drug, and enjoyed. The heroin numbed her, and it was as if it blocked out the voices, and even the pain. She placed her head on the pillow and then looked over at Hannah.

"I'm sorry I changed." Marcy said sadly.

"It's my fault. You were obviously going through something, and I left."  
>silence fell over them. It felt like Violet was gone for hours. Finally the door opened and Gregory ran over to her bed, kneeling next to her. He put his hand over her forehead and stroke her hair.<p>

"You're sweating." He stated sadly.

"Is that bad?" asked Violet.

"Yes. How long has she been this way?"

"It couldn't have been for more than an hour. I wrapped her arm, but she keeps bleeding. There's nothing I can do, to make it stop."

"It may be infected."

"Already?" Hannah said in shock.

"Yes. If she wasn't using a very clean object, a number of things could've gone wrong."

"You told him!" Marcy shrieked.

"What was I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know! Make something up?"

"Marcy, don't blame Violet. I made her tell me. I had a pretty good idea of what happened anyway."

Marcy shrunk back, and stared at the ceiling, "If I knew what was going on I wouldn't have-"

"I understand, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Gregory than examined her arm for a while, cleaning it out, and performing a number of spells on her arm. Nothing would happen though. Marcy could see the frustration building in Gregory the more he tried to help her.

"If there is nothing you can do, then stop, and I'll figure something out…"

"No." he said defiantly "No, I can do this." Marcy fell back to silence and stared at her arm

'_Tom would know how to help..' _She thought, quickly wanting to take the thought back '_he did do this though'_

**The summer before Marcys first year**

"It's almost the end of summer, sweet pea" her father beamed "Are you excited!"

"Yes! And Eloise and Gibbon will be there! They will be able to show me around! It's going to be so much fun!" Marcy said skipping around her kitchen. The little girl stopped and looked at her father "Why aren't Shane and the other kids going?"

Her father frowned and knelt down "I don't know, but remember not to talk about them. don't talk about anybody from the family, understand?" Marcy nodded and proceeded to skip.

"I'm going to meet so many new people papa! Make friends."

"Yes, but no boys!" her father said, with a smile, pointing a finger at her.

"Keeping boys away from Marcy? Good luck." Her sister spat looking down at her little sister, "Going to make friends with the Blacks!"

"No! They're mean to me. Orion Black pulled my hair last time I saw him!" She sat down on the chair, "Besides, no boys are going to _want _to talk to me."

"Why do you think that?" her father asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because, I'm weird! All I do is read, and I'm awkward around people. And I'm ugly."

"Now you listen to me, young lady. So many boys are going to want to be your friend, you'll be overwhelmed. You're interesting and funny, and nice."

"Not to mention a lying, lock picking thief!" Her sister said icily

"She was raised that way Eloise."

"So were Gibbon and I, and we managed to control ourselves."

"More of a reason she'll be placed into Slytherin. She's cunning"

"She'll be put into Hufflepuff. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Don't say that El!" Marcy huffed, pushing her sister, who was at least two feet taller than her. Eloise pushed Marcy back, until they were rolling around on the floor pulling each others' hair. Two large hands separated them.

"See what has become of her Da'? She's been training in the undergrounds with that slime Marc!"

"She's rebelling against me, Avery. She's wanting me less and I'm wanting her more."

"My Lord, have you tried-"

"I've tried everything, but she hates me."

"There is always force My Lord."

"That is true Avery. But I want her to submit to me." Tom sighed heavily, and looked over at his follower "What would you do Avery?"

"Give it time I suppose."

"I don't have time Avery. I need her to belong to me now, or the attachment that she has to me might fade. I can't keep that collar around her neck forever."

"Why must you possess her?"

"For future reasons. You see, Marcy, is beautiful. She may not think so, but she is, which is alluring, which can be past down to her offspring. Creating allure, creating power. She is a pure-blood, need I say more on that subject? She is a moderate student. Now all of these qualities mixed with my own, could quite possibly, create a very powerful young wizard."

"My Lord, are you planning on reproducing with Marcy Nott? Will that not create many distractions? What is the purpose?" Avery said quickly, with wide eyes. Tom laughed.

"I am Avery, and it is not as if I will have to care for the thing. I simply have to make sure, it is on the right path, and the child will be able to accomplish things while I am away. It could create a family of dark lords. I would be the ruler of the most powerful, in the wizarding community. And when the child dies, I will simply have to raise another."

"But, what will happen when Marcy dies? Will you find another?"

"Marcy, will live forever, by my side."

**Review! **


	41. Chapter 41: Trophy

**JUST SO YOU'RE ALL CLEAR, I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS ;)  
>I'm trying to update, but with school, and the holidays and therapy and such, it's been difficult : **

Marcys arm seemed to be turning a nasty shade of purple around the multiple gashes on her arm. Beads of sweat were pouring down her face, but she seemed to be shivering. Her arm was beginning to swell and all four of them seemed to be panicking.

"Marcy, please let us take you to Madame Goldstein." Hannah pleaded.

"No. She'll ask questions."

"Maybe that's a good thing Marcy!" Gregory interrupted, "Maybe she'll be able to help you."

"Or she'll think I'm a nutter and lock me away." Marcy said with agitation.

"You need help. This will only get worse."

"Gregory, there is nothing I can do right now. We've all been thinking-"

"Tom Riddle!" Hannah blurted out. The moment she realized what she had said, she bit her bottom lip

"What?" Gregory and Violet said in unison.

"Tom Riddle is, unfortunately, an extraordinary healer."

"How do you know?" Violet asked skeptically.

"He was at Hogsmeade, and a young woman broke her wrist. He fixed it within seconds."

"It's out of the question. He'll want something in return" Gregory stated shortly

"Gregory, he can do it." Marcy shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Gregory knelt down on his knees next to her, "He's the reason you're like this. If it wasn't for him, you would be fine, and we wouldn't all be worried sick."

"Gregory, I know he can do this. I know you tried, but he can manage-"

"Fine. You want him? Fine, have him." and Gregory began to walk towards the door. Violet leaped in front of him and pointed her agile finger at his face.

"If you plan on leaving the woman you care for, out jealousy, than you don't deserve her. She just wants to keep breathing, and if you can't hold back your demanding pride for one small moment, then I don't see you fit to be with Marcy." Violet said sternly. Gregory stared at her for a moment, than back at Marcy.

"Alright, I'll stay. But I won't leave Riddle alone with her."

"That's fine." Hannah said, "We'll all stay."

"I'll go get Riddle."

"No" Marcy said from her bed. "Gregory you'll stay here and Violet will get him."

Gregory sat down on the side table next to Marcys bed, and folded his arms looking down at her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, love. All I want to do is help you, but I can't."

"I know, Greg." Marcy said sincerely. The feelings that were rushing through her head were beyond words. Gregory was so _perfect _in the most imperfect way. He had quirks that annoyed her, but she loved them anyway. He was an excellent student, but would pay so much attention to his studies, Marcy got lonely. He loved his family, but that's all he talked about. He loved Marcy so much, that it actually became_ annoying. _And above all, he wasn't Tom, and the fact that she missed Tom when she was with him, was infuriating. Tom was bad for her, and it was obvious, but she craved him when she was alone. Gregory just didn't suffice to her needs. He wasn't a challenge, and he wasn't all that exciting. He was smart and nice and funny and charming, but he simply was not Tom. Though Gregory was her best friend. Even above Violet, she could share all of her feelings and secrets with him, without get dirty looks, assumptions or even be judged. He was always there for her, and he loved her the way she was, but all of that marvelous stuff just wasn't enough. Tom was infuriating. Whenever they were together she seemed to be angry. Anger radiated off of him, and Marcy was under the impression he hated her half of the time. It was so blatantly clear that he used her half the time, whether it be for affection or for his dirty work, but she didn't care. He was what she needed to fill her day, he was her drug and he was all she needed

Violet lightly walked down the stairs, trying not to be loud when she entered the common room. Tom and Avery seemed to be in a heated conversation when she entered. They both swiveled their heads in her direction when she began to speak.

"Hello." She said giving them a toothy grin, "Tom, Marcy seems to have fallen into a bit of a situation. To make what was once long short, she's dying and we can't help her"

Tom turned to face the fire and then back to Violet, "So." He stated

"So, you're the only one we could conjure up to help her."

"Leave us Avery." Tom muttered

"Yes M'lord" Avery whispered, brushing against Violets arm as he walked by her to his dorm.

"Now, what happened to Marcy?" Tom asked standing, and then leaning against the couch, with his arms folded over his chest.

"She, well, I don't _exactly_ know…" Violet said quickly, "I think it was a hallucination, caused by…er…"

"Me, you blabbering oaf. Just say it."

"Right, well, Marcy isn't exactly getting better. Gregory said that its infected-"

"Gregory Abbot? She called for Gregory Abbot before me?" Tom said obviously bewildered.

"Uh, yes, she in fact did. Can you help her or not?" Violet scowled.

"I cannot."

"What?" Violet demanded.

"_Gregory_ can do that, if she sees him fit."

"Listen you spineless arse. Everyone hates you. No one has ever loved you, nor cared for you. if you died the only person who would be effected would be Slughorn. Maybe. Then Marcy came along, and she was the only person who could stand you Riddle!" Violet screamed at him, "She wanted to help you, instead of just spending a night on your mattress, just so she could tell people she fucked Tom Riddle, like all the other whores in this castle do. No, she wanted to know you. You wanted to help you and love you and she _still_ does, even after the way you treated her, the way you _treat_ her. Anyone with a brain would've left you, but not Marcy. She stayed, because she couldn't just give up and abandon you. It's just not in her nature. She wants to help you and _this" _she stammered, "_This_ is how you repay her, leaving her for dead."

"Fine you no good Mudblood. I'll help her." he paused, "But you'll regret speaking to me with that tone" And with that, they both ran up the stairs and to the girls dorm, to find Hannah and Gregory bending over her bed. Tom approached her, staring at Gregory. "Gregory." He muttered. Gregory held out his hand in front of Tom, not allowing him to move further. "Now I'm confused. Do you want me to help her or not."

"Just what are you going to do?"

"Mr. Abbot, I'll do what needs to be done in order to save Marcy, but I must first examine her. If you would step aside, that would be extraordinary." Tom fumed, with a deathly stare in his eyes.

"Can we have a word, outside Riddle?" Gregory questioned, quite daringly. Tom closed his eyes and whispered, "Fine" through gritted teeth. They both walked outside of the dorms. Tom waited for Gregory to say something.

"Listen Riddle, your intentions for Marcy are sickening and I would appreciate if you could no longer bother her? She obviously dislikes being around you, and always seems to be upset after talking to you besides I know her better than you ever will."

Tom laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed until Gregory was a shade of red. "Abbot, listen, it shows you care for her and I suppose I can appreciate that, but in the end its always me-"

"You don't care about her Riddle." Gregory fumed, "I do."

"Oh really?" Riddle responded, anger flowing through his words, "You've spent weeks with her family? You wasted your night, comforting her because she was 'scared' you saved her the black lake? You've taken care of her and watched over her since you were fifteen?"

"No." He responded with a shake of his head.

"Exactly. You just played the pretty boy, and a shoulder to cry on, but you never actually did anything. No, that was me. I wasted precious time on her, because I had to. Don't tell me you know her, you know nothing about her." Tom threw open the door and walked in, staring at Marcys limp body. "Leave" he ordered them.

"Why?" Gregory questioned. Tom turned on his heel, "Leave, now." And they left.

"Marcy." He stated rather flatly.

"Yes Tom?"

"This is going to be very painful. I'm not going to lie and say it won't, because it will be excruciating, but if you can relax I might be able to ease the pain."

"Why will it hurt?" she said in a flat, and withering voice.

"It spread very quickly. I don't know why, but it did. There is poison flowing through your body. Do you remember when I mended your ribs?"

"Yes."

"It hurt, did it not?"

"It hurt very much."

"It's going to feel like that, but all over your body. And it's going to last longer."

"So- so what do I do, to numb it."She asked. Tom knelt down next to her, and pushed his long, skeletal fingers through her hair.

"Think of something, that makes you happy. Tell me about it, and close your eyes."

"Well, when I was young, my father was often gone on business. One summer he was gone, my mother took me down to the beach with all my cousins."

"Good" he praised, standing and raising his wand, "Keep telling me."

"It was the only time she ever showed affection towards me. we both sat on the blanket and she held me in her arms, running her long nails through my hair." Marcys eyes were now closed, and she seemed to almost be falling into a peaceful sleep. Tom flicked his wand, and Marcy arched her back, writhing as the spell withdrew the poison. Blow after blow hit her, and each time she would let out a scream.

"What is he doing to her in there?" Gregory said, pacing outside the door. Violet was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back, and Hannah was curled up on the floor biting her nails. Another scream echoed through the hall. "Should we go in?"

"No." Violet muttered, "Tom knows what he's doing."

"How do you know?" Gregory protested.

"Listen, I hate him too, but he's an excellent wizard. He's ahead in every class. I don't think he has ever failed an exam. If he can help Marcy, then I have to agree to his standards. We can't go it."

"What is he is hurting her?"

"He has no reason to."

"The guy is psychotic."

The door opened and Tom stepped, looking at all of them. He then eyed Hannah suspiciously and then pocketed the his wand, which he was previously twirling in his fingers. "Done talking about me?" They all stared at him. "She's a drug addict." He said shrugging his shoulders. Hannah quickly stood up, causing her head to spin.

"What?" She said stomping her foot. "He's lying!" She pointed her thing finger at him.

"Denying it? I thought you were okay with the heroin addiction. I suppose I was wrong."

"How do you know Riddle?" Violet said with curiosity.

"She gave it to Marcy. I could see it in her blood stream. And you haven't noticed the bags under her eyes? Her teeth are also rotting out of her skull."

"I'm not addicted." She said firmly.

"I wonder what your daddy thought when he found out? A perfect little pureblood, like yourself. And the minister of magics niece no less! Tsk, tsk Hannah." He said tauntingly.

"You're cruel Riddle."

"You've mentioned." And with that he began to walk down the stairs. He sat on the couch in the common room and stared into the fire.

'_Why help her?'_

The rim of her vision was blurring, and the thundering voice was becoming fuzzy. Sleep was what Marcy longed for, but class was in session. All she had to do was keep her eyes open…

"Marcy!" Violet hissed "Wake up!"

Marcy shot up and looked around the class, hoping Dumbledore hadn't seen her beginning to fall asleep. She was unfortunately very wrong. He was standing over her desk, as the whole class looked at her, with burning eyes.

"Awake Miss. Nott?" He asked

"I'm very sorry Professor." She gushed, as she tried to gather herself.

After class Marcy, sluggishly, walked out of the room dragging her feet. Violet followed behind her closely. Violet waited until they were separate from the other students, so she could interrogate Marcy.

"Where have you been for the last few nights?" she hissed fiercely

"Out." She said with a yawn, "why?"

"Because, I'm… worried. I know you've been with Hannah and I know about the things you do with-"

"How do you know? Who told you? Did you tell anyone?"

"Marcy calm down. I told no one and one of her slimy low life friends was bragging about it your parties. She was telling everyone how the boys come in and-"

"I didn't do anything with any of them." Marcy said shaking her head, "I was only there for the drugs."

"Are you addicted? T- to heroin?"

"I'm not addicted."

"Does Tom know?"

"Absolutely not!" Marcy said, looking at Violet. "He doesn't need to know. It is none of his concern."

"Well he'll start asking questions, when he sees the bruises and smells the cologne all over you."

"I smell like cologne?" Marcy said cocking her head to the side, and smelling her sleeve, "I can't smell anything. And besides, the bruises aren't that big."

"Where did you get the bruises anyway?" Violet asked.

"The, uh, the needles. If you miss the vein it makes a bruise." She said quickly, waving her hand in the air, "It doesn't matter. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't! I just want to make sure you're being careful-"

"What do you mean…?" Marcy asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Are you, taking precautions?" Violet asked, swallowing heavily.

"W- Oh you mean sexually! I've never had sex with any of them."

"Really?" Violet said, shocked.

"Yes. I've only had sex with Tom and I don't even remember it. I was drunk. And Brutus, well, I don't _want_ to remember that night."

"You know, I could completely get rid of that memory if you would like. I'm getting quite good at memory spells."

"You could? That would be marvelous actually. Maybe I would stop having nightmares.

Tom walked into his potions class, and glided over to Slughorns desk. He smirked as Slughorn grew an exceptionally large smile at Tom's presence in the classroom.

"Tom m'boy, wonderful to see you, wonderful." He said shaking Toms hand as he did every morning. "Have that paper?"

"Of course sir." He said smoothly setting his books down at his potions station, "What will we be doing today in class, sir?"

"You'll be working in partners." Slughorn winked with a small, sheepish chuckle, "You and Miss Nott."

"Excellent." Tom answered back, taking out his book. More students slowly filled into the room one by one taking their seat. Marcy soon walked in, and as she did every day, she sat at a different table. Tom made eye contact with her. She pretended she didn't see him, but in the end, he won and entered her brain, forcing her to sit with him. she shuffled over, and pulled her stool to the opposite end of the table. Tom stood, grasped the stool, while she sat, and pulled it next to him.

"You won't win." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I can still try." She grumbled, propping her head on her hand. She scribbled her name on the top of her paper. Tom reached out and pulled at her arm.

"Who?" He said harshly.

"No one, I promise. Me being clumsy"

"Don't lie. It was you being a druggie. I don't want you around her, or any of them."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think?"

They fell silent for the remainder of the class. At the end, Slughorn held Tom after class, and Tom instructed her to wait outside.

"As you know, there will be an end of the year Slugclub party. I would like for you to come, bring a date of course."

"When will it be held?"

"This weekend. I know it is early for and of the year, but it doesn't matter. A party is a party to all you crazy youngsters." Slughorn smiled and placed a hand on his round stomach, dismissing Tom.

Marcy was leaning against the wall, staring into space, when Tom pulled her out of her daydream and down the corridor.

"We'll be going to a… gathering at the week's end. _Try _to look nice." He grumbled.

"I don't want to go." She protested. Tom furrowed his brow.

"What makes you think your opinion matters, in the situation?"

"For once, I would like to not be your pretty little pet, in front of your friends. Just tell them I'm sick or something of the nature."

"You're going, you'll look nice, you'll be a good little girl, and you'll keep quiet. End of discussion." He said, finalizing the plan.

"What will I wear? I have nothing, and wouldn't want your peers to think that I'm worthless. I better just stay in the dorms.

"I'll give you money, to go to Hogsmeade. Pick out something that looks nice. Violet I'm sure will be more than willing to do your makeup or whatever it is you girls do."

The week moved quite sluggishly, and once Saturday presented itself, Tom loaded her pockets with money, and sent Violet and her to Hogsmeade. Violet did most of the shopping, whilst Marcy sat in the corner. Eventually, Violet found, what she called 'The perfect dress' and bought it happily. Once they got back to Hogwarts it was beginning to get dark, and the not-so-end-of-the-year party would soon be in action. Tom was dressed in his best dress robes, looking amazing. Even Violets jaw dropped. Tom was wearing only his black pant and puffy white shirt. the rest of his robes were draped over the couch

"What did you decide on?" He asked casually.

"Well, Violet found this dress. it's long, simple. Hope you'll like it. If you don't, oh well." Marcy said shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll look perfect, as usual."

Violet raised her eyebrows at Tom's compliments. Marcy and Violet walked up the stairs and began to get Marcy ready. First Violet twirled her wand around Marcys hair, causing her long black hair to make small and lazy looking waves. After that, she did her makeup and declared her ready to put on the dress. The dress they chose, was a very dark blue silk, that practically looked black. The dress had a dangerously low drop in the back, and a sweetheart neckline. The dress was strapless, and her neck was draped with the necklace Tom had given her, unfortunately. The heels that Violet lent her, made Marcy look like a proper height next to Tom. She walked down the steps, to see Tom waiting next to the door, with the other Slytherin boys talking about potions and their dates. Two other girls were already downstairs, when Marcy went down. When Marcy slowly walked down the steps, every ones heads swiveled to look in her direction. Silence fell over them. She walked to Toms side quickly and looked up at him under her eyelids.

"You look marvelous." He said flashing his dazzling smile at her. He quickly circled around her, surveying her slender body "Beautiful."

"Were you a vulture in another life? Stop circling me." She demanded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, whispering in her ear "I can't wait to show you off." She threw her head away from his ear, but his hand gently pulled her chin back to his face.

"I'm not a trophy." She said "Don't treat me like that."

"Well then what are you? You contribute nothing to conversations. You're a pretty face and something I can use. I can already see the jealousy running through all of them."

"You're disgusting" She muttered.

**Review! **


	42. Chapter 42: It takes one to know one

**Hello lovely readers :D In honor of Tom Riddles birthday slowly approaching, I decided to give you a new chapter. I was going to wait until his actual birthday, but I wanted to post a new chapter. **

***SPOILER (kinda)*  
>okay, well I was planning on extending the rest of Marcy and Toms relationship, even after their years at Hogwarts- yes, it's one of <strong>_**those**_** stories- anyway, I was just wondering if you lovely readers, would prefer me to keep their story outside of Hogwarts, still in **_**Forever loved **_**or if I should make an entirely new story and start from chapter 1 sort of like a saga instead of one "book" , So tell me what you all think whether in PM or review, thanks for all your help and enjoy **

Tom and Marcy walked into the large area, where Slughorn was holding his party, after everyone else. The room was large, with floating lanterns and curtains draping the entire area. Tom stopped and turned to her quickly

"I'm going to go sit over there." He pointed to the fireplace, "And you are going to go over and talk to the girls. Make small talk, find out anything interesting, and come over to me. If nothing interesting happens in-" He paused and looked behind her, then shot back at her face, "30 minutes, come over, sit next to me, and act like you want to be here."

Marcy cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, smile, laugh,_ flirt _with the boys if you have to, _but_ in the end, you must come back to me. You always must come back to me." Tom said this, with more lasting meaning than it should have, but Marcy shrugged it off, and shuffled to the corner where the girls seemed to be gossiping.

"Hello." She said smiling and sitting down next to a Ravenclaw girl. For a moment they looked at her, and then to her left a girl held out her hand

"Hi!" she said excitedly, holding out her hand for Marcy to shake. "I'm Audrey Spinnet. Hufflepuff."

"Pleasure to meet you Audrey, I'm-"

But a girl to Marcys right cut in before she could answer "Marcy Nott, seventh year, Slytherin, currently in a relationship with Tom Riddle, but, has other love affairs with Gregory Abbott, and Brutus Malfoy. You're also an exceptional student and you excel at charms class. You were born and raised in Finglas, Ireland and your father works for the ministry. You've moved twice. Your brother was head boy and prefect. He's also a potions genius and created a potion for the cure of internal bleeding. Your sister was betrothed to Benjamin Bell in her sixth year and they married exactly seventeen days after their graduation. You have one niece." Marcy slowly turned, to see a short, plump girl with brownish blonde hair beaming at her, with large brown eyes.

"Have we met?" Marcy asked slowly.

"No. I'm Pricilla Boot, Ravenclaw." She said with a smile

"Pricilla, would you stop with that? It's scary that you know so much about people, before you talk to them. You're going to scare her away." Audrey scolded. Marcy finally got a good look at Audrey. She had long, thick black hair, with dark skin and blue- green eyes, and she was beautiful. Marcys jaw dropped a little. "What?" Audrey said shyly. Marcy shut her mouth quickly and blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry; you're just very pretty that's all."

"Me? What about you?" She said in shock, "Merlin, I would kill to look like you. You're accepted on all ends. Beauty can only get you so far."

"What do you mean?" Marcy asked.

"My mother is Haitian, and my father is from England. I'm not accepted by whites, and I'm not accepted by blacks. They're also Muggles, so, I'm a muggle- born, or Mud-Blood as I'm told." She said shrugging.

"I'm sorry." Marcy offered.

"It's okay, things are better at Hogwarts and in the Hufflepuff house."

"Right," Marcy said crossing her ankles, "So, why does she know all that about me?" Marcy whispered, while Pricilla was getting something to drink

"Oh, she's just obsessed with Gregory Abbott, and when she realized you were with him, she became obsessed with you, and then she found out everything about you." She paused for a second, "Pricilla doesn't mean any harm, she just doesn't see the strangeness about that."

"I don't mind." Marcy smiled, "As long as she's not hiding under my bed." The girls laughed for a moment and then Audrey introduced her to the rest of the girls. Soon everyone asked her about, none other than, the all magnificent, Tom.

"He's beautiful." Audrey said dreamily

"He's a genius" said a girl with fiery read hair and glasses.

"I bet he's great in-" a girl with platinum blonde hair and elfish features began to say, when another girl cut her off.

"Evelyn, is that all you think about?"

"No, but I'm sure it's true." She turned to Marcy. "Is he?"

"Is he what?" Marcy asked innocently and confused. The girls laughed for a moment and then the Blonde girl regained herself

"Is he good in bed?" She said smiling largely. Marcy blushed a bit and then rubbed her neck.

"I, uh… Yeah. Yeah he is." Marcy thought a moment '_hope he didn't hear that. If he did, I hope he's happy'_

"I knew it!" Evelyn declared. Marcy looked at the clock and realized her time with the girls was up. She turned, bid them all a farewell, and elegantly walked over to Tom, who was surrounded by a group off boys. They seemed to be laughing about something. Even in heels, they towered over Marcy. She walked next to Tom. He looked down and smiled, kissing her cheek,

"Hello darling." Tom said placing his hand on her lower back, causing her to shiver.

"Marcy, you know Avery, Abraxas- most of these fine gentlemen- Have you met Jack Bulstrode?" Tom asked, gesturing towards the tall boy. Jack, seemed to be, unashamedly, surveying Marcy causing her to be uncomfortable and move closer to Tom. At her act, Tom smiled and, without anyone noticing, pushed her farther away from him. Her eyes shot to his face in a panic, but he pushed her farther away. Avery came forward, and kissed the top of Marcys hand, politely "Miss. Nott." And he backed away. Tom nodded happily and looked down at her. They all took interest in Marcy, but when any of them got to close to her, Tom would tug on her hand and bring her closer to him. Eventually the small group began to disperse, until it was only Tom, Marcy and Avery.

"Avery you may go." Tom dismissed him, and led Marcy over to the fireplace. "Enjoying yourself?"

"No." she said plainly, "I'm tired."

"Only a little while longer my love." Tom smiled moved closer to Marcy, beaming down at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Marcy asked, skeptically, "You look…Happy."

"Is that a crime?"

"For you?" Marcy raised her eyebrows, "It could be."

Tom shook his head, dismissively "Did they say anything interesting? The girls I mean."

"Not really." Marcy blushed.

"What?" Tom asked, stepping closer to her.

"What do you mean 'what'? Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you" He said harshly, "But you're lying to me. You blushed." Marcy looked down at her feet. When she didn't answer, he lifted her head and brought her eyes to his. "Marcy" he said sternly, "Don't make me do this."

"Oh, alright!" Marcy said, slightly stomping her foot, "Evelyn, the blonde girl, asked if you were-" She stopped and looked at him

"Marcy." He repeated

"She asked if you were a worthy sex partner." Tom laughed and covered his eyes with his hand,

"And what did you say my dear?"

"W-well I said yes." She turned a shade of scarlet, causing Tom to laugh more

"But you don't even remember sleeping with me!" He laughed out.

"Shh! Well if I said no, you would've gotten mad at me."

"True. That's all? Nothing about their dates?" He asked, regaining himself.

"No they were interested in you." Marcy answered, crossing her arms over her chest, "May I go to the lavatory?" Tom thought for a moment, and then nodded his head allowing her to go. She ran out into the hallway and under the stairs. She reached into her bag and pulled out a leather pouch. Marcy shook the white powder onto her hand and snorted it quickly. The heroin began to sink in, as she sat on the cold ground. Looking around she noticed where she was seemed dangerously familiar.

'_I've been here before' _she looked at the ceiling, '_when was I here?'_ she put her hand on her forehead as the drugs fogged her memory. Then, it hit her. That was the first place she had spoken to Tom. It was the place where Tom had first saved her from Brutus. She stood, making her head spin in the process and walked out into the corridor. She felt the high of the heroin sinking further into her, but refused to wait till it wore off. She then entered the large room, and scanned over the students, until her eyes met landed on Tom. Marcys face dropped, when she saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes uncomfortably close to Tom. Her hand was resting on his arm, and she was extremely close. It dawned on Marcy, that the girl was Evelyn. Jealousy and anger flowed through her, as she stared at them. Tom looked up at Marcy and then quickly back down at Evelyn, whispering something in her ear.

Marcy stomped over to the two, not-so-gracefully, and tapped Tom on the shoulder. He turned to look at Marcy, and before either of the two could say anything, Marcy swung her arms around Toms neck and pushed her lips onto his. Toms arms froze in the air, not expecting any of Marcys actions. Marcy pushed herself even closer to him, and it then occurred to Tom what was happening. Her wrapped both his arms tightly around her waist, closing the very small gap, and proceeded to take dominance. Marcy finally broke away and let go of him. Tom shook his head and blinked rapidly, looking down at Marcy. She then took his hand and walked him over to his group of cronies. They all gave Tom pats on the back, as they looked at Marcy, with envy.

"So Tom," started one of the boys Marcy had only seen once before, "What are you doing after hours?" all of them began to laugh, and take sips of their spiked butterbeer.

"Oh nothing of your concern Reggie" He said with a laugh and a wink. After about an hour of Tom making small talk, with everyone and introducing Marcy, he decided it was late enough to go back to dorms. He bid Slughorn a farewell and together, they walked out the large door.

"So what got into you tonight?" Tom asked, with a pleased sort of smile on his face. "Heroin, most likely?"

"A little yes." She said with a sly smirk

"And jealousy?" He asked, looking downward at her "Or could you not resist my helpless self, standing next to such a beautiful temptress?"

Marcy laughed outwardly and shook her head, "No, a little jealousy, but more anger. I mean how dare she even come near you? Isn't obvious we came together?" Tom stopped walking

"That's how I feel every time some male at this school talks to you. You're _mine. _No one else's, and a lot of people seem to be confused about that."

"Well that's different. I never try to talk to them, I never _whisper _in their ear." She said crossing her arms. They began to walk once more.

"True, but you were upset before you saw do anything."

"Well I-" Marcy stopped and thought a moment and thought "I just- well-"

"Marcy, It's okay to admit you like me paying attention to you all the time."

"I do not!" she stated, stopping and looking at him. He sighed and pocketed his hands, "Are you coming?" he said impatiently "I'm not waiting for you."

"Fine. Leave, I don't care." She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Marcy, let's go!" Tom shouted with raised eyebrows. He gave up asking and walked up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder, so his mouth was next to her ear, "Don't make me beg, love." She turned her head breathed his musky scent.

"That's unfair" she breathed heavily.

"What isn't fair darling?" he asked, as his breath sent shivers down her back.

"N-nothing."

"Well, are you coming freely?"

"Freely?" she stated turning her head to look at him. He didn't answer. He slipped his arm under her knees and his other arm under her back, picking her up.

"What are you doing?" she sputtered, as he walked toward the dorms.

"This would be a lot easier if you helped." He said without even the hint of breathlessness "Maybe just put your arms around my neck or something, instead of squirming"

"Put me down!" she said loudly.

"Keep screaming, and I'll tell everyone that you overdosed on heroin." He said slyly.

"I'll tell them you're holding me against my will." Tom stopped and looked at her.

"Who is going to believe you over me?" Marcy stopped struggling and put her arms around Tom, laying her head on his shoulders. "That was simple, wasn't it? Keep those listening skills up and we might get somewhere."

"I just hate arguing with you, and if I keep arguing, you'll find some way to torture me, or abuse me. It's easier to subside to your cruel ways."

"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye." Tom said happily. They said the password in unison when they arrived at the dorms. Tom stepped into the empty common room, and stared at Marcy.

"Will you put me down now?" She asked with a forged smile.

"No, I like you like this." He brought her up the stairs and into her room. Throwing her onto the bed and removing her shoes. "Go ahead, change into night clothes." He stated as he shut the door.

"What?- No. I'm not tired." She said standing up from the bed.

"Surely you don't want to stay in that gown all night?" Tom asked

"Right, well, then I'll just change-" Marcy trailed off, and walked over to her trunk, pulling out a dark green dress. "I'll go change."

Tom sighed, and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping into the hall mumbling something to himself "Honestly, you would think she would at _least_ be able to change when I'm in the room"

Marcy shrugged it off and removed her heels and the dress. she tied up her hair into a loose ponytail and walked over, opening the door. Tom was waiting outside but he had also changed into more casual clothing. Marcy folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. To Marcy it felt like they were standing there staring at each other for years, when in reality it was only a minute or two. Tom finally broke the silence, "Do you still hate me?" He asked

"I don't know. I hate you, but I," She stopped and looked at his eyes, which seemed to be lit with some sort of excitement or hope, she couldn't tell, "But I like you. I like you to a large extent. I don't think you feel the same way though…"

"No," Tom began to shake his head, squeezing his eyes closed, "no I just- I'm- I don't know how, or what to do or say- I, uh- I'm stuck." He finalized, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I care about you. I think that's the easiest way to put my feelings in words. I don't want to give up on you, but sometimes I feel like I should. You don't really take me into consideration, so why should I do that for you? But I want to. I want to love you, but I know that you'll never do that for me." She allowed her arms to fall to her sides, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about you." he answered simply, "I'm always thinking about you, and that drives me insane. Insane to the point where it would be easier to get rid of you. I don't think you understand, but you're the only person who I've ever showed genuine affection towards. Sure I've been with other girls," Marcy rolled her eyes, and turned around to walk away, but Tom grabbed her forearm and turned her around, "but I never felt anything when I was with them. I never wanted them as badly as I've wanted you. I care about you, I actually enjoy showing you love and care-"

"But you also enjoy causing me pain and agony."

"That's true," he said quickly, "But I'm trying Marcy, because you're it. You're the only person I will ever be able to show emotion for. You've loved me even though I've been such an idiot with you." Marcy gave a small laugh and began to quickly wipe away the tears that were forming at the edge of her eyes. Tom stepped forward and wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt, "don't cry." He said with a short laugh. "What's wrong?"

"You're lying." She said, still choking out laughs, "But It's impossible not to believe you." Tom laughed and backed away from her, "Please say you love me." Marcy blurted out, Tom wheeled around to look at her. Marcy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "You don't need to even mean it. It can be a blatant lie, just, please say you love me." Tom paused and thought long and hard about the decision.

"I love you. I love you unconditionally. I'll never let you go, and I will love you forever without fail. Even when I'm being a prick, and bullying you, I'll always love you. I can only wish that you will feel the same way about me."

"You're an amazing liar." She sneered.

"It takes one to know one."

**Review! **


	43. Chapter 43: Come Find Me

Tom shrugged off her response and walked across the room, opening a drawer and rummaging through it contents. Without looking up, Tom began to speak.

"Marcy, I can't promise that things between us won't be broken, but I can promise that I'll never leave you. If you stay with me you'll never have to be alone. And I know being alone is something you fear." He promptly shut the drawer, and began to walk over to her. Marcy took a few steps back until she was pressed up against the bottom of the bed. she almost tripped, but caught herself on one of the large pillars holding up the canopy. Once she steadied herself, she thought about what Tom was saying.

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to sign myself over to you or-"

"Well, you already sort of did that last year, but I would prefer it to be more willingly. I don't want the constant arguments." Tom said leaning his back against the wall, across the room. Marcy found it rather strange, that Tom was so far away from her. "I can move closer, if you wish." Tom smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's rude Tom." Marcy shook her head.

"You shouldn't think so loudly if you don't wish for me to hear." Tom persisted straightening up and walking closer to her. He stopped about 5 feet away and began to stare at her. Marcy squirmed under his stare, and began to fidget with her hair.

"What?" She said darting her eyes to her feet, then back to him, "am I doing something wrong?"

"Beautiful." He groaned, with what sounded pained and annoyed, "You're so beautiful, and you're mine. I never thought I could ever have something in my life as beautiful as you are. Inside and out, you're beautiful. You're perfect."

Marcy turned a violent shade of scarlet, and increased the fidgeting with her hair. And then she began to giggle. I small girlish giggle, that made Tom curious "Thank you Tom, but I'm not perfect. I'm rather fucked up in the head. My grades are okay, but they could be better, I'm addicted to heroin, I see things. I'm not perfect…"

Tom moved closer, causing Marcy to flinch, and then stopped, "But I did all of that! I ruined you! If it wasn't for me, you would be fine."

"You don't know that-" Marcy began, when Tom snapped.

"I do know that! Stop defending me!" He stated rather sternly, "I stole your innocence, I stole your peace of mind. Hell Marcy, I stole your sanity."

"You didn't take my innocence, Brutus did that-"

"I've told you before, my sweet, what he did has _nothing_ to do with you. You didn't choose that. You said no. What I did, was take advantage of you. _I_ was selfish_ I_ took what_ I_ wanted. I stole that from you, not Malfoy."

"You were drunk too Tom. and as for taking everything else, I won't entirely deny that, but it was decisions I made too. It was _all_ your fault." Marcy said moving towards him

"How can you do that, Marcy? How can you be so forgiving? I know what I have done and will do is wrong, and I expect you to get upset, but you've never stayed upset with me."

"Tom… I hate you." Marcy whispered, but quickly replied, "but that hate makes me crave for your approval. I want you to want me, and I like the attention I get from you sometimes. It's just one sick game that I can't quit playing."

"Well Marcy, I hate you too. And my life would a hell of a lot easier without you, but the thought of you ever leaving makes me want to vomit." He confessed, quite shyly. It was so strange seeing him take his walls down for a moment. "I also want you to know, that nothing is going to change and you will always be mine. I just don't want you to forget that."

"I'll never forget Tom." Marcy replied yawning.

"Tired?" Tom asked

"Yes. I just want to go to sleep." Marcy replied, as she began to sit down on her bed. Tom walked over and pulled her up, fairly quickly causing her head to spin. "What are you doing, you lunatic?"

"You're sleeping with me tonight."

"Damn it Tom, no! I don't want to. I really thought this bullshit was over and done with, but you just can't move on." Marcy yelled twisting out of his grip. Tom grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her into him, so he stood over her.

"Marcy, you need to patrol your mouth, and it's not like that. I just want you next to me. All your clothes can stay on, I just want you near me." Tom said patiently.

"That's not the point. I want to be in my own bed." Marcy began

"That can't be the only reason, I know it's not. I'm two seconds away from entering your mind so-"

"I'm afraid I'll want something more! I'm afraid I'll ask for it, and you won't this time! I'm terrified that it will be me and not you" she blurted out, covering her mouth instantly. Tom suddenly brightened up.

"I knew it." He grinned with no shame and casually crossed his arms. "Is that it? Or is there something else? Anything I can fix?"

"No, that's all I guess." Marcy said through the hand which was still cover her mouth. Tom pried her hand off of her mouth and took her wrist in his hand, gently pulling her out the door. She ripped away from him and jumped back.

"I'll make you a deal." She said before he could regain his hold on her. Tom sighed, and looked at her with impatient eyes

"What do you have in mind?"

"You have to find me, then I'll stay with you all night." She said quickly.

"You're kidding Marcy. You must be joking. I am not going on a wild goose chase, trying to find you." Tom said approaching her Marcy backed away and retorted quickly.

"It should be easy for you. You'll be able to hear everything I'm thinking, and if you win, I won't put up a fight at all." Tom stopped and thought for a moment. It would work. He would just listen to her mind, and find where she is going. This would be the easiest way possible. This was perfect. Tom nodded in agreement and walked down the stairs into the common room, Marcy in toe. Once they were at the door, Tom opened it and pushed her out.

"You have one minute to run." He said and shut the door. Marcy's feet were bare, which was perfect. Bare feet enabled her to move quicker with less noise. Marcy was very confident in her choice to let him find her. She was the fastest in her village and one of the best climbers. Climbing was one of Marcys few specialties, and she intended to put it to use tonight. This would also give her the opportunity to learn how to keep Tom out of her head. The plan was to run as far as possible, find somewhere high, and stay there until he gave up. She would also try her best to think of nothing. That was the goal. She ran until she found a very small opening in the vacant library. She hesitantly stepped onto the bookshelf, and climbed until she was at the very top. She then grabbed a very high mantle on the ceiling, which held torch and climbed further up, until she was able to settle herself into a sitting position. Now was the tricky part. To completely empty her mind.

**15 minutes later **

Marcy sat upright in her small nook, and stared down into the eerie library beneath her. She could hear the clicks of shoes coming her way. It could be a teacher, in which case she would need to leave immediately. Or it could be Tom, and still she would need to leave immediately. Then she heard a slither, not something one would usually hear in Hogwarts. She then realized she was thinking, and if it was Tom he would be able to hear her. Marcy needed to get to the common room. She carefully jumped down, making absolutely no noise. Once her feet were carefully placed on the ground, she hurried away. Her feet hit the cold, stone floor, making only the faintest of noises. She could hear the slither behind her. Marcy pressed her hand against the dark wall, and walked trying to feel for an opening. She found one, and jumped in, pressing herself against the wall, and trying to contain her breathing. From where she was standing she couldn't see the corridor. The heavy slither was coming closer to her, it must've been only a couple feet away. She held her breath… only a few more seconds and then- gone. It passed her and she slowly exhaled. She waited a moment and peered around the corner, stepping only one foot out into the corridor.

BOOM! Two arms slammed next to Marcys head, keeping her in place. She let out a scream and shut her eyes, waiting for a hit to come her way. One of the hands clamped over her mouth and she could feel breathing. She opened her eyes to see Tom staring down at her, with eyes that almost looked blood thirsty. Her eyes swelled in defeat, as she tugged Toms hand away from her mouth.

"You found me." she hissed. Tom nodded, but other than his head, he stayed completely still. "How?"

"You really want to know?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Marcy nodded this time. Tom brought his lips next to her ear and whispered with a silky and breathtaking voice, "If I told you, I would have to kill you." In response Marcy did nothing. She stood in place completely mortified of what was coming, "Tired?"

Marcy shook her head causing Tom to let out a satin laugh. He dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her up next to him roughly, and smacking his lips against hers. She struggled a bit, only causing his grip on her to become tighter. He broke off, and let go of her, "Time to go." He grabbed wrist and pulled her to the common room, as Marcy thought about several different ways to kill him with no evidence left. Tom laughed, as he scanned over her thoughts. They entered the common room, and Tom marched up the stairs and to the dorms. Marcys dorm was only filled with Violet and another girl named Molly. She resentfully walked over her trunk and opened it. She shuffled through her bed clothes.

"Marcy?" Violet whispered, "What are you doing?" Violet tiptoed next to Marcy and knelt next her "What's wrong?" Marcy looked over to Violets silhouette in the dark of the dorm

"Long story made short, I'm sleeping in Toms dorm tonight."

"Are you crazy?" Violet hissed

"My hands are tied. I'm just trying to find my night clothes." Marcy then pulled out her long white night gown, which had lace up to her throat and long sleeves.

"You're going to wear _that thing_?" Violet asked.

"Yes. It's comfortable and my night pants are in the wash." Marcy argued.

"Okay, one, that thing smells like my dead grandmothers two, its hideous and three Tom will probably hate it, which will mean he'll most likely make you take it off, and I'm sure you don't want to be there in your knickers." Violet argued.

"Well, that's too bad. I don't have anything else." Marcy said with a huff.

"Marcy, its 1945, you're almost a grown woman, and you don't own anything a little more, I don't know, provocative?" Violet asked

"Why would I need something like that? I'm not trying to impress anybody…" without another word, Violet marched over to Hannah's trunk and opened it swiftly, "What are you doing? That's not yours!"

"Her slimy boyfriend bought her this," she said, pulling out a pale pink fabric. She unfolded it, revealing its lace sleeves, which ended about 7 inches above the elbow and a v- neck."He thought he was going to get somewhere, so he got this little number for her. It's never been worn." She handed it to Marcy. Marcy removed the dress she was currently wearing, and slipped Hannah's on over her underclothing. It was possibly the shortest dress Marcy had ever worn.

"Violet, this is too short!" Violet ignored her, and let down Marcys black hair, brushing her fingers through it, causing the soft curls to loosen a little. She grabbed pink gloss off of her dresser and smacked it onto Marcys lips. She sprayed her with some sort of perfume Marcy had gotten for her birthday and then stepped back looking at her creation.

"You look good. I mean, I did my best with wand light. Nox" Violet put out her wand "Tonight, you'll experiment. Tonight, you'll try your best to rap that kid around your finger. Don't go any further than you're comfortable with…just be cute, flirt with him, shower him with the sort of affection he wants from you. just be careful, got it?" And began to push Marcy towards the door.

"Why are you doing this? Its Tom Riddle, remember? He might get the wrong idea." Marcy argued.

"It's better to make him happy, than upset." Marcy had no argument, because she knew it was true. If Tom was satisfied she would be as well. Marcy opened the door and stepped out on to the cold corridor.

"Have her back by noon Tom" Violet said sarcastically, shutting the door. Tom, was looking at his feet, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. When Marcy stepped into the hall, his head shot up to look at her. Tom must have been expecting Marcys unflattering night gown, because when his eyes fell on her, they bulged a bit and his jaw dropped, ever so slightly. Marcy gave him a sheepish smile and tilted her head.

"What's wrong Tom? Should I change?" She asked, more innocently then necessary.

"No. No, definitely not. You look amazing." Tom said still appalled.

"Shall we?" Marcy asked, walking towards the boys dorms. Tom nodded and followed her. Violets plan seemed to be working already. Marcy began to approach the boys dorms when Tom spoke up.

"Uh, I have my own dorm." Tom said, still seeming to be a bit shell-shocked. Marcy turned on her heel.

"You have your own dorm? It's… private?" Marcy asked gulping. Tom seemed to fade out of his trance and smirked.

"I'm Head Boy. Of course I do. It has its own bathroom and shower. It's great not sharing with those idiots." Tom added, "The bed is bigger too." He unlocked the door, which had "Head Boy" encrypted with silver script on the door. They both stepped inside, and to Marcys surprise it looked nothing like the other dorms. It contained a large four poster bed, with a green comforter and about 4 fluffy white pillows. He had a dresser, and a desk, and a small fireplace. There was also a radio.

"This is yours?" Marcy said with surprise.

"Like it?" Tom asked slipping off his shoes, "It's great."

"Why did you never bring me here before?" She asked, slightly perplexed.

"I didn't think it necessary."

"Why is it freezing in here?" Marcy asked shivering.

"I leave the windows open when I'm gone. You can shut it if you want." Marcy walked over and shut the two windows. When she turned around Tom seemed to be removing his shirt. It was her turn, to look bewildered at his features. She had never remembered seeing his shirt completely off, but in the light it was easy to see his broad shoulders and perfectly carved muscles. Tom didn't have bulging abs and abnormal physique, he just had a nicely framed chest, with buff arms and the muscles in his stomach were showing slightly. "Marcy…?"

"How did you do that?" She asked walking over and poking the muscles in his stomach. Tom looked down at her, confusion and awkwardness painted on his face. "You aren't physically adjusted. You don't exercise! I would have noticed." She continued to prod over his showing muscles until he stopped her.

"I didn't do this to you." He said with a broad smile, "Can I?"

"No." She replied, stopping the probing. "No touching tonight." She said wagging her finger at him.

"You know," He began as he pulled off his trousers, revealing his white and red striped boxer shorts. "I could easily change the rules." He walked up to her, and his lips hovered over hers, "but if you really want to keep this non- physical…" He then began to allow his finger tips to dance over her spine, causing her to shiver. He bit his lip, when he realized she was drifting towards him, and back away from her, "I understand, nothing physical. That's completely understandable." Marcy crossed her arms and looked fairly disappointed. She then regained herself.

"You're right." Tom turned, with a great amount of speed to look at her.

"I am?"

"You are. I mean, you don't seem to really _need_ or _crave _anything, so that sounds perfect." Marcy said smiling and sitting down on his bed. She put her arms behind her, and leaned down on them, allowing her feet to dangle off the bed. Tom stood in place, still staring at her, "Something wrong Tommy?" she asked with a wink. This wasn't going _exactly_ how Violet had planned, but getting under Toms skin was pretty enjoyable- and then, Tom caught on to her new found game. He walked in front of her, and for the first time since they entered the room, she saw the, impatient, and annoyed man that grew inside Tom. That's when it occurred to her, he was holding something back,_ fighting_ something back that was inside of him.

'_I want nothing more than to ravish her, without mercy, and much pain.' _Tom thought, as he looked at the devilish broad in front of him. But he also thought about how much easier and thrilling it would be, to beat her little game. He leaned over her, and let his lips linger over hers. She broke, and terminated the space that was left between their mouths. Once Marcy parted her lips, Tom pushed for dominance _'It was just too easy' _he thought smiling inwardly. Tom now had both arms supporting him on either side of her, with one knee wresting on the edge of the bed, and his right foot, still planted on the ground. Tom pushed a little harder, and then Marcy finally pulled him onto the bed with her. They didn't release their lips from one another, but scooted backwards onto the mattress. The snogging finally became so strenuous that Tom had to allow his arms to slowly falter, and place his hands on each side of her waist, as not to crush the delicate creature.

'_This is so terrible. I shouldn't be enjoying this. I should be with Gregory.' _Marcy thought, silently cursing herself, for such regretful behavior.

"If it makes you feel better, to imagine you're with him, by all means go ahead." Tom said managing to not take his lips from her.

"It's not really the same…" she replied, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm better." He said, not so much questioning it, but finalizing a statement. Marcy rolled her eyes. "I knew it. That boy couldn't do this, if his right arm depended on it." When Marcy didn't answer right away he pinched her side, making her jump at him, "See, you're just so anxious. Jumping at me, like there is no tomorrow."

"Oh, would you just shut it? You're good, but I don't want to talk." That silenced Tom. He finally released his lips completely from hers, and stared at her, with such intensity it made her frightful. She caught on to the message he was sending, and shook her head. "No, not tonight." He sighed and buried his face into her stomach.

"Please?" he growled. It took Marcy a moment to translate what he was saying.

"No."

"It's taking a lot for me to _ask_ Marcy. Don't tell me you don't want to…"

"I want to, but I'll regret it." Tom looked up at her, and grumbled a bit, laying his head on the pillow nest to her. She turned on her side to look at him, "You're mad."

"No, I just thought, maybe you would give in a bit. I had my hopes up." Tom seemed agitated.

"Not tonight. I'm just still-"

"Attached to Gregory. I'm not okay with that." His hands rubbed his face. And he turned over, "I could just do it myself you know. While you're asleep, while you're awake. It doesn't matter. I could take it from you, and I could choose if you get to remember."

Marcy stared at the ceiling. "But you won't."

"Exactly. You should realize how special you are."

Marcy estimated it was about 3 A.M. Sleep was out of the question, especially next to Tom. He slept on his stomach and barely moved in the night. Marcy, stayed on the opposite side of the bed, resisting the urge to move closer to Tom. The room was freezing, the blankets were thin, and from across the bed, she could feel the heat radiating from him.

'_It would be so easy to kill him right now.' _To her most utter surprise, Tom slowly rolled over, his eyes lazily open and looked at her.

"I can hear everything you're saying." He said tiredly.

"You're awake?" She squealed.

"Yes! I've been awake for about 3 hours now, listening to your annoying thoughts. Go ahead, try to kill me. Let's see if that works in your favor." His voice seemed rather challenging.

"You make me angry" she said childishly.

Tom moved closer to her, and traced her features, with a long, stone like finger, "You infuriate me."

Marcy suddenly entered a shock-like state, and began to gasp for air. Amazingly, Tom remained calm, and pulled her up, into a sitting position. "Its- the-asthma." She insisted.

"It's not asthma, it's a panic attack. Just focus on me." Marcy shook her head, "No, it's- asthma." Tom roughly, took her chin and forced her to look at him, "Focus on me. focus on my eyes. My hair. My cheeks. My nose. My lips. Focus on me." Marcy did as instructed and focused on Toms, brilliant features. Her breathing began to steady and she could feel her body relaxing. She collapsed onto the bed, and squeezed her pillow. Tom, was finally able to fall back asleep.

It was too realistic to be a dream. It was nightmare. The first restless sleep, Tom had, had in years. He was in a dark room, and could hear sobbing, screams for help. Screams for comfort. Screams for_ him._ The voice wasn't familiar at all. It was too scratchy, and rough, but he was certain it was a woman's. He could see the large brown door, where the screaming was coming from, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He was finally able to open the door, and to his upmost shock, he saw Marcy cowering in the corner, with blood streaming down her split lip and large purple bruises, forming all over her from head to toe. The most frightening thing about her, was Marcys eyes. The brilliant green, had formed to a black, which covered her entire eye. She was hallow. A man stood over her, pounding on her with both fists, screaming things at her. Hexing her without mercy. Tom, mortified, jumped at the man, and turned him around, only to be facing himself, with eyes replica to Marcys. The dream version of Tom, then burned into ashes, before his eyes. Tom reached a hand towards Marcy.

"It's okay." He tried to reassure her, only to cause Marcy to fall to the ground and scream. A bloodcurdling scream, fit to wake the dead. He tried to comfort her, only resulting in Marcy to scream more.

"No! I'm sorry." She sobbed, "Please my lord, please let me die! Please!" He voice was higher than usual with an unpleasant shriek to it "I'm sorry! My Lord please!" Tom wasn't able to speak with her, she only continued to bawl for help, "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!" She continued to sob for what seemed to be hours, then abruptly came to halt and stood in front of him. "I'll haunt your memories until the day you DIE" Her voice seemed to seemed to sound older and worn, but was loud. At the last word, her voice became much louder, and her eyes then began to stretch wider.

"Marcy?" Tom asked in almost a whisper. She then began to cackle.

"I'm not Marcy Nott! I'm your destruction" She continued to cackle

"Marcy?" He asked once more, with a crack of his voice.

"MARCYS GONE TOM!" The demon in front of him began to cackle once more, "YOU DESTROYED HER LONG AGO!" She then began to melt into the darkness, with more spine chilling screams.

Tom woke up, covered with beads of sweat, breathing at an unnatural pace. The sun was shining through the windows, and yellow light streaked across his bed. It must've been rather early in the morning. His eyes shot to, his right, where he had last seen Marcy. She was sleeping on her back, looking rather peaceful. Tom laid back down, and closed his eyes. Only moments later Marcy awoke, rubbing her eyes, and stretching. She softly stepped onto the wooden, floor trying to not wake Tom. She walked over to the bathroom and slipped into the shower. Tom got up and walked to Marcys dorm, grabbing her clothes, and returning back to his room. He could hear the shower still running. He quietly slipped into the bathroom, and placed her clothes on the counter, trying not to startle her. He then got dressed himself, and with a flick of his wand made the bed. Tom then chose to begin reading a book. It was only 20 minutes later, when Marcy strolled out of the bathroom, hair dry and wearing the clothes.

"Hello beautiful." Tom alleged, folding the page back and smiling at her, "I see you found your clothes?"

Marcy slightly blushed, "Yes. Thank you." Marcy then looked at him skeptically, "What happened?"

"I'm just happy you stayed, that's all."

"You followed the rules, and that was really all I asked of you. I had no reason to leave."

Tom stood, and held out his elbow, for Marcy to hold, "Shall I escort you to breakfast?" even Tom laughed, at his overwhelming behavior. Marcy hooked her arm around his in return and smiled shyly. "You seem nervous?"

"Everyone is going to stare at me."

"Why would people stare at you?" He questioned opening the door.

"They always do when we're together. I hate it."

"Embrace it Marcy."


	44. Chapter 44: Avery

**Hello readers! I'm sorry I'm late with the updates but I fucked up my wrist in a fight, and it's hard to type. It's getting a bit better though so I should be updating more frequently (cross your fingers because I can't lmao) So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I wanted to point out that **_**Violet Brown is Lavender Browns great aunt**_**. Get it, I used a different type of purple. Alright I'm done, have fun reading**

And she did. Tom walked through corridors, gathering his followers with Marcy under his arm. Every girls head turned when they walked by. They eventually reached the great hall, and as usual she sat right beside Tom. Gregory's eyes were burning into her, but she refused to look. Tom talked with Avery most of the time and as much as Marcy wanted to listen, she kept drifting off. Eventually she got bored and tugged on toms elbow. Agitated, Tom turned to her and with a venomous "What?" Marcy began her pleasant attitude and endearing smile.

"Tom? Could I maybe be excused for a moment?" She bit her lip, and batted her eyelashes.

"You may. Where are you going?" He asked sharply.

"Lavatory, and then maybe the library." She paused, brushing a stray hair out of her face, "Shall I wait for you, or are you busy?" Tom pondered on her words for a moment, thinking about his final decision. His eyes wandered across the Great Hall, and set themselves on the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, it is one of these, library trips is it?" He asked with a quick smile. "Absolutely not. You will stay in my sight, at all times today."

"It's not, I swear. I'll wait, if you wish. But I do have to use the lav, so…" For effect, she batted her eyelashes once more, and tucked hair behind her ear.

"Fine. Go. I'll be there in an hour, but if I catch you, even five feet away from Abbott." He grabbed her chin, to make it look rather gentle, but was in fact rough, "You will be_ miserable._ And I will be rather _happy_. I think you understand." She gulped.

"I understand." And like a delicate pixie, she fluttered out the large wooden door and lavatory. Marcy didn't exactly _need,_ to use the bathroom, but the beautiful, yellow and orange skied morning, had turned to a blue, purple and gray sky, with rain clouds drawing near. The soft trickle of rain water against the window relaxed her. She sat on the stained glass windowsill, and waited until a suitable time to go to the library. Eventually, she sulkily walked out into the corridor and to the library. She rifled through books for a while, but couldn't find anything that caught her eye and gave up. Slowly, she drifted towards the window, and to her surprise, found a brilliant blue sky, with no clouds and a shining sun. She placed her hand on the window, and it actually felt _hot. _She looked out the window and saw kids of all ages drifting towards the shore of the black lake. There was a small patch of sand, where kids were putting down blankets. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and reluctantly turned to face the disturbance.

"Gregory!" She shrieked with shock. He gave her a toothy smile, and pulled her towards the back of the library.

"Hi" He said coolly, pocketing his hands

"What are you doing here? Leave!" Marcy demanded.

"I miss-" His voice dropped to a whisper, when the librarian scolded him, "I missed you. I missed talking to you. Come to the black lake today. Its beautiful outside."

"Granted, but I can't. Tom-" Gregory threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

"Lie damn it! Lie your arse off, until he lets you come!" Gregory demanded.

"Okay, I'll try, just leave before he gets here. Go hide behind a book or something. Just stay out of site." Gregory grabbed a book, and sat down at a table in the far right corner, facing away from the entrance. On cue, Tom stalked into the room, and serenely draped an arm around Marcys waist.

"Nice day out." He stated, looking through the books. "I'll be busy all day." Marcy tried desperately to hide the excitement that was flowing through her. when Tom was busy, he was _busy_. Nothing could disturb him from whatever he was busy doing. "You can help."

"Well, Tom, I've been so obedient lately, and I was wondering if I could go down to the shore of the Black lake." Marcy could see the expression of 'not a chance' washing over his face, so she quickly began to speak again, "I'll go for an hour at most." Tom turned and began to walk away, shaking his head Marcy in toe, "Come _on! _I've never given you reason to not trust me!" With that statement he laughed, "You can send Avery to watch me. He'll tell you everything that I do." Tom exited into the corridor.

"Gregory's book is upside down, by the way." Tom muttered.

"Wha- Oh, uh-"

"And you've never given me reason not to trust you." He snorted.

"How long will this go on, before I have my life back?" Marcy said as she tried to get him to look at her. "Tom I just want to spend a day with my friends. After that I'll be back in the dorms, I promise." Tom stopped and looked at her, but with a distance in his eyes. He was thinking.

'_One day, what could happen? I'll be busy anyway, and if Avery goes…"_

"I need Avery today. He'll be busy."

"Send Macnair." She retorted quickly. Again Tom paused and thought about it.

"Fine. You can go, but you are to be dressed and ready before dinner. Some of the Blacks are going to Hogsmeade for dinner, and they asked me to go. You're coming, understand?" Marcys expression of shock satisfied Tom.

"Thank you! Tom, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back on time, ready to go, I give you my word" She then skipped away towards the common room. She sprinted up the stairs, grabbed a blanket, and then ran back down the stairs out of the common room, and to the shore of the black lake. So many of the kids, from Hogwarts were there. Radios were playing and kids were playing all sorts of games. Some kids dared to stick their feet in the lake. When Marcy couldn't find anyone she knew, she walked out onto the dock, and sat down, dangling her feet. The sun was abnormally hot, and there was a small breeze. The beams of the sun danced along the surface of the lake. Someone sat down to her right, but it took a lot to tear gaze from the beautiful sight before her. She assumed it was Violet.

"Hello Vi." She sighed. A laugh escaped the person next her. She slowly turned her head, and gazed into the stormy grey eyes, of Gregory Abbot.

"_I_ am _not_ Violet Brown" He said with a laugh.

"Gregory, I wasn't expecting you!" She said with a wide smile. Marcy moved herself closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful." Gregory looked down at her.

"I know. I've missed it." He sighed heavily. Marcy looked up at him, with raise eyebrows.

"I was talking about the sun…"

"I wasn't." He replied nonchalantly. Marcy pushed his shoulders down, and leaned over him.

"You're too much to handle." She said with a laugh, laying down next to him.

"Me? You're the raven haired hell raiser! I'm just here to keep you balanced." He said with a smile, "Besides, I like you exactly the way you are."

"There must be something about me that bothers you." She said sitting up and looking down at him, "A small quirk?" Gregory shook his head, "A big quirk." He sat up and, put a piece of her hair, behind her ear. "I wouldn't change you at all." He stopped a moment, "A real man, only wants to change a girls name, and that's all. Well actually, I would like for you to change one thing."

"And what might that be?"

"It's something you have to do though." Gregory said with a raised eyebrow.

"If it you're satisfied." Gregory stood up, and looked down at her.

"I want you to start having fun." He then kicked off his shoes, and took hers off as well. She began to speak, but placed a finger over her mouth. He pulled off his shirt and picked Marcy up off the ground. "You have to start right now though." And with that he jumped into the lake with Marcy in his arms. Marcy opened her eyes as she was submerged in the water. In the daylight, it looked much different than the last time she was in the lake. It was a deep blue, and there were exotic fish swimming around. Marcy was captivated by the beauty of the lake that she hadn't realized she was sinking to the bottom. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she was drifting towards the surface. "Why didn't you swim!" Gregory said wiping the water away from his face, still supporting her.

"I can't swim!" Marcy said with a laugh

"Why are you laughing? You could have died!" He said, laughing as well.

"It was nice. Being under the water with you. I trust you." She said still laughing, "and I have to learn to swim sometime. Now is a good time I guess."

And they proceeded to bob in the water. Gregory was able to teach her to kick her feet, and paddle with her hands. It didn't take long for her to learn, and eventually was swimming without a problem. When the sun began to meet the middle of the sky, they pulled themselves onto the dock, and Gregory wrapped Marcys blanket around her. They walked to the shore, and a couple of Gregorys friends met them. Marcy had never met any of them, except for his younger sister and Audrey Spinnet. All of the Hufflepuffs were welcoming towards Marcy, and greeted her with hugs and smiles. No one questioned if Marcy and Gregory were together, and that was a relief. It was easier to just leave as undecided rather than together. Marcy eventually found Violet, and told her about her evening with Gregory.

"So Tom knows you're here, with Gregory?" Violet questioned in shock.

"Yes, well, he is aware I'm here, just not with Gregory." Violet looked over Marcys shoulder and raised her eyebrow.

"So he sent one of his lapdogs to watch you?" Violet pointed behind Marcy.

"What?" Marcy wheeled around, and her eyes set on none other than Avery. She rolled her eyes and waved him over. "I can't believe he did this" When Avery arrived next to her, she harshly scolded him. "Did Tom send?"

"Hello Violet." He said and Violet blushed, "Hello Marcy."

"Did- Tom- send- you!" She said emphasizing each word.

"Yes." Avery said through gritted teeth.

Marcys hands flew up into the air. "Perfect."

"You think I want to waste my Saturday, stalking you, and watching you frolic with Abbott? No Miss Nott, I would like to be with _my_ friends."

"So then leave!" Marcy commanded, pointing towards the castle.

"Nott, you know I can't do that. I just have to make sure you stay safe, and that you don't do anything Tom won't like." Avery said impatiently. Marcy squirmed a bit.

"Are you going to tell him about Gregory?"

"Maybe." Avery paused, "I might tell him about Malfoy stalking you."

"Malfoy's here! Where?"

"Don't look. He has his hood up, and his back is to you." Marcy nodded and crossed her arms, but kept her solemn look. "I'll keep my distance, and I won't tell Tom everything."

"Thank you Avery."

Marcy spent the entire day on the Shore with Gregory and The Hufflpuffs and Violet. It was wonderful being with all of them and Avery in the distance. When the sun began to drift farther towards the west, Marcy realized she must be getting back to the castle, and on cue Avery walked over retrieved her from the blanket they were all sitting on. She reluctantly said goodbye, and rose from the ground, walking next to Avery.

"I am sorry." He said biting on the corner of his lip.

"Why do you do it though? Just don't do what he says."

"Well why don't you just leave? What's stopping you?" Avery said opening the door for her. Marcy understood what he was saying.

"I know, he can be persuasive." Marcy began "What would you do, if you never met Tom? Do you think your life would be different?"

"Maybe, I know I would have a _different _love life." Avery said with a frown, "But Tom did stick up for me, when I was bullied by other students in my early years. I guess I owe him."

"Avery, you were eleven. You don't owe him anything… And what do you mean love life?" She asked in interest.

"I'm only allowed to be with girls Tom approves of. Beautiful purebloods, with a bad reputation and a rich family. Someone who I think would make a good death-eater some day."

"Death- eater?"

"Oh, I can't tell you what that is. Please, do me a favor, and don't tell Tom I mentioned it?"

"Of course. Who would you date if it wasn't up to Tom?" She questioned.

"Don't judge me, and down think I'm ridiculous for thinking it, but I've been interested in Violet Brown for a while" Marcy raised her eyebrows with a smile and he finished quickly, "but of course that's ridiculous. She's a Mud-blood and Tom hates her."

"She's a Muggle- born, and I know she feels the same way." Marcy corrected. Avery tried to fight the smile that was creeping onto his face, and he quickly kept his composure. Avery barked the password, and they entered the common room. Marcy bathed, and dressed, in her light blue dress. She sat down on the couch and waited for Tom to arrive. He walked down the stairs and they began their journey to Hogsmeade.

**3 hours later**

Tom opened the door to the common room, and threw his jacket on the couch wheeling around to face the crowd following him.

"Marcy, you are to go to bed immediately. I'll meet you in my dorm!" He bellowed. Most of the kids dispersed around the common room, to leave Tom and Marcy alone.

"I'm not staying here!" She screamed back. Violet ran over to them.

"What happened?" She asked in a panic.

"Stay out of this Mud-blood!" Tom screamed, shoving Violet away from them. Marcy pushed passed him to help Violet. "Get to your room Marcy!"

"I'm leaving!" She replied making her way to the door. Tom reached forward and grabbed her hair by the roots pulling her backwards. He pulled her up, so she stood on her toes, and began to pull her to the steps towards the steps. Marcy ran up the stairs and into her dorm. Violet inched towards Avery and casually sat down in the armchair next to him.

"What happened?" She whispered, making sure Tom couldn't here.

"They got into a fight." He mumbled.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

"I don't need your sarcasm." He sighed and leaned towards her, "Abbott was at The Three Broomsticks, and started to talk to Marcy, when she went to get something. It ended up in Brutus Malfoy clocking Abbott right in the kisser, and Marcy hexing Malfoy. When Malfoy went to grab Marcy, she called for Abbott, and _n_ot Tom. Apparently Tom was embarrassed, and has been infuriated with Marcy all night. Says he's going to punish her this evening."

Violet sat back and stared into the fire, "Is he going to… hurt her?"

"Probably. You never know with Tom." There were soft footsteps coming down the stairs and the few people in the common room began to act busy. Marcy tiptoed into the room and made her way to the door, when Tom blocked her.

"Where on earth, do you think you're escaping to?" Tom asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving you." She said puffing up.

"No you're not." And she pushed passed him. Of course Tom ripped her from the floor and began to carry her thrashing body up the stairs.

"Let go of me damn it!" She flicked her wand, and was immediately released from his grip. She sprinted down the steps and ran out the door, with Tom following her. She made it to the portrait which kept the Hufflepuff common room hidden and knocked on the door. Gregorys sister answered.

"Marcy, you look a wreck." She said steering her into the room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, could you get your brother?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She skipped up the steps and seconds later came back with her brother. He wrapped Marcy up in a bear hug, and kissed her forehead. His sister left the room.

"Are you okay? You have bruises…" He began. Marcy looked down and could see small purple spots forming from where Tom had grabbed her, "Did he?"

"Yes, but I'm fine. I don't even feel them." She reassured him. He thought for a moment and then changed conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got into a fight with Tom, and I just couldn't stand being in the Slytherin dorms. I had nowhere else to go." Marcy said sadly, "Can I just sleep on the couch or something?" Gregory sighed and shook his head.

"No, don't be ridiculous, I'll find you a bed. There's only one person in my dorm right now, but the others might come back. Don't worry I'll find a bed." Gregory took her hand and led her to his dorm, which was much bigger than the Slytherin dorms, and much more welcoming. There were chandeliers of all sizes hanging from the ceiling, and the beds had deep yellow and tan sheets. Gregory waved his wand and a bed appeared, with the same sheets and large white pillows. "Here we are. You'll sleep wonderfully."

Marcy began to scoot into the bed, when Gregory stopped her, "You're going to sleep in that dress? It looks uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." Which was a lie, the dress felt like she was wearing barbwire.

"Hold on a minute," Gregory thus began to rifle through his trunk and pulled out a collared shirt. He tossed it to her with a smile. "I think that will be better, and he turned around to allow Marcy to change. She took her dress off and quickly put the shirt on. It was a soft white cotton, and it reeked of Gregorys scent. Marcy thought it was comforting.

"You can turn around now." She said smiling, and crawling into her bed.

"Adorable. The shirt almost hits your ankles." Gregory said laughing.

"I can't help my height." She said defending herself. Gregory turned out the light, and lay down in the bed next to hers. "Goodnight Gregory."

"Goodnight Marcy."

The next morning Marcy woke up at a reasonable time in the morning. She looked to her left, where she had left Gregory and he seemed to be reading a book. "Good morning." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning love, sleep well I hope?"

"Better than I usually would. What are you reading?"

"Tales of Beadle and the Bard." Gregory mused.

"A children's book?" Marcy asked with a laugh.

"They're wonderful stories. My mum read them to me and my sister. Reminds me of being home in Scotland. I miss it there."

"What is like in Scotland?" Marcy asked as she laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest, listening carefully to his breathing.

"It's impossible to describe. I live in the highlands, with a wizarding village. Not everyone is of magical origin, there are a few Muggles, but we're sure not to let them know. In Scotland, they're afraid of witchcraft, and they think witchcraft is only from the 'demon inside' They're ignorant on the subject. But, anyway, you would love Scotland. Everything is green, with rolling mountains and smooth lakes. And when the sun comes out, its magnificent."

"It sounds a lot like Ireland, although in Ireland it's usually raining. I like it there though." Gregory and Marcy spent most of the morning talking, until Gregory suggested she get home before Tom woke up. Marcy was hesitant to leave, but decided it best, and allowed Gregory to take her home. She kissed him goodbye and gave him a long hug, when tears began to pool in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Gregory asked

"I don't know when I'll see you again."

"You may not see me, but I'm always watching you. I'm looking out for you as best I can. I will _always_ be there. You're my best friend Marcy." Marcy nodded her head, and with one final kiss goodbye she entered the common room, and bounded up the steps. As she began to open her door, another door from down the hall opened and out stepped Tom. He surveyed Marcy, and his eyes widened. He began to rush towards her when she opened the door to her dorm and slammed it in front of him.

"Marcy? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Shrieked Hannah, from across the room. Toms fist pounded on the door. Marcy jumped back, "Where were you last night? We couldn't find you."

"I went to the Hufflepuff common room. I slept at Gregorys." Hannah and Violet smiled and winked at each other. Marcy couldn't help but giggle a bit, "Nothing happened. I just slept there and came back here. I was trying to avoid Tom.

"Explain the shirt." Violet demanded questionably

"Gregory thought I looked uncomfortable in my dress-"

"Awwh!" Hannah and Violet said in unison, "That kid is so sweet."

"Well Tom saw me in it and he looks angry."

"That's explains the fist making contact with our door." Violet said nodding, "Well get changed and then we'll take care of Tom." Marcy put on the first dress her hands made contact with, and pulled her hair out of her face. She slipped on some shoes, and tucked her wand into her pocket. "Are you ready?"

Marcy shook her head slightly, "No."

"Well, we're going out there. He won't do anything with everybody awake. We'll just go down to breakfast, and then spend the day at the library." They walked out the door together, and Tom seemed to have left. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Marcy went over and sat next to Tom.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Furious would be a better adjective." Tom said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared. Can you blame me?" Tom shot her a look of anger, and then sharp pains shot through Marcys shoulder. Then down her back, and both her legs. "Are you doing that?"

"Yes. You seem to have forgotten, I still have a hold on you." Tom said standing, "We're leaving." Marcy shook her head and stayed planted to the bench, as another pain shot through her back. She looked at Gregory and shook her head at his sudden alertness. She stood and followed Tom out of the Great Hall. Once they were out of sight, Tom Grabbed her arm roughly, and tossed her into a classroom. His hand covered her mouth. "If you so much as scream, I won't hesitate to use an unforgivable on you." He then pulled out a wile filled with an orange liquid and put in her hand. "Drink it."

"What is it?" Tom seized the vile, and roughly tilted her head back, pouring the drink into her mouth. From the moment it made contact with her skin it burned. Marcy tried desperately not to scream as the serum made its way down her throat. The pain subsided for a moment, "What did you do to me?"

"That was a potion of my own creation. If anyone, besides myself, touches you they will get second degree burns from wherever their skin met yours. I won't be effected at all though. I'm your last resort for human affection." Tom smiled with satisfaction, as he stared at Marcys distressed face "And if you tell anyone, I'll find some more punishments. Now we should go test it out."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She said grabbing the edge on the desk she was leaning on, "I won't go." Tom peeled her off the desk and opened the door.

"Go." He commanded, leading her into the Great Hall. "Go see if Abbott wants to talk." Marcy wheeled around to face Tom.

"Tom anybody else, I'm _begging _you. Please don't make me do this." She pushed against his chest, trying to escape the common room, "Somebody else, _please_"

"Go." Tom ordered through gritted teeth. Marcy very reluctantly walked over to the Hufflepuff table , and sat down next to Gregory.

"You and Riddle seemed to be in a bit of a scuffle. What for?" He asked putting down the book he was reading. When Marcy stared at her feet, biting her lip, He reached out to stroke her face but she flinched away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Gregory, no. It's Riddle that's all." Marcy was really thinking where the least painful place to get a burn would be, and she decided his forearm. He was wearing a casual, short sleeved shirt, and it would be easiest. She lightly rested her hand on his forearm and then pulled it away. She could see the red forming, and the skin began to look raw.

"Marcy what did you do?" He questioned, holding his arm, "Ow! It burns, Marcy! What did you do to me?" Marcy jumped off of the bench.

"Gregory, please forgive me." She whispered, as she fled the Great Hall. Tom was waiting on the entrance, laughing his sick laugh.

"That went well." Tom said as she passed him. The regret Marcy felt was unbearable, and as Tom reached out for her Marcy violently pushed him away.

"I hate you more than I've ever loathed anything. The sight of you makes me physically ill." She spat venomously as she scurried off to her common room. When she got to her dorm she locked the door, trying to contain the horrible monster he had made of her. What would she do if her father tried to hug her? Her niece? Violet and Hannah? This was one of the worst things Tom had done. Over the course of the day, Violet came in and asked why Tom was pacing around the corridor, and why Marcy had locked herself in her dorm. "Violet I promise this is nothing against you, but please don't come near me." Violet looked perplexed and sat down on her own four-poster.

"What happened?"

"Riddle messed everything up like he always does. I can't tell you exactly what he did, but basically if my skin makes contact with human flesh, they suffer from second degree burns."

"Well this means Tom can't touch you anymore." Violet said, trying to find something Marcy could gain from the matter at hand.

"No, he found a way around that as well. He's not affected, it's just others. I can't touch _anybody_ without hurting them. There's so much I can't do. I won't be able to have a child Violet!"

"Well you _could_ reproduce, it would just be Riddles." Violet shrugged.

"Don't say that. Don't even think of that. Just the thought of his seed growing inside of me is disturbing. The offspring of a monster." Marcy said, with hate ringing in her voice.

"You two would have gorgeous children." Violet said with a laugh, "I'm sorry, but it's true." Marcy couldn't help but laugh at Violets bubbly personality., "Maybe it will wear off overtime."

"Maybe Tom made an antidote!" Marcy said straightening herself.

"Marcy, why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Or maybe he could make one." Violet shrugged, and slid a sweater on, over her shoulders.

"It's almost dinner, are you coming?"

"No, I'm staying here." Marcy said, picking up a book, "I'm not leaving until I know I'm safe to be around."

"Marcy we have classes tomorrow."

"I don't care. I'll be sick tomorrow."

"Fine. Do you want me to bring you something for dinner?" Violet asked as she opened the door.

"Yes please. I don't care what it is, anything will do."

Tom ate his dinner next to Avery, but it was obvious he was in a foul mood. "She hasn't come out of her dorm all day. I don't understand why she's so furious with me."

"Well, My Lord, you made a monster out of her."

"Yes Avery I know, but I think the real reason she is she is so upset, is because she can't be with her precious Abbott. Its nauseating." Suddenly Tom felt an urgent tap on the shoulder and turned around in somewhat of a rage. "What do you want Angelina?"

"Tom, it's Marcy! Brutus has her in the troll dungeons. I heard her screaming, I didn't know what to do!" Angelina then fled the Great Hall and was out of sight.

Tom turned to Avery, "Give me a little over half an hour. After that, come to the dungeons and whatever happens, get Marcy somewhere safe. Do you understand? Don't think about me, just keep Marcy safe."

Avery replied with a "Yes My Lord" and Tom hurried out of the Great Hall."

"Marcy, Tom and Brutus are fighting in the troll dungeons but Tom has no wand. No one knows they're down there. Brutus is trying to _kill_ him Marcy! I didn't know what else to do." And Angelina scurried out of the room without another word. Marcy stood from the four poster and grabbed her wand.

"You aren't actually going, are you? Even if something is happening, what are you going to do?" Violet argued, trying to negotiate with her.

"Tom would never leave me. He would stand by me forever, it's only fair I do the same." Marcy began to walk down the steps with Violet behind her.

"But only minutes ago, his name made you sick. Marcy this could be a trap!"

"Why would Angelina lie? I'll be fine. I have my wand, I burn people with my touch now. I'll be fine, so don't worry." Marcy ran down to the dungeons, but only to find emptiness. She prodded around the area listening intently for any movement or sound, but nothing.

Suddenly there was footstep, and Marcy darted her head in the direction of the footsteps and met eyes with Brutus Malfoy.

"Brutus, what are you doing down here?"

"I suppose you got 'Angelinas' message?"

"What do you mean?" Marcy said, keeping her wand at a reasonable level.

"Merlin," Brutus said with a heavy sigh, "You know Marcy, you are a bright witch. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

Marcy waved her hand dismissively, "Is he here?"

"No, doll face, not yet anyway. Now listen good while I explain, because he'll be showing up soon." Marcy nodded her head slowly. "Well, I was just so mad the other night, when you called Abbott to save you from big- bad Brutus, but I was even more troubled when Tom thought it was _his_ right to protect you. It's funny, because I had you first. You were mine first." Brutus waited a moment, looking at Marcy expecting her to say something, "Nod your head." He demanded impatiently, and Marcy obeyed, "So I devised a foolproof plan, your friend 'Angelina' who is not really Angelina by the way, she was to go in panic and tell you Tom was in trouble, and to tell Tom you were in desperate need for help. So now you are down here, and in a few minutes we'll make it look like you need help, and Tom will be down here shortly preparing to save you yet again, but this time I'll be prepared. This time Riddle is going to regret he even spoke to you."

"I'm leaving." And she turned on her heel.

"_Flipendo_!" Marcy was immediately flipped around to be facing Brutus again.

"_Confringdo!"_ Marcy shouted loudly. Brutus deflected the blow, and faster than Marcy thought possible he pointed the wand at her and shouted "_Incarcerous!"_ and Marcy was bound up and thrown against the wall.

"You're better than I thought you were." Marcy said twisting her wrists. Brutus then pointed his wand at her direction, "_Crucio." _And Marcy let out the scream Brutus was expecting. Tom turned the corner, with his wand drawn, and Tom was much, much faster than Brutus thought. _"__Finite Incantatem" _and the pain subsided for Marcy. Brutus turned and shot a spell at Tom, though Tom dodged it. The next spell that erupted from Toms wand, toppled Brutus onto the floor. Tom rushed over, and got the binds off of Marcy. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the dungeons. Tom looked back once, and Marcy could see the anger that was spread across his widened eyes. Tom turned Marcy over, and pushed her body in front of his, so Toms back was to the dungeons and Marcy was covered by Tom. Marcy felt a shudder go through Toms body, as he fell to the floor. She wheeled around and faced Brutus, who was angrily holding his wand in their direction. A blue shot of light hit Brutus in the chest from behind Marcy. She turned back around to face Avery.

"Marcy we need to go." Avery pulled her arm, gently but with some form of authority. She tugged away from him, and kneeled down next to Toms limp body.

"Avery, he isn't breathing." She whispered with a shaky voice.

"Marcy, there are two unconscious bodies on the floor in front of us, teachers and prefects will be coming around at any given moment to do their rounds. If we don't leave now, and you get in trouble Tom will kill me."

"Tom could be dead, Avery!" Marcy looked down at Toms face, "Avery he isn't breathing!"

Avery was to make a decision: leave Tom and save Marcy, like Tom had ordered, or save Tom, and hopefully get them both back to safety. He ran a hand through his sandy colored hair and tried to deliberate.

"Avery, look at me, I've known you since we were nine. You used to come over and play with my cousin. You go to every Slugclub, you are a star student. I know you're good Avery, please just do me this one favor and help Tom."

Avery fell to his knees and began to revive Tom, by pushing on his chest. He used his wands a couple of times, to try an force Toms chest to rise. Finally it worked and Tom took a breath of air, but was still unconscious. "There he's breathing. We need to leave Nott."

"We can't just leave him here."

"For the love of Merlin, why are you so infatuated with this prick Marcy? I know _everything_ he does to you. I know exactly how he treats you. Think of this as revenge." Avery shouted, pulling her off of the ground.

"No Avery, let me go! Let go!" She shouted, but Averys grip was almost as strong as Toms and she couldn't get away from him, "He would never leave me." She shrieked, holding back the sobs she so desperately wanted to let out. Avery was finally able to wrangle her into the common room, and put her down on the couch, "GO GET TOM!" Marcy said pushing Avery out the door.

Avery arrived back moments later, with Toms arm slung around his neck. Marcy rushed over, and did what she could to get Tom to his dorm room and lay him down on his bed. Blood was seeping through the left side of his shirt, and he was sweating.

"I've never really been on this side of a bad situation" Marcy said removing Toms shirt, and scaling the wound.

"Yeah, you're usually on the other side bleeding to death." Avery said waving his wand over Toms torso, "It isn't as bad as it seems, he'll be in pain though."

"That's alright." Marcy sneered, "He can handle it."

Avery fixed up most of the wound and backed away, "That should be good. I don't want to overdo it."

"You're really good at that Avery, almost as good as Violet." Marcy praised.

"Thanks, I want to be a healer," He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Violet?"

"Violet wants to be a healer too. She's amazing." Marcy smiled, "You two have a lot in common."

"Yeah I suppose," Avery gave a great and stretched, "I'm going to bed. When he wakes make sure he doesn't touch his wound. You're going to have to change his bandages in about an hour."

"Avery?"

"Yeah?" He turned around when he was half out the door, "Do you need something?"

"I want to know, why you obey me so well. Why do you listen to me and treat me the way you do? I don't understand."

"When we graduate, Tom has plans Marcy. You might be in those plans, and as the bosses lover, I have to treat you as an authority figure. The better I am with you, the higher I am on Toms standards."

When it was time to change his bandage, Marcy shook him awake, and propped him up so he was sitting upright. His eyes fluttered open, and the landed on Marcy. "Are you alright?" He asked groggily

"Are _you _alright? I have to change your bandages." She washed it out and put fresh bandages on, "You can lay down now." Tom placed his back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

"What happened? I can't remember anything." Tom rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"You were protecting me. You threw yourself in front of me, and took the spell."

"N-no I didn't." He insisted.

"Yes you did Tom. You were protecting me."

"I wasn't. There's no way I would risk that much."


	45. Chapter 45: Our Last Goodbye

**Hi again! I know this is an extremely short chapter, especially compared to the one I posted last night, but I wanted it to be short, and leave it on a cliffhanger, because I really want you all to get creative and think of what will be coming next. This is NOT the last chapter of Marcy and Toms story. This is far from over for them**

**June **

Marcy was wearing a dark blue dress, and white flats. Her hair was down and she was waiting for what would be coming next. There was no point in settling herself down to read a book, just to be swept away to Toms dorm. Marcy had been under strict lock down since April. Speaking to Gregory was out of the question, Violet, Avery and Tom were the only people she could interact with. Leaving the dorm, for anything other than classes and eating resulted in a merciless beating. The last time she snuck out and Tom caught her, he bound her to the wall pounded her face, until she had black and blue marks running up and down her body. He would then fix her up so the damage wasn't noticeable and beg for forgiveness. And every single time, Marcy forgave him. Tom had seemed more relaxed now, considering testing was done, and there were tons of end of the year parties. Tonight Tom had been out with his friends, and Marcy knew he would be arriving home shortly. The door opened, and Mulciber stepped in first, followed by Lestrange, Avery and Tom. Marcy smelt the stale whiskey off of them and tried to tiptoe to Toms room.

"Marcy." Tom said summoning her to him, "Come here darling."

"Tom, I-"

"Marcy, come here." He instructed leaning against the couch, "Tell everyone, what you said to me last night, up in the dorm." Marcy had to think for a moment. Last night, Tom was frustrated with something and he was hurting her in some form, but what she said that was significant, Marcy had no idea.

"I don't quite know what you mean." The second the words left her mouth Tom pounded over to her and intertwined his fingers through her hair. Her brought his mouth close to her ear and spoke through gritted teeth

"You know _exactly _what I mean."

"I said," She searched desperately for something and then it hit her, "I said I would do anything for you to stop. That's what I said."

Tom laughed, "_Anything_. Poor choice of words on your part. Well, I found _something_ for you to do."

"What are you going to make me do Tom?" She slowly closed her eyes, when she felt the tears burning the inside of her eyes.

"I want you to show these fine gentlemen just how much you appreciate me." They all laughed, except Avery, but he forced a laugh knowing he had to.

"Please don't do this to me, Tom." She pleaded.

"I believe you said_ anything_. It won't be so bad. Just a kiss love." Tom reassured her.

"_Just_ a kiss?" she said skeptically.

"More or less. It's not up to you, so I would get it over with now." Marcy nodded, and obediently wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed up against him, but apparently that wasn't enough, and he pulled her even closer. It wasn't as bad as she was expecting, but Tom must have heard her thoughts because on cue, his hands began to wander and he became far too comfortable. Marcy began to pull away, but Tom bit down on her lip, and pulled her closer. Wolf-whistles and shouts of vulgar talk were erupting from behind her. His hands began to rake her more venomously, but Marcy kept still waiting for it to end.

"See boys! Can't stay away from me!" Tom shouted with a laugh. Marcy was a scarlet shade, and staring at her feet. Toms hand traveled down her back and he scooped her into another ferocious kiss and placed her back on the ground, "She's like my little pet."

"Tom why are you doing this?" She said with a shake in her voice, "I didn't do anything wrong." Tom ignored her though. The boys seemed to have extended their outing to talking in the common room. Tom sat down on the couch and they erupted back into conversation . Marcy began to silently go to Toms room, when he summoned her back. She stopped directly in front of him.

"Yes Tom?" She asked pleasantly.

"Come join the conversation." Tom patted his thigh, and Marcy sat down on his lap and leaned into him. this was her favorite part of the night, and this happened often. This was the one point in the night, where Tom was distracted, and to anybody looking at them, that didn't know the situation they looked like a young happy couple. Marcy put her head on his chest and listened to the grumbling of his voice.

'_The school year is almost over. Only one more day and I'm free.'_ and before Marcy knew it, she was nuzzled up next to Tom and asleep.

Marcy didn't know what time it was, when Tom had picked her up from the couch and carried her to the dorm, but it must've been late. He placed her onto the bed, and slid off her shoes. He pulled off his clothes and put on thick cotton pants. He took out one of the white button downs he would wear with his uniform and pulled off Marcys dress, putting her in the button down. Marcy stirred and opened her eyes to face Tom. "You're sick." She spat maliciously. Tom placed himself on top of her and pinned her wrists to the bed.

"Why am I sick? Because I'm a teenage boy and I have certain cravings? Because I know _exactly_ what I want and I'm not afraid to take it? Enlighten me, because I'm not sure." Marcy began to pull away, and wiggle out from under him.

"Get off." She demanded. Tom only leaned down farther and placed his lips to her ear.

"It could've been so much worse." It was that moment that Marcy broke down. The tears streaked her face as Tom pinned her to the bed and the sobs only got deeper, but she didn't say anything. "There's no use in crying. I feel no sympathy towards you. No sympathy at all, and crying will never get you out of this position."

"I have every right to cry Tom!" She yelled shrilly, "You took _everything_ from me! I want to be away from you. I want to be far, far away from you."

"You never will be though. You're mine, and I don't intend on ever letting you leave."

Marcy shook her head in denial, "You'll never have me."

"I already do." Tom leaned down and smashed his lips into hers. Marcy thrashed as they made contact and threw her head in all directions, but couldn't break Tom off of her. "I know I say this all the time, but if you submit to me, you will live in complete glory. You'll never struggle, and you will be showered with whatever you desire."

"I'll be trapped. I would be a prisoner, and I would have to turn myself over to you." Marcy spoke with a voice, that sounded as if it was going to break, "I will _never_ be happy with you."

"Who would you like to live your life with, huh? Who is it Marcy?" Tom demanded lifting her an inch of the surface of the bed.

"Gregory!" she shouted, immediately biting her lip. The back of Toms hand felt like concrete against her cheek, as it sliced her lip. Again he hit her, and then one after that and he seemed to be satisfied. He let go of her wrists and sat down next to her,

"You're bleeding." He stated, reaching out to help her.

Marcy, naturally snapped away from him and placed her hand on her lip, "I hadn't noticed." She retorted sarcastically and rather quickly, with a shaky voice.

"Would you stop being so thick, and allow me to mend it?" Tom said impatiently.

"I'll just go rinse it in the bathroom." Marcy did rinse it with hot water, and realized it wasn't as bad as she assumed it was. It was barely even swollen. She crawled back into his bed, and put the thin sheet over herself. Tom moved closer to her, and placed his arm over her torso. As much as she hated Tom, sleeping next to him wasn't so bad.

The next morning Marcy woke first and quickly got dressed. It was the last day, at the end of classes she would be leaving Hogwarts forever. In a way, she was sad. Hogwarts was what she looked forward to over summer vacation. It was a second home and leaving wouldn't be so easy. But it was also the home of her teenage torture. It was the place where she first met Tom. Once she was ready to go to the Great Hall and listen to the Headmasters end of the year speech, she woke Tom up.

"Good morning beautiful." He said groggily, pulling her onto the bed. Marcy gave a laugh to satisfy him and tried to get herself off the bed, "Where are you going?"

"Great Hall, aren't you coming?"

"Ugh, do I have to?" He groaned, standing up and pulling on his uniform.

"You're suppose to go, and I want to go. I'll doubt you'll let me leave without you."

"True." Tom deliberated for a moment, "Okay we'll go." They both walked out of the room together and down the steps. Many of the students were in the corridors, saying goodbye to professors and friends of theirs.

"May I go say goodbye to Angelina and her friends? I may not get another chance."

"Of course, I'll be with Mulciber and Lestrange if you need me." Tom said as he walked away.

"I won't." Marcy whispered, and Tom seemed to have heard her because he laughed. She shifted through the crowd until her eyes landed on Angelina, Ursala and Caitlin. "Hello." She said with a smile. Angelina turned around first and immediately hugged Marcy. Ursala and Caitling followed. Marcy made sure not to touch them, and kept her hands firmly on their shielded backs.

"We're going to miss you Marcy." Caitlin said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to be far away, and over the summer if it's okay with your parents you should all come stay with me. I'll be in London for some time, and then I'm moving around. I might visit Gregory in Scotland, but all of you should come and visit me. I'll take you out shopping." Marcy said with a big smile.

"That would be amazing! Can we really!" Ursala said with amazement.

"Of course! I'll have guestrooms."

"You're the best big sister ever!" Catlin shrieked, fixing her glasses, "It's going to be the greatest summer yet!" With one final hug goodbye Marcy drifted back to Tom.

"May I go say goodbye to more people?"

"Sure, but be back soon so we can find reasonable seats." Marcy nodded her head, and walked through the thick crowd trying to find Gregory. Her eyes settled on him, and she ran over to him.

"Gregory." She whispered. He turned around and without a second thought gave Marcy one of his award winning smiles, "You're not mad at me?"

"How could I be even slightly upset with you? It's not your fault, it's Riddles. Over the summer when you're away from him we will see each other."

"Of course." Gregory never failed to make Marcy feel better about the situation, "I'll visit you."

"Yes, now before you're time away runs out go say goodbye to more people. I'll see you on the platform. Maybe we can sit together?"

"You know I would love to but-"

"I know, Riddle won't allow it, but you're never going to see him again after this, so when will he punish you? He won't get a chance." Gregory assured her.

"I'll try my best." And she walked away towards Violet and Hannah. Marcy said goodbye to all of her professors and all of the Hufflepuffs she had bonded with. Marcy knew her time was running out and when, a shot of pain surged through her arm, she went back to Riddles side, and they walked to the Great Hall together. The speech went something like "The staff of Hogwarts including myself, would like to bid the seventh years fair well and good luck wherever you choose to find work and settle down." Then Marcy blanked out and fell into her thoughts. She only caught the end, "Hogwarts will always welcome you back with open arms." And after that, the feast began.

Marcys trunk was packed and she was completely prepared to go onto the Hogwarts express. Tom separated Marcy from himself and his cronies to talk about matters Marcy couldn't hear. Tom finally dismissed them and walked over to her. "Will you sit with me?"

"Just you? Or will I have to make you look good in front of your friends one last time?" She snorted, crossing her arms.

"Just me." Tom reached into his pocket and handed Marcy a small vile with blue liquid in it, "This is the antidote. It will only hurt for a moment, and then you should be able to give handshakes to any folks you wish."

"Thank you, Tom." Marcy downed the liquid, and it felt cold. It was more painful in her chest, and it felt like a snowball had lodged in her esophagus, but the pain quickly subsided. Marcy looked up at Tom and smiled, "May I go say goodbye to Gregory once more? And then I will sit with you."

"Y-you will? And sure, I'll go find a cabin." Tom boarded the train and was out of sight. Marcy raced through everyone, and finally saw Gregory about to get on the train with his friends. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you more than anyone." She said exhausted.

"We'll see each other again." He assured her, "We won't be too far away from each other." She nodded her head, and boarded the train with him walking down to find Tom. He was sitting alone, in the same cabin they had met in. Marcy debated with herself, if he had purposely chosen this cabin or it was a coincidence. Marcy sat down across from him, and folded her hands in her lap.

"What are you going to do when you get back to Ireland?" Tom asked, as the train left the station.

"My father reserved an apartment for me in my village. I'll find a job, and begin paying my rent. My father and mother will spend a couple of months deliberating on someone for me to marry and then I will probably move in with them. I want to travel while they decide though. Visit different countries in Europe. Then I'll find a steady job, get married and live the rest of my life." She finished, "What about you?"

"I don't have quite the same idea as you. I'll take my fathers' mansion, and then we'll see from there."

The train had arrived on platform 9 ¾ and Tom and Marcy had walked off together, grabbing their baggage. "I'm sure you're thrilled to be getting away from me." Tom said with rolling his eyes, "I know you are, so no need to pretend you're not." Tom reach forward and removed the necklace.

"You won't be able to find me anymore if you take it off." Marcy said in shock. Tom ignored her and leaned forward, kissing her gently. When he pulled away, there was something missing about him. He was his usual confident self, but rather looked like a child that had been punished. It was sad seeing him like this.

"Marcy, don't forget me, understand? Just please don't stop thinking about me. Burn me into your memory, because I will see you again. I promise we will see each other again." And then he walked away and out of sight. Marcy thought about what Tom had said. The question was, would she see him again? Impossible. She was just a toy for his boring teen year at Hogwarts. He would never actually want to see her, and he most certainly would not go looking for her.

…would he?

**Not the end yet!**


	46. Chapter 46: Part Two

**Yes here it is, the beginning of part two for Forever Loved. This is the intro, so it is short and there will most likely be lengthy period between this chapter and the next, considering this is only the intro and not so much a chapter. I would also really appreciate feedback on new FC's for characters (if you don't know what that means, it is pretty much faces for the characters) and they are posted on my profile so I want feedback for those. Thank you Silent and Notable readers alike **

**Forever Loved Part two**

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.__- _Khalil Gibran

"_She is my other half. The one to show me love and caress me at thy darkest hour. My sweet beautiful rose is what gives me strength to rise in the morning. Alas, winter has taken my rose, and I am left with only frost and a hollowed out heart heavy in my chest. I know the pain I feel shouldn't be there, and the heart I do not possess seems to only be breaking. I need my rose back in my life. I need my love standing by my side, even If I know it is wrong. I need her warm flesh against my cold skin. I need my life back, I need my world back, I need my love back. I want her back." _Tom snapped the book shut after reading the passage. He cocked an eyebrow at the ticking clock in the corner of his apartment, and stood straightening his tie and placing the book on his bedside table.

To sum things up, Tom had been traveling throughout Europe, seeking followers in the south and gaining many, awaiting further news from him. Now, Tom is getting ready for work in Borgin and Burkes, and that is where we shall begin…

Tom arrived on time as always. Only one of the owners, Burke, was there with his daughter Karen. Every time Tom had entered the store since working there, Karen would find some way to get her father out of the store. Today her excuse was, "We're out of milk, and I refuse to go down and get it from the dairy farm." Her father, as usual, didn't protest and grabbed his coat going into the icy town and setting off for the milk.

"Hello Tom." She said with a smile, watching him sweep over the count, "It's your birthday, is it not?"

"It is, Karen." Tom smiled back at her, causing her to melt a bit in her seat.

"Who are you going to be spending it with?" Karen leaned forward, and batted her blonde eyelashes at him, "A girlfriend?" Tom laughed and looked up at her, leaning against his broom.

"Why so curious Karen?"

She pouted her lip a bit and began with "Because I want to know." Tom laughed and moved closer towards her.

"Just you Karen. I'll be spending my lonely birthday with you." Tom said leaning towards her. His charming tricks had, worked and Karen and talked him up so much to her father, Tom was trusted to run the shop alone, when bother owners were away. Karen, a young witch who was in her last year of Hogwarts, doted on Tom and would gaze at him whenever he worked. What really sent Karen over the edge, and into the sea of obsession with Riddle, was when he kissed her on her birthday over a month ago. She had dreamed about it every night since.

Pushing further into conversation with Tom, she bent her eyebrows into a crease of pity and whispered, "What about family?"

"I'm an orphan Karen. I don't have family." Riddle held back a smirk, knowing Karen was one to pity and sympathize for those less fortunate than her. She was still a bitter brat in his eyes, and he never liked her much. She was very independent and didn't have a very good thought system. The bell of the door opening gave a small _ding-ding_ and neither of them looked up to see who it was. A smaller giggle and a scolding "Don't touch anything." Made even Tom jump at the sound. His stomach jolted and he even felt a speck nauseas from the new feeling cradling in his stomach. He turned on his heel, and before even laying eyes on the creature he heard, he spoke. "Marcy Nott."

It was her turn to have her blood turn to ice, and feel the butterflies on steroids zoom through her stomach. The muscles on the back of her skull tensed and her palms began to seethe. She refused to open her eyes, hoping her ears had deceived her and she didn't her the silky voice of her juvenile torture, but again he spoke her name, and again she had to face reality. She was standing in front of Tom Riddle.

"Hello Tom." She managed before feeling the churning of her stomach kick in. That was all she could release before the small children she was with grabbed both of her previously free hands.

"Aunty you look a mess." The smallest said. Marcy quickly re-entered the physical world and took note of the children she was with.

"Go outside, and stand with your uncle. I'll be out shortly. Don't remain up for me." Without a thought she pushed them out the door, and placed a hand over her forehead, staring into Toms stormy eyes, she had resentfully missed. "How did you know it was me?"

"You Irish brogue is unforgettable, _la mia rosa." _

"When did you take interest in Italian?" she tried to make light of the position she was in, but even Karen, the brainless blonde, could see Marcy wanted to bolt out the door the first opportunity she got. Suddenly a realization sunk into her brain and she squinted a bit, "Happy birthday."

Karen cleared her throat loudly and raised both eyebrows at Tom. He refused to break his gaze at Marcy, but answered Karen's silent question "Karen, this is Marcy. She is the one person I want so much to spend my birthday with." Marcy blushed and backed towards the door, "Marcy, you will not leave." It had been months since she had heard his rough tone that he had used with her so many times at Hogwarts, but not even for a second did she question the authority he still held over her, "I take a break in about two hours. I'll see you at Capulus Café." Silently he dismissed Marcy and she walked out into the cold air of December. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she realized all the pain she had kept bottled would soon be forced out of her by the man who created the pain. Her only option now was to obey what he asked of her, and escape without mental scarring.

Tom finished his job as quickly as possible and when Mr. Burke arrived back at the store, only to find Karen sulking in the corner, and Tom waiting patiently at the counter for customers. "Tom, you still here? Off with you son! It's your birthday. Find a pretty girl be reckless while you're young." Tom jumped off of the stool, ripping away his apron and bolting out the door, devoid of a word. He practically flew to the café and grabbed a two person table. He ordered two coffees (one caramel with vanilla extract for Marcy, and one black for himself) He didn't have to wait long for her to show up and when he did, a smile larger than any anyone could imagine appeared on his face. She removed her coat, enlightening a navy dress, black tights and black flats.

"You look so beautiful." He mused, processing what, or who rather, was sitting in front of him. He pushed the coffee over to her and sipped his own, "Are you going to talk, or just stare at me with that strange look on your face."

"Why are you here?" she asked stonily. It wasn't so much of a question rather than a statement. When he didn't answer immediately she repeated, "Why are you here?"

"I needed a job. I had to begin somewhere and Borgin and Burkes seemed best. Dippet denied me a teaching position, so I found a job right here and an apartment." He scoffed and looked into his coffee, "What are _you_ doing here?" Marcys slightly gaping jaw closed, and she clenched her teeth together while speaking.

"My nieces and nephews are back from their first years of Hogwarts and they asked me to take them around. I didn't know you would be here though."

"I get the impression you absolutely loath seeing me." Tom assured sarcastically. He regained a polite composure and reached across the table to rest his hand over hers, "You cannot comprehend the amount of unhappiness have been without you constantly by my side. I miss waking up next to you. I miss the smell of your hair, and your annoying voice." He noticed the gears turning in her skull for a moment as she thought. Tom could easily bring his borders down and act as this weak figment for her, but when it came down to it, she was the one breaking up on the inside.

Marcy physically felt like a thousand hot tacks were sticking her in the chest. Her breathing was heavy and her train of thought was completely of the rails. Her mind began to travel in different directions.

'_Am I being dramatic?' _to '_did I turn the burner off when I left the house?'_

"You shouldn't be saying things like that. It's inappropriate."

"Since what millennium have _you _thought it inappropriate of _me_ to dote on you?" But he began to drift off towards the ending words when he grabbed her hand, and stared at her fingers. His face froze and turned to stone. His eyes lost every form of life they once held. He didn't look angry, nor hurt, nor upset. He didn't have an emotion on his face which was strange, because he usually used his facial movements to communicate more than verbally speaking. "_What is that?"_ He emphasized each word through gritted teeth. He was barely audible.

"You have no right to be upset. I moved on." She carefully protested.

"I, what? I have no right?" His voice didn't raise, but it was crystal clear he was upset, "Need I remind you, that I stood with you since you were fifteen? I cared for you and protected you." He nodded his head a slightly. "I claimed you as mine long ago Marcy. You were mine." His voice dropped to a whisper and, it couldn't be, a shake in Lord Voldemorts voice? Impossible. "You are mine." She tried to regain her hand, but it was no use. He stared at the ring on her finger like it was some sort of venomous insect that was threatening his life. "Who?"

"It's irrelevant, because it's happening and there is nothing you can do to prevent it-"

"Who?" He repeated, with a fiery tone

"You're just going to-" she began, but flinched when an even harsher "Who?" was demanded.

"Malfoy! Brutus fucking Malfoy, are you satisfied?" Marcy ripped her hand away from him. Tom laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"You hate him," He stated nonchalantly, "this isn't even going to be challenging."

"You aren't seriously considering competing with Brutus? I already live with him-"

"You live with him?" The stone face reappeared on Tom.

"He's my fiancé. Of course I live with him."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Tom mordantly sympathized, in the cruelest tone he wrangled out of himself. "But I must know: Me or him?"

"Gregory." She sounded without thought. Tom didn't even look hurt by her words.

"Me ore Brutus Malfoy?" The time Tom waited for a response was painful. She could see her far away look as she thought about the question he presented her with. And as she thought, he did as well.

'_Soon she'll be with me again, and soon she will not be with Brutus Malfoy.'_

"You." she whispered finally, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from both their shoulders.

"I once read in a book, that a young girl gave me, '_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it is yours forever. If it doesn't it was never meant to be'" _He stopped only to focus on her emerald eyes, and make sure she was completely concentrated on his words "You came back."

Again, tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, and she made effort to keep from exposing them. She had two choices: Fall, once again, for Riddles mischievousness or Leave an adult orphan, alone on his birthday abandoned in a coffee shop. Choice A seemed ridiculous but also the most non- self loathing option she could participate in, "I gave you that book."

"You did indeed." He seemed so matured. Maybe he wasn't the bitter and angry teen she had known when she was younger. Maybe he really had changed. Then again, he seemed still arrogant and cocky, just better at hiding it when he was around her.

"You're going to hurt me in this lifetime Tom." He didn't fully understand what she meant, nor did he really care. Marcy Nott, the _one _person he had ever cared for he had lost, when he left her on platform 9 ¾ he was not planning on that happening again, and his new formed plan was simple. Simple compared to others anyway.

"Marcy, you may leave now, for I have gotten all the information I need." He stood and offered her his hand, "We'll see each other sooner rather than later."

"When?"

"Soon my love, very soon." He turned to walk out the door and she called after him.

"Promise me something?" She pleaded a bit as she chewed at her chapped bottom lip, "Just be completely honest me this one time."

Tom deliberated her circumstances before promising her anything, "Alright, what is it?"

"If you are to come find me, and if you are to ever separate me from those I love will you give me a chance to say goodbye?"

"I will do my best." He nodded, resuming his step, when she panicked once more.

"One more thing!" He turned and slowly breathed impatiently through his nose looking back at her with blank, steely eyes, "Do you really love me?"

This caught Tom off guard. He could say no, and make her upset with him, he could say yes and make himself look week _or_ he could put her under his charming spell and mover her closer to himself. He decided choice number three, "Understand this Marcy, I love you more than I have ever loved something or someone. You also frustrate me more than anyone and worry me more than anyone, but it is you and only you. I am aware that you may not feel the same, and it will take some time, but what helps me keep breathing in the morning, is knowing that someone _is _finally waking up in the morning and thinking about me. I couldn't function without you living and breathing and that is the absolute truth. Do I love you?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her swiftly, "More than any man will love something." And he apparated out of the coffee shop leaving a very confused, very emotional and very alone Marcy Nott.

**Remember to go look at the updated Character Faces on my profile! I want to know what you guys think about them, and if you picture the character differently. I also didn't do Tom because he isn't my character**


	47. Chapter 47: Found For Good

**Midterms can go to hell -_-**

_You are, what I never knew I always wanted-unknown_

**March 2****nd**** 1946**

'_Forgetting Riddle? Impossible. He is possibly, one of the most impractical people to try and forget. Still, the idea of him vacating my memory sounds soothing.' _Marcy's usual thoughts as she would wake in the morning next to her fiancé, Brutus Malfoy. Her eyes narrowed on his sleeping form. He slept on his stomach, with his arm stretched out towards Marcys end of the bed. Her back ached, from sleeping in a tight ball all night. She looked down at the purple bruises that danced along her wrist, pushing the painful memory back into her brain. Life with Brutus was, the most horrible thing she had ever agreed to. The proposal began in early September, when her mother brought the fact onto her. The ring that was given to her, through the mail, was obnoxious and she hated wearing the thing, but it was a family heirloom according to Brutus, and she was forced into wearing it. Her family was benefitting immensely from the arrangement, and Marcys hands were tied. A life with Brutus was all she could look forward too for the rest of her existence.

'_or I could elope with Gregory'_ The thought made her laugh a little, at the ridiculousness of it all. She spent an entire month in Scotland with Gregory and it was amazing. But, when she was shipped back to Ireland and the summer had closed completely her hand was given to Brutus. Over 300 people were attending the wedding, including her Hogwarts friends, Violet, Hannah, Angelina, Caitlin and Ursala. She looked over at the clock and shook Brutus awake. "You have work." and waited for his responding grunt to hop out of bed and get dressed. She chose her short sleeved white dress, gray tights and black flats. She cloaked herself and set off for the closest wizarding Market, prepared to meet Violet. Really, the only benefit she got from moving to England was being closer to Violet. Everything else was horrible. She looked into the windows of shops and waited for her friend. Finally, she arrived.

"We must talk. Have you eaten?" Violet said as she dragged Marcy over to some sort of café. They both ordered the usual and took seats nearest to the door. "You won't believe what I am about to tell you."

"Vi, you're worrying me…"

"Listen carefully," Her voice immediately dropped, "you must be careful. Don't go anywhere alone, and stay with Brutus."

"Why?" Marcy asked with a hiss, looking around at the people in the café, "What _happened?"_

Violet looked around one final time, and without further waiting, forged her new-found information to Marcy, "remember Tom Riddle?"

Marcy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "how could I forget?" Violet closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before continuing.

"I was contacted by Avery, since no one can find you. Marcy, you are completely off the map. No one knows where you are, and everyone is scared. Gregory said you haven't responded to any of his letters. Same with Angelina and Hannah. Caitlin has a friend who apparently lives near your village in Ireland, and she says you've been gone for months. _I _had trouble finding you." Violet stopped, waiting for Marcy to respond.

She processed the information with nods of her head and then cocked an eyebrow, "What does any of this have to do with Riddle?"

"Right, Avery contacted me and said Riddle has written to over 50 dark wizards all over Europe, with _your_ picture inside. He searched Finglas, he searched Scotland, and right now he has Knights all over England." Marcy gawked at Violet, hearing the news.

"What did Avery say?" she responded in a tone that was filled with air, and sort of empty.

"He was trying to pry the information out of me, strictly through letters of course. Then he found me at my apartment, and furthermore, tried to get information about you. When I refused he looked angry, but also had a glimmer of being scared stuck in his eye. Tom is up to something Marcy, and you _must_ be careful. These are dark wizards. They'll do whatever it takes for Toms approval.

Night had cloaked the orange sky, and a breeze was sweeping through her home. Brutus was gone all night, and Marcy was headed to work. Well, her secret work anyway. She currently worked Opus Occulto Bar and restaurant. She was a waitress. But the job came with a small price: She was too dress in provocative clothing, and keep her mouth shut if any of the men did something. She also had to wear a short blonde wig. The reason she kept the job was because, pay was excellent and she was saving for emergencies. All of her money was given to Brutus, and if she required anything, that she knew Brutus would disapprove of, she need only to dip into her savings. She arrived at work on time, and dressed in the uniform all waitresses were to wear. A black dress, that had a low dip and a high skirt and black pumps with bows on the front. Her wig was also on and she was ready to wait on tables. For the first hour no problems occurred and the bar seemed to only get fuller. There were occasional fights that she would have to threaten the police on, but other than that the night ran smoothly. Towards the end, when there were only around seven people still in the bar, she was called over by a co- worker.

"Table seven is requesting you. Guess the guy wanted you again." Said the natural blonde as she poured drinks out of a container. Marcy sulked over with her notepad in hand and ready to take the, hopefully, last order of the night.

"What can I get for you sir?" She looked up into the stormy eyes of none other than Tom Riddle, "You found me…_again_"

He smiled a moment and then nodded, "Need I follow you home? Or will you tell me your address?"Marcy shook her head. "So what is it then?" Her name was called from the kitchens and she held up her index finger.

"A moment please?" she requested, darting off to the kitchens. It was the same girl that told her she would wait Riddle, "Yes?"

"Who is that man out there?" She said peering out the door to gawk at him, "A looker that one."

Marcy shoved the pad of paper into the girls hands, "Have the table, I'm going." She ran into the bathroom and changed back into her white dress, with her tights and shoes. On the spot she apparated to her home, not waiting to find out what else Riddle planned. Once in the house she grabbed a quill and some parchment, quickly scribbling on the paper:

_Brutus, I am sorry I am leaving you a note and not telling you in person, that I must be heading off. My location isn't really necessary, but I will be home soon. No need to worry. Dinner is in the icebox and dessert is on the counter. Be home soon. –Marcy_

Marcy pounded up the steps and grabbed her wand. She thought of a location and apparated swiftly to her parents' home in Finglas. She opened the door, to face darkness.

"'da?" Nothing. The home was eerily silent. She held her wand to her side. Green light flashed across the window in the backyard but there was no sound from the beam. She moved into the living room and with a loud gasp saw her niece, brother, father and mother, bound together, gagged with panicked eyes. She moved forward as her father shook his head vigorously. When she pulled the rope out of his mouth, there was an eruption of sound, and suddenly the entire house seemed to be able to have noise withdrawn from it.

"Marcy, get out of here!" He yelled, as she untied all of their hands and ripped the ropes out of their mouths., "It's a trap. They're outside."

"Who's outside?" She panicked, gripping her wand in her hand.

"M-men in hoods." Her mother whispered holding her youngest grandchild close to her, "They wore masks, and had strange markings. I-it was so dark."

"You need to leave. Take Jessica and leave." She indicated towards her niece forcing all of their hands onto each other. "apparate to Marcs caravan and don't leave until morning." She instructed.

"I will not leave without my daughter." Her father said strongly pulling her into a hug, "I will not allow you to stay here alone with those men."

She inhaled her fathers scent, and kissed him on his prickly cheek, "I am going to be okay. Wherever I am, and wherever I go, I will be safe. You mustn't worry about me. Please go."

He stubbornly shook his head and held her hand tighter, "I will not leave you alone."

"I'm not afraid of these men. They will _not_ hurt me, but they won't hesitate to kill you. All of you, and I refuse to allow that to happen. Please don't argue with me, I am going to be fine." She could see the look of refusal and grabbed her brothers hand to her fathers, "Take him Gibbon. Do not let him come back. Take them far away and do not come back until morning." Gibbon nodded and the four of them huddled together. A tear was slowly streaming down her fathers face, "I love you daddy. I love you and will see you soon. Please do not be upset."

"I love you, my sweet Marcy. I will find you again." And with that they apparated out of the house. She was alone, in the dark room. The back door swung open and she could hear the heavy boots coming from all directions. She bounded up the creaky stairs, as being her only option. She ran into what used to be her old room, and locked the door. Quickly she went to the window, only to find the men completely encircling the house. The window option was gone, and people were hurrying up the stairs. She dove under the bed, and kept her wand close and prepared. Steps were walked towards the room, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand. The door blew open, and a set of black boots entered the room. They wandered around, opening things, and opening closets. They began to vacate the room, and relief washed over Marcy, but they stopped at the side of the bed. She stared at the boots, and a set of hands came down, grabbing her ankles and ripping her out from under the bed. Her foot swung up cracking him in the jaw. She swung her wand around, and they both shot and deflected hexes at one another. Finally, she was able to throw the man against the wall, completely confusing him, and bounded out the door and into the hallway. Shouts came from everywhere, and she found the steps. As she ran down onto the first floor, a hand stuck out from in between the railings and grabbed her ankle. She toppled down the stairs, and lay dizzied at the landing. She had hit her head on the way down the stairs, and the room seemed to be spinning. Whoever had grabbed her ankle, now took hold of the collar on her dress, and picked her up belligerently. She blinked rapidly trying to stop the spinning of the room. She was able to finally focus on the angry, but soft featured face, of the man pointing his wand at her.

"Avery?" She said baffled.

"Marcy Nott?" He immediately let go of her, but kept his wand pointed in between her eyes, "_You_ live here?"

"My family does. Well I-I-I used to, but I moved to England. Avery, what are you doing? Who are these people?" Avery didn't answer, he just mumbled a spell, and Marcy felt her legs give out from under her. Avery caught her, and carried her outside. Her vision seemed to have blurred rather slowly, and her hearing was becoming muffled. "Avery." She whispered barely audible, "Leave-me-here."

"I cannot do that Miss .Nott."

"_Miss_ Nott?"  
>"I had no idea you lived here, honest. Tom said that we were to search all houses in this area and bring him survivors."<p>

"Survivors?" She garbled while he locked her wrists to her back, "Have you killed?" Avery didn't answer immediately and instead thought about the question. He looked down at her, and bent his brows causing a crease in his forehead.

"Yes. We must leave now." He hooked his arm around hers and apparated. Marcy had apparated before, but under the spell she was in, it felt like it took hours. They appeared in front of a black iron gate, with a blue sort of glow around it. The sky was a dark purple and there was a warm breeze floating through the air.

"I must blind you Miss Nott. You cannot go any further with sight and sound." He waved his wand, and the edges of her eyes, began to blur until she could no longer see. She was about to protest when suddenly she could no longer hear. She felt Avery pull her along rather roughly, and she stepped into what seemed to be a house, but she wasn't quite sure. There was a heavy air in the house, which made everything feel rather damp. At one point Avery picked her up and carried her down a rather long amount of stairs. When he set her down it was much colder and the floors were uneven. Her vision began to come back, and the same with her hearing. When she was completely alert, she wished she wasn't. She was in a damp cell, with leaking pipes everywhere and no windows. She could hear the shouts of other prisoners begging for water and food, and even the cries of a child. Avery separated her wrists, only to bind her to the wall, with her arms raised far above her head.

"Could I at least sit?" Avery ignored her and locked the cell behind him.

Marcy stood there for hours, as the harsh muggle chains dug into her skin, causing her to bleed periodically. House elves would come down to give her some water, but refused to speak to her, when she tried asking where she was. They would just mumble, "Master tell Brinky no talking to prisoner. No talk. Brinky no talk." Eventually, Marcy gave up communicating, and stood in her cell silently. For two days and two nights she stood there, with no food and only warm water. It was early in the morning when there was an awful '_BOOM!'_ from down the corridor, and shrieks of other prisoners. She heard each cell door open, and with each cell door, someone would cry screams of pain. She was too tired from the restless nights, to open her eyes when her cell was opened.

"Look at me worthless girl!" Marcy opened her sleepy eyes and faced Tom. She had a feeling it was him, but was hoping against all odds it wasn't. He blinked a couple of times, trying to process what exactly he was looking at, "they had specific instructions to not put you here."

"That makes me feel loads better." She looked up at her wrists as the blood began to drip down her arm. Tom moved closer, and when he was a reasonable distance Marcy kicked at him, "stay away from me." He gave his usual laugh, and placed both his hands on her thighs, assuring her lack of ability to kick.

"I didn't put you here."

Marcy outwardly laughed at him, and squirmed under his cold hands. "Who did?"

"Avery. I told them all to put you in your room." He growled. His hands drifted towards her face, causing her to flinch, but instead followed a path to her wrists and untying them from the wall, allowing her to cradle her wrists. "Do you want me to care for them, or will you be headstrong once more, and insist I not come near you?"

"I can do it myself." She hissed. Her hand traveled to her pocket, to take out her wand but it was gone. She moved to the other pocket and that too was empty, "give me my wand."

"No. That would mean me giving you your power back. I cannot do that."

"Actually, you can, you're just choosing not to." She looked down at her swelling wrists, "Okay, mend them. Just this once."

Tom pulled out his wand and gently took her right hand in his "_Episky." _Her right wrist returned to its normal state as he did the same to the left. Once she seemed to be able to move them properly, she apparated. Her goal was to go to Scotland, but she just ended up on the inside of the iron fence. She stood staring at it and moved to touch it, when it shocked her, and pulsed through her arm. She recoiled and tried to apparate again, not moving this time. "You can't apparate out of here." Marcy jumped as Tom was talking to her. She huffed and turned around to face him.

"Alright, you have my attention, what is it?"

"You've grown," He scanned his blue- gray eyes "You've grown into beautiful young woman, you're defiantly not a girl anymore." Marcy nodded her head, signaling him to continue. He pocketed his hands. "You need to move on with your life. Get married, have children. The whole nine yards."

"Good, you understand why I must get back to my fiancé then."

"Not quite. I am currently involved in some activities you wouldn't appreciate, I understand that, but I necessitate something from you."

"What is that, exactly?"

Toms lips turned to a solid line across his face and he moved a bit closer to her, "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Marcy thought about it. She vaguely remember Professor Marythought mentioning something about it in her class. Or maybe Tom mentioned it once in front of her, but she wasn't paying much attention. "I think so."

"What do you _think_ it is?"

"When someone splits their soul. But I forget the purpose of it. Why?"

"When one splits his soul, like I have already done, you put it in an object and you cannot die. You split your soul by homicide Marcy." He tossed his head towards the large house, turning and looking around, "Come, we can finish this conversation inside."

Marcy was now able to get a proper view of the house, or mansion would be better suited. It was large with a porch that rapped all the way around, and windows covered the entire exterior of the house. It was white, but the paint was peeling and it wasn't quite white anymore. It had potential, but at the moment, it was just depressing, especially considering it was looking over a graveyard, and there were terribly dark woods behind the house. Tom opened the door, for her and she walked into the large foyer. It was dark, and dust covered everything, but she was able to look beyond that and saw the mesmerizing sight before her. It was high ceilinged with a chandelier and two large staircases on either side, that led to a landing, with two more identical staircases. There were archways on either side of her, but she could not see past them. She crossed her arms and looked over at Riddle, "Where are we?"

Tom smirked at her and shook his head, "You still have that fiery attitude. Pain the ass, I swear."Marcy didn't move, and kept her gaze set on riddle, as if nonverbally asking him once more. "we are at my 'family' home, or mansion rather."

"Family?"

"Well, the now deceased family. The ones who left me in an orphanage, and allowed me to struggle for money while they lived a lavish life here. Now, it is mine." He looked around, "Needs some work, but it will do." He took her hand in his and guided her toward the stairs, "Before we continue our conversation I want to show you something." They walked up the stairs to the third floor, and Tom showed her the way down a long hallway, and brought her to the last door, the only white door out of all the other dark brown doors. He opened the silver door knob revealing to her, a large white room with French doors leading to a balcony. The bed was king size with white sheets and a white comforter. The entire room was white with white bookshelves and white furniture. It was light even though the sky outside seemed to be gray and the room smelt of lavender and the musky smell that Tom usually smelt of. She looked around smiling at the beautiful sight, and turned back to Tom, who was leaning in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and gave a half smile, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful. Is this your room?"

"No, mine is down the hall. This is yours."

"Mine?" Tom nodded his head and laughed, "I'm staying here?"

"Of course you are." He walked over to her, and pushed her hair behind her ears, "I can't let you leave me again, and I'm doing everything to make you as comfortable as possible. I'm not forcing anything on you except staying here. Stay here, and you'll see this is the best position you could be in."

"Not it's not!" She shrieked walking out the door and down the hall, "I will do _something_ that makes you upset, and you _will_ hit me. _Something_ will go wrong… something always goes wrong when you're around."

"Marcy would you just listen to me? Would you stop and listen to me for a moment?"

"No! I'm leaving." She tried to open the front door but it was locked. She shook the door knob but it didn't budge, wheeling around she pushed Riddle, "I want to leave!" She pushed on his shoulders and slapped him, but he refused to stop her, not wanting to upset her further. One more slap against his face and she stopped the pathetic attack on him. She raked her hands through her hair and stared at him, "I finally got over you, and then you came back and found me, and now I'm here and there's a part of me that doesn't want to leave but I _know _I should. I _know_ I need to leave and that's what I'm going to do. I'm leaving and I never want to see your face again. I want to leave."

"Leave so you can return to a life that you will dread? Return to a life where you'll never be happy? I can make you happy, and can give you everything you've wanted."

"How can I forget what you've done in the past? How can I refuse to remember the teenage abuser you were?"

"Answering with a question, interesting." He rubbed his jaw and put his hands in his pockets, "Brutus hurt you too Marcy, but at least I know what I did was wrong. He refuses to admit it." This shut Marcy up and she turned back to the door, and then back to Tom.

"I hope you understand that I'll never give up escaping."

He sighed raised his eyebrows, "Well I'm not surprised. You never really enjoyed giving me an easy way out, did you?"

"No, never." She swayed on the heels of her feet, "So what were you telling me about Horcruxes?"

"Yes right, well once you murder someone you are able to split your soul and put it into any object of your desire. You cannot die once you have a Horcrux, and that is my goal."

"I understand. That's really dark, but I understand. What does that have to do with me?"

"You probably have never heard of an Indissoluble Horcrux, but I have done my research and it is quite possible it just," He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "It takes a lot of _work_. And that my dear is where you come in." Marcy didn't respond, but instead stared at him, "I think the subject may be too much for you to handle, so we'll just leave it at that. I have some business to attend to." He walked through the left archway, "lunch is in an hour."

Marcy walked up the stairs back to her room, and entered the large white room. She jumped a little when she saw a little house elf putting things away in the drawer. The house elf as well jumped and fell to her knees, "Master tell Brinky to unpack bags. Brinky was just cleaning. Brinky is most apologetic." Marcy walked over to the little house elf and helped her off the floor and to her feet.

"I'm Marcy Nott and you're Brinky? Pleasure to meet you." Marcy gave a large smile and sat down on the bed. The little elf seemed to be completely terrified and was shaking, pulling at her rags. "Brinky why don't you sit down." Marcy pulled out a wooden chair for the elf. Brinky blinked a couple of times looking hesitantly at Marcy.

"Master Riddle, would be most upset with Brinky, I should not Miss."

"Tom left, you can sit when you are with me." Marcy reassured her. Brinky took her seat and looked up at Marcy with her oversized circular eyes, "Brinky do you know where we are?"

"England Miss."

"Right, but what town are we in?" Marcy said, adjusting her tattered and dirty dress. She hadn't realized how much of a mess she looked after being locked down in dungeon for a couple of days.

"Little Hangleton, Miss. We are in what used to be the Riddle Manor." Brinky sniffled her nose, and blew into her rags, "Sorry Miss, Brinky must have caught a cold."

"Brinky why do you wear those?"

"Brinky must Miss. It is a mark of the house elf, but Master had other marks he give the slaves that work here. Right on our backs." She rubbed her back in memory, "Quite painful Miss, Brinky passed out."

"What did Tom do?"

"Master branded Brinky and other House Elves, with his mark." Brinky broke into sobs, as she blew once more into her rags, "Brinky must stay here forever."

"I'm sorry Brinky. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Brinky shook her head, "Miss Marcy is most kind to offer a hand to Brinky, but Master Riddle tell Brinky to not bother Miss Marcy. Says Brinky will get great punishment. Brinky is to wait on Miss Marcy while she remains in Masters house. Brinky must get Miss Marcy ready for lunch. Brinky was putting many dresses away for Miss Marcy. Go get bathed Miss Marcy, Please. So Brinky can make Miss Marcy pretty for Master." Brinky jumped down from her stool and walked over to a door, opening it to enter a large bathroom.

"Brinky, when was the last time to bathed?" Marcy asked, following the house elf into the bathroom.

"Brinky does not remember." She turned on the shower to get the water hot, "Brinky is not supposed to bather Miss."

"I'll shower, when you shower." Marcy crossed her arms. When Brinky tried to argue she held up her hand, "All you have to do is sit under the water and clean yourself off. I will not tell Tom, but I won't get ready unless you shower."

Brinky thought about Marcys demands, and nodded her head, "Brinky will." Marcy turned around, giving the house elf privacy to strip off her rags and climb into the shower. Marcy took her rags and washed it in the sink, then waved her wand to dry it. When Brinky climbed out, she wrapped a towel around her, and dressed her back in her rags. "Thank you Miss. Brinky thanks you she does, but Brinky must ask Miss Marcy to take shower now." Brinky closed the door behind her. Marcy took the shower which was quite refreshing. Finally washed her hair and body with the soap she had missed for the days she had not showered locked in the dungeon. When she stepped out, there was a robe hanging on the back of the door that she slipped on. It was thin and black, but soft and warm. There was a knock at the door, "Ready Miss?" squeaked Brinky.

"Yes Brinky, you can come in."

Brinky opened the door, dragging a low stool behind her, "Miss Marcy, Brinky cannot reach you up there. Miss Marcy must sit on stool." Marcy sat down on the low stool, allowing the elf to brush and dry her hair with a snap of her fingers. She curled it, and then moved onto Marcys makeup. Once all of the was taken care of, she took Marcys hand and led her into the bedroom, where an outfit was laying on the bed. The dress was a light brown color, with a fitted belt. There were ear rings, and even her perfume was chosen. Really the only problem she had was the shoes.

"Brinky these are heels." She said, picking up the show, "Did Riddle pick these?"

"Yes Miss Marcy. Master said young women wear heels and not flats, he did. Master insists heels, nothing else." Brinky nodded her head.

"Brinky I-" Marcy stopped when she saw the troubled face that Brinky was wearing. "I'll wear them."

"Brinky is thankful Miss. Thank you Miss Marcy, thank you." Marcy walked out into the hall, and shut the door behind her. Marcy put the dress on, and stared at the heels. She never wore heels… ever. She had a habit of tripping on them, and they were uncomfortable. She enjoyed flats and that was it. But, because she did not want to get Brinky punished she slipped on the heels, and braved her way through the door, only stumbling slightly, instead of full on falling. Brinky was waiting patiently outside the door, with her hands behind her back. "Master is waiting for you on the porch Miss Marcy." Brinky led the way down the stairs and through a sitting area to the back porch. There was a table set for two, and Tom was sitting peacefully reading a book. "Miss Marcy is here Master." Tom snapped the book shut, looking up at Marcy. He rose from his seat, to pull her chair out, then pushing her back in when she sat. Marcy looked around her to see flower beds that were poorly taken care of, but still had blossoming tiger lilies. The sun was out, and there was a faint breeze, but it was quite warm.

"You look lovely my dear. Would you like tea?" Marcy nodded. Tom gave, yet again, an award winning smile, and blinked his long eyelashes, "Peppermint?" Marcy nodded again. "Brinky, peppermint tea for Marcy, and I'll just have coffee." Brinky scampered away into the kitchen. "You're wearing heels."

"Yes." She scowled at him, "You know I can't walk in these things." Tom laughed and crossed his arms across his broad chest, "Do you want me to break my neck?"

"Marcy young ladies are supposed to wear heels. You wore heels at your 'work' didn't you?"

"Yes, and I barely made it out alive wearing those ridiculous things. I had to walk down two flights of stairs; I was worried for my life."

Again he laughed, "Well get used to them, because you must start wearing them, especially when we go places. For example in a week or so, we'll be attending a wedding-"

"A wedding?" she interjected, "Who's wedding?"

"Orion and Walburga are to be married." Tom scoffed and shook his head, "strange if you ask me, but it's what the Blacks want."

"They're cousins…" Marcy thought allowed, "I'm going to assume they are not choosing to be married…"

"No they do not wish to marry one another, but the parents arranged their marriage since birth. Incest is what keeps the Black family so pure with blood. Have you not heard about Cedrella Black?" Tom raised an eyebrow, "Stirred quite an uproar that one."

"No I didn't hear anything."

"Cedrella was supposed to be marrying Walburgas brother Cygnus, but instead eloped with some Septimus Weasley fellow. Well, she was disowned, so they have now moved on to marry Walburga and Orion." Brinky placed the coffee in front of Tom, and the tea in front of Marcy, then ran out of the room, "Anyway, you'll be joining me, because I must go."

"Why are _you_ going?"

"_We _are going, because the Blacks and I have become good _friends_ and they would like me to attend along with you."

"Do they know about your plans for the future?"

"Yes, and they fully support me. They all hold my mark on their left arms, just as you will soon my love." Tom smiled at her, and sipped his coffee, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could tell me why you need me for your Horcrux. You could have any girl out there but you want me. Why?"

Tom leaned back in his seat, "It's been bothering you, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I'm quite curious." She took a sip of her tea, and lightly set it down.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it. Might scare you." He nodded his head, "We should wait."

"Would you stop being an unbelievable prick, and tell me? Your politeness is getting old, and I would prefer if you would be more straight- forward with me. I know this is an act, I know you want something, and I know you need my consent to get it. That is the only reason you're being a well behaved lad, and I want to know why. Spit it out already, would you?"

"I don't _need_ your consent, though I would prefer it and I'm only being polite because you asked that of me, and I will try my best not to mess this up again. If you must know, I need you for my Horcrux, but I also need you for an experiment."

Marcy gulped, "Experiment?"

"Yes. To make a Horcrux that cannot be destroyed you must spill the blood of your offspring and second I need a heir. The heir would be the experiment. I want a child with both of our genetics. One, the child has a ninety- nine percent chance of being physically attractive. Two, the child would be raised at my side at all times, learning the ways of the dark arts and carrying it on to its' own child. That child would be lethal without remorse, and attractive to lure in its' victims. That child could carry on my bloodline, and I could create a lethal and powerful wizarding family. The ultimate followers. Besides, needing your seed I have other tasks that I need to get done that _I _can certainly _not_ do."

Marcy didn't move, but instead shook at his words. His vile and cruel words, that he spoke so nonchalantly. "I will not bring a child into this world for slaughter, and I will not allow you to impregnate me. I will not have _your_ child and watch you raise that poor thing. You couldn't be a parent. You would end up murdering the child before its' fifth birthday."

"Marcy my love, you don't have a choice. It will happen, and there is nothing you can do about it. I will get what I want from you, one way or another." He sipped his coffee and Marcy remained silent for the rest of lunch. Whatever Tom was going to do, she had no idea.

**One week later**

"You've gotten much better at sophisticated outings darling." Tom opened the door for Marcy, and walked with her to her room, "You kept your mouth shut."

"Yes, well when you're surrounded by people who are amused by death you lose your drive to actually make conversation." Marcy opened the door to her room, and Tom followed. She removed her ear rings and then her necklace. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her hair out of the up do Brinky had put it in. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh, "I don't miss anything."

Tom was staring at her when she spoke, breaking him out of his trance, "What do you mean?"

"There is nothing I miss about living freely, besides my father. Oh, and my cat I suppose, but Mostly my father. You kept your word though." Tom tilted his head in question, and Marcy looked up at him, "You gave me time to say goodbye to my family. That was all I asked of you, and you let me say goodbye."

"I must be honest, I didn't remember."

"I know, but still, you gave me time. I just know I should be missing something but I don't. I wouldn't say I _like _it here but it's better than being with Brutus." Marcy sat up to face Tom, "Can I properly say goodbye to my family? Give them an explanation?"

Tom deliberated and paced across the room a couple of times, "I would need to be there."

Marcy perked up, "Of course!"

Tom nodded his head, "We'll go tomorrow morning. Do you know where they are?"

"Finglas I suppose? I'll check the house."

"It's set then. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early." He swept out of the room, locking the door and allowing her to sleep.

Tom wasn't kidding when he said early. It must've been about five in the morning when he shook her awake. She threw on her black coat, shoes and put her hair back. Tom stretched out his hand for her to take, "We're apparating."

"I thought we couldn't when we were inside of the gate?"

"You can't, I can." Marcy took his hand in hers, and he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. It had been a while since he was this close to her and the feeling was strange. Within seconds they were in front of her family home, and one light in the living room was on. Tom let her go, and pointed towards the house, "Take your time, I'm going to wait out here. You can tell them whatever you want, except a location. Reassure them, that you're okay and then come back outside." Tom walked down the drive and down the street, "I'll be taking a walk."

'_You're not taking a walk'_ she thought as he walked away.

"You're right, I'm not." And he was out of sight.

She ran to the door and opened it, turning into the lit living room. Her father was sitting in his chair, with a newspaper on his chest. He was asleep. Marcy walked over and nudged his shoulder, "Da' wake up."

He jumped up out of seat pulling her into a hug, "Marcy, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"Daddy please be quiet, I don't wish to wake mum but I must talk to you." she sat down on the couch across from him, "as much as I want to stay I cannot, and I am going to ask you the impossible." She looked at her fathers' dewy eyes, "You are most likely never going to see me again, there is a chance you will, but most likely not and you can't looking for me."

"Marcy please dear, I don't understand. What happened with Brutus? Things were going so well." He grabbed his daughters hands, "I don't understand."

"Things were not going well, but it doesn't matter, I'm safe and I'm-" She stopped and thought through her words, "happier than I was, not as happy as possible, but happier and I'm safe I swear."

"I want to know where you are, so I can check up on you."

"I can't dad, but I'm safe and I'm being well taken care of."

"You can escape darling," He persisted.

"I can't, he'll see me leaving." She said, "I just have to go with him and I'll figure something out."

"He who?" Her father asked cocking an eyebrow, "Is it a man that isn't letting you go? Do I know him? Do I know him?"

"Father it doesn't matter, I just want you to know that I'm safe and you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm going to be okay."

"Run through the backyard, go into the orchard and run. Just run so he can't see you and when you think you're far enough apparate somewhere safe. You must go my darling." He brought her to the door and pointed the way, "whoever he is, will not see you. You'll be fine and you can get away." He pulled her into a hug and showed her the way "I love you." She stepped onto the porch and ran. She made it pretty far too until there was rustling of footsteps behind her. She looked back and was about to apparate when she was brought to the ground. She sputtered and looked up into the very fierce and angry face of Tom. He grabbed her chin and planted a rough, quick kiss on her lips

"Leaving so soon?" He grunted through gritted teeth, "and I thought we were making progress."

"I-" She began, but wasn't able to fully finish.

"Marcy," He said sternly "I'm warning you now, do not speak to me" She nodded her head, and he pulled her off the ground, apparating to the mansion. Once they were both firmly on the ground, he basically threw her against the wall, her spine ricocheting off the wall and her knees giving in. "You're making this difficult Marcy."

She stood up "It was an impulse." She said defending herself, "I can't stay here forever and that was the best opportunity." Tom wasn't paying much attention. He walked towards her, and ripped off her coat throwing it to the side, "What are you doing?" Again he didn't answer. For a moment he tried to untie the back of her dress, but got frustrated and ripped off the left sleeve, exposing her entire left side. He waved his wand and her vision blurred until she couldn't see anything.

"If you try to run away, you won't get far so stay put." He growled. The tip of his wand met her skin, and it felt like it was on fire to her. She screamed once, but his hand covered her mouth, and she bit down. The biting wasn't really to make him remove his hand, nor to hurt him, but the pain was excruciating. The wand moved around making some sort of pattern, and then he released her. Quickly, Marcys vision came back and she looked down to see in large black letters "T.M.R" and a snake was coiled around the letters. For a split second Marcy could swear was tattoo was moving. She looked up at Tom.

"What is it?"

"It will allow me, to call you to my side. All the death eaters have one, but it is a skull with a snake and not my initials. You are not a follower, you are my property so I figured my initials would be more suitable." He pocketed his wand.

"You don't _own _me. I'm a human, not a piece of furniture."

"You will learn your place eventually, but for now you can stay in your room." Tom pulled her to the end of the hall, and threw her into the white room, with Brinky folding clothes, "Brinky clean her up and get her in proper clothes." With that he slammed the door. For the rest of the day, and for the rest of the week Marcy couldn't leave her room. The door stayed locked, and Brinky would bring her food. 


	48. Chapter 48: Faithfully

**I would've updated sooner, but I've had midterms and what not. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters! 3333**

**March 25****th**** 1946**

_Wondering where I am lost without you, and being apart ain't easy on this love affair two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy of rediscovering you, oh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours faithfully- Journey_

It was early in the morning and Marcy had just finished the breakfast Brinky had brought her. She brushed her teeth and dressed in a light blue dress and black stockings her hair wildly messy. There was a knock on the door, which was strange because Brinky usually just appeared.

"Yes?" She stood from her bed and walked towards the door. She carefully reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. When Tom was the one standing in the doorway, she jumped backwards about three feet. She didn't have to say anything, because the terror in her eyes was easily portraying the fear that was forming in the pit of her stomach. He welcomed himself in, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't give me that look." He batted his eyelashes and smiled, "I came to check on your mark. I have to make sure it didn't get infected." She shook her head and backed away further. "I'm not going to do anything, I just want to make sure it's not infected or anything to that nature. Sit down." Marcy deliberated and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat behind her, and very carefully unbuttoned the back of the dress, his cold fingers meeting her skin. She shivered and he outwardly scoffed, "Cold?"

"A little." Tom's long fingers probed over the tattoo, "So what exactly does this thing do?"

"If you run away again, I can call you back to me. It's kind of like a stamp." He buttoned her dress up and stood, "That's all. See, no harm done." He walked towards the door, when she beckoned after him.

"Wait. Don't leave." She was only a few feet behind him, when he turned around to face her.

"You need to grow a bit of a back bone dear." He gave a velvety laugh and moved closer, "What is it?"

"I get lonely by myself all the time. It's rather boring up here, with only Brinky to talk to."

Toms face had become that stone structure that it often became when he was thinking. His eyes would become harsher but all of his other features stayed the same beautiful artwork they had always been, and his cool composure, for the most part, would stay sculpted on his face. He was definitely deliberating something, but she didn't know what, "Do you want to take a walk?"

"A walk?" Her eyebrows raised, and she pulled on her flats and a sweater, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, we'll walk and see."

They ended up in a park. It was a dirt road with trees surrounding the entire area, and the sun broke through the tree canopy. Birds were chirping from every angle and there was the sound of a rivulet. Tom walked next to her silently, but Marcy couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight around her.

"How did you find this place?" She asked with a smile, "It's so beautiful."

"When I was looking for my father, I stumbled across it. Come down here, I want to show you something." Tom took her hand in his, and led her down a small path through the trees. They ended in a large open field where the sun shone down brightly, and purple and white flowers sprinkled across the green floor. She released his hand and stepped into the beautiful field.

"This is amazing." She whispered looking up into the cloudless sky, "It's so open."

"I know, I like it here. It's quiet." They both walked to the middle of the field and sat down next to each other. Marcy sat down first, and Tom followed. There was a long moment of silence, until Marcy looked towards his direction.

"What are you thinking about? You're awfully quiet." Her lips made a small smile, and she blinked. The look she gave was so innocent, she was so innocent, and this place was innocent. Toms intentions were anything but innocent.

"Well, my love, no one plans murder out loud," He laughed, when her eyebrows furrowed. She reached for him and pushed his shoulders back until he was laying down. Her back met the grass next to him, and she turned her head towards Tom.

"You need to learn to relax. It's such a beautiful place, think about something a little more uplifting would you? Something that makes you happy."

"I'll never be _happy_. No amount of goodness will bring me happiness, so there is no use in trying." He looked over at her, "You bring me an amount of happiness. You are the only good thing I will ever have."

"Tom, you're so special. How can you say such things?"

"Marcy, no one has ever wanted me. You hate me, my father hated me and even at the orphanage I was alone. I hate people. I hate the world and I hate anyone who is happy. Why do they have any right to be happy? _I _work, _I _try, yet I am left alone with no one."

"You hate too much. Learn to love." She stated it as if it was the easiest possible thing to accomplish, "Just forget what happened to you in the past, live in the moment. Stop with violence and hatred and open your heart to love. You'll be happy that way."

"I don't need any of that. I know what I want, and I already have half of it."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Half?"

"You are one half and power is the other. When I have both I will be whole, and I won't feel this way." He smiled at his thoughts, "I'll finally be satisfied."

Marcy turned over, so her body was leaning over his, "I care about you too much to allow that." Tom sat up, and wrapped a strand of hair around his finger, growling at her remark, "You don't scare me. You can hurt me all you want, but I am not scared of you." She stated sternly, "I can see the love that you hold inside, I can see it growing every time I look into your eyes. I wish you weren't afraid to show it though." She placed her hand on his cheek, and put her forehead on his, "I'll never give up."

Tom pulled away from her and swiftly stood, pulling her up after him, "You make me consider leaving this life behind me. Taking it all back." He laughed, "But that will never happen." He walked away, when she turned him around.

"Don't you dare do that to me." She scowled, "Do not isolate yourself from me. I hold nothing over you, and I am too attached to let you go now. Tell me what's on your mind."

"You. You're always on my mind." He pulled her into one of his classic breath taking kisses and pulled away as fast as it had come, "you are my best friend, and my life. Losing you would kill me. Losing you would be like a part of me dying." Then she was back in the mansion with Tom by her side, and in her room, "I must go." And he was gone. Just like that he was gone, and he didn't come back for who knows how long.

**April 27****th**** 1946**

Tom hadn't been back. He had been gone, without a letter or a message of any kind. Everyday he was absent, he bore deeper into Marcys mind, where she finally came to realize, she was so completely and irrationally in love with Tom. In love with him to a point of no return. How she could love such a horrible creature was beyond her, but she could feel it growing everyday deeper inside her, and everyday he was gone. It was just a feeling, that was too strong to ignore. When he was around her infuriated her, but would draw her into him, making her want to be near him. When he was away she was miserable, and would sulk around the house. All the deatheaters were gone and it was just her and the house elves. It was definite: She was in love with Tom Riddle to a point of no return.

"He is home Miss." Brinky said popping her head in Marcys doorframe late one night. A smile grew on her face, and she bolted down the cold stairs, and into the foyer. The moment he opened the door, she jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist burying her face into his shoulder. He stumbled a moment, and then processed what was happening. His hands brought her body closer to his, and she their lips met instantly. It felt like a century as they stood there together. Tom released first and looked down at her.

"What the hell got into you?" He asked with a toothy smile.

"I missed you… a lot." Tom intertwined his fingers through hers. As they stared at each other, Tom wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, as he had so many times before, and apparated up to his room, "You've gotten stronger."

"You've gotten smaller, if possible." He placed her on the bed, and absolutely exhausted landed next to her on his stomach and stuffing his face into the pillow, "I'm done in." He stated, muffled by the pillow.

"Where did you go?" She asked rubbing his back with her thumbs, "You were gone for so long. Things got boring around here."

"I had things that needed to get done." He perked up, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you see that book over there?" Marcy moved over to a red book that was lying on his dresser, "Yes that one. Pick it up and be back soon."

"What?" Marcy asked as she picked it up, only to realize she was being lifted out of the room and spinning out of control until everything around her blurred. She let go of the book and fell onto the cold ground. "Portkey." She mumbled as she lifted herself up and looked around to see a small house on a hill with a puffing chimney. She walked over and knocked on the door, "Gregory?" She said completely appalled to be seeing him. He looked around and shut the door behind himself, stepping out into the cold with Marcy.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He said, with a voice of sadness and also… Anger? Maybe, she couldn't quite tell.

"I was sent here, but it doesn't matter. How are you?" She asked, forcing a smile. It had dawned on her that this was her final goodbye, or maybe even a test. Or both? She didn't know, but she was guessing Tom was thinking she would be grateful to see Gregory, but she knew the game Tom had already planned out.

"Your ability to act calm in strange conversations hasn't faded." He chuckled, but immediately got serious again, "Marcy, I've missed you, but I have moved on."

Marcy could feel the rock that just landed in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't have been upset at all, and that she should be happy for him, but the thought of Gregory with someone else was just too painful Gregory was someone she really cared about, someone she really loved. Then the thought of Tom and someone else caved into her mind and that was what really calmed her down. If it was more painful to picture Tom with someone else, then Gregory with someone else, she wasn't entirely attached… But it was still difficult to let go of Gregory and she still felt rather off about it. "I'm happy for you Gregory, I-I really am. Honest."

"Marcy there will always be that place that you fit in my heart. I'll never be able to fully let you go, but you're with Brutus now and-"

"Brutus?" she was taken back, "I'm not marrying Brutus!"

"You're not? But that's what I heard. I was in a bar only months ago, and the word was that you are marrying Brutus Malfoy." He was now very confused.

"Go to any bar in Europe now, and you'll hear an entirely different story." She muttered. She blinked some tears down her cheeks and smiled half heartedly up at him, "I'm with Tom."

"TOM RIDDLE?" He bellowed. Marcy jumped back at his words in shock.

"Yes…"

"After everything," He stopped and threw his hands over his face, "After everything he's done to you?"

"Brutus has done much worse!" She defended Tom, "Tom knows what he did was wrong. I'll have a better life with Tom."

"Marcy, you're no idiot stop acting like one. You know damn well Tom Riddle is bad news. You know he has no heart and he won't think twice about hurting you." Marcy walked away when Gregory turned her around, "I don't want to walk into a bar one day, and hear about your tragic murder!"

"Greg, stop this! I had to move on, just like you did. I wasn't happy with Brutus." She was crying now, but it didn't show in her voice, "I can't sleep in the same bed as the man who raped me when I was fifteen. I can't face every night, knowing what Brutus will force on me, like I did for so many months. At least I feel relatively comfortable with Tom! Do you have any idea what it's like to get into a bed that you know will end up being a painful flashback of when you were fifteen? Fifteen! I was fifteen and the memory still haunts me! I can't live in a house, where my spouse doesn't have the slightest remorse for hurting me. Where my spouse is an ignorant swine. You moved on and I moved on, this is part of growing up." Marcy walked away towards her book when Gregory ran in front of her, blocking her path to move forward.

"This is killing me." He stated with frustration, "If only I knew about this before I proposed."

"Your fiancé won't appreciate me being here." She whispered

"My wife," he corrected.

"Oh you're _married _to her! even better!" Marcy maneuvered around him, when he blacked her once more.

"You have to understand, I thought you made a choice! You were_ taken_ from me, I didn't know!"

"Gregory I have to go," She looked up into his hazel eyes, "Send me a letter or something." He nodded his head and let her pass. She grabbed the book and shut her eyes tightly, landing in the room with a sob. She brought her knees to her face and buried her face into them completely hysterical.

"What happened love?" Tom asked scooping her off of the ground and placing her on the bed next to him. She shook her head and buried herself into his chest.

"He's married." She sobbed, "and I know I shouldn't be upset but I am." Tom rocked her back and forth for a while until she was silent.

'_It's like taking care of a child.'_ He thought silently.

'_You're mad, that she's upset. Don't deny it to yourself.'_

He turned her over and dried her face with his hand. He took off her dress and she didn't protest, he removed her stockings as well, again, without protest and then covered her with the blankets of his own bed. Tom sat down next to her and stroked her hair for a while until she calmed down. She leaned up and kissed him for a while. His lips moved down to her neck,and she pulled off his shirt. What happened after that was completely unpredictable and unexplained. It was an impulse of the two, but at the same moment they knew what was happening. It wasn't an act of loveless lust. It was an act of compassion and care. It was an act of love.

Marcys eyelids fluttered open, and she looked beside her at Toms peaceful face, then down at herself she was covered by a thin sheet but that was all.

'_I was hoping that was a dream' _she thought as she her eyes roved over Tom. He was not covered by the sheets but was wearing his boxers, '_he always puts his boxers back on!'_ She thought with a small laugh. It was true. Ever since she and Tom had slept in the same bed, sexual encounter or not he always ended up in just his boxers. She on the other hand was not so lucky. She leaned over the bed and found her knickers and slipped them on, then leaned over and shook Tom awake. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at her.

"Hello love." He kissed the top of her forehead then looked out the window, "Why are we awake?" It was around two in the morning, "It's still dark outside."

"I know, but I woke up." She argued, propping herself up on her hand.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He said raising his eyebrows. She nodded her head, and he laughed, "I am too. Neither of us ate." He waved his wand and a house elf, whom Marcy had never seen appeared in the room, "Dinner. Bring whatever you see fit up to this room. Understand?" The elf nodded and was gone.

"We're eating up here?" She asked as Tom flicked on the light that was next to his bed.

"Yes, I don't feel like eating at a table. I'm half asleep Marcy."

"I'm not complaining, you just don't strike me as someone who doesn't eat at a table." They both laughed, and Tom tossed her one of his button downs. She pulled it on and pushed the sheets off of herself, with a yawn. "You tricked me."

"I did." He agreed, "It worked pretty well too."

"You shouldn't do that to someone. Get them at their weakest point and take advantage of it. It's not fair. You weaken me." the house elf brought them their food and they ate on the bed. Marcy chewed on her cornbread, "It's like you paralyze my mind and I make hasty decisions."

"Well, you agreed when I asked, and you were much more anxious than I was, so I don't think it's fair to criticize me, if you said no I probably wouldn't have argued or pushed for more." He took a bite of his lamb.

"Right, but like I said, my mind was hazy. It wasn't even enjoyable."

Tom choked a bit, and looked up at her, "excuse me? You were more than enjoyed. You said you loved me and you practically begged for it. I think the experience was pretty much everything I've been waiting for."

"Waiting?" She asked in shock, "What do you mean?"

"The last time I had sex with anybody was with you, and I was drunk so I barely remember it. For the record, as much as I wanted to I controlled myself. I was very faithful actually while you were not. I'm sure Brutus and yourself had an _interesting_ sex life for the time you were together." Tom smirked a bit and Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Are you really going to bring that up?"

"I'm just stating what I believe." Tom defended himself. I wouldn't say anything if I didn't"

"Yes well, he forced a lot of things on me, but intercourse was not one of them. I don't want to talk about it." She said tossing her plate to the side.

"I understand. Touchy subject. Well, I enjoyed it." He said turning off the light next to him. They closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49: Surrender

**You readers must've thought I died or something. Well I know there might seem to be some OOC in this chapter, but I swear it will all make sense VERY SOON!**

"_I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." - Douglas Adams_

**Next morning, April 28****th ****1946 **

Tom was the first to wake up, and quietly dressed, walking down the stairs. The house elves had his morning coffee waiting for him with his paper. He sat back and read, drinking his coffee and enjoying the rainy morning. Things were going well, Marcy was happy he was happy, plans were going as planned but he did need something done that he couldn't do.

Seduce a man.

Not only did he refuse to do that, but he very well couldn't if the man was heterosexual. His latest soon- to- be victim was a man in his early forties named Robert Grubly, the editor of the Daily Prophet and minister of magic's best friend. He had a great influence on the ministry, and he had been stalking Tom for months now. It was time he was eliminated, but getting close to him wasn't so easy. He was well protected and Tom didn't want to cause such a scene. So the plan was for Marcy to wiggle her way into his bed chambers, and kill him. Plan seemed simple, but getting Marcy to agree wouldn't be, and he knew it. Frustrated with the idea of Marcy and himself fighting once more he walked to his grand piano and played. It wasn't such a difficult instrument to learn but the reason he taught himself was because Marcy loved piano. Just another way to swoon her, the gesture was nice on his behalf. He heard the pitter patter of her light feet walking towards him and he stopped playing "Good morning." He chimed happily. She sat down next to him, and skeptically stared.

"Why piano?" She questioned.

"You love piano, so I wanted to learn for you." He smiled and looked down at the black and white keys, "It wasn't so hard to learn, but the sound is soothing."

Marcy nodded in agreement, and quickly played a short melody, "Why did you trick me Tom?"

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't trick you."

"What would you like to refer to it as then?" She turned to looked at him, "I'm not mad, just curious."

"Not mad? Really? Because I'm getting the feeling you're planning your massive slap across my face at this very moment." He chuckled, "I didn't trick you."

"Yes you did. You found me at my weakest point, and I think you drugged me as well." He gave a genuine laugh, and stood leading her to her own breakfast. She sat down to eat, and he settled across from her. "I'm not mad."

"Fine, I guess I took advantage of the situation but you never refused, so you can't blame me for anything." He held up his hands defensively, "I must ask you to do me a favor though."

"What?" She asked. Tom explained the circumstances of killing Robert Grubly. She shook her head and placed her tea on the table, "Absolutely not. He has never done anything wrong-"

"Ah, but he has." Tom breathed nodding his head, "He is a known sex offender, and the only reason he is not rotting in Azkaban Prison at this moment, is because of his close knit relationship with the minister."

"How do I know you're not just lying to me?" she questioned finishing her tea, and running a hand through her matted hair.

"You'll have to trust me on this one, but I promise you he is not an innocent, and if you kill this man I will reward you heavily." Tom stood and took her hand in his apparating them both to her room, "Get dressed and we'll begin planning."

**10:35 P.M. Diagon Alley**

Tom was cloaked, as was Marcy, but underneath her cloak she was wearing a skimpy black dress and heels. He pointed out Robert Grubly, "He's an easy target," he looked down at her, "and do _not _use magic to kill him. This needs to look Muggle."

"I feel… bad." She said contorting her face, "Why don't you do it?"

"Marcy, I don't think Robert will take much interest in me considering he's married with a wife. He likes women though, I _know_ that for a fact. Why do you feel bad? He's bad Marcy."

"He's married! Does he have children?" She said in panic.

"No! He has been married for three years to some whore named Shelby. Gold digger I swear. I can promise no one will be missing him, and he deserves this. He hurt those women, those kids-"

"Enough." Marcy silence, "I'll do it." She handed Tom her cloak and walked into the bar that Grubly had just walked into. '_I'll just act drunk and sit on his lap, or something. Snog him a bit' _She thought trying to calm herself down. This whole scenario wasn't natural, killing men whom had done nothing to her, though Tom showed her the articles of the people he had hurt and it wasn't a pretty sight. Sure enough, his eyes landed on Marcy when she walked in, with her tight dress and heels. Men stared but she didn't notice. She ordered drinks and downed them, feeling a bit _looser._ She walked over and sat in his lap giggling and playing with the buttons on his shirt. His co workers, she presumed, cheered and hollered. Tom had gone unnoticed in the corner, growling as she sat with the man. It brought him back to Hogwarts when men would touch her without permission, and he fumed with rage. This was his plan, so he had no right to be upset, but that made no difference, he was outraged. Finally the man suggested they go back to his apartment, and Marcy giggled once more and agreed. He practically pulled her out of the bar, when she noticed Tom walking close behind. It was a wave of safety that hit her. Once they were in the shabby apartment, Grubly went into the bathroom and Marcy waited outside in the living room. Tom had planted a short knife in her stockings that was supposed to be the murder weapon. It wouldn't be difficult, considering she would fight with knives in the arena in Finglas, but she was worried she would falter this time and he would get the knife from her. '_it will be fast,' _she thought trying to calm herself, as she held the knife behind her back, '_jab and twist. Quick.' _He came out of the bathroom and leaned down locking his lips on hers, when she stuck the knife in his left side, twisted and pulled it out, without a spot of blood getting on her. She wasn't panicked at all, she was actually calm, which made her panic. She should've been completely mortified but she wasn't. She flashed her wand a couple times like Tom instructed her to, and he apparated next to her. He looked down at the limp body and nudged Grubly with his foot.

"Dead, absolutely dead." He smiled at Marcy, "are you upset? Scarred in any way?"

"I'm fine." She said steadily, "I shouldn't be though."

"Maybe it's because you know about the awful things he's done, so you aren't upset." He wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated to the mansion and to his room, "Want to take a shower?"

"Yes." She walked into the bathroom and heated up the shower, allowing everything to fog, and locked the door. Once in the shower, her tears welled up and she sobbed for a while. It was the tears she refused to show in front of Tom. Once completely bathed she wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself and dried her hair. A soft pink fabric was folded on the counter. She picked it up and examined it, realizing the fabric was the same gown Violet had given her to toy with Toms feelings back in Hogwarts. She slipped on new under garments and then the gown, stepping into his room, "Did you put this in there?"

"Yes, I couldn't find anything else." He said with a shrug.

"I locked the door."

"I unlocked it." He said looking at her, fairly confused, "are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, but where did you find this?" She folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, I sent the house elves to get you clothes and it was something they picked up." He shook his head, "Does it matter?"

"No, I'm just curious."

**May 12****th**** 1946**

Marcy had now killed 15 men since Grubly, all because Tom had asked her to, and she would never refuse. She didn't even question who they were or why she was doing it anymore. She slept during the day now and when the night began she could feel herself separating from everyone else. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either. She was a ghost with a beating heart, and it was eating her away inside. It was about four in the afternoon, and Tom woke her from her sleep, "Tom, I'm tired. Give me another hour of sleep."

"No my sweet, I need you to do something for me." He said with a voice not fit for the statement. She buried herself further under the sheets, and pushed herself away from him, "Marcy it's almost five, you must start getting ready."

"No." She moaned.

"I know you're only doing this because you want to be difficult," He leaned closer into her curled up body, "Only complete surrender will help you now."

"I'm tired. Give me five more minutes." Tom ignored the request and pulled the sheets off of her. She buried her face into her pillow, and groaned as Tom tried to pry her away from the bed. She finally stood and looked at him but her hand slapped against her chest. She felt as if her lungs were on fire and her head was exploding with pain. Her knees faltered onto the floor as she keeled forward gasping for air. Tom stood not quote understanding what was happening. He was next to her, trying to get her to speak but she couldn't breathe let alone talk. He pulled her over, with suspicions of asthma and slightly tore open the buttons on her sleep shirt, revealing her completely red chest. It was asthma at its worst. Her back hit the floor as she gasped for air, her features turning a sickly gray and beads of sweat pouring down her face. "Inhaler." She managed before her nose began to bleed and she lost feeling in her hands. If you've never experienced or even witnessed an asthma attack, it is not a pretty sight. The victim of asthma usually loses feeling in limbs and turns every color of the rainbow, which is what was precisely happening to Marcy. Tom apparated to her room and pulled out his wand, "_Accio Inhaler_." He said, but nothing happened. He apparated to almost every room in the house, but there was nothing. He stood next to Marcy watching her gasp for air. He called the deatheaters, and one by one they appeared in his room, staring at Marcy.

"She has asthma, one of you must have an inhaler." They all looked around at each other then back at Marcys twitching body, "Really none of you? Well go find one!"

**27 minutes later**

Marcy was blue and limp trying to control her breathing. Avery appeared holding an inhaler in his left hand. He handed it to Tom, and Tom pushed it into Marcys mouth forcing the medicine to work its way into her lungs. She slowly turned back to her normal shade and was able to breathe properly, "I'm not sure how many near death experiences I can live through Tom." She said with a laugh.

He helped her off the ground and got her dressed in her usual outfit for the assassinations "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"You're making me kill someone after what just happened?" Marcy asked shrilly.

"This is the last time." He looked at her with hallow eyes, "I don't know if I can ever imagine you dying again. I don't think I can take that."

"So you're sending me to go kill someone…" She nodded her head and sarcastically added, "That seems quite rational."

"This is the last time." He repeated, more to himself than Marcy.

This man was old. He had almost completely gray hair and a horrid personality. He turned around once and her knife glided across his throat. He fell to the ground completely, but Tom was nowhere to be seen, '_I could run now and never come back.' _she thought as she stared at the body '_but how far would I get without morning his love?'_

Tom was now beside her, "You wouldn't get far darling." He waved his wand and her vision became blurry though she could still see the outline of objects around her. Toms wand was pointed at her and glowing, as she raised her own wand herself, but completely unwilling. _Tom _was controlling her every move. There was a bright light and the air around her began to swirl, and something exploded out of her chest. next thing she knew, she was unconscious.

**The Following Morning**

Marcy woke up in their bed wearing nothing other then her undergarments. Toms side of the bed was obviously slept in but he was nowhere to be seen. She rose and slipped on a robe, walking down to the kitchen and sipping on her morning tea. Tom walked into the room and sat across from her, with a slight grin on his face. "Why are you in such a good mood?" She asked setting down her cup.

"I have a surprise for you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Do tell?"

"I would like for you to see your family, again. Talk to them about me and make them understand your decision. We all must be on good terms." He poured himself some tea.

"Right, I don't think my parents are really going to appreciate you, after you kidnapped me, tied me up in your basement then decided me as your assassin. I don't think they will _want _to see you." She said politely.

"I already figured all that out," He waved his hand dismissively, "I'm going to erase all of their negative memories of me, and leave the positive ones. You will go to them and explain you left Brutus because he was neglectful and unfaithful, and I was there for your aid the moment you decided to leave. You didn't come home immediately because you were ashamed of your decision. You are coming forward now, because you have realized they may respect your decision to abandon Brutus. It is going to work out." He nodded happily and stood, "We'll be leaving soon." And he left the room. Once Marcy was dressed, Tom and her apparated to her parents home. Tom opened the door, and waved his wand around for a good five minutes without any of her family members noticing. Everyone was there. Her brother and sister, mother and father and her five nieces and seven nephews. Tom then apparated both he and Marcy out of the house and knocked on the door. Marcy stared at him, with shock.

"What?" He said quickly.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"It wasn't as difficult as it looked. Just a couple waves of the wand." Before she could answer, the doorknob twisted and her brother answered.

"Marcy!" He said, he looked behind him and yelled to the rest of the family, "Quick, Marcys here! Come quick she's back!" Everyone rushed to the door and pulled Marcy and Tom in sitting them at the dining room table.

"Marcy my sweet, girl! You've returned to me!" Her father hugged her and eyed Tom suspiciously, "W-where were you! We were all worried sick love." They all settled down around Marcy and Tom.

"Well, Brutus was rather neglectful of me," She began in a whisper as everyone gave the expected gasps and the 'that's terribles' "Yes, I know he seemed like a complete gentleman, but he was unfaithful and would get physically and mentally abusive. I had to leave and that's when Tom found me," She looked over to him and smiled. '_why am I doing this?' _was all she could think as the lies spilled heavily from her lips, "he had been quite upset I was engaged to Brutus but he was entirely at my aid when I needed someone. I was afraid to come home, because I thought you would all be ashamed of me. Tom allowed me to stay with him in his home." She looked up from her lap and made eye contact with him '_say it.'_ He hissed in her mind, "I fell in love with him." she whispered and again everyone gasped, "I was even more afraid of what you would all think of me, but Tom talked me into coming here and facing you all. I can only hope that you will be supportive."

"Of course we are Marcy." Her brother said with a smile as he looked around at his family, "aren't we?"

"Of course." Her mother chimed through gritted teeth, "we only want your happiness." Marcy looked over to her sister, who was staring at Tom. Her father laughed and patted Tom on the back.

"I always liked you Tom." He looked over the table, "Stay for lunch won't you?"

Her family asked them both plenty of questions about how he found her and why she never came sooner. Tom was amazing at leading them with all these lies. It came to him naturally, and Marcy refused to talk. Her father invited Tom and Gibbon out to the porch for cigars and brandy, leaving Marcy with her mother and sister, while the children played in the living room. Her mother ordered the dishes to clean themselves with her wand, and she sat down at the table across from Marcy and next to Eloise.

"I'm disappointed Marcy." Her mother said with venom, dripping from her words.

"What choice have I? I couldn't stay with Brutus. Coming home you would've made me go back to him. I've made my decision." She said with firmness.

"Well Tom seems nice." Her sister said. These were the first words her sister had spoken to Marcy since she had arrived home, "He's quite attractive. Seems you _always_ get the attractive ones."

"Oh, don't start." Marcy heaved running a hand through her hair. One of her sister eyebrows raised sharply, as she folded her hands together on the table, "You just have to make everything about you."

"How so? I was just stating you manage to always get paired with the attractive men."

"No, you always do this. You complain to mother and father how you never get the attractive man. I thought you were happy with your husband?" Marcy said stridently.

"Girls, please, not now." Her mother said with impatience, "I don't like Tom Marcy, and I don't think you should spend another night at his home."

"Mother, I won't go back to Brutus. A decision has been made, and it is out of both of our hands. I am living comfortably with Tom. He owns a large home with many workers, and has a stable job." Again she lied, but fibbing to her mother and sister wasn't so difficult.

Out on the porch things were going much differently Gibbon and Marcys father loved Tom. they thanked him many times for returning Marcy and taking care of her, "Tom I can't thank you enough for keeping my daughter safe." Her father said over and over.

"I care very much for Marcy sir," he said with a smile, "I want to take care of her, and love her for the rest of my life and with your permission of course."

"Tom, I have known you for a reasonable amount of time, and I have heard many wonderful stories about you. You saved my daughter's life many times, and I trust you to take great care of her in the future. You have my permission, Tom." Tom shook both Mr. Notts' and Gibbons hand and talked merrily with the two of them. Once The sun began to set Tom suggested he and Marcy begin going home.

"Goodbye," Marcy sad sadly to her family as she hugged them, "We will see each other soon." She assured them as she walked out the door and down the dirt path with Tom "Did that go as you intended it to?"

"Yes actually, it went rather well." He stopped and reached out his hand for her, "Ready to go home?"

"I am home." She retorted as her hand met his and they came closer to each other. Tom ignored her remark and apparated them to his home. He opened the door for her, and followed her up the stairs. They both removed their cloaks, and Marcy to her hair out of the braided bun Brinky had put it in. her back met the mattress as she allowed her feet to dangle off the bed, "Apparating such far distances is tiring."

"Well don't get too comfortable, we're going to dinner tonight." He seemed to have put a different shirt on when she looked up at him from across the room.

"What? Why?"

"I have another surprise in store for you," He opened the door and as he was leaving called behind his shoulder, "Be ready at six, dear."

Tom had now left to go to the back entrance of the mansion which Marcy had never seen. It was similar to the front, but was not as welcoming. The room that one would first step into had a high ceiling, which was carefully painted with the constellations. There were balconies over-looking the large room from each level of the mansion. A long stone table was placed in the center of the room, and along the round perimeter of the space there were large black chairs. One chair which was aligned with the table stood out, to be more like a throne than a chair. It was on a platform and the back was much larger. Once Tom entered the room, he waved his wand for the table and chairs to disappear, and sat in the throne like chair, just in time for the large doors to open, and step in a party of deatheaters holding their captives in chains.

"What have we here, Lestrange?" He hissed while he surveyed over the many new prisoners.

"Sixteen Muggles, twenty-one witches, twenty- one wizards. All found and taken from the town of Merifay, just east of here, My Lord." Lestrange recited clearly.

"And why were they all brought to my attention, Avery?" Avery now stepped forward to speak.

"Four of the muggles are sisters, born into slavery My Lord," Avery seized a group of young girls and pushed them forward. They were all connected my shackles, which linked them at their wrists, "They were found in the dungeon of their holders home, illegally I am assuming. Their owner was murdered, by Mulciber." Avery stopped talking and nodded his head, when Tom stood from his throne to inspect his new prisoners. He smiled down at the group of girls standing in front of him and pulled out his wand.

"So, what are your names?" He said in a sweet and caring type of voice. He pulled off his act rather well. The girls were afraid to speak at first, but the tallest of the four looked around at the threatening faces around them and spoke for her and her sisters.

"My name is Ava, this is my sister Sarah," She pointed to the one to her right, who had light blue eyes and blonde hair. "This is Shae," Shae seemed to be the smallest of the four with light brown eyes and brown hair, "And this is Jennifer." Jennifer seemed to resemble Ava most with her soft features, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"And how old are all of you?" Tom asked in the same sweet voice.

"I'm sixteen, Sarah is fourteen, Jennifer is thirteen and Shae is ten." Ava said firmly holding her sisters trembling hands.

"Well you four are in luck!" Tom said as he waved his wand and the shackles fell to the floor, "Avery go get Marcy, and be quick about it." Avery apparated and only moments later came back holding Marcy by the forearm. She hadn't changed at all and looked rather sleepy, "Sleeping were we? I told you to be ready by six love."

"I was tired," She argued, "But I'm awake now since Avery so rudely ripped me out of bed." She snapped and then looked over the large amount of people in and the room she had never seen, "Where are we? And who are they?"

"It doesn't matter darling," Tom said quickly as he turned to the girls, "Introduce yourselves, to Marcy." This time the sisters introduced themselves, but still very quietly. "They are going to be your hand maidens. Brinky will still be available but I am going to need her in the kitchens and such considering the large amount of people that will be occupying the mansion. They will have their own room, which I assume you and Avery can take care of. Use them well." He looked at Avery, "Take them all to the bedroom hall, Avery."

"Yes My Lord." He took hold of Marcys arm and led her and all the girls out of the door and up the stairs.

"Avery why is he doing this?" Marcy asked as she pulled her arm out of his grip, "He doesn't _need_ Brinky."

"He thinks you were missing human companions, so he wanted to find you young girls that could not only help you but you company. They are sort of your entourage now." Avery stopped at the top of the steps, looking down at Marcy.

"But they are so young, taking them away from their family was not something I condone on, Avery. Send them back." Marcy crossed her arms and looked at Avery, "I won't have them."

"Marcy, they were found locked in a basement, with no food and a cup of water practically freezing to death. The Dark Lord is almost doing them a favor." Avery assured her, "He knows you won't ask much of them but he still allows them a place in his home."

"Is this true?" She looked at the sisters in question. They nodded their heads slowly. "Okay, but where will they be staying?"

"Your old room? Or we could find them a room of their own."

"We can find them a different room, considering Tom and myself do not share a room." Avery laughed a bit.

"Of course you don't, my apologies." Avery walked down the hall and opened a door, which seemed to be at the end of spiral stairs, "This room is empty and big enough for the four of them. I'll leave you all to it." With that, Avery was gone and Marcy was standing at the end of the stairs with the girls.

"I've never seen this room," Marcy said with a warming smile as she led the girls up the spiral stairs and into the unknown room. This room, was defiantly one of Marcys new favorites in the house. It was a bit smaller than her own room, but a warm light brown almost green color, with a stain glass window in the center. On the wall opposite of the door was a large fireplace, with a black soup pot over it and other cooking necessities. Next to the fireplace was another door leading to another unknown destination. All four of the girls jaws dropped as they looked at their new quarters.

"This is _ours?"_ Sarah said aghast.

"Yes, we need some furniture but yes this is yours now. If I had my wand I would make you furniture but it was confiscated." Marcy sat down on the floor and looked at the girls, "You can sit if you'd like. We have some time, and I would like to get to know the newest members of the home."

"Well, you know our names." Ava said politely, "I'm the oldest Sarah is fourteen, Jennifer is thirteen and Shae is ten. I'm sixteen."

"You're all so young!" Marcy said with sadness entering her eyes, "Where is your family?"

"The day after Shae was born, we were all sold off to a man named Oswald James and his wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth had a son, but always wanted a daughter so when he bought us she was quite thrilled, though she didn't want all of us. She took Jennifer as her own and left the rest of us to work on the field and do housework, also work in the family's barber shop. When Jennifer turned seven Elizabeth fell very ill and died, so Oswald put Jennifer in the barn and made her care for the animals. That lasted for a while but his son, Richard, thought us useless, and locked us in the basement for a month. That's when those men found us and brought us here. I suppose Oswald is dead." Sarah explained. Marcy sat with no words to express how horrible she felt for them.

"None of you deserve that life, and I'm sorry you were brought here and not set free." Marcy said at a loss of words, "I will help you as best I can."

"We are happy to be here. It seems nicer here than the basement." Jennifer laughed. Marcy talked to them for a while and learned all their interests, but the conversation was soon turned around.

"Why are we called Muggles?" Shae asked innocently.

"Well, you have been brought to a house of wizarding folk, like myself and Tom and the deatheaters." Marcy explained, "It's a lot to learn but I'm sure it won't take long for you to all understand."

"Why don't _you _have a wand?" Sarah asked in amazed interest. The girls seemed to be fascinated with the idea of magical creatures.

"Tom took mine away." She rolled her eyes, "I'm not here very willingly either," She thought about her words, "Well I wasn't anyway… it's complicated."

"Why is it complicated?" Ava asked cocking her head to the side. All the girls looked like little lost puppies, and every time Marcy looked at them, it broke her heart a bit.

"Well, in a short summary, there is a school called Hogwarts where children are accepted to learn witchcraft and wizardry. I went there, and Tom went there and so did all the men that you met earlier. When I was there I met Tom, who I didn't exactly get along with, but then I fell in love with him, then I hated him, then I loved him again and then I met a boy named Gregory who I cared for very much but I was torn between him and Tom. During all of that a boy named Brutus, who was very bad and did very bad things to me, was there and I was to marry him when I was out of Hogwarts. Tom swore he would find me once we were both out of Hogwarts, but I didn't think he would so when I was virtually forced into marrying Brutus I didn't put up much of a fight. Once Brutus and I were engaged I bumped into Tom, and, like he swore he would, he found me and ordered the deatheaters to bring me here and take away my wand. I was kidnapped, but now I don't know if I really want to leave." She shrugged her shoulders, "Tom is a very cruel and horrible man, I know that for a fact, but when I'm with him he seems to just change into something a little more lenient and compassionate. I hate him with every fiber in my being, but I love him endlessly at the same time. It's complicated."

"It sounds complicated." Jennifer said with raised eyebrows.

"How old are you Marcy?" Ava asked biting her lip, "You just seem so young, it seems silly to have to choose so much."

"I'm nineteen…" She thought for a while, "I'm nineteen?" she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, "Of course I'm nineteen, I turned nineteen February thirtieth. When did I get so old?" The girls all laughed.

"You're not old! You're not old at all!"

"And Tom, Tom is Nineteen as well then. He seems so young for what he is doing…" She shook her head in disbelief, "What am I talking about? I'm young! Right?"

"Yes!" Sarah said as she laughed with her sisters. Once Marcy saw that the sun was setting she decided it was time to go get ready.

"I must leave, but I will talk to Tom about setting you all up with furniture and such. You may stay in my room until I return." She led them down the stairs and to the end of the hall showing them into her room, "You'll have furniture by tonight I give you my word." And with that she walked down the steps and into the foyer. Tom was already waiting.

"You didn't change?" He asked opening the door for her.

"No I didn't see a need to." She walked out the door with him, and he led her down the driveway to a black car that was sparkling and parked perfectly in place, "What's this?"

"Lestrange picked up a car. I figured it would be suiting since we are going to a muggle restaurant." He said loathsomely.

"You're going to a muggle restaurant? This should be fascinating."

Tom drove the car with ease, and didn't struggle to park it. He opened her door for her, and led her into a small restaurant with only about seven tables. The waiter led them to one in the back, which looked over a dark lake and told them what the specials were. They both ordered a salad.

"So, how do you like your handmaidens?" Tom asked with a smile, as the waiter poured water into Marcys cup, "Have they been helpful?"

"They're very sweet girls, I feel sorry for them." Marcy sipped her water.

Tom nodded in understanding and softly added, "Are you happy? Do they make you happy?"

Marcy deliberated, "Yes. I like having people to talk to, but I must stress that they get furniture immediately. I don't want them to be without necessities."

"It's being taken care of," he assured "their beds should be in their room by now." The two of them talked for a while about pointless things, like how old they had gotten, and the beautiful view. Marcy enjoyed eating her salad with Tom and talking to him casually, and the feeling was mutual. Tom wanted nothing more than to stay this way, but things needed to be done, he certainly did not have time to dilly-dally on feelings, so he pushed on once they were finished and he had paid. Tom took her hand and walked her down the street of the muggle town, which was quite alive with choirs and such. They entered a park and walked for a while, when Tom stopped her near a lake and turned to face her.

"You deserve more than I can ever give you," He began, while he pulled a white rose out of the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled at his gesture and looked into the silky petals of the flower, "I wish I was someone else, but I cannot change what I am. I think the most important thing you need to know is that I love you for exactly what you are and no amount of time could ever change the way I feel for you. It is something I cannot put into words, and is something I can never show you but I feel it and I know you feel it too. Despite the things I have done in the past and the things you are aware I will do in the future, I would like for you to forgive me for everything." He guided her to a bench and sat down next to her, "I don't know how you can possibly care for such a horrible person as myself, but you have done it with little failure." He reached into a small box, and got down on one knee. Marcy felt her chest exploding and her heart burning with every single one of his actions. She knew what was coming but couldn't face it. Her blood turned hot and a tingling sensation was forming in her throat, "Marcy Nott, I will now prostrate myself in front of you and offer myself and all my possessions to you, because I want this to be official and I want to spend my life with you. With your fathers permission I ask you to do, what may seem impossible and marry me."

**READ READ READ READ! **

**I know that^ was crazy OOC but in the nest chapter you will understand why the Dark Lord became so soft and gushy *GAG* at that last moment.**


	50. Chapter 50: Alone

**I know I've been gone FOREVER. I'm so sorry. I gained some new friends, and a wonderful love interest, so I've just been very distracted. I'm writing as much as I can, but I've been so busy and lazy and stuff. This chapter is super boring, but kinda important so PLEASE try not to be done with this story! I love everyone that reads Forever Loved, and I won't give up on this story even if I do hit a few bumps. Hope I haven't lost any readers! Xoxo- May**

_The one who loves least controls the relationship- Unknown_

Tom laughed at Marcys expression, and placed the little box in her hand, guiding her to a park bench and sitting her down. She just stared at the box, not moving at all, "I think you went into shock my love." He announced with a smirk.

"My father is okay with this?" She managed

"He told me I had to, if I wanted to keep seeing you," He outwardly laughed, "As if his approval would make any difference at all. I figured you would eventually want the experience of getting married so, why not."

"I didn't say yes…" she whispered, but Tom couldn't hear her, she repeated herself and he nodded.

"That's fine. No legal issues or anything, I'll just have to completely cut you off from your loved ones-"

"Fine, I suppose if my father feels more comfortable that way it should be okay. It won't be anything big right?" She asked finally coming out of her shocked state.

"I think your family just wants the legality aspect of marriage, but that is entirely up to you. Personally, I don't have enough time or much care for a larger wedding, but if it's necessary-"

"It isn't. I'm fine with signing a few papers and getting this over with." She shook her head, "When we were in Hogwarts I always told myself how I would never allow you to tie yourself to me completely, that I would never legally belong to you, but you managed to have your way as usual."

"I pushed you into nothing my sweet Marcy, it is just the way the world wanted it I suppose," He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "We should get going, I have work to do and I'm sure you want to know your handmaidens a bit better?" with that they apparated to the home, and departed. All the furniture and clothing was there, in the girls room.

"Marcy! Look, look at this!" Shouted Shae as she pulled Marcy over to her bed and nightstand to show her all the new things, "I have a bed of my own, and books and clothes and all sorts of stuff!" She smiled up at her with her round eyes.

"This is all really wonderful Marcy, could you thank Master for us? We were told not to speak to him." Ava said as she pulled back the covers of her sisters sheets, for them to get into bed. Once they were all warm and in bed Marcy blew out the candles and bid them all goodnight. She walked to her own room and changed laying down on the soft white sheets and she waited for Tom. Only minutes later Tom walked into the room, and pulled off his tie. Once dressed for bed he lay down next to her.

"Not tired, are you?" He asked as he pushed hair out of her face.

"Not really, but at the same moment I am." She turned on her side so she could see him better, "You don't love me Tom, admit it."

"I've never felt love Marcy, so I wouldn't know. Let me put it this way, I care about you and how you feel but I also need certain things from you, and I will not hesitate to take what I want." He explained, "But I never want to see you hurt by anyone, and I never want you to be in desperate need of something. I just want you all the time. I want you talking to me, and I want you next to me. Is that love? I don't know, but it's the closest I've ever gotten."

"Well, I think I love you but I'm not entirely sure." She said. Tom thought about it for a moment and then changed the subject.

"The knights will be doing another raid and bringing in prisoners at about six tomorrow morning. After that I'll be leaving and I don't know exactly when I'll be back." He leaned over and turned out the lamp next to the bed, "You should be conscious that there are a group of people who are aware about my plans and are not too satisfied. Someone tipped them off about my whereabouts, so you are not to leave the house, understand?"

"But what if I get bored?" She complained.

"That is why I got the handmaidens." He then rolled over and their conversation ended leaving Marcy alone in the dark. The next morning she woke up and looked over at Toms empty side of the bed. She looked over at the clock to see it was 10:15, and a rainy day. She dressed in a grey dress, smoothed her hair and walked down to the kitchen, to see Sarah, and Ava sitting at the table eating bread and cheese.

"That's not a breakfast," Marcy said with a chuckle, "Why didn't you ask Brinky to make you something?"

"Who is Brinky?" Ava asked.

"This is what Avery gave us… He was very upset this morning." Sarah added as she sipped her water.

"_This_ is what he gave you? This is no breakfast, I know for a fact that we have great food here if you look deep enough into the cabinets." She paused a moment, "Why was Avery upset? Did he say anything to you?"

Quickly Sarah answered Marcy, "He said he doesn't want to be the one taking care of us, and that it's ridiculous Tom kept us."

"Well don't worry about that, I'm glad you're all here," She waved her hand signaling for them to follow, "Come, we'll find a real breakfast, and then we'll wake your sisters." Marcy brought them all to the kitchen where the house-elves were working and immediately the elves came to they're assistance.

"Miss Marcy, may Brinky bring you anything?" Brinky asked wide eyed.

"No thank you Brinky, we're just going to take some food upstairs and cook in that kitchen. We're making a breakfast this morning, considering Tom isn't here and he won't be able to stop me. I do need a basket though, for our food." Brinky swiftly ran into a closet and pulled out a basket large enough for what Marcy needed. Marcy thanked Brinky and walked around the kitchen pulling out all sorts of food. In total the three of them collected, oranges, bacon, eggs, milk, jam and ham. Marcy brought it up to the regular kitchen that was not occupied by the elves and began cooking. It wasn't difficult for Marcy to cook in the slightest and she quite enjoyed it. Sarah set plates for everyone and Ava was able to find cups in the cabinet. Marcy boiled water for tea and woke Jennifer and Shae up. When they all sat down to eat, Marcy couldn't help but think about how grateful she was for the girls. They just seemed to make her feel much better and not so lonely. They gave her a feeling not even Tom could give her.

"That's a pretty ring." Shae said sweetly, grinning at Marcy, "You weren't wearing it yesterday, were you?"

Marcy looked down and saw the small ring, that she had last seen in that little satin box, Tom had given to her in the park, "Oh, I hadn't noticed… Tom had asked me to marry him yesterday." The girls fell silent and looked down at their plates when they heard the distant tone Marcy was speaking in.

**May 16****th**** 1946  
>8:16 P.M.<strong>

The rain had never ended, and Marcys day was nothing extraordinary. But yet, she hadn't been this happy in months. She took care of the girls all day, helping them learn to read and write, since their education was not proper. She gave them all of her old dresses, and did their hair. It was what she wanted everyday to be like, happy, easy and loving. She put Shae to bed, and allowed the others to wander around the house, but leave the death eaters alone when they arrived back. As far as Marcy knew the death eaters went out, most likely getting drunk because of Toms absence. Marcy had made a fire in the oversized fireplace and settled down next to the window. She heard the door open with the pounding of boots hitting the floor and the growl of drunken laughter. She buried herself further into her chair, hoping not to attract their attention. For a while they hadn't even noticed her presence, and she intended on keeping it that way. A familiar squeak pierced the semi silent home, causing Marcy to jump out of her chair and tip toe towards the noise. When she entered the room Tom had only allowed her to enter once, the deatheaters were gathered around the large stone table, a figure dangling above them. Marcy moved closer, only to see the figure was Ava.

"Put her down!" Marcy demanded. The Deatheaters all turned and looked at her, "Lower her down." Ava was slowly lowered on the table, and again the Deatheaters laughed as she scrambled to her feet. Before she was able to get away from the group of men, a man with broad shoulders grabbed her ankle and pulled her over to him, where he ravaged her lips with his own. "I can get The Dark Lord to this house as quickly as you can yourself," Her hand met her torso where Tom had marked her not so long ago. "It wouldn't take him over a minute to be by my side, if necessary. The young girls in this house are to be treated with the same amount of respect you would give me. They are _not_ here for your entertainment." The men fell rather silent, as Ava ran to Marcys side. Marcy turned her back to the men, and walked out of the room with Ava. Ava seemed to be shaking and a bit shaken but other than that she was fine. "I'm so sorry Ava."

"It's okay Marcy… I think I'll be going to bed now though. Goodnight." She darted up the stairs, leaving Marcy alone once again in the large Riddle mansion. She strolled around the mansion only able to listen to the soothing rain against the windows and think to herself how pathetic she was.

'_Pathetic aren't you?'_

'_Pathetic is a bit harsh…'_

'_Well it's true! You bring this on yourself.'_

'_On myself?_

'_Indeed! You mope around this place just waiting for Toms return. It's a bit pathetic.'_

'_I love him. Being without him can get a quite painful.'_

'_Well find something productive to do with yourself until he returns!'_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked up at the large clock on the wall. 9:15 exactly. After pondering on the time for a while she decided sleep would be the most effective thing at the moment. The moment her head hit the pillow she fell into her dreams.

**Nurmengard Prison**

"Tell me what you told the Mallarks, Xavier!" Tom demanded as he slammed his hand on the desk in front of the young boy he was speaking to. The boy must have been around seventeen, with his dark skin and light brown eyes. His hair was in a fashion, not so popular to the time period and he was wearing a long dark jacket. He didn't look slightly fazed by Toms menacing eyes and threatening proximity. "I will not tolerate this." Tom said sternly

"I will not betray those who are innocent, and I will not back down to you, Riddle. Trusting me was your mistake, but I will not try to reverse what I've done." He leaned back in his chair and smirked up at Riddle, "You'll kill me anyway."

"Do you realize how far you've set me back? You pathetic excuse for a Pure-blood" Tom spat at him, "Do you realize the pain I will put you through, if you refuse to tell me?"

"I am not frightened," he closed his eyes slowly, and then opened them "I'm dead either way."

"I will give you one more chance, all you must do is tell me exactly what you told them and you will leave this prison unharmed."

"Tom, why did you bring me here? I mean, what reasoning did you have to take me to a prison?"

"It is quiet, dark and your screams will go unheard!" Tom said as he pulled out his wand "_Crucio!"_ Xavier's screams echoed through the large room and Tom paused, "How about you tell me where I can find them?"

"Borough Market. The Mallarks would always meet me there for information on you. I don't know their exact location." Xavier wheezed, breathless and searching for something to end his pain.

"Who should I look for?" Tom said searching Xavier's eyes.

"Ava James. She was a maid who worked in the house of the James'. She would come to the Market, and I would give her letters, containing information about you. She would then give the letters to Richard James , who is a mud-blood. His family didn't know about his magical abilities though, so he would trade information about you with the Mallarks, in order to attend Hogwarts under their consent. The Mallarks didn't trust me entirely so they didn't want direct contact with me. Please, Ava didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know about the wizarding world." Xavier explained, as he lay on the floor in agony.

"You are coming with me Xavier, because we've just run into a small issue."

**May 17****th**** 1946  
>6:45 A.M.<strong>

The rain had stopped, and the chirping of birds was creating a soft morning. The mansion smelt of dew and had a breath of summer running through it. Marcy was had awoken to the sounds of distant voices. She walked to the window and slightly opened the drapes to peer out into the world she was not allowed to enter. A large pack of darkness was walking in the direction of the mansion. The deatheaters were back from another raid. Marcy dressed herself as quickly as possible, in a flowing black dress that ended just above her knee and she pulled her hair into a thick ponytail that fell down her back. After slipping on flat shoes, she ran down the stairs and shoved a peach in her mouth to sooth her stomach. She heard the large doors, from Toms private room open and close. The group sounded larger than normal but Marcy remained at the table. Avery walked into the kitchen, looking completely drained. His face was a sickly shade of grey and his eyes, bloodshot.

"Avery, you look awful." She said with a small laugh, "Kidnapping and torturing the innocent draining you?"

"Listen, Nott," He spat at her, bringing Marcy back to her days at Hogwarts, "Tom wants you to take over his duties while he's gone. That means you must sort the prisoners. I'll be there, and I will assist you whenever I can, but you must learn one way or another. You are the second master to this house." Marcys jaw dropped a bit with Averys' words, but she did not put up an argument. She walked into the large room and stood in front of, what seemed to be hundreds of people, crying and screaming, preparing herself to be the one to tell them what their fate would be. "You sort them: Servant, Messenger, Experiment, Kepper or Death. The old ones are kept for experimentation unless they seem ill they are put to death. You want to choose a variety for experiment, young, old, female, male the list could go on. A servant is usually young women Wizard or Muggle, Messenger is young men usually muggle. A kepper can range from anyone who is healthy and young. Keppers are often used for entertainment or breeding. Marcy, keppers have often become prostitutes. I know it's something you wouldn't want to force them into but it could be a lot worse. Do your best and good luck." Marcy took a deep breath and started with the first person they pushed forward. It seemed to take hours for her to sort people. She tried her best to keep families together, but when one woman stepped forward and begged for release, she was killed instantly by a death eater. When the room was empty and the screaming faded Marcy rubbed her eyes and turned to Avery,

"If I stay in this household one more day, I can promise I'll go insane…Please give me good news Avery, I'm begging you." She rubbed her temples and moved out of the large room.

"Tom will be home today. He said noon will be the latest." Avery said nonchalantly.

Marcy whirled around, wide eyed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had forgotten, my apologies. He won't be home for long though." And with that Avery apparated away from Marcy. The clock was about to strike eleven.


	51. Chapter 51

**Two Years Later**

"Tom is coming home"

_No._ Marcy thought as she finished making the bed. _ Please, someone keep him away._

Tom wasn't Tom anymore. He was Voldemort. He was a man the was consumed by darkness, and the Tom that had once been Marcys, was gone. The boy who had been conflicted about his actions, the boy who was capable of attempting love was swallowed whole by the shadows. He was now a man of evil, and everyone could see it. But Marcy refused to believe he was all gone. There was a light in him that dared to go out. She could make it burn with desire with a brush of her hand, but he was ruthless and couldn't afford to be weak. He couldn't afford loving her. But he couldn't kill her. He needed her, and if she died he was afraid of his own reaction. Voldemorts servants felt mostly sympathetic towards Marcy. She was locked in this house, bound to him forever. But he was coming home after three months of consistent absence. Her husband, didn't love her. She had a ring on her finger given to her by someone she loved, but that person was gone and the ring was all she had left. This was the moment she was dreading. The news that was heading Voldemorts way was not something Marcy enjoyed thinking about. It might even give Tom a reason to kill her. Little did she know, he couldn't. It would be next to impossible.

The large, black door creaked open and Tom stepped in, shaking the rain off of his head. Marcy slowly walked to the door way and looked into the cold eyes of her dead beloved. They were void and heald no love for her. "Tom?" His eyes shot to her and anger rose, "Voldemort! I'm so, so sorry. Please I had forgotten"

But it was too late to be taken back. His mouth curved into a cynical smile and with a snap of his fingers they were upstairs in their bedroom. For a moment Marcy cursed herself for making such a mistake and new exactly what her punishment would be. But she knew nothing could've helped this. Tom always wanted the same thing when he was gone for long periods of time. Lust was on his mind. It burned every curve of his features. But this wasn't love, it was rape in every sense. His excuse was marriage but Marcy didn't want it. She wanted to feel his gentle touch, but was only left with bruises. Maybe it wasn't even him being driven by lust, maybe driven by power. A power he took full advantage of. He enjoyed listening to her screams, licking the tears away from her face and leaving purple marks. She was his property, not his wife. Marcy ran for the door, but he seized her waist and threw her to the bed "Why do you run? I'm not going to hurt you." He let out a small laugh because they both knew he was lying.

"You always say that, you never mean it. Please just let me go. Tom I wanted to talk about something." The earned her a slice across the face and a bleeding lip. She let out a small whimper but nothing else. She didn't correct herself this time, what good would it do? "P-please, stop. It hurts so much." He just shook his head and pushed her down on the bed, but he did something he hadn't done it quite sometime. He gently pushed his lips onto hers, then moved to her cheek, and then forehead. Once she finally relaxed and closed her eyes, he sat up and laughed. He siftly ripped the dress from her body and pulled back on her hair so she writhed with pain. Tears burned her eyelids but she dare let them shed. Once he pushed himself inside, there was nothing she could have done to end it. But the one thing she refused to give him were her tears. And her screams and everything else he took pleasure from. She tried her best not to move and not to make a sound. Once he was done, she slipped a new, white, dress on and turned to him. "I'm pregnant"

His eyes widened and he took two steps towards her, placing his hand on her stomach. "You whore"

Marcy gasped and let her jaw drop a little, "You've got to be kidding. It's yours. I have not left the grounds in two years. Do you think one of your lap dogs did it?" The both made eye contact and he nodded his head only slightly. Obviously, none of them would be stupid enough to do that. "I don't know what to do." But Tom left her alone in her room. Again the tears threatened to escape but she refused. With every ounce of her, with all of her heart, she loved Tom. There was nothing she could do. He disgusted her in every way, but she couldn't let go of him. She loved him more than anything.

**About Six Months Later**

Agonizing screams echoed through the riddle mansion, alongside gasps for air. Tom, Marcy and a doctor gathered in a small room. Sweat dripped from every inch of their bodies. Marcy continued to gasp for air that she seemed to not be able to contain. One more scream and another, higher pitched voice collided with it. Marcy relaxed herself back onto the bed and held out her arms. Tom looked at the child in front of him and shook his head, "Please, go wash it and then bring it back. I would like to have a word with my wife." Marcy was too weak to tense as he took a seat beside her. "Marcy," He began, in a raspy voice. "I remember when I first saw you. I remember getting older and watching you from a distance. Every moment we spend together in Hogwarts was something I can't ever forget. I admired you. You seemed to be able to accept everyone, and love everything. You were the true magic. I also remember falling in love with you. It was the night was sat in the moon light in the astronomy tower. And for the first time in my life, I was terrified. But I clung to you. I needed you so badly." The old Tom was resurfacing and Marcy couldn't believe it "I watched you with such marvel. You were my reason to be alive and for one moment, because of you, I wanted to stop all my plans. I wanted to stop my rising to power and just live and grow old with you. But I won't grow old Marcy, and I will have power. I love you. I always will. I will never forget everything you've given me. You gave me a chance to live, and I gave that up. Because I'm weak Marcy. And someone once said to me 'When you love someone, you do everything you can to make them happy. When they're happy, you should be happy. That's loving someone' I am too weak a man to love you, and you aren't happy. So I'm not happy. So I'll let you go." He kissed her for the last time and Marcy felt a tear brush the enterance of her mouth "I'll let you live the life you always wanted, but it can't be with me my love. I'm not Tom anymore. I will let you be happy, because I'll be happy because I truly love you more than anyone will." He pressed his lips to her forehead and then his fierce eyes met hers. He lifted his wand and pointed it at her "You won't remember a thing. I love you" another tear escaped him, and she was gone.

Marcy woke up in a small cottage, with early morning light sweeping through the window. She felt a heavy arm fall over her and pull her closer brushing warm lips onto her temple. "Morning love" Marcy giggled and turned to her husband pulling him close and returning the kiss "Goodmorning Gregory"

**The End**

**See, Tom wasn't incapable of loving. He chose not too. He **_**loved **_**power. But he loved Marcy more and that scared him. He was a scared man. Fear was his downfall. But he gave up his love and let her be happy because that's love. If you couldn't tell, Tom made it so she wouldn't remember anything about him and allowed her to live happily with Gregory. Not sure where his wife went but use your lovely little imagination. Thanks for reading my lovely followers."**


End file.
